


Where Life Is Strong

by supershadsy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 87
Words: 100,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to stop the Flames of Disaster from creating a dystopian future, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends must gather the seven Chaos Emeralds in a high stakes adventure across Soleanna, meeting new friends and foes along the way. A Sonic '06 rewrite, certified glitch-free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FOREWORD: 
> 
> Welcome! This fic was originally started on [Tumblr](http://wherelifeisstrong.tumblr.com) in 2012, shortly after I finished playing the infamous Sonic '06. It was a game of its time, with a story too big for it's rushed development schedule. I wanted to take it to another level, flesh some things out, and hopefully have the story make sense after all is said and done. And most of all, I want to _finish_ this story. So, I'm uploading it here, to both edit it and to get revved up about writing it again. The whole thing is plotted out, all the way to its conclusion.
> 
> So, here's the scoop: until it's completely moved over, this fic will update every Friday, starting today. I may bump it up to twice a week, but I'm working on another long fic right now, so we'll keep it slow. It will be accompanied by the original publish date. You'll get two or three chapters per update, depending on the length. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this take on the game that is Sonic The Hedgehog (2006), right around the time for its 10th anniversary! 
> 
> Original publish date: July 4, 2012.

_This city..._

_Raged by fire, ash, and ruins...and the monsters...littered with broken glass, broken buildings, broken bones, wishes, dreams._

_It has been this way ever since I was born._

_"sshhh....szzztt...shhhshha_ and today, one of the individuals thought to be the cause of... _shhsshhzzt..._ catastrophe has been caught and sealed. This dangero _uzzssshhtt....sshhhht...zzhhhs_ hog, is known to hold unlimited power, and is a danger to society. And still, since his _ssshhhtt...zzzshhhhtt....shhhhhhshhhh..._ the fires still rage. The casualty count is still running high... _shhhhzzztt..."_

"Turn that off, Silver. It's nearly broken."

_Seems that every day, something new turns up. More of the dead, more of the fires, more monsters. The streets (is that what they were?) are filled with lava, the cracks oozing. I used to be scared, but not anymore. Not after being singed by that huge beast about a hundred thousand times. Not after living in this hell for fifteen years..._

_...Iblis._

A shriek filled the air, piercing the constant, underlying rumble of fire and smoke. Silver looked up, his white gray quills blowing back at the thick, hot wind. He glanced at his companion, Blaze, and watched her stand, shoulders back into the hazy sun.

"It's coming," she said.

_At least I have a friend. Someone I can count on, someone who knows what she's doing. Strong, steady Blaze. Without someone else here, to help me patch up my fur and clean me up, I don't know what I'd do--_

"Silver."

Her voice was sharp, and he stood up quickly, kicking over the radio onto the rubble. "Right, sorry."

She stared at him for a moment, expression unreadable. _Is she upset, or is she amused? I can never tell..._ "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm ready." He let out a deep sigh, letting his body glow cyan and lift a hair off the ground. "Let's go." 

With the grace and agility only a cat could possess, Blaze lept from their shelter, a fifty story building collapsed in half, and raced along crumbling, concrete footholds. Silver kept up, occasionally touching ground to get a grip on his mind, then blasting close behind. _There has to be a way. This can't last forever. There's got to be a break in this endless storm of fire and gravel. Where is the sun? What does it look like? I've read that the sky was blue, once...the ocean was clear, not murky and blackened by soot..._

_...Careful, Silver. Just keep up with what's at hand. Do what you can now._

_There'll be a way. You've just got to find it._

Silver took a quick glance behind him, memorizing again the layout of their temporary shelter, a speck in the distance, before charging forward. _Wait, wait...was that something up there...? It looked like a spark of green..._

"Silver! There it is!"

_No time--!_

A roaring sound pierced his ears, and the hedgehog shot up toward the sky in a glimmer of cyan.

In the distance, an oily figure emerged in their hideout, peering over the landscape. _"The time is coming..."_


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 4, 2012.

_Wow..._

Sonic stared up at the night sky, warmed by the gentle light of lanterns everywhere. They lined the streets, all the bridges, and they hung on all the boats lazily passing through the river. "So this is Soleanna..." he muttered, his eyes wide. Tails and Knuckles were walking on either side of him, although just a step behind. _And just in time for the festival thing that they have here every year. Just a little place to take a break. Just some buds, Tails and Knuckles, although it took nearly an hour to get him away from that Emerald._  He looked over to the echidna now, who was gawking at the sights even more obviously than he was.  _I knew he'd enjoy it,_  he thought with a smirk.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails chirped, using his namesakes to propel himself forward, just a step ahead of the blue blur. "Look at that! That's where they're going to be lighting the monument!"

An elaborate gondola slipped through the water, down the river across from the bridge that the trio were standing on. It was also covered in candles and lanterns, as well as several dancers, twirling in white and gold. Further up, a structure in the center of the bay sat. It had a large center, rising up to the night sky, with six artificial islands branching out from the center. The middle structure, although dim, had the effect of a bird, rising to the sky.  "Wonder who all those guys are..." Knuckles mused.

"You mean the dancers?" Sonic replied, having to squint even just to see the figures on the boat.

"No, no, on that big thing out there." He pointed toward the darkened structure. "There are a lot of people in cloaks..."

"Man, Knux, y'know I can't see anything in the dark..."

"They're all royalty, servants and members of the castle," Tails said, fluttering up to the edge of the bridge. "Every year, they hold a celebration to the god of the flames to keep peace in the area. The Princess lights the flame at the middle, there, and the whole thing lights up, through all the little islands and everything. It's really neat."

Sonic smiled up at the flying fox. "You sure know a lot about this, huh?"

He giggled and grinned back. "I did some research when you said we were gonna come here."

 _'Course he did. He always likes being on top of things._ Sonic leaned over the edge of the balcony, watching the sights and blinking lights as best as he could. _This is no good view..._ His legs started to twitch, tapping his foot. "Let's go get a better seat for the action."

"Huh?" Knuckles asked, tilting his head. "But everywhere's packed for at least a thousand feet before the scene. There's no way--"

"D'ya think we're gonna walk?" Sonic grinned, and took a running start to the clock tower.  _Really, Knux, who d'ya think I am?_  He gained enough speed to dash up the side of the building, swirling up in a dash of blue up to the roof of the tower.

"H-hey! Sonic...!" Knuckles shouted from the ground. "Cut that out! Get down from there so you don't smash into a pillar because of your damn eyesight!" The echidna was a red spot on the ground, right beside the yellowy spot of Tails. They blurred beneath him, blending with the soft lighting of the lanterns.

"That's where instinct comes in," he said to himself, grinning madly as he lept from his perch to the next pillar with spectacular speed, the humid wind splashing against his face. Indeed, he was running on instinct alone, but luckily, his feet planted firmly against white stone, and with another look and leap, quickly moved on to the next one. And the next one. _Everyone's lookin' at the dancin' and lights on the boat, I can almost get right up to where that big fire thingy's gonna be without causin' a fuss. Sometimes, it's nice t'kinda be a fly on the wall, not be at the center of the world all the time._

_It's nice t'take a little break, see the sights._

_One step,_

_two steps,_

_three...there we go._

He leapt across until he was perched comfortably on another tower, looking down directly over the scene of the ritual.  _So they light this thing, and it all goes up in flames? Crazy how they do that stuff. And..._  he squinted, leaning forward a little. _That's gotta be the Princess down there, with the torch._

Sonic watched as the figure stepped forward, her voice echoing across the sudden hush of the crowd. The blue hedgehog found himself straightening, going as still as possible as not to disturb the environment. _This is so cool...but it's eerie at the same time, somethin' sacred. The thing almost looks a little like a shrine. I guess if it has t'do with a god of any kind, it'd be that way. Still, though._

On the ground floor, the girl hesitated before dropping the torch to the base of the statue. Suddenly, the flames surged through the causeways of the statue, flowing upwards to create the image of a bird, fire skating to a bowl of flames, flickering toward the sky. The silence broke, and Sonic watched in awe, grinning as he clapped along with the crowd, whistling through his fingers. Fireworks went off, and he could just see the Princess waving to the rest of the audience. _I hope Knux and Tails got to see all that. Maybe the kiddo flew him up for a better view._  He chuckled to himself, then slid down the side of the roof he was perched on to get a grip on the overhang. _I oughta go back down and find 'em pretty quick..._

_...hey. What's that...rumbling?_

Sonic's ears flicked, and he whipped his head toward the sky, senses familiar to the sensation. _Unless I'm mistaken, that sounds an awful lot like--_

The rumbling grew audible, and suddenly and explosion hit the bay, then another, and another, lighting the city up in fire and smoke. Soon, a hulking presence made its way across the sky, overshadowing the clear, moonless night with a suffocating air. Sonic huffed and shook his head.  _An airship. And I know just the guy behind the wheel. Heck, I can see his mustache from here._

A missile pinpointed his location purely by chance, and the blue blur made a dive, pushing from the exploding pillar, tracing back his steps to get a grip on the situation. Robots poured from the airship, with the familiar logo, and as soon as one got close enough, Sonic rammed into it, using the bots as stepping stones to get to the source.

_Looks like I've got some things to do._


	3. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 5, 2012.

"Greetings, citizens of Soleanna. And a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess." The huge airship unraveled itself, opening up to the cockpit where a generously proportioned man in a red suit bowed to a cowering audience. A flurry of robots positioned themselves around the flame structure, surrounding the princess and a few servants who hadn't fled for their lives.

"I am Dr. Eggman," he said, his unusually large mustache twitching. "And I have come to unleash the secret of your sun god, and collect the keys to its mystery--the Chaos Emeralds."

The princess took a step back, drawing the glittering, blue Emerald against her chest. "H-how..." she stammered, then swallowed and spoke more defiantly. "How did you know I had this Emerald? For all you know, it could be a fake!"

"Now, Princess," Eggman said with a grin, adjusting his glasses. "Even just by the way you're protecting that jewel gives me reason enough to believe it's real. Not even taking into account the energy radiating from it." 

She froze, ice blue eyes widening as the robots took slow steps forward, closing in around her. "I suggest you come quietly, so no one--"

_Hah, I don't think so!_

The doctor's comment was interrupted by an abrupt pick up in the wind around them. A swirling sensation caught the princess by surprise, auburn hair flying in her face, so her vision was obscured. However, even in the dull firelight, she could see that the wind possessed color, a deep shade of blue, gusting faster, and faster, even taking the bots off their balance, until...

"Quite a show you've got goin' on, Eggman!"

A blue hedgehog stood on a platform, previously where the fire flickered, one hand on his hip, and a cocksure grin plastered on his face. The princess looked up in sudden recognition at him, her mouth gaping. "You...!" she muttered, her face an array of excitement and mild confusion. Sonic caught her eye for a split second.  _So, that's the princess...well, she sure looks like one. Got the face for it too._

_Ah, right!_

He winked at the princess before leaping from his perch, curling into a ball, and knocking over several of the bots more immediate to the princess like dominoes. A blue blur, he flashed around, taking particular joy in tapping his foot against one of the bigger robots to push it into the river.  _D'ya think this could really stop me? Think again, Eggster!_

"Nngh, curse you, you pesky hedgehog!" Eggman exclaimed, slamming his fists against the dashboard. "Of course _you_ would show up!"

"Always do!" he replied cheerily, sliding onto the main platform and effortlessly taking the remaining servants to the safety of the streets in bright flashes of speed. Last, he came to the princess and scooped her up into his arms. "Later, Eggy!"

"What?! Get back here! _Stop that hedgehog!"_

Sonic laughed as he sped off, causing the princess to gasp and wrap her arms around his neck. He ran across the river, bouncing off several buildings to avoid the swarms of panicked people, then finally managed to get to a deserted street, where his speed decreased slightly.

"Ah, 'fraid I haven't introduced myself," he said, adjusting her in his arms. _She sure is light..._

"I know you," she said, looking down at him. When his eyes met hers, he was almost surprised to see a sense of both relief and glee dancing there.  _I recognize that look, but I can't quite place it._ "You're Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard all about you, ever since you saved the Little Planet..."

"Heh, awesome!" He slowed further, taking a quick look behind him to make sure no one was around before placing her on her feet. "Well, that saves me a little time. Didn't know my adventures made it all the way over here."

"You're pretty famous," she said with a light giggle. "I must say, I've never been on anything faster than a gondola..."

"And that wasn't even my fastest! Gets a little harder with a passenger, that's all. I'm used to the wind, so it doesn't bug me." Sonic's ears flicked. "Say, Princess..."

The girl winced slightly. "Elise. You can just call me Elise."

"Right, gotcha. How'd y'get that Emerald, there?"

"Oh!" She pulled it into a clearer view, the jewel giving off a faint glimmer of blue in the dark. "It was a gift from my father. Today is my birthday, I just turned seventeen." She smiled,  _but she still looks a little sad. It's almost pained. Why...?_

"Ah! Happy birthday, then!" He grinned at her, as if to encourage her own smile to perk up. "That's a pretty cool present, if you ask me. Not so cool that the ol' mustache is after ya 'cause of it. Dude's always up t'--"

"Sonic?"

The interruption took him by surprise, and he slowed to a stop. "What's up?"

"Why...did you rescue me?"

His face took on an honestly surprised look.  _What kinda question is that? Why wouldn't I rescue someone who's bein' chased after for somethin' they can't control?_ He studied her a little more carefully.  _She's all closed up, hands clasped together, fidgetin' and everything. Hm..._ The blue hedgehog decided to answer her with a little shrug and a sideways smile. "No reason," he replied simply.

Elise curled her lips in, looking down at her shoes and tucking her hair behind her ear. _I'm just a regular guy; one who's done a lotta stuff, but still. She oughta smile a little more. Suits everybody just a little bit--_

"Look out!"

She had gotten in a pose to run, and Sonic whipped around to see a swarm of bots surrounding him. He merely grinned in response to their presence. "Heh, no sweat!" he said, and jumped high in the air, kicking his feet up for more air.  _Aim for the lights--!_ He smashed each one of them in smooth succession, leaving their metal carcasses in a heap at his feet. He dusted his hands off, a little late to realize that a familiar rumbling sound was quivering in his ears.  _Shoot, the airship...!_

"Let me _go! Sonic!"_

When he turned, the princess was already in the metal claws of the doctor's airship, pulling away from him with each moment that passed. Sonic jumped between the walls of the buildings, close enough together to climb up, and flung himself at the claws. He was swatted down almost immediately by another metallic contraption, emphasized by Eggman's triumphant cackle and Elise's startled yell. Even in the dark, shakily righting himself, he could see both fear and frustration gleaming in her eyes.

"Sonic! Take this!" With a grunt, the princess threw the glittering Chaos Emerald down to the hedgehog, who caught it with one hand. 

"Hmph!" the doctor scoffed. "It's only a matter of time before it's mine." The airship lurched off into the sky with a puff of choking smoke. "Until then, you can hold onto it for me!"

"Sure thing, Doc." He watched as they disappeared from his view, the only light now coming from the blue Emerald in his hands. "Don't worry. I'll getcha back." He nodded to himself and sped off down the street, sticking the Emerald in his quills and letting his arms trail behind him.

_All right, if I were a giant egg, where would I take a princess?_

"Sonic! Sonic!"

"Chaos, there you are! We've been lookin' all over for you!"

He turned to see Tails and Knuckles, the latter looking particularly disgruntled and immediately grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Look, next time you run off and try an' be a hero, let us know, okay?"

"Oy, take it easy, Knucklehead, I can take care of myself," he replied, waving his hands in front of him, chuckling a little. "C-can y'put me down now...?"

"Oh, Sonic! I got a radio transmission in," Tails said, fishing out a compact walkie-talkie. "It's a military line..."

"Jeez, you really come prepared, don'tcha, kiddo?" Sonic ruffled the fur on top of his head, before taking it from his hands and putting it up to his ear. "Y'ello?"

_"Sonic."_

_Ah, I know that gruff, deep, gravely voice._ "Shad, what's happenin'? It's the middle of the night, man."

_"I should ask you the same. I have received a transmission from the doctor's base, indicating sudden activity there, as well as a distress call, and a report that two of the Chaos Emeralds have gone unaccounted for. It has been my observation that whenever Eggman is up to something, you are usually involved as his antagonist."_

"Two of 'em?" he replied, scratching his quills. "Well, I can tell ya about one of 'em--"

_"A gift to the princess of Soleanna, yes. A foolish one, no doubt."_

_C'mon, Shad, lighten up._ "And I've got it right here. She tossed it t'me before she got kidnapped."

There was a pause on the line, followed by a sigh. _"Better it in your hands than in his. I am not sure what is going on, but I will be keeping in touch with you in case things get out of hand."_

Sonic tilted his head from side to side.  _Seems kinda funny, that we were such heated rivals, and now we're workin' together. I think ever since he figured out what he's really all about, he's a lot clearer in the head. Doesn't brood as much. Turns out when y'throw all that out, he's not too bad of a guy. Still a little stiff._ "You got it. At any rate, I'll be around, I got a princess t'save--"

_"Get some rest. I am at the White Acropolis, near Eggman's current base. I will assess the situation."_

_Jeezum._ "Uh, okay...but what about you? Don't you need some shut-eye?"

He could hear Shadow snort over the static. _"I am the ultimate life form. I do not need sleep."_

"Yeah, yeah, we know already..."

_"Go. Over and out. And keep this communication device on you."_

The line abruptly went out, and Sonic's hand dropped to his side. "Jeezum, just when y'think he's lightened up, he hasn't."

"What, Shadow? Nah, I don't think he'll ever loosen up," Knuckles commented, rubbing his mitts together. "What's up, anyway? I saw Dr. Eggman's air fleet take off with a girl..."

"Yeah, guess he's startin' up some other evil scheme involvin' the Emeralds." He tapped his foot and shook his head. "And he took the princess with him. She didn't even do anything, 'cept have a Chaos Emerald..."

"He's done that before, though," Tails piped up. "He does whatever he wants, then it blows up in his face in the end. Like with Perfect Chaos."

"Don't I know it," he said, starting to head off in the direction of the center of town.

"Hey! Aren't you going to chase after her?" Knuckles asked, skipping a step to catch up to the blue hedgehog.

He looked back at the echidna over his shoulder. Traces of worry flickered in his green eyes, but his laid back disposition clouded it from view. "We can't do much right now. Mother Shadow told me t'get some rest, anyway." He smirked a little at his own wit. 

The fox kit yawned, the fluttering of his tails growing slower. "I think...that'd be a good idea."

Sonic paused to lift him up on his shoulders, two plush tails draping over him. "Shouldn't be that hard t'find someplace. And there's the forest nearby if we don't."

The trio strode forward in silence, allowing Sonic to sink into thought. _Looks like this isn't gonna be much of a vacation. Whatever, adventure's what I'm after. I still dunno if it's better that it finds me, or if I go chasin' for it._

_We'll have t'see where this leads..._


	4. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 6, 2012.

_Oh, no. Where am I...?_

Silver shook his quills and blinked groggily, trying to get a grip on his surroundings. _Last I remember, I was..._

_("Silver! Look out!"_

_"I'm all right, I can handle this, I can--nnnghhAH!"_

_"You need to be more careful...")_

Gingerly, he lifted a hand to the back of his head; even the barest touch on the singed fur there caused him to shiver.  _Blaze and I were battling it out with Iblis because of another flare up. Then, when we got back to the shelter, this weird guy was there...what was his name again?_

_("Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken from an egg, everything has its origin.")_

_And now...here I am._ He splayed his hands out beside him, gloves feeling the surface of where he sat. _I'm on a roof. Everything's so dark and quiet here. I'm so used to the flames, used to the smoky sky reflecting that orange glow, and the roar of that monster, Iblis._

A cool breeze brushed by, and Silver curled his boots underneath him, body glowing gently with psychokinetic light. _Ever since I was little, I've just been a kid with a cool power. Granted, it's saved my life more than once, but Blaze has always been the one to head decisions. She's got the power of flame, so sometimes when she's battling, it's like...she's one with that monster, until she turns it on its head. It's the coolest thing...I really, well, admire her. So I let her make the decision with...with..._

"Mephiles," he muttered, sinking his head into his arms. _He said that we could change our fate, that if we found the "Iblis trigger", then we'd have a future. We just needed to go back to the past and_

_("destroy him")_

_...yeah._

Silver sighed heavily, watching three figures stroll by in the street out of his peripheral vision. _He took us to this underground lab place, where he showed us the guy. Some kinda blue hedgehog._

_("Is this really the one who made things like this?"_

_"Do you doubt my sources? I was there, child."_

_"D-don't call me--"_

_"Listen to him," Blaze said, sharpness creeping in her voice. "He's the only hope we have. If this is a way to get out of this mess, then we have to trust him. Weren't you just getting down about how horrible this all is?"_

_Silver sighed, staring down at his hands. "Yeah, it's awful. I'm tired of getting burnt, I'm tired of the destruction, and I want to make a difference. I want to save this world." His eyes glowed with determination as he turned back toward the black and gray hedgehog. "I'll do what it takes.")_

"Do what it takes," he sighed, looking back up into the inky midnight. "The Iblis trigger. I gotta get him. I'll take him out. I've fought Iblis before, for goodness sakes. It shouldn't be that hard to take out another hedgehog."

He stood up and dusted off his knees. "Yeah, I can defeat him. It's for the greater good. After all, I've got this shiny new thing--"

He reached back into his quills, but he came up empty.  _The Chaos Emerald. Mephiles had two of them, one was purple, the other was a turquoise cyan color. I swear I put it away safe...!_  The silvery hedgehog whipped around, running his hand over his chest fur and back fur, amber eyes frantic. "Shoot, shoot, shoot! Don't tell me I dropped it somewhere--! Shoot, shoot, SHOOT!"

"Hey, kid!" came a voice from a neighboring window. An old lady in her dressing gown was craning out of it. "Don't you know what time it is?!"

Silver's tongue felt like it was going to suffocate him. "U-uh...um..."

"That's right! You should be in bed, and let the rest of us sleep!" She slammed the window down, causing the hedgehog to cower back on the roof, knees hugged to his face.  _I'm even more of a kid with a power without Blaze, less than that. We got separated, and honest to Solaris, I'm scared. I don't know where I am, and I don't even have a lead to where the "Iblis trigger" could be. I feel doomed..._

_...but I can't be. I don't want to see those flames again..._

He slowly rested his head down on the shingles, making himself as small as possible.  _Maybe...some rest will help. Then it will be light, and then I can look. I can find Blaze and Mephiles, and we can do this together. That sounds good. Yeah, good._

_I hope she's all right._


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 8, 2012.

Elsewhere, the night was still young. 

Shadow the Hedgehog slid his communicator back under his glove and stood up from his perch underneath a snow covered tree.  _I hope I got through to him,_ he thought absently, channeling Chaos energy into his rocket shoes and breaking off into a sprint. _He needs his strength more than I do._

_Besides, I prefer to do my duty by nightfall._

He became a blur of black and red, with flecks of yellowy Chaos energy leaving traces of his presence in the snow.  _"We haven't heard from our client in twenty-six hours,"_ the commander had told him earlier, before he placed the call to Sonic. He knew very well who the client was--Rouge the Bat, and he also knew her to be extremely efficient in her execution.  _I can only hope she did not get distracted along the way. Anything shiny and of value tends to attract her. Still, this is a white wasteland, and the only thing of value here is her objective, the Chaos Emerald._

Static erupted from his communicator, slightly muffled. _"Agent Shadow!"_

He silently brought his communicator closer to his face, continuing to race across the snow at blinding speed, sharp wind cutting against his fur. _"We've lost all our trackings on the Emeralds that are not in our possession! The meter's going haywire!"_

The black hedgehog pushed forward and made a leap over a narrow canyon, landing easily and in stride. "I will look into it, but I am afraid there is not much I can do at this moment." _I can sense Chaos energy, but I cannot pinpoint their exact locations. Still, it is troubling that a majority of them seem to be out of their hands._

_Something is happening._

In his vision, a barricade of robots, stamped with the familiar Eggman logo, became visible in the haze of powdered snow and a light fog. _I am entering the doctor's territory. As if this could stop me._ In a flash, Shadow lept into the air, and kicked down all of the surrounding robots with stunning accuracy and precision. _And speed._ He was able to flash forward a few steps ahead, thanks to some minor use of his Chaos Control. _Perhaps it is flashy, but time is of the essence, especially if I want to go undetected._ As he raced forward, Shadow was temporarily blinded by tall, overhead spotlights. _Those will have to be disposed of._  

Kicking up ice, he easily scaled the tall pole that the spotlight resided on, and gave a couple strong kicks to the back of the light. Within moments, the light face shattered, scattering sparks of fire and electricity everywhere. The weight of the spotlight, however, was enough to send the entire structure toppling backward in graceless glory. The black hedgehog slid down the side of the pole, gaining enough speed to avoid the minor explosion it caused upon impact to the snow.

_Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat._

The acropolis was largely a plane of snow, ice, and mountains, save for this new location of Eggman's base. It served as a training ground for GUN as well, therefore, Shadow knew the area well--he knew what places to avoid, spots where the ice was slicker, shortcuts around the area, and ways to get around the masses of robots that were beginning to pollute the landscape, preferably along the mountain faces above the snow.  _Of course, it is no problem to get rid of them. With the power I possess..._ At points, he warped himself low to the ground, sweeping clusters of machinery and disappearing in the blast.  _I was created this way to protect this world. Protect, so that others may be at peace._

_("For all the people...on that planet...")_

_I know._

He reached a crossroads in the ice; behind him where he came, a fort to the north, emphasized by high, stone pillars; and to the west, a small alcove, punctuated by a steep rock face and ice. Although it was dark, even with the snow reflecting the stars, he could see a faint glitter of green inside the cave. Carefully, he glided toward it, and upon closer inspection, a turquoise color reflected back at him as well, as well as a slight movement.

"Rouge," he greeted simply, making his way fully inside the cave. 

"It's about time you got here," she replied, brushing off her backside as she stood up, green Chaos Emerald clutched in one, gloved hand. The bat smirked at him, hips swaying as she walked forward. Her arm was wrapped around her torso. "I figured they'd send you."

She was greeted with a steely look, unmoving. "You are hardly a damsel in distress," he said, looking her over quickly before turning forward, eyes focused on the snow ahead. "Why did you not report in to headquarters?"

"The signal's hacked here," she said, large ears flicking toward the sky. "Anything can be intercepted. And I figured it would be a bad idea to get caught up at this point." She lifted her arm away to reveal a large gash in her stomach directly above her belt, still oozing with blood. 

Shadow's red eyes widened. "You--"

"Got into a little more trouble than I expected, that's all. For some reason, Dr. Eggman has his security sky high." Upon closer observation of the bat, she seemed to be walking a little slower than usual, her wings quivering just barely. "It's not deep, and I'm feeling fine now."

 _The cold had to have made things worse for you as well. It does not necessarily look fresh._ "Hmph. I suppose you got distracted retrieving the Emerald and got overwhelmed." He didn't look at her as he spoke, hands clenched at his sides, heading toward the broken gate.

"Your empathy is stunning," she commented with a half-smirk. "But you'll never believe where I found this baby--"

"I doubt that it matters."

Rouge clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Tch. With you, it's always business."

Shadow grew silent, sighing through his nose as they approached the gate. _If one does not focus on the task at hand, one can easily grow distracted. And then incidents like that injury happen. She should have taken Omega or myself with her, just in case. But no, in the case of this, it would have been easier for her to pocket the Emerald for herself. But..._

_("I'm turning things around. After all, if I wanted one of GUN's Emerald's, it would've been gone already.")_

His thoughts were interrupted by the clattering of metal behind them. Shadow turned on his heel to see towering machinery begin to surround them, harsh spotlights fixated on the pair. Rouge shielded her eyes, taking a step backwards. "Looks like they don't want us to leave," she said.

"We have lingered too long," Shadow muttered, assuming a defensive position. "Are you able to fight?"

"I'll pick up anything you leave behind." She lifted herself a foot off the ground, slowly drawing her hand away from her stomach.

He glanced up at her. "Can you keep that Emerald safe?"  _It would be easier to store it in my quills._

She winked and drew the zipper on her uniform down, promptly stuffing the Emerald in her cleavage and zipping the shirt back up to her neck. "Safe and sound," she drawled.

Shadow sighed with exasperation, then immediately charged forward, kick sliding into the bot immediately in front of him. It sparked and fell to the ground, and after a few more kicks, it was left in a heap on the snow.  _Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat._ He kept one eye on Rouge, and was pleased (and somewhat relieved) to see that she was a force in her own right, tossing small bombs from her belt and flying evasively out of the range of their bullets.

When the small entourage was reduced to a warm glow of destruction, Rouge was left staring at the ground underneath them. Her ears turned, and she suddenly hoisted Shadow under his arms from his place, hovering in the air. He grunted in surprise, but as he watched the snow shiver underneath him, the ground opening up to a pit below. "What now?" Shadow hissed.

"Looks like there's more where that came from."

An enormous, dog-like robot rose up from the ground, its eyes glowing red as it let out a metallic roar. The snow closed in around it, and it immediately sprang for the two in the air. Rouge yelped and jerked upwards, but in her flight, she slammed her back against the wall, causing her to lose her grip on the black hedgehog. "Shadow!" she cried.

He landed evenly on his feet, crouching for more balance. He waved his hand at her. "I can handle this. Distract it if you can."

Shadow made a dash for the robot, curled himself into a sharp ball of spines, and rammed at its head. It froze for a moment at the impact, giving him a chance to land several sharp kicks as well.  _Machines, robots, weapons, that is all these are. They are made to somehow stop their intruders. This is hardly a challenge, as a living weapon myself, and with more power, I can destroy it easily._

_But where is its weak point--?_

After his initial attack, he skidded back into the snow, ready to jump up again, when Rouge interrupted him. "Shadow! The horn on top of its head!" she called, flying high above the action.

His ears flicked as he regained his balance, skating to the front of the robot. "Yes, I see it," he replied, just a touch annoyed.

"If you can grab hold of it, you can steer it into the side of the mountain." She tossed a bomb at it, aiming carefully for its head.

With a grunt, he lept forward again, and this time, he gripped onto the long, orange horn at the edge of the robot's figurative nose. _What is this for? Is it an energy core?_ The moment he took hold, it became wild, furiously whipping Shadow around and beginning to mindlessly charge around. "Nngh! Come on!" he growled, desperately trying to keep his balance and not flail around like a flag in the wind. In a spark of ingenuity, he let a spark of Chaos energy flow from his hands onto the "horn" of the metal beast. It allowed him to ground himself enough to push forward on the horn, and for the robot to go wild, electricity springing it into the face of the icy canyon. A shower of firey sparks rained on him, and Shadow aggressively shook his fur and forced the robot forward again against the rock face. With the help of some Chaos energy, he kept a hold on it as it crumbled into a heap on the ground, roaring in defeat. 

 _A simple obstacle,_ he thought idly as he hopped off its metal carcass, upturned quills shaking the last of the sparks off his upturned quills.  _But why all this fuss? And where is the doctor himself?_ He made his way to Rouge, who fluttered down onto the snow, greeting him with a small nod. "Let's get out of--"

Suddenly, a siren began to blare from the carcass of the smoking robot, jerking Rouge and making Shadow's head whip around. "What the hell is that?!" she exclaimed. In her step backward, a drop of blood fell on the snow. "Is that some sort of security mechanism--?!" 

"I do not want to find out," Shadow said, unceremoniously zipping Rouge's jacket down and yanking the Chaos Emerald from her bosom. Before she could protest, her mouth gaping, he zipped her back up and gripped the Emerald firmly in his hand.  _"Chaos Control!"_

They disappeared in a flash of light, just as the snow began to reflect the barest traces of dawn.


	6. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 8, 2012.

The two were transported to a dank, musty area, presumably underground. After the initial flash of the warp cleared, Shadow was able to see a row of computers, dully flickering with red and green light. He took a step forward to investigate further, but a tug on his arm and a cough kept him still. Rouge was doubled over, her eyes hazy and unfocused.

"You need to rest," he said quietly, guiding her over to a ragged looking computer chair, facing the monitors.

"I'm fine," she retorted, attempting to sit up in her seat. "I've had worse, I just..." She paused for a long moment, long enough for Shadow to look back down at her as she regained focus. "I feel dizzy and nauseous."

"You have lost quite a bit of blood," he said, pacing along the line of monitors. His rocket shoes made an audible clacking sound against the dingy tile. "Regardless of whether or not you have seen worse." The black hedgehog took a look around again. "We must be underneath the doctor's base..."

"Yeah, seems a little odd that his base would lead to a place like this." Rouge gave up the effort of sitting straight, wrapping an arm around her wounded torso. She looked up to the largest monitor, showing a glowing map, with sections in green and red. The bat gestured to it. "We're close to Soleanna, far east off Angel Island and that whole region."

Shadow's attention, however, was drawn to a portrait on the far wall, featuring a young woman with a serious face. Her skin was pale, and she had thin, delicate features, right down to her auburn hair and small shoulders. Her simple, white dress was adorned with feathers, but what Shadow was most drawn to was _her eyes. Crystal blue. These resemble ice, but the similarity is_

_(thin face, fair hair, a kind smile)_

_incredibly familiar._

_("Shadow.")_

_Maria._

Rouge managed to follow his gaze, spinning in the chair. "That's the current sovereign, Princess Elise the Third. Her father, the Duke of Soleanna, does all of the managing behind the scenes. She's mainly the figurehead." She watched Shadow's eyes linger on the painting. "Shadow?"

He shook his head and turned back toward her. "It is nothing," he said, walking back toward her, Emerald in hand. "This is what they asked to you retrieve, yes?"

"Yeah, that's all," she said, giving him a coy smile as she stood up. "Say, would you do me a favor and stick with me for a little longer? I need to report into GUN's rendezvous point in Kingdom Valley--"

"You need to get that fixed before you travel much further," Shadow interrupted, seeing a trickle of blood seep through her fingers. He looked away abruptly, crossing his arms. "I will go with you on those terms."

She sighed and shook her head with a small smirk on her face. "Well, all you had to do was say so, tall, dark and handsome," she said, running a finger down his shoulder.  _She's too much sometimes._ Closing his eyes, he gripped the Emerald once again, making sure she was still making physical contact with him, and murmured (a little less showily this time), _"Chaos Control."_


	7. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 11, 2012.

It was still early morning by the time they reached Soleanna. The streets were quiet, and the vendors were just setting up their shops for the incoming tourists. Although, as Shadow observed, there were some military personnel who were cleaning up rubble, and there were several towers being repaired by construction workers. _This had to have been where Sonic was, especially if the princess of Soleanna was involved. The doctor has done his number here._ As he guided Rouge through the city, he noticed a familiar sight—Miles Prower was flying near one of the towers, handing some workers materials to help them in their work. _The fox has always had a mechanical mind,_ he thought as he made his way toward the forest gate, _and he has always been helpful. It leads to the question—where is the blue hedgehog?_

_I do hope he took my advice and got some rest. He is a protector as well._

Shadow briskly walked into a market, closest to the gate, and silently bought a roll of bandages and some water for his traveling companion. The storekeeper raised an eyebrow at the black hedgehog. “Not from around these parts?”

He was met with a steely glare as Shadow threw several rings on the counter as payment, and didn’t ask any questions as they headed out. As he sat down on a bench and carefully unravelled the bandages, Rouge scoffed at him. “You could be a little more personable, you know.”

“Hmph,” was his reply, methodically rolling up the bottom of her jacket to reveal the gash. _It would have been easier if it had been attended to immediately. It looks infected…_

She crossed her legs and twirled her finger in the air, ears flicking. “Honestly, you wonder why people are afraid of you. You’re always so…I don’t know, forward minded. Analytical.”

“Has it led me astray?” he asked simply, dabbing water on the wound.

She hissed in pain. “No, I guess not.”

“Then I do not see any reason why I should change my path.” He wrapped her stomach snugly, red eyes sharply focused on the task at hand, and after tucking in the stray cloth, he neatly rolled down her jacket and nodded. “There. …What is it?”

She was eyeing him with a knowing look, as if she was seeing through him, and it unnerved the black hedgehog slightly. “There’s more to you than meets the eye, ultimate life form.”

Their eyes locked, but Shadow was the first to look away, standing up and looking toward the gate. “We need to keep moving, or else GUN is going to be on our backs. The Valley is through this gate.”

Surprisingly, and to his relief, Rouge decided not to comment, following a step behind as Shadow took off for the currently unguarded passage into the forest. _Yes, perhaps there is more to me than meets the eye. It is not something I enjoy thinking too long and hard about, especially when there are things to be done._

_I have spent too long of a time trying to decipher who I am, rather than pursuing my true purpose. I no longer have that luxury. I must keep moving._

The two ventured into the short forest path before coming across the ruins of an old castle. “Kingdom Valley…” Shadow mused.

“There was an incident here ten years ago that caused the entire castle to collapse,” Rouge said. Her strength seemed to be coming back to her, now that her wound was dressed accordingly. She took a swig of the water Shadow bought before speaking again. “The information is classified, and I haven’t dug deep enough into GUN’s archives to know much about it.”

“Perhaps we will find out,” he said, finally storing the Chaos Emerald that led them to this point in his quills. “Let’s go.”

The black hedgehog broke into a sprint as they reached the open valley, cruising down a long, mossy slope that bridged to several islands of crumbling stone.  _This place appears to be falling into the earth itself. The pits have to be over five hundred feet deep. And overgrown, as well...the moss, plants, and trees are trying to fill in the gaps where the castle is deeply cracked._

They had reached a closed section of the ruins, shielded by stained glass windows, wood, and concrete, when they were jumped by several robots firing rogue. Rouge flew up high, tossing several bombs their way, while Shadow easily kicked them down once he regained his own balance. The projectiles exploded shortly after he ran up a foot hold, drawing a gun from his quills and shooting precisely, rendering the robots useless. "Can you get a reading on those?" Shadow asked Rouge, hovering above him.

She tapped the side of her face, revealing a small communicator that created a turquoise screen shield over her right eye. After a few moments, she tapped the screen and shook her head. "Nothing. Do you think they're Soleanna's security bots, left over? They do have their own military..."

"Why would they be protecting something reduced to such ruin?" he said, eyes flicking to the stained glass. _But wouldn't I? When the world is reduced to such ruin,_

_(ashes)_

_will I protect it? Will I still fight?_ He sighed through his nose as he shot through the cracking stained glass behind them.  _I will be the only one left. I am the ultimate life, I will never age, and I will never die, only by extreme cause. I have been created to outlast everything on this planet._

_I must continue to fight._

"Did you hear what I said?" Rouge asked, flying to keep up as he raced down an overturned pillar. In reply to Shadow's grunt, she repeated herself. "They were probably programmed to. That, or if they're Eggman's robots, then we've got a bigger problem on our hands."

_Programmed to. Programmed to._

_(are you living in the real world?)_

He winced just barely, and picked up speed, leaping along the tree growth and using it to spring himself along with intense precision. His eyes were now highly trained, focused, sharp. _It is easier this way._ "If Eggman is here, we will dispose of him accordingly. Where is the rendezvous point, exactly?"

Her ears flicked as she watched his disposition shift, but dismissed it, focusing on the scenery around them. "There's an open area near the center of the valley. Although..." She skidded to a halt in the air. "I think we've hit a dead end."

The two had climbed up stairs of pillars to reach a direct drop off to the pit below, with nothing close to get them to the next broken castle. In a fully alert state, the black hedgehog glanced around him, and saw immediately to his left a glowing, green orb attached to a long pole. _Is that some sort of device from when the castle was standing? But...what could it be for?_

After giving it a stern look, Shadow swatted the orb, causing it, much to the pair’s surprise, to spin wildly on its pole. With the green globe glowing, revealed over the chasm was a long, nearly transparent trail of wind creating a path to the next stable area. “What on earth…” Rouge muttered.

The black hedgehog’s only response was a flick of his ears, a “hmph”, and his proceeding to slide down the make-shift rail, rocket shoes glowing faintly. Rouge flew close beside him, keeping up even as he picked up speed. “How did you know to do that?” she asked. 

“Does it matter?” he replied, shouting a little against the increasing wind speed. “Just keep moving.”

_Just keep moving, keep moving. That is what you have always told yourself, through all of this, through all of your discoveries. Just keep moving. There’s no turning back, not immediately in this ruin of a kingdom, with an endless canyon below us; there’s no turning back on our lives regardless of the decisions we have made_

_(and the lives you took)_

_there is only the time ahead._

He raced through another “island” in the valley, abandoning the wind trail and sprinting across the side of the canyon with reckless speed. He grit his teeth to maintain his pace, rocket shoes bursting with Chaos Energy to help. Sprinkled along were various robots, and in his racing, he shot them down, occasionally tripping one or two along the way as it served him. Heated scrap metal was left in his wake, and he turned a corner with reckless speed, racing off the lip of the “ramp” and flying into the air. His eyes, once again, were intensely focused, alert, widening just barely when he realized—

_I am not going to make it—!_

A gentle push on his back, however, gave him enough forward momentum to land cleanly on the thinly cushioned grass below. He glanced behind to see a slightly winded Rouge, crossing her arms against her full chest. “I know you’re the ultimate life form and all, but don’t be afraid to ask for a hand every once in a while.” The bat stared down at him, turquoise meeting garnet for a brief moment before resuming her speech. “You’re a part of a unit, now, whether you like it or not.”

Shadow sighed just barely. _That has been the most difficult part, I suppose, of being a part of GUN’s forces. There is a protocol, a need to rely on others. It is trying when experience has led me to see the only individual that I can truly rely on is myself._

_And even then._

Rouge focused her attention forward. “It’s up there.” She flew ahead, nodding her head and touching ground when she was a couple paces in front of him. He followed shortly, regaining his attention and joining her at the castle’s center.

It was easy to tell that it was formerly the focal point of the kingdom—it was the most intact, the stone walls arching high up into the air, although the ceiling had been completely collapsed, so that the overcast of the day was exposed above them. Ivy and moss climbed up the walls, and there was a dampness about the space; but the thing that struck Shadow the most was the absence of plant life in the very center. In fact, the center was nearly a pit, drawing to a black point in the very middle. _My fur is standing on end. There is something peculiar about this area, and I do not enjoy it._ “This is the rendezvous point?” he asked.

“Yup, this is it,” she said, wandering around. “They say that this is the place where the accident that destroyed the valley occurred. The kings of Soleanna used to live here, but since then, no one’s lived here ever since.”

“Accident…?” Shadow said, unable to take his eyes away from the pitted ground. He straightened suddenly. _Someone else is here…_

“It had to do with that thing I was telling you about earlier. A faulty energy source—“

“The Solaris project,” came a voice above them, an audible smirk in it.

Their collective vision rose skyward to a small airship above them, containing none other than Dr. Eggman, looking proud in his discovery. “Doctor…!” Rouge said, taking a step back. “It’s been a while, my dear Rouge.  And of course, Shadow.” He adjusted his glasses and carried on. “It was named after their eternal sun god. It appears that the mystery of this accident is buried here in this valley. Now, if you would so kindly hand me that Chaos Emerald…”

In his contempt, Shadow had idly fished the green jewel out of his quills and into his hand. The doctor and Shadow were in a deadlock stare, the hedgehog’s body tense. With a disgusted curl of his lip, he wordlessly gestured, causing a slew of robots to surround them. _Of course, the doctor wants the Emeralds, but why does he seem so fascinated with this Solaris project? It raises more questions than answers…_

Before he had time to think, the robots all jumped forward at once, and on pure instinct, Shadow and Rouge both leapt out of the way; the former forward, and the latter upward. He spun himself into a tightly coiled ball of quills and knocked out the robot closest to him, before calling out to Rouge. “We do not have time to deal with him, or wait for GUN!” He used the leverage from his attack to try and reach Rouge, who was dealing with gunshots headed her way. A stray bullet hit her wing, causing her to plummet toward the ground with a yelp. With a huff, he was able to rush forward and catch her, although sacrificing the Emerald at the same time. The gem skittered to the ground, somewhat magnetized by the center of the pit.

“You have lost your touch,” Shadow muttered to her between clenched teeth, setting her on her feet and rushing toward the Emerald. “We’ll go to the headquarters ourselves. _Chaos Con—“_

And all at once, all the sound vanished from the castle ruin. 


	8. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 11, 2012.

_This…_

He could feel the rumbling beneath his feet, but he couldn’t hear it. In his vision, everything was becoming shaky, but he could at least tell that all the robots seemed immobilized by this phenomenon. The Emerald at his feet was starting to sink into the ground, glowing with a harsh, black light. He took a step backwards. _What is happening…_

_(the mystery of this accident is buried here in this valley)_

_My quills feel as if they have been drenched in ice. Whatever is here, clearly should have stayed here, hidden and buried…_

Sound was slowly coursing back into his mind. “It’s no use! Pull back, pull back!” he vaguely heard the doctor cry, which shook him enough to focus longer on the phenomenon in front of him. He reached out toward the Chaos Emerald, in an attempt to rip it from its spot, but in response, the earth cracked beneath him, and a furious jet of darkness shot upward from it. It made a hissing noise, crackling, and it smelled vaguely of gasoline

_(and something rotting)_

"Shadow!" 

Rouge's cry behind him made him vaguely realize that the wave of darkness was about to crush right into him, and he made a quick side step away. The chilling feeling did not dissipate when it hit the ground, dissolving into a black, oily puddle in front of him. Yet strangely, it seemed to take shape even on the ground, pooling directly in the black hedgehog's shadow. The darkness edged at his rocket shoes, and Shadow jerked backward once again, while the darkness hissed and crackled.

Slowly, slowly, it began to rise.

It made a thick hissing sound as it took a solid shape, creating a body, arms, legs,  _quills,_ Shadow thought in mild horror.  _The black body, upturned quills, fur on the chest, gloves, the rings on its wrists and ankles, even the shoes...it looks just like, like..._

The being began to chuckle low as it finally completed its transformation, staring at his hands with green, reptilian eyes. "How ironic fate can be...I would have never believed I would have been resurrected in _your_ shade." The voice had a grating, growling tone, low and distinctly male sounding. He took a deep bow. "I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog." Although the similarities were astounding, the main differences resided in the coloring--the black wasn't true, and the red markings were reduced to a faded, dingy gray-green, similar to a lizard's back. The color of the rings was a gray transparency, and perhaps the most unsettling difference was--

_He does not have a mouth._

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded, the chill not shaking from him. He tried not to show it in his body, his back straight, although his hands were slightly raised, ready to strike in case the need allowed. He assumed Rouge was somewhere behind him, but couldn't quite break away from the expressionless being in front of him. "How do you know my name...?"

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark," he said with a low chuckle, his head hanging down toward the ground, but eyes straining up to stay on Shadow. His arms drooped too, as if they belonged to a rag doll. "It's a shame you don't remember our _precious_ time together." He trudged forward, zombie like, and Shadow could fully embrace the toxic smell coming from the creature. He stood his ground, letting him walk so close that he was nearly toe to toe with him, and Mephiles' head cracked up, as if jolted by a string.

"I owe much to you, Shadow."

His voice seemed to crack and become metallic, and Mephiles took this opportunity to drag a finger across his cheek, running through to his chin. The gesture was an intimate one, but the intention behind it was nowhere near so. Shadow could feel a heaviness behind the touch, and it sent a further shiver down his spine, making his teeth clench and his general disposition tense.

All of this told much more than his silence did, and in response, Mephiles laughed expressionlessly, taking a step backwards. "What you gave to me, I will give to you." He held a hand up in the air, and the atmosphere crackled as a purple orb manifested in his hand. "A one way ticket to oblivion!"

As it grew in size, Shadow glanced back at the bat, who was wearing a thinly masked expression of shock and fear. "Get the Emerald. Get it now!" he hissed, and she sprang into action, running and sliding forward, laying one gloved hand on the Emerald before they were surrounded by the dark light. 

_It is hard to breathe,_ Shadow thought vaguely as he shielded his eyes. _It feels as if gravity has increased, and yet there is a weightlessness in my feet. My ears are roaring, and that other thing...that thing in the form of a hedgehog. What kind of power is this? I cannot even open my mouth to speak_

_(or scream)_

The rush, light, and roar became overwhelming, sucking the bat and the hedgehog into a void, where darkness consumed them.


	9. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 12, 2012.

_(“Blaze! Blaze, where are you?!”_

_Running, flying through the flames, searching everywhere. A dull roaring sound in the back of his mind._ I can’t find her, where is she? We always said we’d look out for each other, and now…she’s gone, c’mon, Blaze…! You call me reckless, and then—

_“BLAZE!’_

_A flicker of purple among all the orange and charcoal, and he put all his energy in sprinting ahead to reach her. In his haste, he accidentally exhausted his psychokinetic energy, and was forced to run half of the way, falling to his knees at her body. She was dirty, parts of her fur burnt and scraped, and clearly unconscious. In his mind’s ear, Silver heard a low chuckling sound, and his head flung upward to search for the source._

_The figure of a hedgehog, obscured by shadows and flames, stood above him. While he couldn’t make out the details, he could see the menacing curl of a heartless grin. Fire began to rise above him, above all of them, growing louder, hotter—)_

“Nngh…tr-trigger…”

_“Soooonic~!”_

_Wh…what?_

“I’ve got you now, Sonic!”

Silver’s mind wandered back into awareness to faint scent of roses, the more or less shrill sound of a girl’s voice, and a squeezing sensation around his abdomen. He blinked one groggy eye open to the nearly blinding sun, and a pair of eager, green eyes. “H…huh? What’s…what’re you…”

The girl tilted her head, her pink bob of quills bouncing on her shoulders. Upon a clearer look, he saw that what was holding him in place was a young, pink hedgehog—smartly dressed in a clean, red and white dress, with gold bracelets and a petite frame. “You’re not Sonic,” she said with a frown, and pushed herself away from him, causing Silver to weave in his sleepy stature.

“N-no…’mm not,” Silver replied, rubbing his shoulder a little. A flash of his dream entered his mind

_(menacing grin)_

and he snapped alert, looking around quickly. “Where is he…” he mused aloud, still a little sleepy.

“I’m sorry, did you miss someone because of me?” she asked, still very close in his face. "You must have gotten so bored looking that you fell asleep--!"

_Who is this girl…?_ “I, ah…uh…it’s okay. I think the guy I’m looking for is still on the island...”

“You know, it’s not the best idea to sleep on the roof. Pigeons will come get you!” She giggled, and clasped her hands in his. “What’s your name? If you’re looking for someone, maybe I can help!”

_Okay, Silver. You’ve got this._ “I ah, I’m looking for…for…” _Oh, for Solaris’s sake._ “Well, ah,  my name’s Silver, and—“

“That’s a nice name!” she interrupted, jumping up. In turn, she ended up pulling Silver to his feet as well. She looked out toward the bay, where a few boats were just exiting the harbor. “My name’s Amy Rose. It’s nice to meet you!” She did a little twirl, almost taking the silvery hedgehog off balance, as she was still holding his hand. _This girl is strange…why does she keep holding my hand like that? Blaze never did anything like that…_

_Ah, I’ve got to find her sometime too. We must’ve all gotten separated when we came to the past, Mephiles too…_

“I’m looking for someone too,” she said, in the midst of his thoughts. “We can look together, okay? Two heads are better than one when looking for someone!”

“H-hey, wait just a second…!” he exclaimed, taking a step back. His eyes darted around, and he felt his head weaving back and forth on his shoulders. _I don’t know if I can deal with this so early in the morning. This is even worse than the time our hideout caved in while we were sleeping, and we had to book it out of there before another tornado came through._

He sighed to himself. _What a life we live, huh._

“Well?” Amy said, starting to tug him toward the edge of the roof. “We’ve got no time to lose!” 

“Wait, lady—I mean, Amy, you don’t understand…” 

She skidded to the very edge, her red boots toeing the gutters, when she came to a full halt. “Oh, shoot, they took my ladder away already!”

“You had a ladder here?”

“Well, I thought you were Sonic, so I wanted to get to you as fast as I could!” The pink hedgehog bit her lip as she looked over the edge. “It’s kind of a long way down, though.”

_What can I do?_ Silver floated a half an inch in the air, and made his way over the roof’s edge, still holding Amy’s hand while she stood on the roof. “Just keep hold of my hand. I’ll get you down.”

She stared at him in awe. “Whoa…do you have psychic powers?” she asked incredulously.

“Uh…y-yeah,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck with one hand. Although in this gesture, he accidentally nicked a burn, causing him to wince, but he managed to keep as straight of a face as he could. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll get you down.”

He focused his power to surround her with a gentle, cyan light, and kept an eye on her amazed expression as he lowered them both to the ground. _Is it really that strange? I heard once that this sort of thing was getting more common. Of course, how far did Mephiles say we were traveling back? Was it two hundred years?_

_I guess a lot’s changed since then. Like the sky, for instance…_

“That was really cool!” Amy squealed, still clinging on to his hand. “You must not be from around here at all!”

“Well, uh, you could say that. Actually, I’m here because—“

“Now, c’mon! We’ve got to find Sonic!” she said triumphantly, and immediately proceeded to drag Silver across the cobble stones, the white hedgehog tripping over his boots to keep up. Amy, on the other hand, had a cheerful smile on her face, nearly humming as she led her new companion across the cityscape. 

“Hey, hey! Wait…!” Silver cried, then sighed. _It’s no use, I guess. I’m usually the one being dragged around anyway, but I’m not used to all this…energy._ He kept his eyes peeled, flicking around at any sight of the hedgehog that seemed burned in his mind’s eye. _That blue hedgehog who destroyed my world…destroyed this future…_

_I will end you if it’s the last thing I do._

With a new surge of determination, Silver regained his balance and confidently kept up with his new, pink companion.


	10. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 13, 2012.

Sonic lay awake in bed, as the sunlight trickled in through the curtains. His sight was fixed on the popcorn ceiling above his. _Not even any tiles t'count. I hardly got any sleep last night. I kept wakin' up, kept tossing and turning. And when I did sleep, it wasn't good. Kept seein' her eyes._

There was a light tap on his window, and the hedgehog rolled his head slowly to the source. A pair of sky blue eyes peered in on him, along with a cheerful grin. With a sigh, Sonic mustered himself to return it, before hopping out of bed and strolling to the window. With a trace of effort, he thrust it open with bare hands, then poked his head out into the clear day. "What's goin' on, buddy?" he asked, rubbing an eye with one hand before placing it on the sill. 

"Hi, Sonic!" Tails chirped, tails fluttering. He noticed that the kit was wearing his tool belt, and a pair of goggles were perched on his head. "I got up early to help out fix up some of the buildings Eggman smashed up."

Tails glanced behind him for a moment, and as he did so, Sonic cocked his head, and a soft, affectionate smile crossed his face.  _What a kiddo. He's always doin' something, got his hand into one project to the next._  His head began to thud dully, and his nose wrinkled. Still, kept his eyes on the fox, who had a spacey expression on his face, mouth gaping a little. "Yeah...just gotta..." he started distantly, appearing to be calculating something in his head as he spoke. "Just gotta do what I can behind the scenes for my big bro." His head slowly turned back to Sonic, a bright look on his face.

He chuckled, and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "You're the smartest guy I know, y'know that?" he said with a yawn. 

He giggled, but then a sheen of worry crossed his face. "I would've woken you up sooner, but when I came in, you were tossing and turning..."

_Ah, so he saw._  He waved his hand. "Nah, it's no big deal. I think the bed's got a spring lose in it," Sonic replied with a light laugh. "Hey, has anyone heard from the ol' Eggster since last night?"

"I guess the Duke has this whole big search party going out for the princess," Tails said, slowly dipping lower in the air. "The Duke's bed ridden, that's what everyone says, so he can't search for her himself, but--"

"He doesn't have to," Sonic interrupted, noticing Tails fatigue and gesturing inside. As Tails flew in, he gathered up his shoes, socks, and gloves and sat down on the bed to dress. "'Cause that's my job, heh. I've been chasin' down Eggman for ages now, and I've snatched up a couple girls in trouble, no sweat." He pulled the glove leather over his fingers, wiggling them a hair before pulling on his socks.

"Yeah, you've helped Amy out a few times, when she's not chasing after you," Tails said, a knowing tone in his voice.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he adjusted the buckle on his shoes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven't heard from her in a little bit, but it's only a matter of time." He jumped up from the bed and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Looks like I've got some searchin' to do."

Tails nodded, then suddenly shook to his senses, standing on his tiptoes. "Oh! Someone said that they saw the airship going across the beach inlet near by. I think you've still got a chance to catch him!"

"Think?" Sonic said with a wry grin. "Who d'ya think I am? And you're comin' with me, bud. Y'can leave your stuff in the room here, unless there's anything you think you'll need."

Sonic enjoyed seeing the glow on Tails' face at the offer. _He's grown up a lot since I've known him. After all, he helped out all on his own. And then sometimes, he's still the eager little fox he was when I met him. Just a kid who needed a friend._

_I think it's a feeling a lot of folks can relate to._

"Okay! Let's go!" Tails made a dash for the door, ready to head down the stairs, but Sonic tugged at the collar of his fur with one hand.

"We've got an exit right here." He nodded his head toward the window, with a little wink.

“Really, Sonic?” But the blue speedster was already out the window, waiting on the cobblestones below. A smirk and a shake of his head was all the response Tails gave in return, flying down to the ground and keeping a step behind Sonic as he broke into a jog. 

"Say, where'd ol' Knucklehead go?" Sonic asked, turning back to his friend, who was fluttering his tails to keep up.

"He wanted to make sure the Master Emerald was safe one last time," Tails replied. "He said he'd meet up with us later on."

The blue hedgehog snorted. "Typical."  _Swear, he's married to that thing. Suppose if it's what all your ancestors did since the beginning of time, y'have that duty sworn to you, right? Seems like a lot of folks have got that, like Shad. Wonder how he made out last night...maybe I'll give him a call._

_Nah, later. I've got some business t'take care of._

He picked up speed. _All right, all right, the inlet’s around her somewhere, right? It’s easy to get thrown in a circle around here…ah, there’s the dock!_

He skidded to a halt when he reached the creaky, wooden dock, the familiar smell of salt water creeping into his nostrils. A rush of adrenaline hit him as he stared into the murky, blue depths, and he was suddenly very aware of his breathing. 

“Are you okay, Sonic?” Tails asked. “The shore starts a little further down. If you want, I can fly you…”

He trailed off when Sonic shook his head, taking a few steps backward. “J-just a sec, I can do it,” he muttered. _C’mon, c’mon, it’s just water, you’ve done this before. You’ve been in giant power plants filled with water before._

_(that closed choking sensation)_

_No big deal, no big deal, don’t psyche yourself out._

_(the eerie silence, loss of breath, slowed movements)_

His green eyes grew wide, and he grit his teeth. _Don’t be a pansy, just go! You’ve got bigger things than your fears to stop you—_

“Go!”

His own cry was a little choked, but it was enough to send him into a full on sprint, creating a rush of wind around him as he tore through the water. As he had 

_(hoped)_

expected, the raw speed he had allowed him to skate across the water easily, kicking up spray in his wake. With his arms splayed behind him, flying in the wind, he let out a bray of laughter, whatever fear he had lingering in his chest leaving him in an instant. _There’s no time to be afraid, or to worry. If you have the time to do that, well…_

_You might as well just run._


	11. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 17, 2012.

The shore was a mix of rocky and soft sand, along with tropical trees scattered along the far edge of the shore. In the ocean’s distance, boats with colorful sails and buoys floated lazily in the sunlight, but Sonic was more focused on keeping his speed along the shallow shore, hopping from rock to rock while he could. Above him, Tails kept pace, even though it was clear the fox was pushing as hard as he could just to keep up. “The tide’s still going out!” he called, fussing with a computer device on his wrist. “I wouldn’t worry about the ocean too much.”

The blue hedgehog spun around a loop-de-loop, created by an arch of granite and soft, muddy sand, and his speed flung him up nearly to Tails’ level before landing on top of the rock. “Well, that’s a relief,” he said, scratching behind his ear. He squinted to look ahead into the crisp clear sky, where he was able to see a familiar speck in the sky. At this distance, it was a fairly large speck, about the size of the Chaos Emerald he still had on him. He bounced on his toes. “I can see it from here, buddy. Let’s give him a run for his rings!”

He pushed off the rock with huge force, the wet, slipperiness of it causing his sneakers to squeak against surface. In a blur, the hedgehog soared across the air, barely skimming over the water before he landed in a flurry of sand on the shore. Immediately from there, he took off, slowed just slightly from the nature of the beach.  _C'mon, feet, pick up the pace! We don't have all day, and no sand has ever stopped y'before!_ He grit his teeth and tried to pick up his speed, eyeing the docks and quickly side-steping over to them, taking the opportunity to grind on the rails along the way. The sea breeze abruptly hit him smack in the face, and he inhaled deeply, causing his expression to relax.

_This world...it really is beautiful, isn't it? The way the sun shines down and makes the water sparkle like that, the way the breeze smells and feels against my fur, the way the sand glitters, then it sorta blends into the dirt and turns into grass the closer y'get to the tree line. Course, out here, the trees are more tropical, but by Tails' workshop, they're different, pine trees, I think. Least, that's the smell I get._

He took a leap and started to run back over the water, using rocks as partial stepping stones to keep his pace.  _Every place has a different smell, so does everything. Makes things seem so much more...alive._

_Alive._

A grin spread across his face as he jumped back to the wooden docks.  _I love being alive. I love this world, and I love every single thing in it. Well, I don't like Eggy that much, but things'd sure be a lot more boring without him around. All my friends, everyone I've met along the way..._

_I wouldn't have it--_

"Sonic, look out!"

He was shaken from his thoughts by a giant orca whale springing out of the water. Tails scrambled overhead, looking incredibly distressed. "It's been following us for a few miles now! And there's a gate up ahead that's blocking the way!"

Sonic put his hands on his hips and stared up at the whale, thrashing in the water in front of him, threatening to destroy the dock he was standing on. "Oy, looks like I gotta take care a' this," he muttered, leaping up and grabbing onto the whale's thick snout. "Tails, find a way to open that gate! There's gotta be a switch around somewhere!"

His friend's voice was completely obscured by the crashing and bellowing racket that the whale was making.  _Keep on, keep on, y'gotta do this so that the kiddo can find the switch...there's gotta be one, right?_ Sonic struggled to keep his grip on the whale's snout, his sneakers slipping on the enormous creature's slick skin. "Easy, big guy!" Sonic yelled, the leather of his gloves clenching for dear life. In response, the whale gave a large roar, as well as a snap of his huge teeth, nearly sending the hedgehog flying into the ocean.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, I can't hold on for much longer, and..._

He managed to glance up at the sky, searching briefly for the air fleet. _We don't have a lot of time on our hands!_

All at once, the whale went plunging into the water, causing the blue hedgehog's heart to nearly stop in his chest. The chill of the water grazed his back spines and tail, threatening to creep higher, much to Sonic's horror. _No, no, I'm not goin' down, don't take me down, don't take me down! I've got a princess t'save, and an egg t'scramble, and a kit t'look after, and friends who need me--!_

As if his prayers were answered, he felt a tug underneath his arms, and the pressure of holding on to the whale was released immediately. Green eyes blinked to see Tails carrying him, namesakes twirling like a helicopter blade, eyes focused on the road ahead. "Y'got it?" Sonic asked.

"Yup! There were a couple switches to assemble, but I got it all covered. See?" The iron gate, a bit rusty from the sea but still clearly functional, had opened fully, revealing a peninsula running parallel to the open sea. 

"Awesome job, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, then searched the sky once again. "Y'got a reading on Eggman?"

He used his nose to crunch numbers on his computer watch. "He's still a ways ahead of us..."

Sonic squirmed in the fox's grip. "Go on, toss me. We gotta speed up, or we're not gonna make it!" 

"But..."

"I'm kickin' it up a notch. We're goin' mach speed." A nearly maniac grin crossed his face, feet already trying to run in the air.

"Sonic, you don't have a lot of control when you go that fast," Tails commented, keeping a firm grip on his brother-in-soul while looking ahead on the peninsula. "And it looks like there isn't a clear path--"

"I've got it, I've got it! It's no sweat, just let me run!" His voice had nearly turned into a whine, fidgeting and thrashing.  _Tails, you worry too much! I've got this, honest! Just give me a chance to go, really go, and I can catch up to that doctor with way too much nose hair!_

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Tails said with a small sigh, using the last of his energy to toss Sonic across the gate and safely onto the beginning of the peninsula. The blue blur let out an excited cry, splashing a little water up as he landed. He began to run immediately, giving a quick thumbs up to his friend before letting his arms fly behind him.

_All right, it's time to juice!_

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he suddenly burst forward in a jet of blue energy, the scenery a blur in his peripheral vision. The wind became a deafening roar in his ears, and every subtle movement he made changed his direction drastically.  _This is it, this is the speed I need! Ah--!_

His foot nicked a rock, and he nearly went sprawling into the packed sand beneath him.  _Gotta be careful. Even when I go my normal speed, I'm still the fastest thing alive, but when I push it, things can get hairy. Breakin' the sound barrier's fun, a heck of a lot of fun, but if you're not careful--whoa!_ He sidestepped to the right to avoid a large boulder in the middle of his path.  _You can get beat up pretty bad._

_("Sonic? Sonic, can you hear me?"_

_"Wh...what...wha'ss goin' on?"_

_"Oh, thank Chaos! I thought you were a goner!"_

_"Ow, my head kinda hurts..."_

_"Sit down, lie back down. The doctor said you might have a concussion. You smashed your head into the canyon--"_

_"But did I do it? Did I break it?"_

_A sigh. "Of course you did, you're the fastest thing out there. But you need to get your timing better...")_

His focus sharpened as the path widened, wooden dock bridges crossing overhead with their large stakes buried like landmines in the ground. He darted every which way, avoiding each obstacle with alarming precision and instantaneous reflexes.  _I've gotten a lot better since then. Still just gotta keep movin', keep movin', keep moving moving moving...!_

He saw the peninsula start to recede into open water, and he struggled to skid to a stop.  _This is always the hardest part--!_ He dug his heels into the dirt, almost creating a hole as he eventually slowed, slowed, slowed, ears ringing from the sound of the constant ring. The world around him gradually came back into focus, and he saw the fleet lazily trail off into the distance--close, but not near close enough. Sonic huffed and clenched his fists. "Shoot!" he said to himself. 

After a few moments, Tails flew up beside him, panting from the effort of trying to keep up. "We...we lost him, didn't we?"

"Yup," Sonic said, eyes fixed on the ocean. "It's too far t'run, and even if I could trail across the ocean, there, I'd lose too much speed tryin' t'get on the thing." He looked over to his friend. "Tornado's still in the shop, huh?"

"Yeah, it needs a few adjustments. And I haven't fixed the fuel leak." The fox looked a little down, tugging at his gloves, his tails wrapping around his feet.

As much as Sonic's own shoulders were drooped, he rolled them back and gave Tails an encouraging look, patting his back. "Don't worry, pal. We'll get another lead. He can't keep that thing up forever." He jerked his head back in the direction they came. "Let's head back into town. I'll give you a piggy-back."

At the prospect, Tails' face immediately lit up, fresh determination in his eyes. "Okay!"

The blue hedgehog chuckled as he lifted the kit onto his shoulders, and headed back along the peninsula at a less urgent pace. _Got away from me again. I wonder if Elise is okay. Would she try and escape, or would she wait? I dunno what kinda girl she is at all...we're just gonna have t'see when we catch up t'him._

_He was heading across the ocean, but he was also goin' inland as well. I'll have Tails get a map of around here when we get back. This beach is a li'l different than the Coast. While the one I'm used to leads into the deep woods..._

_...this one looks like the shore turns into a desert._


	12. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 17, 2012.

As Sonic and Tails headed back into town, a figure stood at the top of a steep cliff, overseeing the ocean and peninsula. 

_So, this is the world as it was before it fell to Iblis._

Blaze's bright, yellowy eyes cast across the horizon, gazing on the glittering water below. The trails of her purple coat, singed at the bottom from fire, billowed in the gentle breeze.  _It appears we have all been separated when we crossed through time. I hope Silver is all right. He can be quite helpless without someone to guide him._

_("Why are you crying?"_

_Hitched breath, head buried in his arms. "I-I dunno...I dunno where everyone is...!" He looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears and his white face covered in soot. He was flickering off and on with a cyan light, causing the flames around them to twist in strange directions. "There w-was a big boom, a-and...I-I dunno where anyone is! D...d-daddy...!!" He began to sob louder.  
_

My parents have been gone a long time,  _she thought to herself, the crackle of fire in the back of her mind._  He's just a child, he can't be any more than five years old... 

_The young hedgehog suddenly clung onto her coat, surrounding her with that same, gentle glow. Her lilac colored fur suddenly felt cool all over, but there was an underlying tightness, a grip that spoke of desperation. "Please...please help me! I'm...I'm scared...I'm really scared I dunno what's gonna happen...it's too h-hot...!"_

_It was then that she was able to see a fresh burn on his back, running from the base of his back spines all the way to his tail. Fresh puss was dripping down his fur and legs, and upon constant staring, she swore she could see the pulse of his heart through the wound. She bit her lip and held out her hand. "Come with me. You're hurt."_

_He sniffled and looked up at her with wide eyes, an amber shade that reflected the fire around them. "I-I can come with you?" The hedgehog clumsily wiped his eyes with the back of his soot colored glove and shakily stood up. Blaze took notice of the faintly glowing marks on his gloves, similar to the glow he exhibited along his whole body._ Where did he come from? I've never seen anyone else around, at least in the radius of my traveling. 

_"Yes, you may," she replied as he clasped her hand, looking down at his boots. "Are you able to walk? My shelter is some ways from here."_

_"Yeah!" he said at first, but after he tried to run forward, he immediately starting limping, whimpering faintly in the back of his throat. "I-I can...I can m-make it...!"_

_The cat felt a small smile creep on her lips, not for his pain, but for his obvious determination, and tugged him back toward her. "No, no. I can try and carry you. You're badly hurt." With that, she put her hands on his waist, and with a small yowl of a grunt, she hoisted him up so his belly was lying on her shoulder._  He is heavy for someone so small...!

_He kicked his legs a little, and uttered a small giggle. "Wow, you're s-strong! What's your name, lady?"_

_She was surprised by the sudden brightness in his voice, unburdened by this disaster._ He seems to have nearly forgotten what he was crying about. _"I am Blaze." She started taking off toward the northeast, underneath an overpass constructed of two collapsed buildings._

_"Wow, that's a really cool name!" he replied, tired of kicking and allowing himself to rest on her back, hands drooping. "My name's Silver. Dad says he named me that because when I was really, really little, my fur was all shiny! I guess it's grown out now, but it's still pretty cool!"_

_"I see," she murmured, trying to keep her eyes on the trail ahead of her, careful not to trip her shoes along the deep cracks in the sidewalk. As she leapt up with quiet agility, a flash of color caught her eye on the ground below._ It looks like a group of soldiers, they're carrying someone away with them. It looks like another hedgehog, but black...

_The figure looked up at her with deep, red eyes, and she jumped._ Is that his father...? _They met eyes momentarily, just long enough to establish a recognition._ He looks worse off than this one does...his eyes are telling me to leave, while I still can. _She closed her eyes as she landed on another overturned skyscraper, toeing the thin glass she fell upon. While Silver occupied himself with trying to swat at her tail, Blaze was tuning her ears for the familiar roar of a monster, settled deep within the city._  I'm sorry Silver...neither of us should be in a place like this. We will have to make do. 

_A scream pierced the dim firelight, causing her fur to stand up on end._

_"What was that?" Silver asked in a hushed voice._

_"Nothing," she replied, her heart pounding. "We need to get to shelter.")_

She shook her head, coming back to the present at the shriek of a seagull overhead.  _I patched him up as best as I could that night. Ever since, he has not wanted to leave my side, and he gets nervous whenever he thinks he is alone. And yet, there have been some times when_

_("Blaze! Blaze, I-I've gotcha, I've gotcha..."_

_"Silver...?" Her vision blurred, head pounding._

_"Don't talk, don't talk! I'm taking you back, and I'll fix you up, you just need some rest, just some rest..." He began to mutter under his breath. "Oh no, please be okay please be okay..."_

_She placed a weak hand on his shoulder. "You need to...relax...")_

_he has come through to my aid._

The cat smiled to herself, taking a few paces along the cliff's edge. _He can stand for himself, he just has a hard time realizing it. And still, I worry. I worry about him a lot._

_I need to find him._

Breaking into a short run, Blaze sped off along the rocky surface, leaving a small trail of flames behind her, quickly stifled by the damp sea breeze.


	13. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 18, 2012.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sonic and Tails made it back into town, the twin-tailed fox giggling on his back. "That was fun!" he cried, promptly hopping off once the hedgehog slowed his pace. "This is like when we first met, you used to carry me around all the time!"

Sonic grinned out of the side of his mouth and put a hand on Tails' head. "Sure does take me back, kiddo. You've grown up a lot since then."  _You've gotten taller, and even smarter, too. You've helped me out so much, I forget that you're still just a kid._

He looked up at his brother-in-soul, still with a bright look. "So've you, Sonic." The next action brought Sonic even more surprise than the statement itself--Tails winked at him.

His stride slowed a little, but the rest of his instincts kicked in; a laugh, a roll of his shoulders, a scratch behind his ear. "Nah, I'm still the same ol' guy who loves adventure," he said with a sigh. "Fastest thing, Sonic the--"

_"Hedgehog!_ It's Sonic, he's right over there!"

"Sonic's in Soleanna?"

"Didn't you hear? He saved Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman!"

"Sonic! Sonic!"

Sonic slowly turned on his heel to see a mess of people running for him, and he took a step back. "Oh boy," he muttered. _Seems like every time I visit someplace new, there are people swarmin' me. I forget that I'm sorta famous around, 'specially since I frequent the same sorta places in my down time. Everyone's used t'me back home, but I haven't been here before, so..._

He let the crowd surround him, keeping his posture loose. "Hey, hey guys! One at a time, one at a time..."

"Sonic, what brought you to Soleanna?" 

It was hard for him to discern the voices among the cacophony of chatter, but he strained to judge the direction in which it was coming from. "Me and my buddies are here on vacation, but we got a little sidetracked, thanks to a giant egg--"

"Sonic, Sonic! Sign my notebook!" A little boy scrambled to the front of the crowd, shoes untied, holding a book and pen high above his head.

"S-sure thing, kiddo," Sonic said, eyes looking around for the orange-yellow glow of fur. He scrawled his name (a simple "Sonic!") on the boy's notebook, then began to tap his foot, growing restless. "Tails? Where'd y'go, bud?" 

"You're still taking care of him?"

"He's a real genius! I heard he had a big part in the deconstruction of the Space Colony ARK!"

The voices were melding together and swarming in his head, and suddenly, the blue blur felt extremely exhausted by all the noise. He managed to keep a smile on his face, attempting to meet the eyes of all the well-wishers and fans. "Yeah, he's always got a big part in what I'm doin'. Listen, I've still gotta track down Eggman, and I really--"

"Where are your favorite running spots, Sonic!" 

"Look, look at my shoes! I'm just like you!"

"Do you have any romantic interests?"

"Sonic!"

"Sonic?"

"Sonic!"

_That's it, I'm outta here--!_

The wind kicked up around him, and as the masses shielded their eyes, the blue hedgehog raced up a nearby house, climbing on top of the tall, gray roof. He watched the crowd gawk in confusion, then, not being able to help himself, he whistled from his perch. Fortunately, much of the crowd had already dispersed, but a few looked up, gasping and pointing. Sonic waved down to them. "Sorry, but I gotta run! I'll play with you guys some other time!" He playfully stuck his tongue out and leaped from rooftop to rooftop, making sure the crowd was completely out of his way. 

_Oy, wonder if Shad's gotten any word on Eggman? Wasn't he on some kinda GUN mission?_ Stopping short in his stride, Sonic fished Tails' communicator out of his quills and flicked through the system, pulling up Shadow's frequency. Immediately upon dialing it, he was met with static, followed by a long screech, causing the blue hedgehog's ears to flatten against his skull. "Yikes!" he yelped, immediately shutting it off, almost fumbling it out of his hands. His natural agility kept it from doing so, and he shakily returned it to its former place.  _That was weird...wonder if somethin's up? Or somethin's messin' with the frequencies? I dunno, Tails knows more about that sorta thing than I do. Kiddo builds robots all the time, surely he knows what's up with a radio..._

As his ears rose again, they flicked to the sound of sniffling. Looking around quickly, mainly toward the ground below him, he was surprised to see a little girl, curled up and shivering on the roof. He cocked his head and immediately strode over to her, crouching on the shingles. "Hey, what's goin' on? Are you okay?"

She nearly jumped out of her jumper when he said that, stringy brown hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks. She quickly shook her head and sniffed loudly. He glanced beside her and immediately below her.  _No ladder, no nothin'._ "How'd y'get up here? It's pretty high and scary if you've never done anything like this before. Me, I'm an ol' pro." He put a thumb to his chest and winked.

Although his attempt to cheer was valiant, she still shook and shivered, clearly still unsettled. "Whaddya say we getcha down from here?" he asked softly, holding his hand out to her. 

She managed to turn her head slowly toward him, her big

_(ice blue)_

brown eyes brimming with tears. Her lip was swollen and trembling, but she managed to ask in a quiet, high pitched voice, "You won't drop me, promise?"

Sonic chuckled and grinned. "Haven't dropped anybody yet," he said reassuringly. "I promise, I won't drop ya. I'll getcha down, safe and sound."  _Seriously, it's like her face and Elise's face keep meshin' together. What's goin' on with me? I gotta get her back so that Eggface doesn't lock her up, or worse..._

With a tentative look, she nodded and put her hand in Sonic's, his nearly dwarfing hers. The hedgehog's smile broadened, and he carefully scooped her up into his arms. "If it gets scary, y'can close your eyes, okay?"

The girl mumbled an "okay", wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck and digging her small fingers into the back of his neck. As she looked over the edge of the roof, she gulped and quickly, hid her face in Sonic's shoulder. He grit his teeth against the slight pain, but with ease he took a hop, skip, and a jump off the roof, landing on another that was slightly lower to the ground. Another leap and he was on the railing of a bridge, and with his last jump he was on solid ground. He eased the little girl back on her Mary Jane's, having to pry a little to get her hands out of his fur. 

"There y'go!" he said cheerily, dusting his hands off and giving her a thumbs up. "Can you find your way home from here?"

The little girl blinked her eyes open, looking around, and a slow, toothy grin spread on her face. Upon getting a better look at her savior, she rushed back to him and gave him a big hug, nearly knocking the wind out of him. The hedgehog smiled warmly down at her, especially when she mumbled a "thank you" against his chest.  _Sweet kid. How'd she get way up there, though? Ames used t'get me t'get her off a' high places when she was a little younger, too; it's not fun for everyone. I'm glad she's all right, though. Glad I could help her out and put a smile on her face._

_Just smile._

"Sonic!" It was the familiar chirp of the mechanic he was looking for, and when he turned toward the voice, his friend was waving frantically from across the bridge. As he attempted to run over to him, the little girl refused to let go, settling to hold his hand as he started to move. The hedgehog shrugged, then led her over to Tails, who gave her a quizzical look. "Who's your new friend?"

"I found her on the roof up there, while I was gettin' away from the crowd," he said with a half smile. "What's your name, girly?"

"Janie," she said, staring down at her shoes and fussing with the hem of her dress. Sonic could just barely tell that she was pink in the cheeks. 

Tails clearly wasn't too impressed by the other's discovery, a crease in his brow as he stared back down at his computer watch. "We got a lead on Eggman, after talking to some of those guys who were trying to talk to you. Apparently, he's flying over the desert." Distress crossed his face as he looked behind him. "But the military won't open the gate to let us go...!" 

"Hey, don't sweat it, buddy!" Sonic reassured, striding over to the large, stone gate that arched at the edge of the city. "Probably a misunderstanding. 'Scuse me!" 

There were a flock of guards at the gate, dressed in dark green uniforms, lined up evenly along the premises. One of them with a neatly trimmed mustache stepped forward. "There will be no entrance into or out of the desert region! It has been deemed--"

"Janie!" 

Another soldier, one with slightly unkempt hair and glasses rushed forward upon seeing the little girl at Sonic's side. He opened his arms, and the girl immediately sprang toward him with a small, delighted cry. He hoisted her up into his arms, spinning her around as she giggled, and Sonic watched the scene with a softer look, one hand on his hip. The officer walked over to him and addressed him immediately. "Did you find my daughter? We've been looking for her all morning!"

"Yup, sure did!" he said, waggling his finger. "She was on the roof of one a' those buildings over there. Y'gotta keep an eye on that kiddo!" 

The little girl giggled in her father's arms, then cupped her hands around his ear and whispered something. In response, his eyes widened as they focused on the hedgehog. "Janie says you're her hero!"

Sonic felt his face grow hot, and he waved his hand. "Just doin' what I do best, y'know," 

"Is there anything I can do for you? You've saved me a lot of worry, and she was probably scared too. Janie doesn't like heights."

Tails bumped against Sonic's side, and he winked back at him before he addressed the soldier, watching Janie shake her head vigorously. "I've got somethin'. We need t'get through the desert there, so we can track down Eggy and get the princess back safe and sound. Think y'could make it happen for us?"

"Oh, of course!" he exclaimed, much to his superior's silent exasperation. "You're clearly able to go through, the way you saved my little girl!"

"Thanks a lot, dude," Sonic said, giving him and the little girl a wave.

With a shy look, face nearly obscured by her father's shoulder, she waved her fingers back at him. "Thank you," she said quietly, before hiding completely.

"Thank you so much!" Tails chirped right after him, starting to zoom ahead through the gate. He made a small, silly face at the head officer before calling back. "C'mon, let's go, Sonic!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" The blue blur grinned as he sped up, easily catching up to Tails as the cobblestones slowly crumbled into sand beneath his feet. _Don't worry, this speedster's on his way!_


	14. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 20, 2012.

The further the pair trekked through the desert, the hotter the sun beating down on them became, creating a haze hovering above the sand. Sonic could feel a sheen of sweat fur, as well as the thicker fur on his quills curling rebelliously. His little brother was worse--the tuft of fur on his head had completely curled over, and the fox had to keep blowing at it so it would stay out of his face. Upon noticing this, Sonic reached over and slicked back the fur with his already sweaty glove.

"Thanks," Tails panted, namesakes whipping furiously behind him. "I'm gonna need a shower when we get back to town."

"Yeah," he replied, a little distracted. "Soon as we find Elise, we'll get y'cleaned up..."

His sentence trailed off as he caught sight of a feather fluttering in the sand.  _This is exactly like the feathers she wore in her hair, and on her dress.._. "Hey buddy, I think we're gettin' close. Keep followin' me!"

Tails trailed behind as Sonic paced through the sand, keeping a fairly straight path, but veering east at (seemingly) odd intervals. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tails asked. "I can put the feather through my computer, and get a GPS reading so we have a clear trail..."

"Nah, we're good!" Sonic assured him, eyes darting through the sand. "I'm just followin' my gut on this one, all covered." He gestured to a small temple residing in the eastern side of the long, sand plains. The building itself was haphazardly half buried in the sand. "See that over there? I think that's where she is."

He made a beeline for temple, hands trailing behind him, hot wind rushing in his ears. He skidded to a halt in the sand when he saw a flash of white, backed up in the corner.  _That's her! That's gotta be her...Chaos, she looks so sad, though, curled up like that._ "Elise?"

The princess, who had been staring at the sandy stone beneath her, jerked up when she heard the hedgehog's voice. Her face broke into a smile of relief, and she giggled a little, waving. Sonic waved back, and glanced behind him to see Tails giving her a full, two handed wave, his tails flicking. He grinned and gave his little brother a quick shove before jogging over to Elise's side.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed, and as soon as he was close enough, she stood on her knees and embraced him, careful to avoid his back spines.

"Oy!" he said, taken aback, and it was a couple seconds before he returned it. _I guess that's the relief hittin' her..._ "Are you doin' okay? We had a couple detours before we could reach ya."

"Oh, I'm fine!" she said, abruptly standing up and dusting off her knees. Elise twisted her foot inside her delicate shoes, and Sonic could see deep red markings cut into her ankle from the straps. "It's not like he can do much with me."

She closed her mouth abruptly, and fussed with the hem of her dress. Sonic cocked his head and waved his head. "Well he's not gonna do anything with y'now, now that I'm around. C'mon, let's getcha outta here--"

"Uh, Sonic..." Tails said, pointed to the opposite side of the temple. "We're not alone."

"Most certainly not," came a voice from the shadows. The reflection of bluish circles gave him away.

"Course you'd show up, y'old egg!" Sonic snarked, taking a protective stance in front of Elise. "I'm takin' the princess back with me, and there's nothin' you can do to stop me!"

The doctor tilted his head. "Is that so?" A large crash came from behind, and out emerged an enormous, steel plated robot, in roughly the shape of a dog. Its "eyes" gleamed bright red, and it had a large, glowing orange horn on the top of its head. It clanged and creaked as it strode forward. "Listen to me, you pesky rat. Don't go meddling where you don't belong." His lip curled under his enormous mustache. "I'll make sure to pick up that Emerald once you're crushed. This model II Egg-Cerberus should do the job."

"Save me the fancy speeches," Sonic replied, tapping his foot. "You're just full'a hot air!"

"He's already gone, Sonic," Tails said as the giant mecha took another lurching step forward. "You gotta get rid of this thing, and fast!"

"Fast is practically my middle name," he quipped with a grin. The blue hedgehog turned back toward Elise, whose eyes were wide. "Don't sweat it. I can take care a' this, no problem. Just make sure y'stay outta the way--!"

With a metallic roar, the beast lunged toward the blue hedgehog, landing with a huge, clattering noise and backing him into a corner. Backed against the wall, he saw Tails and her scurry off into the small cave-like area where the robot came from, and he found himself able to focus better. His eyes narrowed and he leapt up, curling into a tight ball and ramming himself into its thick, metal side. Sparks flew up, and Sonic flew backwards, skidding his sneakers into the sandy stone.

"All right, what's th'secret t'this crazy tin can?" Sonic shouted, running around it in an attempt to both confuse it and buy a little time. "Got anything, Tails?"

He was furiously calculating something on his computer, while Elise backed herself in a corner, watching Sonic in awe. "Do you two...do this all the time?"

"Yup," he answered, sky blue eyes narrowed, his nose nearly touching the screen. "We're supposed to be on vacation this time around. I think trouble follows Sonic."

The comment managed to get her to smile a little, although it was shaky. She ran her fingers through her short hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I've heard all about your adventures. I even saw when you saved Station Square that one time in one of your machines. It was really something!"

The fox immediately whipped his head over to her, tails flicking happily. "Really? You saw that in the papers here?" He turned a little pink, especially on his ears. "Gee, thanks, it took a while for--"

"Oy!" Sonic said, as well as giving a loud whistle through his teeth. He was still racing around the mecha, backwards at this point, and the bot was whipping its head back and forth to try and follow him. "Stop flirtin' with the princess so I can trash this thing and we can get outta here!"

"Right!" he replied, shaking his head briskly, his ears folding down. "Okay, see that glowing orange horn on his head?"

The hedgehog skidded to a stop directly in front of the dog-like mecha. "Yeah, hard t'miss it!" 

"I bet if you get a hold of it, you can steer him into the wall!" His hands whisked over the small keys of his pocket computer. "It's made out of a strong metal alloy, particularly spin dash proof!" 

"Clearly," he muttered, dashing over to a broken pillar and standing on top of it. "Yo! Over here y'metal mutt! Come and get some!"

Whether it heard his taunts or merely sensed his motions, the mecha let out a metallic, screeching sound, and immediately began charging toward Sonic. Its broad "paws" were making cracks in the ground beneath them from its weight. Elise winced on the sidelines. "If he's not quick, the whole place is going to collapse..."

Tails grinned, leaning back. "This is Sonic we're talking about. He can do anything." There was a proud gleam in his eyes, and the fox puffed out his chest. "Let alone fast."

Sure enough, the robot took the bait, and Sonic took the opportunity to leap onto its head and get a firm hold of its horn. "Geez, this is some design. You'd think the ol' doc with his supposedly high IQ would make it a little less-- _whoa!"_

The mecha began to writhe back and forth, whipping its head around in a valiant attempt to throw the hedgehog off its horn. "Easy there, killer, y'don't wanna wear down your gears! _Nngh!"_  He grunted as he tried to keep a grip, his gloves already sweaty from the heat. He managed to right his body on its head, and let his shoes grip the horn as well. In a swift movement, he put all his body weight into thrusting forward, guiding it into the wall.

"Let's rock and roll!" Sonic cried, giving a little grimace of victory as the mecha headed straight for the back wall. It smashed hard against the temple, causing the whole structure to shake. Dust rained down on them as the metal dog sparked and screeched from the impact, and while he lost his grip, Sonic didn't hesitate in keeping his weight forward.  _Another go! C'mon!_  

_Smash!_  again against the temple, and then again, and again, sparks starting to spew everywhere, and the smell of oily smoke was predominant through the air as the machine began to fall apart. Its legs crumpled underneath it, and with a final, steamy hiss, it finally gave up the fight. Promptly, Sonic leapt off, gave it one final kick and a finger waggle, and raced back to Elise and Tails.

"Piece a' cake!" he huffed, dusting off his hands. "No sweat."

Tails smirked. "I dunno about that last one." Almost immediately after he spoke, he covered his ears, his tails curling around him. "O-ow! Do you hear that, Sonic?"

The hedgehog flinched and scratched his ear, while Elise looked around cluelessly. "What is it? I can't hear anything," she said, her gaze primarily fixed on Sonic.

"It's real high pitched," he said, taking Elise's hand and putting his other arm around Tails as he began to rush out of the temple. "An' I don't like the sound of it."

"I think it's a distress signal from the robot!" Tails whimpered, still covering his ears. His eyes turned toward the sky and widened. "There! Up there!"

A sizable army of bots, surprisingly sleek and stamped with the Eggman logo came flying down from the hazy, bright sky, surrounding the group with red and silver metal. "There are more?!" Elise cried, taking a step back. As she did so, her ankle folded underneath her, and she stumbled to the ground.

"Hey, be careful!" Sonic said, offering her a hand to help her stand up. "Your feet are all red lookin' from those flimsy shoes."

She made a motion to protest, her eyes surprisingly defiant, but a wince as she began to stand up stopped it in her throat. The princess bowed her head and took his hand, righting herself shakily. In the meantime, Tails balled his hands into fists and flew upwards. "I'll take care of these bots!" he said.

"What? You sure, bud?" Sonic asked, his own eyes wide and ears flicking.  _The kiddo's always tryin' t'prove himself in one way or another. Here he is, tellin' me to be careful, and he wants to destroy this whole mess a' bots by himself...?_  

"I can distract them while you take the princess across the desert!" The fox then attempted to whistle through his fingers, similarly to Sonic, but it only made a sputtering sound. Frustrated, he waved and cried out to the huge gang of metal. "Hey! Over here!"

Miraculously enough, the herd of robots sprung alert at the call, and started springing toward the two-tailed fox in the air. "You be careful Tails!" Sonic cried, tugging on Elise's hand as he started forward once again. "I'll catch back up with ya once we get into town!" 

The fox nodded briskly, then disappeared into the sand, the robots following close behind. As he broke into a run, Sonic stared back behind him. _I mean it, Tails. Be careful._


	15. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 21, 2012.

_I do not know what this hell is that we were dropped into._

_Rouge and I have not strayed far from the lab we were dropped into. It looks eerily similar to the underground of Eggman's base. The same layout, same computers, although everything is significantly corroded, worn. Some things still work, and Rouge was able to breach the computer's security to inspect the database._

_It is unclear if the its internal clock has malfunctioned, but the reading back to us was August 19, 2196._

_2196._

_Almost two hundred years. Two hundred years from where we were from, and the entire world has fallen into ruin._

_The streets are cracked and seeping with fire and lava, buildings are overturned, with glass sprayed everywhere. The sky is constantly covered in low clouds, and it is difficult to discern whether they are natural or from the constant smoke. When outside, there is always a roar, as if an ancient beast is sleeping underneath the city, waiting for its chance to pounce. Inside this abandoned laboratory, however, it is eerily quiet._

_Too quiet._

_She is spooked, clearly. We have not discovered our location, but the layout is quite similar to Central City, or even perhaps a more developed Empire City. Rouge stopped researching to sit down, and I am not sure if I want to discover much more at the moment. There are many questions left unanswered, however: how did the world fall to this? The fire is everywhere, and it is unsettling..._

_I cannot sense any Chaos energy anywhere besides the Emerald I have already in my possession. Have they all been destroyed? The idea does not seem too out of reach, in this place._

_Rouge has fallen asleep, it seems, or at least in a light doze to calm her nerves. Her ears are still erect, alert. I am not at ease in this dystopia either, but I cannot let it get to me. I must stay focused._

_Although, I do not know how we will get out. Our time here has been short, not even a half hour. My mind drifts to Sonic, as if he could possibly appear in these ruins._

_There is no possible way._


	16. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: July 22, 2012.

The princess was panting as she tried to follow Sonic. She bravely held in her wincing by keeping her teeth tightly clenched together, but her limp was too obvious, and he noticed it immediately.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, skidding to a halt. 

“I’m…I’ll be all right,” she replied, twisting her foot in her heel straps. “I just need to—ah!” 

Before she could truly protest, the hedgehog had scooped her up into his arms with a wink. “Don’t be afraid to ask for help,” he said. “‘Sides, this way I can get us through at full speed!”

Elise was stiff in his arms for a moment, before wrapping her hands around his neck to keep steady. “Okay,” she said with a nod. “Then let’s go.” 

With that, Sonic began to race across the desert plains, cradling Elise as he skipped along stones in the sand. “Seems kinda weird t’me that the desert’s so close to the ocean,” he commented amidst the roaring of the wind.

“I guess so.” She tucked her hair behind her ear again, even though the wind easily let it slip out from its place. “I haven’t actually been through the desert before. I’ve only seen it on maps.”

“Really? And y’live so close by, too.” His ears flicked a little as he skated across a patch of quicksand, moving onward to a set of broken stairs leading to more buried temples. 

Her lip curled inward. “My father doesn’t like me going out very often.”

“Well, that’s lame,” he said frankly. “What fun is it if you can’t go out and explore the world? I’ve been doin’ it ever since I was a kid.” _Makes me wonder what kinda guy her dad is. I’d get stir-crazy if I didn’t get to go out runnin’ all the time._ He glanced at her face and noticed her eyes turned downward, and decided to change the subject for the time being. “I bet Knucklehead would love explorin’ this place.”

Elise giggled lightly. “Knucklehead?”

_There we go._ “Oh yeah, Knuckles. He’s a good buddy a’ mine, even if we get on each other’s nerves every once in a while. He likes doin’ treasure huntin’ every so often. Got a hat for it and everything.” Sonic’s tone was light and quick, in time with the speed he was traveling in. “When we catch up to everyone, I’ll introduce him to ya.”

“You really are as nice as they say,” Elise commented, giving him a kind look before readjusting her hands around his neck. “And you’re more talkative too.”

“Well, ah,” he stumbled, glancing at her. “I just take things as they come, y’know? Everybody’s got some good in ‘em, even the bad guys. I do what I gotta do, and that’s all it is.” _And you’re pretty easy to talk to, too._ “I don’t do much thinkin’ bout that kind of stuff, anyway. Tails is the thinker. Eh, and Shad’s a thinker as well.” He grinned over at her. “I just run.”

With that, he charged forward with an extra boost of speed, causing her to yelp and grip tighter, pressing her head close to his quills. “Sonic! Sonic!” she cried, “You’re going too fast!”

He outright laughed at her comment and used an overturned pillar to boost himself into the air. “There’s no such thing!” he shouted in reply. He squinted down at the ground, the dust clearing to reveal some stray robots in the path. “Looks like we’ve got company.”

Several robots were lined up on the curling path of stone below and already starting to shoot up at them. Elise ducked her head, while Sonic moved his side to side, eying the ground below to make sure he landed with decent footing. "Hang on tight!" he said. "I can still hold onto ya and smash these guys up. You're pretty light!"

"I exercise a lot," she replied, but her voice wavered with uncertainty. In the corner of his eye, Sonic could see her bony legs dangling, and he could feel her ribs underneath his gloved fingers.  _I'm gonna have to treat her to a chili dog when we get in town..._

He landed with a thud, then immediately jumped back up, kicking each robot down that was blocking the path. His motions were stiffer with the passenger, but no less effective, putting fatal dents in each metal frame that came his way. "Piece a' cake!" he said, a little breathless, before trucking forward up the path. The stone was laced with sand, making it harder to grip with his sneakers, but the speed and slight extra weight he had with Elise kept him moving. _C'mon, faster, faster...!_

When they found level ground, a line of bots stood in front of them. Without hesitating, he broke into a slide, crouching to the ground and sticking his leg out. One by one, each of the mechas flew over him and smashed behind them in a heap, sparking and smoking with defeat. The princess found herself yelping and laughing as if she were on a roller coaster, and her exclamations gave the blue hedgehog a surge of pride.  _It's always a blast takin' on a passenger. They always_

_("You gotta hang on, okay?"_

_The pink hedgehog tugged at her green skirt, pulling it down before nestling close into Sonic's neck and holding him tight around the shoulders._

_"Okay, here we go!"_

_He took of in a blur of speed and sound, and her high pitched squeak lingered in his ear as he grind down the chain that held the Little Planet in place. At the very last second, it snapped off, and he leapt in the air, weightlessness overtaking them. Amy's legs lifted in the air just before they landed, and she broke into a fit of slightly scared giggles, pressing closer and burying her face into his shoulder._

_"You okay, Amy?"_

_"Mmhmm...!")_

_seem t'have the most fun._

As he surged forward, a long lay of sand spread out in front of them, a significant gap between the next path of stone.  _It looks like it's moving..._  "D'ya think this is quicksand?" he asked.

Elise looked out onto the dusty desert, crystal eyes scanning the sand. "I don't know...is there another way around?"

"Nope! Looks like we're gonna have t'find out!" he exclaimed with a chuckle, and he pounced forward across the peculiar sand.  _Jeez, if this is quicksand, I'd better have enough speed, or else we're gonna be sinkin'...!_  

As he raced across it, he felt slight suction around the soles of his shoes, and each flicker of sand he kicked up immediately disappeared into the depths of the glittering, tan ocean below. The blue hedgehog grit his teeth and forced his legs to move faster, to somehow hover above the sand, and with the right push, he touched solid ground. His sigh of relief was masked by the burst of speed resulting from trying to go so fast in the sand. "Oh Solaris," Elise sighed, tightening her grip on Sonic. "We made it! That was quicksand, wasn't it?"

"Did y'think we wouldn't?" he replied with a wink and a cocksure grin. When he looked over at her, her head was turned backwards, back toward the desert plains. "What's up?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she said immediately, turning back forward. "I thought I saw something in the distance. It looked white and pink."

Sonic shrugged. "They say y'can see things in the mirages," he said simply, hopping up to a stone railing and balancing on top of it. "I think we're breakin' out of the heat here." He leaned his head heavily over the edge of where he was balancing, causing Elise's hands to dig into his neck. "I can even see some grass pokin' up!"

"You're going to make us fall!" she said, her voice nearly a whole octave up.

Sonic readjusted his grip on her and gave a light laugh, jumping back to the safer stone path, which was beginning to clear of sand. "Don't worry!" he said, ducking under heavily leaning pillars and zig-zagging in the dust.  _The ground's feelin' more solid under my feet. The air feels cooler, and I think I can see up ahead..._

_...green grass._

Sonic grinned to himself, and burst into an all out sprint down the next dust hill. Cascading the valleys into the grassy plains, the princess let out adrenaline fueled laughter as he ran.


	17. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 23, 2012.

"Here, he's this way!" Amy panted, running along the beach sand, where it was starting to fade into the thinner, hot sand of the desert. "I'm sure of it! My Sonic intuition senses it!" 

Silver, in the meantime, trudged behind her, using his psychokinesis to float him every couple steps. _So this is what the sun is like...I feel like I'm right in the claws of Iblis. No, scratch that. If I were in the claws of Iblis, I wouldn't have any fur left._ He felt the quills on the top of his head start to droop, and the fur underneath his neck and back was nearly suffocating him with the heat. 

Amy turned back to him with a small frown. "I'm sorry for dragging you along like this," she said, staring down at the sand. Her green eyes perked, however, as she looked up. "I promise I'll help you find who you're looking for once we find Sonic. Promise!"

"Okay..." Silver replied, finding his eyes tilting toward the bright blue sky above them. In the distance, the glitter of the ocean was still visible in their wake, and even the sand ahead had a sparkle to it. "Wow,"he breathed.  _I haven't stopped to look at anything since I got here, and now...I'm mesmerized._

"Huh? Is something wrong?" asked Amy, walking up to the white hedgehog's side.

"No," he said, a little dazed. "This is just...amazing. The sky is beautiful, and everyone is happy." His amber eyes were bright when he looked down at her. "It's just unreal for me."

She wasn't convinced, raising an eye ridge. "Y'mean this desert?"

His tone was still quiet, ears flicking at the utter quiet that the sand held. "Yeah." 

The pink hedgehog stared at him for a moment, green eyes curious and a bit confused. "You never said where you were from," she said quietly. Her hands started to tug at the hem of her dress, and she leaned back and forth on her heels.

"We can walk and talk," Silver said, floating ahead of her.  _Besides, maybe if we find this "Sonic" guy, maybe he'll have an idea who or where the Iblis trigger is. I've got to find him, I've got to. I've got to save my future...this future._

She quickly caught up to him, as his speed was sub-par at best. "You're easy to keep up with! Sonic can go as fast as the wind!" There was a dreamy expression in her eyes, and her hands clasped together against her heart. "I'm going to marry him someday, you just wait!"

"Sure," Silver replied, uncommitted.

She whipped her head over to him, little hands balled at her sides, and she walked right up to him, nose in his face. "Listen! You don't understand what it's like to be a girl in love! It's completely serious and realistic to have such a fabulous love from afar!" Silver's psychokinesis nearly activated on her out of shock, but instead, he stumbled backward, eyes wide. Luckily, her disposition fizzled as the pink hedgehog looked out into the desert, almost longingly. "I wish he just wouldn't run away so often..."

_One second she's bubbly, the next she's nearly fuming, and then the next she's wistful and longing?,_ he thought as he took a few cautious steps forward.  _I sure know how to pick new friends. I guess people open up_

_("I want to sleep alone, Silver."_

_"B-but...I'm scared of the dark, and you're warm--"_

_"NO." Her voice was sharp, and she unintentionally bore a fang at him. "I made a bed just for you in that corner, so go sleep in it!"_

_Silver sniffled and tugged his gloves off, wiping his eyes with the fabric before curling up in the makeshift bed. He shivered in the dark, glowing faintly in an attempt to keep him company. The burn on his back still stung, and although his psychokinesis had a cooling feel to it, it wasn't enough to stifle the heat and ache of the wound. His eyes were wide open, hands clutching his arms when..._

_...he felt a blanket drape over him, and a hand on his shoulder._

_He swallowed before speaking in a shaky whisper. "B-blaze?"_

_"Get some rest."_

_She stroked his shoulder and upper back until he fell into a deep slumber.)_

_after you get to know them._

"Silver?"

Her voice seemed to come from out of the blue, and he shook his head. "Sorry, I got thinking about a friend of mine."

"Oh," she said, then pointed at the ground. "Do you see those footprints?" They were evenly spaced, nearly oval shaped prints in the sand, although the wind was quickly sweeping them away. "These are Sonic's! I swear it! You can even see the skid marks near the heel, because he goes so fast!" Her eyes followed them to the east side of the desert. "C'mon, follow me! I'll catch him in no time!"

She grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, yanking him through the dusty sand. It was an effort for the white hedgehog not to trip over his own feet as he was pulled along, and every couple steps he used his psychokinesis to right himself. This was short lived, however, as he shortly fell out of line again, repeating the cycle. 

"So...you never did tell me where you're from," she said, keeping a death grip on his hand.

_You never gave me a chance to answer,_ he thought, a little disgruntled. "Well, ah...this is gonna be a bit crazy, but I'm actually from the future."

"What?!" she exclaimed, staring back at him. "The future? Is everything all about computers and robots? I know Tails says that the future's going to be like that, but I don't know...all I know is that Sonic and I will be together at l--"

"N-no, not really," he said, in a disheartened enough voice that interrupted Amy's speech. "It's actually nothing like that at all." He cleared his throat. "I guess I live in a city, or what used to be one. There's no one around anymore. Everything...there's fire everywhere, and all the buildings have fallen over or are about to. It's a real mess."

Amy's mouth gaped open, and she let out a tiny gasp, eyes fixed on Silver. "Oh my goodness, that's terrible...!" Her gaze flickered over his form. "Is that why your fur is all singed? Oh, and that burn..."

"D-don't touch it," he winced. "It still stings...but, yeah. That's...that's why. I'm lucky I found Blaze at all."

"Blaze?"

"She's a friend of mine, a really close friend. She's a cat who has these cool fire powers...pyrokinetic, I think?" His ears had drooped, but they perked back up when the subject shifted slightly. "She can shoot out fire at will, and she's so quick and agile..."

Amy giggled. "Sounds like you like her a whole lot."

He turned a shade pink. "Y-yeah, I like her...she's really important to me. She came with me here, but I think we got separated." Worry cast over his face, and he fidgeted with his hands.  _I hope she's okay._

"Aw, she's probably fine! I hope I get a chance to meet her too!" She was starting to skip, her quills bouncing on her shoulders. "After we find Sonic, of course."

"Uh, yeah, have you been...tracking?" Silver asked. He glanced behind him, noticing that the only footprints at their back were their own. 

"Of course I have!" Amy retorted, giving him a stern look. "See, I bet he's in this temple, here!"

It was a tall standing building, although the sand built up around it made it appear as if it was tilting sideways. Just by peering inside, Silver could see narrow hallways and corridors, nearly maze like in appearance. "I'm not sure if this is the right way," the white hedgehog said with uncertainty. He searched around in the sand.  _Hey, there are foot prints leading over to the opposite side, to the east...through that winding path, under the overturned pillars._ "La--uh, Amy, I think--"

"Come on, let's go!" She tugged on his arm, yanking him forward into the stone temple.

"W-wait! I just saw something--!" Silver dug his heels into the sand, but the pink hedgehog's surprising vim pulled him forward, and they ended up trampling into the temple together. Their entrance created dissonant echos throughout the chamber. "There were footprints back there!"

"What?! That's imposs--"

The grating sound of stone against stone met their ears, and they whipped around to see a heavy door slam down behind them. The echo was nearly deafening as they stared in silence. Amy spoke first, in a small voice. "I think we went the wrong way."

Silver nearly gulped.  _Oh boy._


	18. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 24, 2012.

"Ready? One, two, _three!"_

Amy gripped the stone door with all her might and heaved upward, while Silver used his psychokinesis to attempt to do the same thing. It budged, barely, hovering an inch above the ground before Silver's mind gave out, causing it to come crashing back down to the floor. 

"Yipe!" she yelped, withdrawing her fingers back and shaking her hand out. "You almost squished my fingers!"

The white hedgehog held his head in his hands. "Sorry...my head's pounding..."

"I thought you could lift anything with your mind!"

_"Most_ things, but not everything," he replied, examining the door. "Whatever's holding that door down clearly doesn't want anyone to go back out."

Amy huffed, then stomped her foot. "Well now what are we supposed to do? I'll never find Sonic at this rate!" Her face crumpled, and she put a hand in front of her mouth as she stared at the ground.

_Oh no, no don't cry, don't cry, don't cry--_ "Hey, wait just a sec," Silver said, rushing to her side. "Just because we can't get out the way we came doesn't mean that there isn't another way." He gestured toward the long, narrow hallway ahead of them. "I bet there's something that comes out on the other side."

She was quiet for a moment, and Silver held his breath as she stared down the corridor. After what seemed like an age, she sniffled and bravely nodded. "Okay. Whatever you say."

He finally breathed, his entire posture relaxing. "All right, we'll keep going then. And...please don't cry," he added in a smaller voice.

"I think I'll be okay," she said, starting to stride forward. The two of them were quiet for the first few steps, their feet echoing off the stone. Small "windows" at the very tops of the temple flooded dim light along their path.  _Not big enough to squeeze through. I could push Amy through, but my spines would get caught up. This shouldn't be too bad. Nothing's as bad as Iblis. This is nothing compared to Iblis._  

"I try not to cry a lot," she commented suddenly. When Silver looked over to her, she was staring at her boots. "I don't want to be a baby anymore. I used to cry over _everything_ \--over getting lost, over not knowing what to do, over Sonic..." She paused, curling her lip inward. "I've gotta be strong."

The white hedgehog nodded, then scratched behind one of his quills. "It's okay to cry every once in a while though. I don't know, when things get bad, you can't always be the tough guy." He chuckled to himself, then winced, drawing his hand away.  _Burn, that smarts._

"I bet you never cry," Amy said, blinking over at him. 

"Me?" he snorted. "No, no way. I cry if it's too dark to sleep, let alone when a huge fire monster is chasing after me." His amber eyes turned up, eying the light shining through. "I think everyone cries. Although, I thought the same thing about Blaze, once."

"Really?" She seemed fascinated, and it caught Silver a little off guard.

"Y-yeah. She's really stiff and serious sometimes, and she always gets us out of a pinch when we're in trouble," he said. "But there was this one time when we tried to go up against Iblis--"

"Iblis?"

"Oh, right. That's what caused all the destruction and disaster. It's a giant fire god, or something..." To her silence, he simply pushed on. "But yeah, we went up against it, and she got caught in a draft when she used her fire to jump up. It made it easier for Iblis to smack her down, and I think she almost broke something." His ears turned downward as he went on. "I helped her back to our shelter, propped her legs up and everything. She didn't even make a sound, just bore through it.

"It was night when I heard her mewling. Her breath was all hitchy, and when I went to check on her, she shoved me back, saying that she was fine and that she didn't need anybody." Silver smiled a little sadly down at Amy. "Everybody cries every once in a while. Just depends on how much they show it."

She nodded, and time passed in silence as they walked through the winding corridors of the desert temple.  _After that, she opened up to me a little more, she talked more. She thought that I'd think less of her if I saw her so weak. To be honest, I didn't care. She saved me when I lost my parents. Besides--_

"Oh, what's this?"

There was some dismay in Amy's voice that brought him out of his pondering. "What?"

"Look."

The path appeared to take a dead end, and in the corners of the rooms, there were large, stone balls piled up. Silver ran ahead to see that the hallway took a sharp left, and there was a stone door in the way. "There's a door up here," he said, walking back to Amy. "There's gotta be some way toooOOO--"

His foot met thin air, and by pure luck and instinct, he was able to catch himself with his psychokinesis before falling. He looked down to see a pit that seemed to go down for some ways, but his own glow caught a flicker of something shiny. 

"Careful!" Amy exclaimed. "Why would there be a pit there, anyway?"

"I think..." Silver started once he landed on solid ground. "I think it's a puzzle."

"A puzzle? What kind of puzzle?"

_C'mon Silver, think!_  "Well, there are all those stone balls over there..." He floated over to them, hovering so he could examine them more closely. "They have...numbers on them." As he tried to roll one of them over to get a better look, another started rolling away toward the pit.  The floor dipped slightly around the hole, and with a yell, he managed to catch the ball with his mind before it dropped out of sight. "Whew..."

"I still don't get it," Amy said with a pout. "What does any of that have to do with anything?"

_Wait a second..._  "Hey, what number is on that ball that I have?"

She tilted her head. "It's a one."

Silver let go of it and allowed it to roll into the pit, where it dropped with a thud. Listening carefully, he heard it roll further beneath him, until there was a small clicking noise coming from the door. "Did you hear that?"

"That click?" 

"Yeah." Silver was beginning to nod to himself, a smile creeping on his muzzle. "I think we have to put in all the balls in numerical order into that whole, then the door will open."

Amy raised her eye ridges, then scratched brushed her quills back with her hand. "That seems...a little silly. Who thought of this?"

"I have no idea," Silver sighed, boots clattering against the stone. "But if we want to get out of here, I think this is the only way. Want to help me see which is which?" 

She strode over to the pile and started rolling the balls in place, trying to get the numbers face up. "Okay, this is seven, I think this other one is nine...gee whiz, where's number two?"

"I've got it," he said shortly, pulling it from the pile with his mind and letting it roll into the pit. "How many of these things are there?"

Amy counted silently, small, delicate hands pointing at each of the balls as she did so. "Three, four...there are seven here, so there must be nine."

"Hmm..." he mused, rolling over a ball with his psychokinesis. "This one says ten on it."

"But...!" Frustration bubbled in her eyes, and the pink hedgehog frantically scanned the area. "There was only...oh!" Her vision caught a lone, stone sphere in the opposite corner of the hallway, and she darted to it, red dress flitting behind her. With some effort, she managed to turn it enough to keep it moving. "It says three!" she panted. 

Silver grinned and nodded. "Roll it in! Can you get it?" he shouted over to her.

With a grunt, Amy began to push the stone forward, and its rolling echoed in the small chamber. As it picked up speed, she ran behind it, and it spun around the pit briefly before dropping in, making the same clicking noise as before. Amy, however, still had momentum, and her boots toed the edge of the hole. She shrieked and flailed her arms before a soft, cyan glow surrounded her, suspending her in midair. 

"Gotcha!" Silver's hand was out, and he guided her over beside him, placing her gently to her feet. When the psychokinetic hold was released, she clutched her chest and leaned against one of the stone balls. 

"Oh Chaos," she breathed, shaking just barely. "That scared me...I thought I was going in!"

"That's the handy thing about this," he said, rolling a ball marked "4" into the pit. "My range is pretty wide. I think it'll be even better when I get older." He glanced over to her, noticing she had straightened up and was dusting off her dress. "Are you okay?"

"Yup!" she chirped, spinning in place. "Nothing keeps Amy Rose down!" 

He smirked as he watched her spin, letting a stone ball bump his backside. He stumbled a little, before turning and scolding the ball with stern eyes. The white hedgehog then resumed, easily rolling the last of the balls in the pit. "It looks like it doesn't take you anything at all to do that," she commented.

His eyes were half closed in his concentration. "Everything's a little lighter in my mind," he remarked, and with a final click, the stone door rolled open from the top down, dropping the barrier with a crash below them. Silver shook his quills and dusted off his hands, proudly staring at the result. "We did it," he said, amber eyes glowing. 

"You did it," Amy corrected, shifting closer to him. "You're the one who did all the heavy lifting." 

"N-nah, you helped too," he replied, getting a little pink in his muzzle. "I've just got this mind thing that makes things easier..."

"That's right!" she said, skipping forward. "Now, c'mon! I think I see some light up ahead!"

Silver followed close behind, floating to keep pace.  _I can do things on my own. I can figure things out on my own. Maybe this means I can destroy the Iblis trigger on my own, too._  His chest puffed out just slightly, a touch of pride on his lips.  _I can't wait to tell Blaze about this. Will she be proud of me? I know she will be if I find him._

_I'll get you, Iblis trigger._

"There it is! The exit!" 

Amy broke out into a sprint, arms flailing behind her, and it took all of Silver's speed to catch up to her, the bright, desert sun nearly blinding them both. As they exited the chamber, a flock of crows scattered in their wake, and they were met with a solid, dirt ground, with tiny sprouts of grass attempting to perk up. "Looks like we're near the end of the desert," she said, panting a little.

"So we've lost your friend," Silver said with a frown.

_"Boy_ friend," Amy corrected smartly. "And Sonic shouldn't be that far. I can still sense him." She tapped the side of her nose and winked at him, before shading her eyes to look over the horizon.  _She's a handful,_ he thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _And if I told her that, she might throw me back in that chamber again._

"Hmm, I think our best move is to go back into town," she stated, pointing to the east. "I know a shortcut that goes just below the desert. Sonic usually takes the scenic route anywhere, since he likes nature and he goes so fast." She tugged on Silver's arm again, heading across the dirt to more verdant scenery. "If we take this way, we'll catch him just in time!" 

"Ack--! Are you sure? You said we'd be able to catch him when--"

"Listen, buster!" she exclaimed, squeezing his hand hard enough to make him wince. "I've been chasing him longer than you! I know exactly what he does! Trust me!"

"Hey! Who says I'm chasing him?! I've gotta find someone else--"

"Believe me, when you find Sonic, you won't _need_ anyone else~!" 

Silver groaned as he tried to wriggle from her grip.  _Guess I'm going to have to listen to this all the way back to town...I hope the Iblis trigger's still on the island, I've wasted so much time here...! Maybe Blaze or Mephiles has gotten to him, but I still have to find them too! I'm...really lost._

He looked ahead at Amy, pink quills bouncing, and a little skip in her step. He sighed as the ground became softer with the grass under his feet.  _At least I made another friend._


	19. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 24, 2012.
> 
> Recommended listening: "Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall", Coldplay, _Mylo Xyloto_  
> [(WLiS Cover Version)](http://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/every-teardrop-is-a-waterfall)

As they reached the plains, grass soft beneath Sonic's feet, he began to slow his pace, absorbing the cool, clean sunlight above them. "Can you walk?" he asked, easing Elise out of his arms.

"I'll be all right," she said, wobbling to her feet. Her ankle was less swollen and red, and as she took a step forward, her feet were quite steady. She stood tall over him, but he easily kept in stride, eyes turned toward the sky.

"This place is gorgeous," Sonic marveled, staring at the puffy clouds above him. "Now this sorta place is the _perfect_ spot t'run."

Elise nodded, but seemed preoccupied with something else, clear eyes clouded. "I...want to thank you for all you've done for me," she said, hands clasped at her chest. "I don't know how I can repay you..."

He waved his hand, brushing the comment away. "Don't worry about it! I'm just helpin' out, my--"

He was interrupted by a small gasp, as well as the princess shuffling in front of him. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed, gesturing to his arm and collapsing to her knees. Looking down, he noticed a sizable gash on his upper arm, clearly fresh. _So that's what stung, huh._  

"Oh, that ol' thing?" he said, wiggling his arm around. "This is nothin'. See, it's already healin' up!"

"Here." She ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of her dress and wrapped it around the wound. "It's my fault you got in all that anyway. Now it won't get infected."

Sonic watched as she did this, noticing the expression on her face with a small frown.  _She's always so serious, almost like it's her default expression. It's nice when she lightens up,_  really  _nice, but it's so rare when she does._  "You worry a lot, don't you?" he asked as she finished tying the knot.

She was taken aback by the question, some of her hair falling in her face as she jerked her head upward. "What do you mean?"

"Seems like you've always got somethin' on your mind, that's all," he stated. "And besides, it's nicer when you smile."

The princess looked honestly shocked by that, much to Sonic's own surprise, and the two of them sat in silence as a gentle breeze made a rift over the grass. With it, a small, white butterfly fluttered over to the pair, flitting around Elise's hair before finding a comfy perch on Sonic's nose. The hedgehog crossed his bright emerald eyes to stare at the creature, slowly opening and retracting its wings. _Hey, little guy._ Sonic barely dared to breathe. _This is what I get for havin' such a big ol' hedgehog nose._

Elise's eyes sparkled at the sight of the delicate bug, slowly reaching her gloved hand over to his nose in order to try and catch it for herself. Her lips were slightly parted as she crept closer, intense concentration in her eyes. At the intrusion of her hand, however, the butterfly was spooked away, floating high into the sky before veering out of sight. She stood up and watched it disappear into the sky, a blissful expression on her face.

Sonic grinned. "That's what I like to see."

Elise glanced back down at him, her features still lifted. "A smile. That's all I need from you." He nodded forward and gestured with his hand. "C'mon, let's walk."

They strolled along the grass, hills cresting to seemingly endless vallies, with various boulders scattered sparingly along the landscape. The sun above them played hide and seek with the clouds above, puffy and pristine in the bright sky. After some steps in the quiet of nature, Sonic spoke up. "So, y'spent some quality time with Eggman. Do y'know why he's after you?"

She sighed and stared at her feet as she walked. "I didn't really get to spend a ton of time with him, since he kept me in the engine room. But, from what I heard, he wants to gain control over the Flames of Disaster."

"Disaster?"

"It's related to our sun god, Solaris. Ten years ago, there was a group of scientists who were attempting to release it as well, which would have led to the destruction of Soleanna, or even a broader scope." She wrung her hands together, her look distant. "I was very young, so I don't know exactly what happened, but my father tells me that he helped stop what was going on and sealed the Flames away." She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know why that doctor wants to release the Flames of Disaster. They'll only cause destruction, even if he thinks he can use the power."

Sonic nodded, his ears flicking back. _Sounds familiar. Just like with Chaos, he thought he could control it, but it just got out of hand and put Station Square out of commission for at least a few months. Ames had t'stay at mine and Tails' place while her apartment was gettin' fixed up, what a time that was._ He grimaced to himself.

Elise was increasingly distant as she continued on. "The ordeal...left my father paralyzed. Since then, he's been trying to take care of me from his bed, telling me to improve in my studies, to learn all these different things to 'make Soleanna proud' as their sovereign." As she was saying this, the hedgehog noticed dark circles under her eyes, and a slouch in her shoulders. "Everything I try seems to fall flat. At least for him, and for all of the servants around the castle too."

She glanced at Sonic with a small pause, taking a breath before continuing. She also clearly took some relief from his presence, as her tone became less strained. "I have to convince my father to let me go out on my own, without a mess of guards by my side. I still don't have any friends, and I'm not good at anything I try to do--ahh!"

Her hand was jolted forward, as Sonic had some space in front of her, and he was starting to break into a run. "We're gonna run," he said simply, grinning back at her.

"B-but Sonic, I can't run as fast as you! I'm going to fall behind--!"

"Don't worry about that!" He continued to pull at her, easily keeping pace as his neck was twisted behind him. "Just keep up as best as you can!"

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle at her honestly surprised face before he turned forward, wind caressing his face. _Sounds like she's had a pretty rough time of it. I know what it's like t'be alone, without any friends. I was pretty lonely before I met Tails. And if I were kept in a cage like she had, I would've gotten cabin fever in two seconds flat. Y'gotta be free, feel the wind against your face, the grass under your feet, get a chance t'see everything around you. There's no time to worry, no time for guessing, let alone second guessing. There's only the time ahead. There's only the grass, the sky, the sun..._

_...and the speed in your feet._

The plains rushed bast them as they ran, the breeze ruffling the fur on Sonic's quills and blowing Elise's hair back from her face. He kept time with his feet, making sure that he didn't move too fast for her own stride, and made the appropriate maneuvers when he sensed her tripping. The sun was beginning to take its downward turn in the sky, but left enough bright blue, pristine light to show the grass in its true, viridian image beneath them. 

_Running...just keep running._

When he heard her increased breathing behind him, he slowed his pace, skidding to a halt near a large boulder embedded in the earth. She stumbled over to it to catch her breath, her face flush and blotchy. She tried to speak, voice heaving and breathy. "I...I'm okay...I've just...hah...I've never had to run that fast before."

Sonic watched her with a smirk, taking note of the color in her face and her eyes. _They're bright. "I'm_ your friend," he started with a wide grin. "So y'don't have to worry about that."

A look of immense relief washed over her, and she let out a choked, breathy giggle. "Thank you..."

He winked at her and waggled his finger with a wry grin. "Nothing starts until you take action. If you have time to worry, then run." He held his hand out to her. "That's what I always tell myself."

The princess nodded at him, tucking her hair behind her ear before she took his hand, righting herself fully. Sonic returned the gesture, then began a light stroll across the plains. "Let's get back into town. I've got Tails waitin' for me too, and we've gotta catch up with Knuckles."

She looked up at the slowly descending sun. "We'll make it before dark, right?" she asked.

"Oh, no problem," he replied, snorting a little. "I'm the fastest thing alive, 'course I can getcha in before dark." He fished in his quills with his free hand and withdrew the blue Chaos Emerald, tossing it in his hands. "If you want a real fast trip, I suppose I could use this thing. But that's my buddy Shadow's deal, warpin' around all over the place. In my mind, it's kinda cheating. I prefer running way better." He smiled cheekily as he put it back. "Not that he could ever beat me in a race."

Sonic stuck his tongue out, as if telling a secret joke, and while the reference was lost on the princess, his expression was silly enough to get her laughing.  _Good, that's very good,_  he thought, his own smile lingering on his lips.  _Keep it up, and you can do anything._


	20. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 25, 2012.

"See! I told you we'd be back in no time!" Amy exclaimed, skipping across the bridge onto the gray cobblestones of the city. "I know my short-cuts around here!" 

Silver, on the other hand, was busy gazing at the sunset over the water behind them, painting the lower half of the sky a mirage of colors.  _Orange, yellow, pink, and purple...I didn't think that the sky could do that. I knew that it could be orange, because of the fires of Iblis--_

 _Iblis, right._  

The white hedgehog turned his eyes back forward, a stern focus coming to them. Amy smiled at him, appearing not to notice. "It's pretty, huh?" she said. "I don't think I'll ever get used to it." They walked together, passing various people, but the crowds in the streets were thinning because of the ending of the day. Vendors were closing up their shops, and lights were starting to come on in the high buildings above them.

Both of their eyes were forward, lazily searching, when they both spotted what they were looking for. Amy gasped first.  "There he is! It's--"

 _"Him,"_ Silver finished in a more dangerous tone.

"What?" she exclaimed, squinting at the two figures walking toward the middle of the square. "I think that's a--"

"Okay, listen to me, Amy," Silver said, moving in front of her and backing her under the eave of the nearest house. "This is probably going to get really dangerous, so I want you to stay here." There's no mistaking it. A blue hedgehog with straight back quills, it's him! That's the Iblis trigger! 

"B-but--hey, I can take care of myself!" she insisted, confusion still prominent in her eyes as she stood on her toes to rise to his height. 

"I know, I know, but..." Silver kept his eyes behind him, his hands starting to shake from anticipation. "This guy has the power to destroy an entire city, and I'm not going to let him get away. Just wait 'til I take care of him, okay?"

"But--! _Silver!"_  

He had already begun to float away, quickly heading toward the hedgehog and the girl moseying through the center of town. He heard a boot stomp behind him, but he paid it no attention, gritting his teeth and heading for them. When he got close enough, he readied his hand back, preparing his psychokinesis. As they paused in the street, he couldn't hold himself back. Anger was seeping out of the tips of his fur. _This is your fault!_

_"I've found you, Iblis trigger!"_


	21. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 26, 2012

As soon as that cry pierced the sunset, a flash of cyan energy came hurling at Sonic and Elise. Being as quick as he was, he grabbed Elise and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the blast.  _What in the world's going on here? Who's after me now...?_

The blue hedgehog turned his head to get a better look, shielding his eyes from the backdrop of the intense, setting sun. A gray white hedgehog floated down before him, surrounded in a glow of light. His yellowy, golden eyes were bright with anger. "Your actions will condemn us all!" 

"What actions? I haven't even done anything!" he replied. _Well, that's not true, I have done a lot...but why's he callin' me a "trigger"? And why do I get the feeling--_

Elise yelped as another blast of energy surged toward them, and in a split second, he lifted her in his arms and placed her under the eave of a building. "Stay here," he said, before running back out into the square. _Why do I get the feeling he's trying to kill me?_

"All right, who are you, and what's this bone you've got t'pick with me?" Sonic asked, skidding to a halt in front of the hedgehog.

He looked a bit taken aback, but his anger still remained, and he raised his chin. "My name is Silver," he said firmly. "And for the future of the world...I will destroy you!"

Silver charged at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was far faster, leaping to the side and racing around him, creating a whirlwind.  _If this guy thinks he can win just by tryin' t'catch me, there's gonna be no chance of--!_

He suddenly felt a clenching coldness all around him, and his body was surrounded by crackling, cyan light. He struggled to move, but the hold stayed strong.  _It feels like every muscle in my body's been frozen to ice. I don't like this, get me out, get me out!_ His breathing was stilled in his chest, eyes unable to search or move. _It feels like I'm drowning!_

He heard a cackle beneath him. "It's no use!" he heard Silver growl, as his own body was flung forward, smacking hard into a support pillar, belly first. The blue hedgehog wheezed as he slid down, bolting off around the square as soon as his feet touched ground. His path was unsteady, dizzy from the impact.  _All right, this guy's a card...I gotta catch him off his guard._

"You can't run from me, Iblis Trigger!" the white hedgehog cried, lifting several Soleanna military crates in the air with the same, eerie light. "Take _this!"_ All of them came flying at Sonic, and he was light on his feet to dodge them. With Silver's back to him, he turned into a ball of blue, revving his spines before charging into Silver's back. The collision sent the other hedgehog flying forward, rolling and stumbling to get back on his feet.  _For a guy with that power, he seems a little clumsy, heh! Not t'mention slow. This'll be easy!_

As he raced forward, Silver grunted and flung his hand up, catching Sonic in another grasp of psychokinesis.  _All right, scratch that. This'll be easy if I'm on my toes...Chaos this_ hurts! He released the blue hedgehog straight upwards, flinging high into the steadily darkening sky. As he wiggled his fingers, and toes inside his shoes, making sure he had sensation back, he grinned to himself.  _Here's my chance!_

Upon his decent, he curled into a ball once again, aiming straight for Silver's strange quills on the top of his head. The white hedgehog didn't stand a chance of getting out of the way, yellowy eyes going wide before impact. He let out a cry of anguish as Sonic rebounded, landing square on his feet. Silver crumpled on the ground, holding his head and blinking cyan on and off. 

"Whew," Sonic said, dusting off his hands. He took the short opportunity to search for Elise, who happened to be at the outskirts of the square, shooing away passer-by. He smirked to himself, before approaching the defeated hedgehog.  _I wonder what this guy's deal is? He doesn't seem like he's much older than I am, and I've never seen him before in my life. He's gotta have his reasons..._

"Hey," he said, holding out his hand to Silver. "Truce?"

The white hedgehog peered up at him with bright eyes, then without warning, shot out his hand again, catching Sonic in a psychokinetic glow. "Hah!" he barked, before throwing him against a nearby pillar. Sonic felt his lungs being sucked of air at the impact, and his back seemed to recoil as he slid down the pillar. Sonic was the one crouched on his knees now, panting as he sensed the presence of Silver hovering over him.

"Huh? Is this some kind of joke?" he exclaimed. Silver almost sounded disappointed. "How could someone like _you_ cause the destruction of our world?"

"Wh...what d'you mean?" Sonic replied weakly. Under his hands, Sonic felt a slight rumble coming from the pavement.  _Oh no, not again--_

Silver appeared not to notice, straightening his posture. "Doesn't matter," he said, his hands clenched into fists. "For the sake of our future, the Iblis trigger must be destroyed." 

"But--"

_"Sonic!"_

The blue hedgehog flung his head up, taking a moment to steady his vision to see Elise in the claws of a flying robot, stamped with Eggman's logo on the side. He grit his teeth and jumped to his feet. "Shoot, Elise! Wait!" 

He took a running start, but Silver was already ready to make his move, sending a bolt of energy searing into his back. Sonic yelped and tumbled forward, tasting blood and asphalt on his lips as he steadied himself. "You're not gonna give this up, are ya," he mumbled, spitting out a pebble.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" he cried, some triumph in his voice. "It's time I finally put an end to this!" When Sonic flicked his eyes back to Silver, he noticed that there was some anxiety in his eyes, as if he'd struck lucky, and was shaking to take the final blow.  _Does he really want to do this...?_  

"Stop!"

A flash of pink and red sailed in front of his vision, just as he saw Silver launching back to give him the finishing throw. "Amy?" he said incredulously.  _I didn't even know she was in town..._

The white hedgehog hesitated, clear shake in his disposition. "G-get out of my way, Amy!" he shouted uncertainly, jerking his head to the side. "I-I've gotta do this! This is what I came here for!"

"Absolutely not!" she cried, shaking her head and splaying her arms out in a protective stance. "You won't hurt him!"

In the moment of hesitation, Sonic brought himself to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his glove. "Thanks, Ames," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate it. I'll catch y'later."

Amy's eyes grew wide at the touch, and they glowed with determination. "Leave it to me," she said, giving a nod as well as a fierce glare to Silver.

Without a second glance, Sonic raced out of the center square, eyes turned toward the sky, trying to trace the path of the robot that caught the princess.  _Shoot, it's getting dark, and I can't see as well...I'll have t'catch up with Tails as soon as possible, and tell him the news. Not t'mention Knucklehead's been waitin' all day, probably. He's gonna have a fit._

_That hedgehog though,_ he thought, skidding to a halt at the dock. The sky had changed to a deep pink, the last rays of sun sinking over the sea.  _He's raisin' more questions than answers. Where'd he come from? How does he know me? How does he know Amy? And why does he keep calling me the "Iblis trigger", or whatever that is?_  He sighed heavily, still tasting copper.  _And I don't think this is the last I'll see of him._


	22. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 27, 2012

"Amy, what are you doing?" Silver cried, almost frantic. "I almost had him! And now he's gotten away again, and I've got to track him down--"

His babble was interrupted by a sharp slap in the face.  _What?_ "Wh...wha?" he said, eyes wide as he held the side of his muzzle.

His new pink companion was not happy.

 _No, she's more than just angry. She looks like she's about to tear my quills out!_  

 

[ ](http://wherelifeisstrong.tumblr.com/post/34447803527/what-do-you-think-youre-doing-she-exclaimed)

"What do you think _you're_ doing?!" she exclaimed, leaning up into his face. Silver swore he could feel steam coming out of her nostrils. "Did you even know who that _was?"_

His voice grew very quiet. "Th-that was...that was the Ibli--"

"No, no, _no!_ I've heard enough about your stupid Iblis whatever!" She stomped her boot, and Silver realized that Amy was near tears. "That was _Sonic!_ Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, the fastest thing alive, my future husband! Hero!" She jumped up for emphasis, skirt fluttering in her wake. 

"Th-that's Sonic? That was your Sonic...?" he replied in a dazed voice.

"Yeah, that was my Sonic! And you were going to kill him!"

"Yes, I was! Because he's the reason that the future is in ruins!" It was nearly a growl, and he found himself edging right back at her, gold meeting vivid green. "I don't wanna live in fire anymore, and I've got to--"

"No! I don't believe you!"

Lights were starting to turn on in the houses above them, curious at the commotion below. Amy's eyes were glassy, and she was starting to tug on the edge of her skirt. "I refuse to believe that! Sonic would never do something like that! Y-you don't know him like I do!"

"But it's true!" he said, beginning to plead. "You don't understand, I have to destroy him for the good of everyone!"

"Don't tell me I don't understand!" she shouted, her voice cracking. She started to pace in front of him. "Sonic's the kindest soul in the world! He makes friends with everyone he meets, and he's always trying to help people out! He offered to help you up when you were down, even after he beat you! Do you think someone like that would destroy the world?" 

Silver was left momentarily speechless, mouth gaping slightly. "B-but...Amy, c'mon..."

"You know what?" She glared up at him, face contorted into a determined pout. "You're just a big bully!" Amy gave a hard kick at Silver's ankle.

"Ow!" he yelped, glowing brightly for a split second before shaking off the pain. "I'm not--"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand," she interrupted. "If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic, hands down!" At that last statement, tears starting to brim over her eyes, she turned on her heel and ran out of the square at an abrupt pace.

"A-amy, wait...!" Silver called after her, giving slight chase with his hand outstretched.

"Leave me alone!" 

Her voice echoed in the square, leaving the white hedgehog slowly walking to a halt, alone in the square.  _B-but...that was the guy! That was the Iblis trigger._

_But...he's still just a regular guy. He has friends, he has feelings, people who love him. He did try to help me up when I was hurt, asking for a truce. But, he's the one who destroyed my world! I can't forgive him, no way. Still..._

He found himself wandering the empty, darkened streets alone, watching the boats in the harbor gently rock in the calm sea. Their bright sails were diminished in the warm, dim blue light of dusk, the water trying to capture the last of the light. Silver took a seat on the dock, boots hanging over the side, barely touching the water.  _My face still stings...I can still hear her screaming, and she was almost about to cry. I feel awful for breaking her heart like that._

_I'll probably never see her again._

He sighed heavily, hands folded in his lap.  _I lost the Iblis trigger, I lost a new friend, and I got my tail handed to me by both of them. What else could possibly go wrong?_

"Silver?"

A calm, steady female voice spoke from behind him. He turned his head quickly to see a familiar fur coat of purple, with yellow eyes that stood out in the darkening sky. He smiled with relief and instinct. "Blaze, you're here!"

She smirked at him and shook her head. "I've been looking all over for you along the beach," she said, sitting beside him. "I didn't expect you to be in the city."

"Yeah," he replied simply, staring back out into the sea. His gaze was downcast, his ears lowered on his skull.

They sat in silence for a moment, and it took Silver a few seconds to realize that Blaze was staring at him, examining his disposition--slumped shoulders, withdrawn look. "What's wrong?" she asked, voice gentle.

"Well, uh," he began, finding his tongue too big for his mouth.  _I was lost in town for the night, then I got spooked by this pink lady who was my friend for a while, but once she found out that the guy I was after was her true love, she smacked me and called me a bully. Did I mention that this guy actually appears...decent?_ "I...I found the Iblis trigger. But..."

"You did? Where?" she interrupted, eyes bright, ears flicking.

"W-well, he's gone now, I caught up with him in town." He winced slightly. "Blaze, to kill someone to save the world..." He turned toward her, a helpless look in his eyes. "Is it the right thing to do?"

He waited for her to respond.  _Blaze always has the right answers, she always knows what to do._ To his surprise, he was met with a small chuckle and a shake of her head. "You are so naive," she said, looking out into the ocean. Her face smoothed out as she continued. "Whether it's right or wrong, I cannot say. But...if we don't take this chance, the future will remain just as it is."

_Ruined. Desolated. The fires, the bodies, the ruins, the monsters...and Iblis._

_I won't leave it as it is. I can't leave it like it is. I have to save this world._

He nodded slowly, rising to his feet. "All right." Suddenly, Silver's vision blurred, causing him to wobble in his boots. "He was chasing after some big airship...we should follow him..."

He yawned wide, and Blaze stood close beside him, ready to steady him. "I think you need to get some rest, first. How long have you been awake?"

"Uh, well..." Silver looked up at the sky. "The sun was up, and now it's down...I think it's been a while..." He heard Blaze's snicker, and he pouted in response. "Stop that, it's weird telling time with an actual sun."

She shook her head. "Oh, Silver." She crossed her arms and took the lead, heels clicking on the cobblestones. "I've gathered a few things since I've been looking for you. I'll tell you when you get some rest."

"C'mon, I can..." He yawned wide. "I can take it..."

"Trust me. Let's find a place for you to sleep. You know you're terrible when you haven't slept."

"Fine..."

Silver began to veer his pace inwards, tentatively leaning against Blaze as his eyes drooped. A small hiss from her was all that was needed to right himself, the ground in front of him crossing in his eyes. _Same Blaze as always...m_ _aybe things'll be clearer once I sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was. Then again, I did run through the desert and fight the Iblis trigger..._

_Iblis trigger. Sonic._

_I'll figure you out._


	23. XXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 27, 2012.

"Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog saw the gentle blue spark of his friend's eyes, and he smirked to offset the other's near frantic disposition. The soles of his shoes grazed the water just barely as he kicked his feet under the dock. "Hey, kiddo, I was just gonna go look for ya."

"I heard there was a commotion in the town square!" he squeaked, skidding to a stop beside him. "And then I saw an Eggman robot with Elise, and I wasn't sure--"

"Calm down, Tails," he said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.I just wish I hadn't let her get away again. But, it's nothin' I can't chase. "Everything's fine. We've just got s'more work t'do, that's all."

"But there's blood on your glove--!"

"Just a scrape." Sonic hopped to his feet, tapping them against the dock, and he gave Tails a bright grin to reassure him. "I'm fine, really! You're standin' there worryin', when we've got a princess to save!" 

"Okay..." he replied, resigned, walking close to the hedgehog. "Oh! I found Knuckles! He says that he's got something for us!"

"Oh, really? 'Bout time that Knucklehead showed up. Where is he?"

Tails pointed to a gated area on the outskirts of town, leading to buildings largely under construction. "He's in New City. The gate's locked, but we can fly up over since there aren't any guards around."

Sonic elbowed him as they approached the gate. "Sounds like you're takin' a page outta my book!" he commented, eyeing the tall structure. "Wanna give me a boost?"

"Sure!" Tails flew up into the air, hoisting Sonic up under his arms. With a grunt, he floated up over the gate, giving the blue hedgehog a good look over the New City. He couldn't see much in the dark, but he could see all of the half constructed buildings, the neatly paved streets, and a large warehouse at the back harbor. The warehouse was flooded with fluorescent light, and with the help of that, Sonic could spot a flicker of red sitting on one of the boxes.

"Hey, is that Knux?" he asked.

"Yup!"

They flew into the warehouse, Tails gently dropping Sonic on his feet below the boxes that the echidna was sitting on. "Yo, where've y'been?"

Knuckles hopped down from his perch, holding a sparse bunch of grapes in his hand. "Waiting for you," he grunted, tossing a grape in his mouth, and using his other to lift Sonic up by the scruff of the neck. "I've been here since the afternoon, waiting for the so-called 'fastest thing alive', and you two show up at Chaos damn nightfall--"

"So how was your girlfriend?" Sonic choked out, struggling a little in his grip. He gave Tails a wink.

Instantly, he dropped Sonic and turned as red as the rest of his fur. "Sh--what the hell is that about? Sh-she's been...why d'you want to know?" His tone was growing increasingly louder as he spoke, violet eyes wide.

He rolled his neck around, stretching it out, before waggling his finger at his friend. "You went and saw her today, didn't you? The Master Emerald?" His tone taunted just enough for Knuckles to bear his teeth. Beside him, Tails couldn't stop giggling.  _Gotcha, Knux._

"What?! Oh no, not that again!" he shouted, voice echoing in the largely empty warehouse. "I have to protect the Emerald, you know that! And if I'm gone too long, who knows what kind of rats or bats will come and steal it!" 

"All right, calm down, you're gonna bust a vein," Sonic chuckled, poking the side of Knuckles' forehead. "I can see it pulsin' _riiight_ there."

"Cut that out!" He swatted Sonic away, then brought out a small device that looked similar to a digital pocket watch. "If you're going to chase Eggman or whatever, you're gonna need this, and I'm not going to give it to you unless you stop teasing me!"

"Relax, Knuckles!" Tails said, flying over his shoulder to eye the device. "Is that a hologram projector?"

"How should I know?" Knuckles replied, fumbling with it in his mitts. "It fell from the sky once the Egg Carrier flew overhead toward the mountains..."

"The Egg Carrier?" Sonic exclaimed, grabbing for it. "It's gotta be Eggman!" He started fiddling with the buttons. "He's got Elise, and...ah, Tails, how d'you turn this thing on?"

"Here," Tails said calmly, pressing a green button on the side. Instantly, it came to life, showing a red tinted hologram featuring the red coated doctor in all his glory. 

_"Sonic the Hedgehog,"_ it said, the figure of Eggman pacing in the small screen. _"If you want me to return the princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis."_

In a flash, the projector blinked off. Sonic's lip curled as he tossed it back to Knuckles, staring outward toward the sea. "White Acropolis, eh..."

Unprepared for the toss, the echidna barely caught the device, only to let it fumble out of his hands and clatter on the ground. To make up for this, he promptly stomped on it with his foot. "It's to the far west of Red Mountain, past the Icecap." He looks between his two friends. "He sure sounds cocky though, doesn't he?"

"It's a trap, it's gotta be," Tails said, pacing around Sonic. "Whenever he says something like that, he never sticks to his agreement."

"I'm going." 

Tails and Knuckles looked at Sonic incredulously. "Sonic...?" Tails asked, his tails flicking around him.

"Since Eggman went through the trouble of tellin' me where he and Elise are," he said, drawing the blue Chaos Emerald from his quills. "I might as well go thank him personally."

"Well, we're coming with you!" Knuckles said, locking eyes with Tails in agreement before crossing his arms. "Chaos knows you can't see worth anything at night."

"Gee, thanks Knux," he replied, rolling his eyes and jabbing his elbow into the echidna's side. "Glad t'know you've got my back."

"Always do." It was said with a smirk. 

_That's Knuckles,_ Sonic thought, hands on his hips. _Even though we fight and tease, we've always got each other's backs, no matter what happens. If the Emerald got stolen again, I'd help him chase down whoever stole it, if he'd let me. Sonic led the way, heading out of the warehouse back into the streets. That's what friends do._

"I don't know what will be faster," Tails mused, using his namesakes to keep up. "White Acropolis is a ways from here. We could stop by the workshop and I could fix up the Tornado to get us there. Or, Knuckles and I could fly you over, and it'd take the same amount of time."

"I wouldn't want the Tornado to get wrecked if we have to leave it behind," Sonic said, scratching behind his ears. "And knowin' what kinda schemes Eggy's got, it probably will."

"So that means we've got to haul you across the mountains," Knuckles grumbled, grabbing a hold of Sonic's arm. "Let's go, Tails."

The fox was already revving like a helicopter, and he took Sonic's other arm, the two dragging him up into the air, high above the city. "Oy, let me know if you get tired, okay?" Knuckles called over to Tails.

"Okay!" he chirped. "Are you going to be okay, Sonic?" 

"Yeah, I'm cool!" he said, winking up at him.  _The sooner we get to his base, the better. Then we can blast Elise out of there, and get her back to the castle, safe and sound.  Hang tight, Elise, we're comin' for ya!_


	24. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 29, 2012.

It was well into the night by the time they reached the snowy mountain peaks of the White Acropolis. _And just as I thought, Dr. Mustache is ready for us._

They landed on large slope of snow, and the view it gave them showed dark splotches and vaguely glowing lights littered along the white landscape. "Eggman's robots! They're everywhere!" Tails exclaimed, panting a little upon their descent. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of 'em." Sonic said, stretching his legs in the snow. "You guys go on and fly up to the base while I ring the doorbells." He grinned at his two companions as he said this.

Knuckles tilted his head. "But there aren't any doorbells--"

"C'mon," Tails sighed, already starting to float away. "We'll catch up with you at the base!" 

Sonic gave him a thumbs up, along with sticking his tongue out at the briefly perplexed Knuckles before heading down the slope. As he ran, he felt the soles of his shoes sliding against the snow, as well as the wet cold seeping into his socks. _My feet are going to freeze at this rate…I need t'get out of this soft snow before my speed starts slowin' down!_

A line of robots approached him, and he leapt in the air despite his slowly freezing feet. He easily kick smashed them down, leaving their debris in his wake. The last robot in succession heaved a long, broad strip of metal back at Sonic, and he barely dodged it, jamming his toes into the front of his shoes. "Ow!" he cried. _That's startin' to hurt…_

_Hey…maybe I can use this._

Sonic turned back and picked up the scrap of metal. "Heh, if I can slide through a city with one a' these things, snow's gonna be a piece a' cake!" With a running start, he tossed it in front of him and hopped on, sliding down the icy slopes with ease. _There we go, now maybe my feet'll warm up a little._

His speed greatly increased with his new tool, swirling down the icy slopes with ease and agility. He dodged around the robots littered around, even giving them a good punch or slide if they came close enough. Through one of the steep slide slopes, he pressed his speed and went up over it, curving his makeshift snowboard so that he came down on the same side. 

_"Woo hoo!"_ he cried, slamming back into the light powder. He skidded around, making loops and figure-eights in the snow as he could, before he heard a rumbling sound behind him. "Aw, what now...?"

As it turned out, a minor avalanche had begun to descend behind him, picking up in mass and speed as it hurled down the mountain. Using his feet and crouching his body to gain speed, he dove down the mountain, slicing through the snow in a blue blur.  _C'mon, is that the best you've got? You can't bury speed--!_

The mountainside crested briefly upwards into a ramp of sorts, leading to a large canyon below, and flat land straight across. With a grin, Sonic jumped along with his board over the ramp, watching behind as his pursuer melted into the mountainside and the canyon. With a chuckle, he turned back forward, finding himself still in the air, still traveling over the gap between safety and almost certain death, still hovering, his heart lifted in his chest, creeping up to his throat as the cold mountain air swirled around him, filled his ears with white noise, arms lifting, hovering, hovering--

\--until the impact of the ground shook through his body, with light powder spraying all around him. As he felt the packed snow around him, he kicked off the scrap metal, barely giving himself time to catch his breath.  _Gotta keep movin'._ In a swift motion, he flung his former mode of transportation into a slew of robots guarding the gate of the base. Upon their destruction, it clicked open, revealing a large, snowy fort, surrounded by searchlights, cliff sides, and chilly snow. Sonic blinked and shielded his eyes from the brightness of the spotlights.

"Sonic!" he heard from above. Tails and Knuckles descended over the high fort walls, landing beside him.

"Hey, you guys made it!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go!"

The trio charged forward, all three of them doing their best to take out the hoards of robots that stood in their way. While Sonic was mainly evasive, Knuckles charged head on, grunting and spitting as he punched through metal. 

"I haven't had a workout this good in ages!" he called, punching his fists together. 

"Guys, we have a problem," Tails called from above, surveying the area. "There are lasers blocking the way up ahead. I think we'll have to destroy all the robots and the searchlights in order to disengage the security system."

"Aw man, but those lights are the only reason I can see anything!" Sonic said, using a line of bots as stepping stones to jump to a cliff face closer to Tails. The mechs sparked and malfunctioned as he did so. 

"C'mon, the path's pretty straight forward anyway, and you've got the next swarm of robots after," Knuckles retorted, already getting a head start on one of the larger adversaries. "Nngh! Are you in?"

"'Course I'm in!" Sonic shouted, leaping from his perch in a ball of blue spines to wreck several robots in a row, hissing and crunching in his wake. "Tails, you go ahead and take the spotlights out!"

The lights were on high, steel towers, rotating florescent light in the snow below them. Shielding his eyes, Tails examined the fixture, hovering in front of the glass shield that protected the bulb. "These have been repaired," he confirmed. "Someone's destroyed these before us!"

"That's great, buddy!" Sonic grunted. "Just shut 'em down!" 

With a nod, the fox whipped his tails into high gear and rammed them into the glass, short circuiting the entire unit with an exploding rain of sparks. In front of the two on the ground, the large, laser gate disappeared, revealing a straight snow path to a large, steel building. Tails yelped and floated downward, immediately nursing his tails as he approached his friends.

"You okay, Tails?" Knuckles asked, looking at his tails. There was a singe mark on the very tip, as well as some cuts from the glass, a streak of blood barely visible from the dark.

"You're not bleedin', are ya?" Sonic said, squinting in the newly darkened base. 

"I-I think it's okay," he replied, flicking his namesakes. "Just a sting. We need to get to the base!" 

Sonic nodded and took the lead, heading straight on the path. In his best effort, Knuckles followed close behind, and the hedgehog tilted his head back to him. "Remind me t'check for glass when we get some light and space."

"Got it."

As they approached the door, they were greeted by another onslaught of Eggman's robots, surrounding them and ready to fire. Sonic patted Tails on the back. "Buddy, go and see if there's anything funny about that door, and Knux and I will take care of these goons."

"Okay!"

Tails scattered to the base's gate, while Sonic immediately started darting around the robots, kicking up the wind and snow around them. He kept his eyes fixed on the reflection of the stars above against the snow, the flicker of red in the lights from the robots, and the faint reflection of purple light from Knuckles eyes. With these landmarks, he kept his step and speed, darting around them, giving a kick every other robot. While they were dazed at trying to track the speedy hedgehog, Knuckles flew forward, aggressively punching at them in succession, smashing their circuits and rendering them useless in the snow. One by one, each of the mechas fell, sparking in a heap before them. 

"Nicely done, Red," Sonic said, zooming up beside the panting echidna and holding out his fist.

"Same, Blue," he breathed, meeting Sonic's fist with a grin, twisting it so that his knucks didn't dig into the other's knuckles. 

"Guys, the door's unlocked!" Tails called, gesturing forward, into the open gate of the base. At the flood of light, Sonic immediately darted in, whistling for the others to follow.


	25. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 29, 2012.

The floor was scuffed linoleum, a welcome sight for Sonic's feet as they made their way down the corridor of the base. Their footsteps echoed loudly, and the hedgehog was glad for the warmth that the hallway brought.  _My feet_ and _fingers were gettin' chilly. I bet Tails and Knux were too. Maybe there'll be a shortcut outta here once we grab Elise and juice on outta here._

"This way!" Tails stage whispered, taking a sharp right down an inclined hallway. "I think this leads to the main control--"

A crashing noise came from behind them, and they all turned in near unison. A security door had slammed down behind them, blocking them from a way out. "Looks like we've got no choice," Knuckles said, grunting and continuing to move forward. "He knows we're here."

The hallway led them into a large, cylinder shaped room, hugely tall, with a strange set of pipes and tubes aimed down toward them on the ceiling. "What's that thingy up there? You sure this is the control room, Tails...?" Sonic asked, slowing and looking around them.

"I-I thought so," he mumbled, tails curling around his body. 

"You're late."

A voice from above, easily recognizable to the trio. While the main source of light around them was bright white, a flicker of greens and reds came from a window halfway up the wall, where none other than the doctor was standing. His hands were laced behind his back, a sour look on his thick, pudgy face.

Knuckles sneered. "Well, we had to deal with your little pets!" 

He looked about ready to charge up for him, but Sonic held him back with a gesture of his hand, stepping forward. "Where's Elise?" he asked, green eyes narrowed.

The doctor chortled, pacing briefly above them. "My, aren't we impatient," he said condescendingly, grabbing an arm from the far right side of the window.

"Sonic!"

A distraught looking Princess Elise emerged, squirming from Eggman's grip. Her hair was a little disheveled, and her eyes looked both relieved and yet even more anxious looking down on the group. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles immediately assumed a formation, ready to jump, but their action was met by another chuckle from the doctor. "Ah, ah, you had better not move," he said, pointing at Sonic. "Now, the Chaos Emerald."

Sonic withdrew the Emerald from his quills, sparking energy and light around them. Tails winced, shuffling closer to Sonic. "It's a trap!" he whispered, blue eyes wide at his friend.

"How else are we gonna save her?" he replied, his own eyes fixed on Eggman, gripping the Emerald tightly.

The doctor gestured to a small stand in the center of the room, which mechanically began to rise, the perfect size for the jewel. "Place it there," he commanded. 

Without hesitation, even as he saw Elise shake her head at him, he set the Chaos Emerald down on the stand, watching it as it withdrew into the floor of the chamber. "All right, y'got what you wanted," Sonic said, putting his hand on his hip. "Now wh--"

His sentence stopped short as he watched the doctor, with a maniac look in his eyes, wildly press a button on the apparent panel in front of him. Instantly, a cage of fuchsia colored energy surrounded them in a cage of light. "What?!" Sonic cried, eyes darting around the cage. Knuckles, beside him, growled and charged forward at the energy cage, attempting to punch it. Despite his efforts, he was thrown backwards, cursing and shaking his hand.

Eggman smiled above them, thinly attempting to hold back laughter. "It's no use. It's too powerful to overcome." He then thrust Elise out of the way and gripped a large lever, pulling it forward. "I'd like to introduce you to my latest invention: the Solaris prototype."

"Solaris?" Elise cried, whipping her head around to the doctor. 

The energy in the chamber started to increase, and Sonic felt himself lifting toward the ceiling.  _It feels like I'm being constantly shocked! What the heck is this thing?! All my muscles are way too tight...Elise! Wait!_

He squeezed his eyes shut, against the brightening light, hearing the crackling of electricity and the dim cries of his friends. 

"Help! Ahh _hHH!"_  

"Whhh... _ahhh!"_

_"Sonic!"_

Within a moment, all of the light and sound was consumed, and the trio were flashed out of the existence of the chamber, the only sound left being Dr. Eggman's hideous cackle.


	26. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 29, 2012.

_"Sonic!"_

As her new friends vanished into the crackling, purple light, Elise slid to her knees, hands plastered on to the window. The doctor sighed loudly. "Keep your hands off the glass," he said after his laughter died away.

The princess immediately stood up, staring livid at Eggman. "How...how dare you!" she said, hands balled into fists. "You killed them! And for what reason!?" 

He laughed at her, pacing around the control room, boots clicking against the linoleum. "They're not dead...yet," he said. "They've just been teleported by my _glorious_ invention to another time. Who knows where they'll end up? It could be the distant past, or the far future."

Her relief was short lived. "Another time? You mean you don't _know?"_

His back was to her. "It is still a prototype. My machine needs fine tuning. What it _needs_ , is the power of the Chaos Emeralds...and your power, Princess." 

"My power?" she asked, opening her mouth to ask more, but the doctor interrupted her.

"Yes, my plans are all finally coming together. Especially with you, the Princess of Soleanna. I can finally revive the Flames of Disaster--"

"No!" she cried. "Why would anyone want to bring that awful thing back into existence? My father did his best to seal it away--"

"Your father?" he interrupted, finally turning toward her. "Your spineless excuse for a ruler?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Her face was flush with anger. "The scientists were trying to use the power of Solaris to create an energy source, and my father was the one to stop it!"

"My, my, who has been telling you all of this?" Eggman asked, adjusting his glasses. "Didn't you know that your father was the one who organized the project to begin with?"

Her voice stopped short in her throat. "Wh...what?"

He shook his head. "Seems that there's a lot you don't know. Such as what the power of Solaris can actually do." He looked out into the empty chamber. "The past, present, and future, all in my grasp..." He clenched his hand, beginning to snicker once again. "Yes, once I gain control of that, both the darkness, and the fire, I will be able to conquer the world." He turned toward a horrified Elise, bending down into her face. She vaguely caught the scent of onions and coffee on his breath. "So you had best remain on my good side."

Elise's head turned toward the ground, her hands clasped and wringing together.  _My father wanted the power of the Flames? But, why? And why would he lie to me about all of that? Why would he lie to me about an accident that paralyzed him and has kept him in bed for ten years?_

_Sonic, please come through. You always have, I've watched you for years. Even if something bad happens, you always make it work. If you can travel through time, if you can get out, please, stop this crazy doctor..._

"Elise, we are taking off."

Eggman was fixing her with a stern look, and she was jolted out of her thoughts. Reluctantly, the princess strode forward, hands behind her back, teeth clenched out of the control room, down a long corridor. She stared at the back of the doctor's red coat in scorn.  _Please._


	27. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 31, 2012.
> 
> Recommended listening: ["Memory/The Bad Future"](https://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/memory-the-bad-future)

_("Shadow...")_

_Please, no. The silence is enough. The silence of the fire, the desolation, the sound of not a single soul in sight--_

_("Shadow...are you all right?")_

_Maria._

_("All those experiments they put you through seem to wear you down, don't they?"_

_"Don't worry..._

_"...Shadow...")_

_I left that all behind, I said that I would..._

_("For all the people...on that planet...")_

_But it comes back_

_(her face, her eyes, her blonde hair, fragile)_

_in different_

_(eyes turned turquoise, full figure, dark wings)_

_ways._

_(then green against blue, cocky grin_

_"Shadow."_ _)_

"Shadow?"

The black hedgehog blinked, not gesturing in any way to reveal the way his heart jumped in his chest. Rouge was standing in the doorway of the lab, hands against the door frame, with a look of relief. He eyed her in silent question.

"We've got company," she said, an ear and a wing flicking. "The good kind of company."

Shadow stood up in turn, walking briskly toward the door.  _What kind of company? I do not know how long it has been since Mephiles brought us here, but the fact that there is anyone else in this desolation in the first place seems absurd._ His eye ridges creased as he brushed past Rouge, navigating his way through a rusty corridor and into a large, abandoned chamber. His red eyes gawked at the sight below him.  _No...but, how?_

"Well, look who's here," Rouge purred, walking beside him. "I would have never expected you guys to show up."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood below them, looking around perplexed. Tails was the first to spot him, his hand still on his head. "Rouge! Shadow!" he cried, his voice echoing in the chamber. A look of relief crossed the other two, Sonic in particular giving a wave up to them.

"Hi, long time no see," Rouge replied, giving Shadow a nudge in his side. The black hedgehog was stoic, arms crossed as he looked down upon the trio, giving a small nod in greeting. 

"Nice t'see a familiar face," Sonic said, rolling his shoulders back. "Where are we, anyway? This looks just like where we just came from, but...older."

"Come see for yourself," Shadow replied, turning on his heel and walking down the hall, his rocket shoes clattering on the charred ground beneath him. He heard their voices behind him--their inquiry on how to get out, Sonic asking Knuckles and Tails to help them out, Rouge's own voice settling back into it's smooth lull.  _It is a wonder that she greeted them so calmly. She hasn't been well_

_("How are we going to get out of here?"_

_"I do not know."_

_"I'm...I'm scared. There's nothing here, nothing at all, what if we die here?")_

_No, Rouge, the question is, what if_ you _die here. At least now, you will have company._

The group followed him out to a ledge overlooking what was left of the city-scape. "Welcome to the distant future, about two hundred years forward," Shadow said, eyes flicking across the landscape. It was exactly as him and Rouge had left it when they first arrived. Buildings were collapsed everywhere, and the sky was tinged a dull, smoky orange, the sun trying to pierce through the clouds of smog and dust. Concrete was up-heaved everywhere, giving way to lava underneath. Shards of broken glass were scattered everywhere, and what windows were still intact were pregnant and ready to shatter at any second. There was a hush about the air, even though there was a constant rumble of burning in the distance. Every so often, the air would be pierced with a shriek in the distance, shrill and unearthly. The trio gaped at their surroundings, wandering on the outlook.

"Th...the future?" Tails said, his namesakes curled around him. "That means Eggman's machine can control time..."

"Eggy's sure got some nerve droppin' us here," Sonic commented, rolling his shoulders back. Shadow's eyes flicked toward him.  _I am not sure if you understand the situation we are in...! You are always so lighthearted. I do not know how you manage it._

"So, how do we get out of this place?" Knuckles asked, kicking a rock off the outlook. It skittered down, splattering in the molten asphalt below. 

"It appears we need a space time rift. There was some leftover data on the computer back there." He sighs a little through his nose. "However, it requires a great deal of energy."

The group went quiet, and much to Shadow's surprise, it was Sonic who spoke up first. "Y'mean like usin' your Chaos Control to warp around?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Somewhat," he replied. "But that alone is insufficient. The one who brought us here appeared to use his own method..." He trailed off,

_(same shadow same form Mephiles who are you how do you know me_

_"It's a shame you don't remember our_ precious _time together...")_

distracted by his own thoughts.

"Yeah, well, it looks like we're gonna have to find another one," Knuckles said, bridging the abrupt gap of silence. "Do we need more Chaos energy or something?"

Shadow blinked, silently thanking the echidna for bringing him out of his memories. "Yes, that is the case. However, I have not been able to sense any semblance of the other Chaos Emeralds nearby." He pulled out his green Emerald, the jewel a rare light in the desolate landscape. 

"That doesn't mean they aren't around," Sonic said immediately, making his way up to Shadow. "Have you even looked around the city?"

The black hedgehog shook his head, giving him a stern look. "No. We have not been here long, and we do not know what is out there--"

"Still wouldn't hurt to try," he interrupted, smirking. "You're always boastin' about how you're the ultimate life or whatever, yet you're always so cautious. Live a little, man!"

"This is hardly the time..." Shadow huffed, but Tails stepped between them. 

"Guys!" he barked, standing on his toes so he was at height with the two hedgehogs. "I think Sonic's right--it wouldn't hurt to search the city. My computer reads that there's an eighty-five percent chance that there's another Chaos Emerald around here." 

"My, aren't you a smart one," Rouge said with a wink, eyeing Shadow. "Well?"

"Looks like we're workin' together, Shad," Sonic remarked, putting a hand on his hip. "Another chase for the Emerald. Always keeps comin' back to that, doesn't it?"

He gave him a short nod. _Sonic, always up for a race. Even when working together, it is always a competition._ "Yes." The flicker in his eyes narrowed into a sharp focus as he looked over the desolate horizon. "If you three take the lower road, toward the east, Rouge and I will go over the high road on the west." He turned back to Sonic. "The communicator works still, yes?"

"Uh, I dunno," Sonic replied, fishing it out of his quills. "It was actin' funny when I tried t'get a hold of you earlier..."

"Earlier?" he asked, grabbing it out of his hands and examining it.  _Why would he try to call me earlier? I would not have expected him to use it at all, let alone keep it. The time difference between us must have corrupted the signal somehow._ He flicked a few switches, lifting his glove to compare the readings between them on his own communicator. "It appears to be working fine now," he said, handing it back to Sonic. "Keep in contact. We should meet up if either of us get any leads."

"Sure thing," Sonic chirped, stuffing the walkie-talkie back into his quills. "Let's go then! C'mon, guys!" The blue hedgehog gestured to his friends, and they soon descended the outlook face onto the asphalt below. Shadow watched them, Sonic's azure fur easy to spot among all the black and fiery orange.

"Are you okay with letting them go off alone?" Rouge asked after they had disappeared below.

He turned toward her, an ear flicking. "It will cover better ground if we split up. They are capable. Why?" _After all, he has saved the world numerous times, with and without my help._

She smirked at him, her boots clacking on the crumbling asphalt of the overlook as she walked past him. "Oh, I don't know. For a second, you looked _concerned."_ She swayed her hips as she walked, her tail flicking in time.

Shadow's eye ridges creased downward.  _Do you think I am not capable?_ He skated past her, the bottoms of his rocket shoes glowing with Chaos energy. "Let us go." _I hope that putting trust in Sonic's optimism does not lead us to an unpleasant fate._

_Then again, it has been some time since I have trusted anyone. And if there was anyone I chose to trust, it would be him._


	28. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 2, 2012.

"All right, guys," Sonic said, breaking into a run. "Just follow my lead. If things start gettin' hairy, take to the sky. I'll be fine down here."

"You sure, Sonic?" Knuckles asked, already starting to glide a little just to keep up with him. "It looks like this is where all the danger is..."

He glanced back at his friend with a devious grin. "That's right."

"Oh, for Chaos' sake--" the echidna exclaimed as Sonic blast ahead of them in a burst of speed. "It's your own damn fault if you get hurt!"

He barked a laugh as he hopped from broken building to broken building, light on his feet. The real reason he took off ahead of his friends, recklessly jumping across pools of liquid asphalt and lava, was to give himself time to think. And, of course, for the thrill.

_This is awful_ , he thought. _Worse than awful--every place is completely devastated. I swear, there isn't a soul around except for the group of us. And it's lucky that Shad and Rouge ended up in the same place that we did. If Eggman brought us here, I wonder how they got in this mess..._

_This bad future..._

Cruising through a sheltered overhang, he was greeted by a roar of fire, along with a molten creature, shrieking in its upheaval from the ground. It looked as if it was made out of molten lava, hardened and remelted over again. Its "head" was claw-like, with black, gaping jaw, complete with ragged, rocky teeth. "Shoot!" Sonic cried, instinctively slide kicking it into the back wall.

"Sonic?!" It was Tails, a familiar, but far away voice.

"I'm fine!" he replied, watching the creature crumble into rock and ashes in the dim shadows of the shelter. "Just ran into some company."

"Yeah, so did we!" he heard Tails shout, voice full of alarm. "There's fire monsters out here! Bird things, lizard things, and..."

"Worm things," he finished, darting to a metal rail cascading back down to the outside. "Just met one in here. Don't worry, I can take care of 'em!" _There are a ton of 'em, by the looks of it out here, but these baddies aren't gonna stop me, no matter how hot they are. If I can beat up Eggy's robots, I can do this, no sweat!_ He grit his teeth into a slight grin. _Just gotta keep moving..._

The rail sloped upward, giving the hedgehog some lift as he flew off, spotting the fire birds that the fox was referencing. Their wings were spiky, covered in orange and purple flames, their eyes red and unseeing. They hissed at him, mocking him in the moment when gravity began to turn him toward the ground. In a split second, he used his momentum to _slam_ into one of them, and then another, hurling them against an up-heaved chunk of road, a lean-to of tar. "Hah!" he laughed, running over the uneven roads, dodging around fire blasting from the cracks in the tar.

His speed took him over through more of the same desolation, the oranges, burnt browns and blacks starting to blend in with each other. It seemed as if the only source of color was coming from his friends above them, _and even they're startin' to blend in with the sky._

_I want to see the sky...bright blue, white clouds, and--_

Something caught the corner of his eye, and he immediately sprinted for it. _Was that a spot of green?_ _I swear that was green over in that alcove!_ He heard the others squabble above him, but it was vague, crushed in the overriding sound of fire and noise. As he drew closer, the prospect of what he was expecting dimmed significantly. In a burst of speed, he raced up the side of a building and into the alcove, where he spotted the source of his discovery. "A radio," he muttered to himself.

"Damn it, you're fast," Knuckles panted, following him into the alcove.

"Sonic's my name, speed's my game," he quipped, although more subdued than he usually would have spoken. "I dunno if this ol' thing works anymore."

"What? A radio?" Tails asked, hovering right beside the hedgehog. "It looks beat up. I'm surprised it hasn't completely melted."

"Yeah," he said, turning it over and over in his hands. "Just weird that it'd be out here, just sittin' here like this--"

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Knuckles asked, suddenly looking off to the right and down. “I think there’s something underneath us…”

Tails perked his ears up, then nodded. “Yeah, there’s definitely something down there.”

“Which way?” _I can’t hear anything except this fire…_

The echidna’s eyes roamed the floor, when he suddenly spotted a gaping hole in the shelter, filtering dim light from below. “That way, Sonic, toward that light.”

“Gotcha.” He made his way over, fearlessly leaping into the hole with little abandon of what could await him. He landed on his feet, kicking up dust from the dirty tile beneath him. There was a long hallway before him, mostly darkened—the only light coming from the fact that the walls just so happened to be white at one point in time. Further on, he could just see a dim, flickering glow further down the hall. After a quick glance upwards, making sure his friends were close behind, he headed forward at a slow pace.

“It seems like everywhere we go, everything’s in ruins,” Knuckles said, his voice echoing in the hallway. “How could it all come to this? Is this really the future?”

Tails was busy studying their surroundings, ears tilting like radars. “This is another old lab of some kind, except it was abandoned.” He stopped in his tracks before an opening to their right, eyes wide. “Stop!” he stage whispered. “There’s someone there!” 

The other two obeyed, but Sonic leaned his head just barely into the doorway to get a scope of what was going on. Inside, a large computer screen was displayed, and three figures stood inside. _Hey, that guy looks just like—_

“I’ll do what it takes,” one said, a white hedgehog with strange spines emerging from his forehead. His eyes were gleaming with determination. 

“Then it is done,” another replied. _That guy looks just like Shadow,_ Sonic thought. _Only…there’s somethin’ off about him. He’s all gray and faded, and the rings are different. The way he’s movin’ around isn't natural either, all jerky._ “I will send us back to an earlier point in time, when the Iblis trigger was alive.”

“Blue hedgehog…” A female voice, her form paced out of the shadows. “We will find him.”

“And destroy him.” _That’s that Silver guy. Definitely._

A glitter of cyan light appeared, coupled with a flickering purple light. Sonic heard Tails gasp beside him, and he put a hand on his head to shush him. _Chaos Emeralds? In this place…?_

“Take this,” the black hedgehog-like figure said, holding out the cyan Emerald. “You will need it.”

Silver stared at it in awe, then awkwardly shoved it in the back of his quills. “I’ll take care of it, don’t you worry.”

He nodded. “Very well.” He arched his hands outward, creating a crackling, dark purple orb around the three in the room. Sonic was forced to shield his eyes from the increasing brightness, and when he opened them, they were gone. 

_Aren’t they?_

Without hesitating, Sonic stormed into the room, leaving Tails and Knuckles behind. The computer still gave off it’s gentle, blueish glow, but at his feet, the cyan jewel lay at his feet. _I thought he put it in his quills. Did it fall out?_ He grinned to himself. _Looks like our search just got a whole lot easier. Now we can head—_

_…h-home…_

The hedgehog became aware of a pool of black liquid oozing around his feet. He could feel it through his shoes, ice cold, and it covered the Emerald with its thick, oily reach. Looking into it, Sonic found that the liquid didn’t show his reflection, and seemed to smoke with the thick smell of exhaust and something rotting. As he took a step back, it began to hiss, forming words in his ears—

_“If you want this, you will have to go deeper, into the pits of this world…”_

Ice ran down his spine as the puddle, as well as the jewel, vanished out of sight, into the floor. The only sound left was the pounding of his heart in his ears, and his own shallow breathing. 

“Sonic?” 

He nearly darted out of sight at the sound of Knuckles’ voice, giving a shaky laugh once he caught sight of the echidna. “J-just checkin’ things out in here.”

“Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost,” Tails said.

_I sure feel like it. What was that thing?_ “Nah, I’m good. Promise.” He winked at the fox, forcing the muscles in his shoulders to relax.

“Who were those guys?” the echidna asked. “One of them looked just like Shadow…”

Sonic’s eyes were directed at the computer, where Tails immediately gravitated, but his focus was elsewhere. _Yeah, and one a’ them tried to kill me back in the past. Do they really think I had a part in creatin’ this place? The cat lady said blue hedgehog—_

“This is terrible!” Tails exclaimed, deftly maneuvering the keyboard. “It says here that two days after the Soleanna festival, the princess died on Eggman’s battleship! It says here that it exploded!” 

“What?” Sonic exclaimed sharply, coming back to himself. “That means…” He looked directly at Tails. _If we don’t get back in time, she really is going to die._

The two tailed fox, clearly reading his thoughts, nodded. “Yeah, I think so.” He paused for a moment, resting his chin on his hand. “We have to make sure we time travel back around when we left. Then, we’ll still have time to change things.” 

Sonic grit his teeth, hands clenched at his sides, and let out a sigh through his nose. “Yeah. Good thinkin’, kiddo.” _Until we get that Emerald, though, we won’t be able t’get anywhere. I hate waitin’ around, but it looks like that’s our only choice for now._ “C’mon, let’s get outta—“

A howling, whistling sound crept through the computer room. 

“Wh…what’s that?” Knuckles asked in a low voice.

Sonic took off first, sprinting out around them, out the door, and back up from where they came. Directly behind their current position, a huge tornado, clearly concocted of fire, dust, tar, and wind, was hurling toward them at enormous speed. “Shoot,” Sonic muttered, swallowing hard. “Sh-shoot, you guys, that’s a tornado, that’s a huge tornado, and it’s carryin’ cars, and Chaos knows what else…” His voice warbled as it grew in volume, eyes wide at his friends who were just emerging from the underpass. “We gotta go, and we gotta go _now!”_

He grabbed both of their hands, and without hesitating, he launched into his top speed, becoming a blue streak in the mess of flames and asphalt. He sensed windowpanes bursting underneath him from the broken buildings, but he didn’t dare look down, didn’t dare look behind him for that spinning mass of fire and destruction. 

“It’s taking out everything in its path!” Tails screamed against the wind. “We gotta hurry!” 

Sonic pushed himself further, eyes watering from the constant stream of dust and smoke polluting his vision. _I’ve gotta keep running, keep moving, I don’t want to die here in this awful place—!_ He nearly flung himself forward as he tripped on a large gash in the road, and yelped attempting to correct himself. Everywhere, there were obstacles—huge craters, chunks of buildings, rusted, burnt out cars flying back in the wind. _We’ve just gotta find a place to hide out until the tornado passes through, any place…I can barely see anything…_

“Sonic! Sonic!” It was Knuckles, given by the significantly more petrified tone. “Your right, to your right!” 

He followed the line of vision, and to his mild surprise, he was able to make out an enclosed lean-to, shielded from the intense wind. He immediately made a jump for it, crouching low as he hit concrete and skidded to a stop, dust and smoke in his wake. “Nice get,” he said, panting. Sonic blinked and looked up into the sky, which he now realized had faded into a dark orange. “Must be gettin’ late.”

“Do you really think this will be safe from that tornado?” Tails asked cautiously, looking behind them. Sonic’s speed had carried them fast enough so that it was small in the distance, but still a looming threat on the horizon. “I don’t want to get caught up in that mess…”

“Hey, don’t worry, buddy,” Sonic said soothingly, stroking the fur on his head. “I think this’ll keep us for the night. We’re underneath some pretty heavy buildings that’ve already toppled over, not t’mention we’re out of that thing’s path. See?” He pointed outwards. “It’s headin’ that way, toward the west.” 

The fox nodded, leaning close to his brother-in-soul. Knuckles had strode up on the other side of Tails, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Sonic?” Tails asked.

“Yeah?”

“I’m…I’m scared.”

As his gaze was toward the ground, hedgehog and echidna exchanged a glance, green eyes meeting violet. _Are you?,_ it seemed to be asking. 

Sonic rubbed Tails' shoulder and looked off into the firey distance, choosing not to answer. 


	29. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 3, 2012.

Shadow attempted to focus on the sound of his own breathing, rather than the hiss of fire all around him. He kept his eyes forward, smoothly navigating over the crumbling buildings. _Is this it? Is there anything living, besides these damned monsters of fire and those of us from the past? Is this what this world has come to?_

Rouge trailed close behind him, flying fast enough to match his speed, gawking at the sights. “I wonder if those boys have found anything yet,” she mused.

“I doubt it,” Shadow muttered, dodging an eruption of fire from the ground. “I would not trust a hope in this forsaken hell.”

She curled her lip at him and shook her head. “You’re always so serious.”

“Says the one who was shaking with fear when we first arrived.” 

“It’s different now,” she retorted, flying lower so she could be eye level with the hedgehog. “For one, we’re not alone.”

_I was not company enough?_ he thought idly. 

“Besides, I know you’re glad that Sonic’s here. I saw it in your face.”

He made a huffing sound, and to his advantage, a worm-like, fire creature sprung up from the ground in front of him. Shadow immediately leaped up, performing a series of kicks and punches until it crumbled into a mess of ash on the ground. Rouge watched in admiration. “You’ve been training,” she observed.

“I need to, if I am going to perform,” he replied, foraging forward. “If I am not at my ultimate potential, there is no reason for me to exist.” _It means my creation was for nothing, my existence is useless. I made a promise, and I will keep to it. I was built to protect, and I will fight until the end to protect this world, and all of those in it._

_Especially you._

Rouge floated higher, scanning over the horizon. “Is that what I think it is?” she muttered, squinting down into the raven beneath them.

“What is it? What do you see?” Shadow asked, halting in his pursuit. 

The bat tapped the side of her ear, and a computer lens manifested itself over her left eye, the gentle blue glow of the screen a relief among the flames. “It’s a GUN vehicle. An all-terrain buggy, from the looks of it.”

Immediately, Shadow skated down the side of the building, navigating in the direction that Rouge was investigating. _How could they survive all of this destruction? Although they are made to take an incredible amount of damage, years of constant fire and heat would surely melt them down completely._ He stopped short in front of his destination. _And yet, there it is._

The buggy had an open top, with the Guardian Units of the Nation logo stamped prominently on the driver’s side door. The tires were worn, and its body was scratched and charred, seats worn almost completely to their frames. “Do you think it’ll start?” Rouge asked.

“There is only one way to find out,” he replied, hopping into the driver’s seat and adjusting the positions for his liking. _It has the custom switch to bring the gas and break pedals closer to the seat, ordered shortly after I joined the service…_ “I suggest you step back, in case of an explosion.”

“What about you?”

He ignored her as he turned the key, conveniently in the ignition. The engine revved, caught for a moment, then fell flat. _Come on, there is still a chance._ He twisted the key again, pressing gently on the gas pedal to give it more fuel. On the third try, the engine caught and revved, sputtering thick, black smoke from the exhaust. “The dials are not working on the dashboard, but that will not be necessary for us,” Shadow said, gesturing. “Are you riding with me?”

The bat flew down into the passenger’s seat, giving him a sideways glance. “There isn’t anywhere else for me to go, is there?” 

Shadow grunted in response, and proceeded to gun the throttle, tires screaming underneath them as the buggy lurched forward over the buildings and rubble. The massive tires overcame the incline of debris easily, although spinning a little in their wake. As they crested over the building, glass smashing beneath them, the engine began to whine, smelling strongly of hot metal and steel. 

“Shadow? The engine—“ Rouge said, looking over her shoulder.

“It’s the damn shifter,” Shadow hissed between his teeth, one hand on the wheel and the other grappled on the shifter between them. “It is stuck between second and third gear.”

“Don’t keep gunning it, you’ll wreck the engine,” she snapped back, glancing between the hedgehog attempting to force the motor, and the road behind them. “Here, handsome, let me handle it—“

“No,” he replied simply, his foot all the way down on the clutch, tapping the gas pedal as he shook the shifter vigorously, to no avail. It jammed repeatedly, and his hand was starting to shake on the wheel, weaving on the broken road ahead. _We are going to crash or explode if this thing doesn’t start moving—!_

_“Here!”_ Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands pressed on top of his, and as he jerked the shifter forward, it finally gave, the engine sputtering and lunging forward as a result. Shadow glanced at his passenger as she dusted her hands off, readjusting her gloves.

“I don’t know why all the men in my life have to be so stubborn,” she said, glancing at her nails. She wore a smug look on her face, eyes batting just enough for him to notice. The black hedgehog sighed audibly, keeping his eyes on the road. _Of course, you would be smug enough to try to rub that in. I suppose I needed an extra push. She is certainly a woman who can handle herself._

“Thank you,” he muttered, shifting smoothly between third and fourth gear. 

“Just keep driving,” she said with a smirk, eyes straight ahead as well. “Do you think this thing can handle a couple of those fire things in its grill?”

“We are about to find out.”

Ahead of them were a mess of lizards, massive in size and wrapped completely in coal and flame. They were screeching and writhing, tails swiping with heat, tongues lolling, forked and dry. Their eyes were coal black and unseeing, and with a lowered head, Shadow speed shifted into fifth gear. “There is no strength in numbers,” he uttered with a slow grin, plowing into everything in his path into cinders. The flaming reptiles wailed as they were hit, continually bending the front end of the buggy. Shadow relished the crunching sound of charcoal under the tires as their carcasses sped by. His vision began to wander across the landscape when—

_Is that…?_

His gaze followed to the far left side of the landscape. “Get out,” he commanded, gearing down the vehicle. 

“What? Do you see something?” Rouge asked.

He grunted an affirmative, and while the buggy was still picking up speed on the decline, he jumped out, using his rocket shoes for extra boost. Following his lead, Rouge flew out as well, after a few moments of fussing with her seatbelt. He cruised over the hot asphalt, making his way to a small alcove, where he saw a familiar reflection of red and yellow. 

“Chaos, you could’ve given me more warning,” Rouge said, touching ground and putting her hands on her hips. In the distance, they heard an explosion, and the hot wind carried the smell of exhaust with it. “Looks like we’re not going to be using that anymore.”

Shadow chose to ignore her, moving a couple chunks of tar and rubble from around his find. Blowing off the dust and ash, it was finally recognizable. “Omega,” he said quietly. 

The robot, E-123 Omega, lay in a heap in front of them, shades of its former glory. Its metal coat was burnt and torn, colors faded, the “Ω” symbols on its shoulders nearly unreadable. Its “eyes” were scratched and dull, along with a large dent in the center of its “head”. “What’s he doing out here?” Rouge asked.

Shadow circled to the back of its frame, opening the back to reveal a control panel, glowing black and green. _It’s still working…_ As he typed in a few commands, each of them came up in error messages, unable to compute, all resulting in a message that read:
    
    
      “OVERRIDE: STANDBY”
    

“He has higher command orders to stay in standby,” Shadow said, closing the panel deliberately. “It is unclear how long he has been in that state.”

“I’m amazed that he’s still running, in some condition,” Rouge replied, tilting her head. “It boggles me, what caused this awful mess…”

_It does me as well,_ he thought, staring in soft focus at the former mobile arsenal. _If he was still running, and we were able to override whatever restrictions are on him, he could tell us. But no, we are still left in the dark as to what could have possibly consumed the planet in fire and destruction. Scarcely a living creature around, and all of these flames…_

“We ought to stay here for the night,” Rouge said, interrupting his thoughts. Her eyes were turned toward the sky, which was steadily darkening into a sickly shade of gray and brown. Upon seeing his distant glance, her head tilted. “Just leave him be. It’s not like there’s anything we can do for him now.” 

Shadow took a moment longer before following Rouge deeper into the alcove, almost until the sound of her boots vanished. “Yes,” he muttered to himself, turning his back on the robot. 

_I doubt there is anything we can do for anything in this world now._


	30. XXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 3, 2012.

_I can't sleep in this place,_ Sonic thought, perched on an overlook a few paces from his friends. Tails and Knuckles were curled up together, the echidna unintentionally using the fox's namesakes as a comfortable pillow, drooling a little. _I can barely hear 'em sleepin', with all the noise of the fire going on. Tails' always got a whistle in his nose, and Knux snores._

_It's weird..._

His eyes glazed over, shifting on the hard concrete he was sitting on. _It's quiet, in a weird sorta way. And lonely. No one's here, 'sides the five a' us, and no one's been around here for a long time. I wonder how many people have died 'cause of all this destruction? And how many are left?_

_I bet this world used to be so beautiful. Chaos, I_ know _it used to be beautiful. I was livin' in it._

He curled his knees up, resting his chin on them and rocking a little. _I'm homesick already, and we haven't even been here a whole day. We gotta find that Emerald and blast back home. If it were up to me, I would've kept on goin', even in this weird, twilight dark. I can see with all the fire around, but the kiddo definitely needed a break, and who knows if there would've been other monsters--_

_(puddle of oil seeping into your sneakers with a hissing voice hissing)_

He shuddered, thoughts interrupted. _Other monsters out there._

_"kkshhhshhhh_... _Sonic?"_

Sonic started, taking a moment to realize the quality of the voice. Reaching back into his quills, he fumbled for the walkie-talkie, adjusting the transmitter so it was fully on the correct channel. "Yo," he replied, checking behind him.  _They're still fast asleep._

_"Were you awake?"_  

"Yeah, can't sleep. Guessin' you can't either?"

_"No. Look up."_

Sonic drew his gaze upward, where he saw a black figure standing at the tip of a collapsed building. The reflection of yellow and red from the other's inhibitor rings and eyes gave away his identity. Sonic chuckled to himself and stood up, stretching the back of his legs and his tail. "Oy, whatcha need? Goin' for a stroll?"

He barely saw Shadow pause, before hearing his response over the crackle of the communicator. _"Somewhat. Follow, if you wish."_

The line went dead, and the other hedgehog leapt off his perch and continued northwest, leaving a glow of Chaos Energy behind.  _Oy, I'm not gonna just give up on a challenge_ , he thought, stuffing the walkie-talkie back into his quills with a grin. _Don't quite know what he's up to, whether it's a race or whatever. Not like I'm gettin' much sleep anyway._

He took one last look at his friends, comfortable in their nest of camaraderie. "Sleep tight," he whispered, winking before taking off in a whirl of speed after the black hedgehog.


	31. XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 4, 2012.

As Shadow anticipated, it didn't take long for Sonic to make his way to his perch, a somewhat open area, mainly occupied with cracked and upheaved roads. The buildings here, instead of toppling over, had crumbled into themselves, creating a much smaller scaled city scape. Over the darkened horizon lay a volcano straight ahead, although mostly quiet, creating a level, orange glow in the dark. 

"Nice view," Sonic said, standing beside him for a moment. Shadow couldn't tell if there was the lightest touch of sarcasm in the blue hedgehog's voice.

"It is better than others," Shadow replied, looking up at him, then making a gesture with his eyes beside him. "Sit, if you are going to stay."

"Not like I've got anythin' better t'do," he said, plopping down unceremoniously beside the black hedgehog. As Shadow watched him briefly, he felt his eyes relax at the sight of blue against all the vermillion and fire. _He is constantly in motion, even when he is sitting still._ "Where's Rouge?" 

"She is sleeping, a little ways back," he replied. "She sleeps quite heavily. I doubt she will notice I am gone."

One of Sonic's ears flicked. "Don'tcha think it's a bad idea t'leave her alone like that, 'specially in someplace like this?"

He snorted quietly, a bare trace of humor on his lips. "She can take care of herself."  _She is far more capable than she can let on. And for that, I do admire her._  "I am surprised you are not further ahead."

"Well, we got kinda caught up and had t'camp out for the night." Sonic's feet kicked against the hot tar. "Y'see, we got chased by this huge fire tornado thing, and we found this underground lab place--"

"A lab?" Shadow's focus suddenly sharpened. "What was inside? Did you find anything?"

The blue hedgehog turned his head over to him, clearly a little taken by his more forceful tone, and one of Shadow's ears flicked back.  _One who has lived so freely is not entirely used to a sense of urgency. At least, not one of my nature._  "Uh, yeah. There were three guys in there--two hedgehogs, and a cat. One a' them looked a lot like you, actually."

Shadow's body tensed, his brow creasing and his mouth turning downward. "Mephiles..." he muttered. _Unless I have survived this long in this hell, it has to be him. Sonic is not Amy, he can discern one hedgehog from another. This is where he comes from?_

"Huh?" Sonic asked, tilting his head. "Y'know that guy?"

"He is the one who brought us here," he replied, sighing loudly and fixing his stare out to the horizon. "Rouge and I found him in Kingdom Valley, where the old Soleanna castle used to be." He turned to Sonic. "Where did they go?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, they disappeared in some freaky lookin' light." He perked, as if remembering something. "Shoot, and there was a Chaos Emerald! But..."

"What?" Shadow asked quietly, then louder, "But, what?" 

"There was somethin' left behind." For the first time, Shadow saw that Sonic looked spooked.  _He is rarely ever frightened, or at least he rarely shows the fear he may feel._  "I went t'grab it, and this weird, oily stuff was on the ground, all around my feet. It sucked up the Emerald an' everything."

Shadow flexed his hands by his sides. "Damn it," he cursed. "So it is lost, then."

Sonic shook his head. "'If you want this, you'll have to go deeper, into the pits of this world,'" he muttered. "That's what it said to me."

"What?"

"The...oily stuff on the floor." He shifted again. "It smelled bad, too. Like...I dunno, smoke from a car, and somethin' rotting."

_This is too familiar._ "He is still here," Shadow said, looking at Sonic. "Mephiles. He is planning something."

"Somethin' like what? I still don't get the whole 'deeper' thing."

"Deeper," Shadow muttered in musing, eyes falling into soft focus. In the distance, the volcano began to glow brighter, rumbling softly. His gaze followed it, as well as noticing the swirling, purple hued clouds gravitating around it. "The volcano." 

"The volcano?" Sonic asked. "Y'mean, _inside_ the volcano?" 

"Presumably," he replied with a nod. "Once the others wake up, you ought to check Tails tracker to see if there is a reading from the area."

"Yeah." Sonic glanced behind him. "They're probably still sleepin'. I'd wake 'em up, but..." He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Don't wanna bother."

The two sat in silence for some time, Shadow in particular relishing in the quiet.  _It is also strange to have him quiet. He seems to get along with everyone in his wake, always ready to start a conversation. There was a time when I hated him for that, hated him for his easy going disposition, for all of his power, in the time that I was lost in my own memory. And now..._

_...now I almost envy him for that._

"Hey, Shad?" Sonic's voice was surprisingly soft.

"Yes?"

"Why'd y'join GUN? Y'know, after the whole Black Arms thing."

He could sense Sonic staring at him, and he kept his gaze forward. Memories overlapped in his mind's eye, images of the gruesome black creatures, of the destruction they caused,  _the feeling of being lost in my own mind, that constant question of, "who am I?". No longer._ "I was created to protect this world," Shadow began quietly. "Initially, I was created as a cure for Maria's disease. But I was also built containing great power, the ultimate power of Chaos, along with the frightening power of the Black Arms." His body tightened. "Their blood runs through my veins."

The black hedgehog swallowed, glancing at his companion, who was listening quite intently. "Even upon my creation, the military was interested in me for that reason. Gerald Robotnik, my creator, was asked to give me up to the military upon my completion, or his project would be shut down." His eyes cast downward. "Of course, the plan went awry."

As more memories surfaced, stringing words together became more difficult, and he took his time as his thoughts scattered.  _Yes, the plan went awry, as in they infiltrated the ARK early, putting everyone at danger, and they killed her, they killed Maria, and the doctor went mad and set me on a plot for revenge--_

_\--something she never wanted._

"You okay?" Sonic asked, after a period of silence went by. 

"Yes," he replied, shaking his head a little. "Only memories. Memories I meant to leave behind."

"Y'know, y'can't always just throw everything behind you," Sonic said, shifting so his arms were splayed behind him. "Some stuff, 'specially stuff like that, kinda stays with you no matter what." He gave a little sigh. "I know I'm never gonna forget the first time I went into deep water. It was in Eggy's chemical plant, an' it had this thick, purple tint. I almost drowned."

He looked sideways at Shadow. "Can't just leave it behind. But, I don't let it weigh me down, either. Y'know?" He grinned,  _a typical Sonic grin, so carefree, so easy._ "Just keep on runnin'."

Shadow's deep red eyes met Sonic's green, and they held for a moment, brief color in the polluted dark. In that time of analyzing the markings there, catching the blue outside of his vision, the black hedgehog was able to grasp his thoughts to continue.  "Regardless," he began, looking at first down at the asphalt below, then out at the volcano, "the military, regardless of how convoluted it can be, is the surest way that I can perform my duty. The Guardian Units of the Nation. And I am a guardian of this world." 

Sonic nodded, a space of silence passing. "I getcha," he said, his tail flicking as he readjusted in his seat again.

Shadow's eyes roamed over the horizon, a crease overcoming his eye ridges. "That is why it is...disappointing, at the absolute least, to see that this world has turned to ruins." His tone turned dark, low and disheartened. "That my effort was for nothing."

"Hey, hey, don't say that," Sonic interjected immediately, staring at him with such candor that it gave him a start. "Who says what you did was for nothin'? I bet the 'you' in this place did everythin' he could to try and make sure it didn't come to this." He became very animated, gesturing to the fire and ruins. "An' besides, even though everything's like this...would y'stop fightin'?"

"No." The response came immediately, but thoughts of doubt were already circling his head.  _This world is ruined, and you know it. There is nothing left to do for it; everyone is dead, and whatever defeated it continues to breed and fester deep in the earth. Only a fool would fight._

_But..._

His eyes flicked to Sonic's pleased face.  _He would. He would fight until the end to find a way to end this madness. He is a hero, after all. This is his world. I am only the guardian, designed to protect, to oversee. I will live long after he has died, and I will live long enough to see this disaster unfold. And then, it will be my duty to pick up the pieces, where he has left off. And I would, not because of any logic or reason that lies along it._

_I would because he would have in my place._

"Y'know, Shad," Sonic said with a yawn. "I always knew y'were a hero."

The statement took Shadow by surprise, and he snorted, startled. "What?"

"I always knew y'were one a' the good guys," he clarified, his eyelids heavy. "Even though you had your little slipups, or the way you went about everythin' was a little scary, in the end you came through. You saved the world twice, once with me, an' once on your own." Sonic's head lolled over to his shoulder to look at him. "I'd say that's pretty heroic."

The black hedgehog shook his head gently as he eyed his companion, already in the middle of another yawn. A trace of a smile graced his lips.  _I am afraid you are far more heroic than I could ever be. In many, many ways._

"I think I'm gonna head back an' get some shuteye," Sonic said, standing up and stretching his arms high into the air. 

Shadow followed suit. "Yes," he said. "Can you find your way back?"

"Sure can." He pointed out the way he came, twirling his finger around his route with one eye winked closed. "Just up an' over, out and around. Got it."

"When the others wake up, we should meet back here to investigate the volcano," Shadow planned. 

"Sure, yeah. Sounds good."

"...Sonic."

The blue hedgehog was a split second away from speeding off to his friends, but Shadow's voice stopped him. The black hedgehog stared at him, hands twitching at his sides, with a clouded look on his face. "Yeah?" 

_Why is it so difficult to speak?_ He let out a sigh, then made a point to look directly at his eyes. "Thank you," he finally muttered.

"For what?" Sonic asked, taking a step back toward him. "Aw, it's nothin'." A grin spread on his face, and the speedster opened his arms. "C'mere."

Very much to Shadow's surprise, Sonic strode forward and embraced him, appearing completely comfortable with the action. He froze, stiff at first, noticing the faint scent of strawberries coming from the other hedgehog.  _Does he truly feel comfortable enough around me to do this? Am I? No one has bothered before..._ He relaxed, wrapping his arms around the other finally, carefully avoiding the spines on his back. Sonic's head rested easily on Shadow's shoulder.  _I feel...relaxed. This is natural. This is_

_(something you wanted)_

_something very easy._ Although the other was a whisper taller than he was, with his lowered head, Shadow could rest his lips atop the other's spines, his eyes in soft focus. _This is why you are the hero. This is why the past, with its blue sky and green scenery, is your world. And I will fight to protect it as long as I exist._

The blue hedgehog withdrew himself from Shadow, patting his shoulder. "Don't mention it, okay?" he said, and with a wink, he disappeared into a flash of blue, back along the east path from which he came. The ultimate life watched him vanish, then turned on his rocket shoes and traced his own path. He chortled to himself before jumping down from his perch, and skating along the broken asphalt back to his companion.

_Good night, Sonic._


	32. XXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 5, 2012

"What, did you and Shadow have some kinda secret meeting last night?" Knuckles asked Sonic, rubbing his eyes as he followed the blue hedgehog. 

"He just wanted t'talk, and he couldn't sleep either," Sonic replied, taking his time so he didn't leave his sleepier friends in the dust. Even when he managed to drift into sleep that night, he woke up several times in the night. "'Sides, we figured a few things out."

"Like what?" Tails asked, stretching his tails behind him as he walked. He glanced back at Knuckles. "You were using me as a pillow last night, weren't you?"

"Why would I do that?" he exclaimed, rather loudly. 

The hedgehog snickered at his friends, feeling a weight in his chest that had been there ever since they warped into the city lessen.  _If I can be with these guys, I can keep on movin'._ He saw a trace of color in the short distance, and he whistled. "Yo!" he called.

Shadow and Rouge were waiting for them atop a perch that the Sonic was sitting on only hours before. The bat tilted her hips and put a hand on one, shaking her head. "You guys are so slow," she said with pursed lips.

"I wouldn't be sayin' that," Sonic replied, waving his finger at him. "Have y'told her the scoop, Shad?"

The black hedgehog gave a small nod, then looked to Tails. "Check your computer for a signal of the Chaos Emerald."

"Okay!" Tails chirped, pressing a few buttons on his small communicator. Instantly, the computer started beeping and blinking, and he squinted at the screen. "It's coming from...the volcano?" 

"You mean we have to go through _there?"_ Rouge exclaimed, staring out at the subject in question. It gave a spit of magma, visible from their distance. "You didn't say anything about a volcano--"

"I wanted to be sure," Shadow remarked quietly. "There is a path that leads in through that we can take."

"Oy," Knuckles grunted, stepping up to Rouge. "If you can't handle a volcano, _Miss Treasure Hunter,_ then you can stay here."

Her lip curled as she leaned up into his face. "You have got to be kidding me. At least I am more efficient than a _certain echidna_ I know--"

"Oh, do you wanna bet on that?"

"Then it's your Master Emerald on the line."

_"Hey--!"_

"Guys, guys, break it up!" Sonic stepped between them, with Tails at his side. Both parties were glaring at the other, and the hedgehog rolled his eyes a little. "Sooner we find that Emerald, the sooner we can get back home, y'got it?"

"Hmph!" Knuckles abruptly whipped away from her and paced toward Tails, crossing his arms and staring out at the volcano. "Stupid bat, thinks she's the best at everything..." he muttered, lips barely moving. 

"What's that?" Rouge asked, not so subtly drawing down the zipper of her jacket. Shadow averted his eyes, as did Sonic. 

Knuckles, oblivious, walked right into the trap, and flushed a deep crimson. "N-nothing! Chaos damn it, pull your shirt up, or your jacket, or w-whatever! Jeezum..."

Tails covered his mouth to hide a smile, while Sonic snorted aloud. "Let's get goin' then," he said, then turned to Shadow and waved his finger. "Don't be late."

The black hedgehog brushed close by Sonic, making brief eye contact before retaining a neutral look. "Same to you," he muttered. He motioned to Rouge before he leapt off the perch, skating off into the base of the volcano. Rouge followed suit, but not before zipping up her jacket and winking at the echidna below her.

Knuckles fumed. "She thinks she's all that!" he shouted, once they were completely out of view. "I'm tellin' you what, next time--"

"Can it, knucklehead," Sonic interjected, walking up next to him with a smirk on his lips. "Save it for later. We've got an Emerald t'find."

"Sonic, why'd you let them get a head start?" Tails asked, flying up so his head was at the hedgehog's level.

He grinned. "They're gonna need it." 

As the sky began to swirl deep violet above their heads, Sonic sped off in the direction of the volcano, dodging heavier rocks and craters as he went. 


	33. XXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 7, 2012.

Shadow skated swiftly through the jagged pathway that led into the volcano, Rouge trailing at his back. "So, what, is this going to be another race?" she asked.

"Because Sonic is involved, yes, that is what this is," he replied, eyes narrowed. "He let us have a head start because he is cocky, preparing himself to catch up, pass us, and claim himself as the victor."

Rouge glanced down at him with a playful smirk. "And what would you rather do, Agent Shadow?"

His lip curled as he ran over the side of a crater. The earth was becoming progressively softer, due to the rising heat and magma ahead, and the hedgehog did his best to maneuver effectively. "I would prefer that we all kept together," he answered. "Especially with Mephiles out there..."

"Who is that guy, anyway? He looks just like you--"

"Do not remind me," he interrupted. "I do not know what he is, but he is up to something. And I do not want Sonic or the others to get caught up in it."

"So, what, are you going to-- _ah!"_ She narrowly dodged a spit of magma from the ground. "What are you going to do about him? You're not going to chase him down in this place, are you?"

Shadow didn't respond. _It would be a risky move to try and track him here. Although I strongly desire to know what he has in store, to know whether or not it was him that destroyed this place, getting the others out alive is the first priority. In that case, we need to find that Emerald...!_

Not unlike the city behind them, as the pair moved through the volcano, daintily whisking across the rock crumbling into magma at their feet, creatures of fire became abundant in their path. Instinctively, he reached into his quills and pulled out his gun, firing a couple shots at the lizards immediately in their path. He used their carcasses as stepping stones onto a ledge, then gave himself a little air with his rocket shoes to aim a shot at a large fire worm. The trigger was pulled, and gave nothing but a dull click. "Shit," he cursed to himself.

"What?" Rouge said, eyes darting around. 

"I am out of ammo," he replied, his rocket shoes levitating him off the ground. The hedgehog furrowed his brow at the monster ahead of him, and promptly tossed his firearm in a pool of lava. "No matter."

"You mean you don't have any extra magazines?!" she exclaimed, whipping her head between the sinking, melting gun, and the hedgehog in front of her. "And what about--watch out!" 

Their foe, upon spotting them with its unseeing eyes, hurled a spray of fire and ash at them, and while Rouge sprang upward, trying to grapple Shadow's arm at the same time, he dodged her and went under the blast, throwing a few kicks at its base. The monster crumbled at the strong impact, combined with the Chaos energy coming from his shoes, and Shadow didn't waste any time in continuing his pursuit.

"What are you doing?!" Rouge cried, flying after him with a cross look. "One minute, you're all careful, the next you're throwing your _only_ gun into the lava--"

"GUN has many firearms, and I have several in my personal possession," he replied, kicking down a fire lizard in one swift motion. It shrieked as it dissipated into ash. "That is hardly a problem."

They reached a large gap in the lava, and Shadow took a running start to skate over it, landing on the edge of the foothold ahead. Without warning, a crackle of dark light pierced the ground directly in front of him. _What is this...? It looked like ultraviolet lightning, but--_

After the flash passed, a slew of fire monsters manifested themselves in front of them, including a huge, troll like creature at the center, waving a flaming club. These monsters seemed to have a purple tint to them, beasts with jaws of magma, sightless eyes of fire. 

_"Kya!"_ Rouge grunted behind him, a split second before the hedgehog lunged for the creature. He saw a flash of pink before the entire line of creatures crumbled away in explosive fire. The bat huffed as she approached him. "At least _I_ was prepared."

"And how many of those bombs do you have?" Shadow asked, proceeding forward along a narrow, rocky slope. "Save them for when they are needed."

"But you don't have any long-range weaponry, and--"

"Rouge."

His voice was dangerously quiet as they mounted the top of the slope up to a cliff, covered in charred earth and burnt trees. The sky glowed a dingy purple above them, occasionally flashing with heat lightning, and in front of them, more creatures of fire appeared. He closed his eyes, blocking out the white noise of fire, the roar of monsters, and focused on his own heartbeat.  _You underestimate me far too often. For the power of what I can command...the natural Chaos within my body--!_

His form began to glow red, a sheen of light covering his fur, attracting the attention of the monsters with his pure energy. His eyes flashed open and he leapt up, instantly gravitating to his first adversary. Shadow drew his hand back, and a crackling, green bolt of energy manifested itself into a spear. In less than a second, he hurled it at the flaming monster, and it shrieked and collapsed into dust. Shadow's power warped him to another creature, and another, and within a matter of mere seconds, the plane of enemies was emptied, only Shadow and Rouge remaining. She stared him with crossed arms as he faced her, a green bolt of Chaos energy in his hand. 

"With order comes chaos," he said, the red energy around him starting to fade. "And in chaos, there is order. One cannot exist without the other. Therefore, why would they not both exist within myself? It is balance, unbalance, equals and opposites, that keep this world intact. I was created with this in mind." His glow completely melted back into him, but a certain aura persisted in his eyes. "I am the ultimate life. Please do not forget that."

Shadow quickly turned on his heel and hurled his spear of energy at a slab of rock, and it shattered, revealing a cave that sloped downward into the bowels of the volcano. 

Rouge gave him a smirk and strode past him, running a hand over his shoulder. "I know, handsome," she said, meeting his intense gaze with a lax one, eyelashes lowered. "Now, c'mon, they're going to beat us at this rate."

The hedgehog sighed and caught up beside her, a discontent grimace on his face.  _There are times when I do not think she takes me seriously. I have the power to take care of myself--_

_("Shadow.")_

_\--regardless of the circumstances._

"Hey, lighten up," Rouge said. "Is the 'ultimate life' the 'grumpiest life', too?"

He shook his head, making a small hmphing sound as they descended into the cave. Crystals grew on the walls, emitting a soft, iridescent glow as the incline became steeper. Shadow began to spiral around the outside of the walls, creating a circular path of Chaos energy in his wake. Rouge, on the other hand, made a controlled descent, using her wings as a parachute down to the surface. As a result, she touched ground first, flicking her ears.

"Hey," she said as soon as Shadow reached the bottom. She gestured to the opposite end of the cave. Dim figures of blue, yellow, and red could be seen across the pillars of rock, and the glow of lava.

She smirked. "We've got company."


	34. XXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 9, 2012.

"Yo, Shad! Rouge!" Sonic called, whistling over to them. "Looks like y'caught up t'us!" 

Knuckles hands were on his knees, panting. "I thought you couldn't see in the dark..."

"I can't see _well,"_ he corrected, slapping him on the back. The action caused the echidna to cough and sputter. "'Sides, it's not _that_ dark in here. Got this cool purple light action goin' on."

Tails, also a little winded, squinted ahead to try and see the path ahead. "Looks like there's an exit way up ahead, over those rock cliffs..."

"Hey!" It was Rouge, flying over to the trio, Shadow shortly behind. A computer scope was in front of her eye. "The exit up ahead's locked up. Looks like we gotta do something to open it up."

The fox nodded and whipped out his hand held computer, furiously calculating. In the meantime, Sonic addressed Shadow. "So, did you find anything cool on the way over?" he asked.

Shadow frowned. "No, unless you count those creatures made of fire 'cool'."

 _You'd think I'd get used to that._ Sonic scratched the back of his neck with a bit of a forced chuckle.  _Dude needs to lighten up. Seriously._  "Sometimes the ones with wings are pretty, but they've got weird lookin' eyes--"

"I think..." Tails began, blue eyes flicking across the landscape. "We've gotta hit those weird things. You see up there?" He pointed above them, where an orb levitated on top of a rock pillar. "Whatever energy's coming from them is keeping that cave closed."

"What's the deal, then?" Knuckles grunted, inadvertently standing next to Rouge. "Do we need to find them all and activate them?"

"Yeah, that's the--"

"No problem," the echidna said, puffing out his chest. "I'll find all those in a second flat."

Rouge smirked at him, then flew up the pillar and touched the dark, purple orb with a fingernail. It crackled with energy as it glowed, creating a black light in the dark. "Not before I find them first."

Knuckles grit his teeth and fumed, growling up at her. "Oh, you wanna bet?!" He grappled onto the pillar and scurried up it, dirt flying behind him. Despite his efforts, Rouge easily floated off backwards, her arms crossed underneath her bosom.

"Catch me if you can," she purred with a wink.

 _"Damn it!"_ he shouted, voice echoing so powerfully across the cave that Tails was forced to cover his ears. 

"Those guys are always at each other's throats..." the fox murmured, slipping his computer underneath his glove.

"Let 'em go," Sonic said, amused. "If it weren't for her, ol' Knucklehead would be sleepin' on that Master Emerald all day." He slid a finger under his nose, smirking.

Shadow was otherwise occupied, eyes combing the landscape. "There is something discomforting about the quality of the energy coming from those orbs," he mused quietly.

Sonic tilted his head in question, ears flicking. "Whatcha mean?"

"It may have something to do with why this future is like this." He huffed as his eyes refocused on the bat and echidna above them. "Hmph, I certainly hope they are not wasting time..."

"I'm thinkin' the opposite," Sonic replied. "If we've got two guys who both claim to the title of 'world's greatest treasure hunter' lookin' for those things, the cave'll open up in no time!"

At the ceiling of the cave, the two were gliding across and back desperately searching for the strange orbs. Rouge wore her treasure scope, numbers and glowing figures flicking in front of her eye, while it appeared that Knuckles was going on mere instinct--and getting lucky. "Hah! There's one!" he shouted from a distance, and the glow was visible from where Sonic and the others were standing.

"Don't brag, handsome, I've found two already," Rouge retorted, another burst of energy coming from the opposite side. 

Sonic snickered, and made a forward motion with his head. "Let's head over to the entrance, so we can be ready when they're done."

"But, Sonic, the gaps are too big between the footholds and the lava," Tails said, pointing to the thick, dull light of magma in their immediate vicinity. "You won't make--"

"Trust me," he said with a wink, and gave the fox a pat on the shoulder. _Kiddo, you worry too much. Don'tcha know who I am? And what I've gone through? Heck, the Marble Zone was worse than this in a couple a' ways!_ He glanced at Shadow. "Follow my lead?"

The black hedgehog gave a brief nod, and at that cue, Sonic curled into a track start, tail waving in the air. "Ready... _go!"_ He pushed off the ground and made a jump for the pillar straight ahead. Upon touching it, he thrust immediately off it, blasting off to another rock face.  _That's the thing,_ he thought as he used his momentum to gravitate himself to a platform in the lava. _There aren't a ton a' platforms, but there sure are a lotta places t'jump off. Y'gotta be creative when it comes to adventurin' like this!_

He heard Shadow not far behind him, and Tails directly above, the caution in his eyes radiating down on the blue hedgehog. "Really, I've got it!" he called, continuing to make quick pace. "Y'just--" One pillar. "--gotta--" Another. "--go!" And finally, onto the final platform, right in front of a crystal coated exit. His black counterpart landed shortly after, using his rocket shoes to propel him. They exchanged a brief glance before Sonic scanned the ceiling for the other two. "Oy! You guys done yet?"

The sound of rock crumbling came from above, as well as the black glow of the orb, and the in front of Sonic, Tails, and Shadow rumbled open, revealing a wider plain of lava ahead. "Hah!" Knuckles cried, gliding down to the group. "I got the last one!"

"Well, how many did you get?" Rouge called from afar, briskly flying to meet him.

"Huh? Uh," he thought, brushing dirt off his knucks. "I think I got three."

She gave him a coy smirk as she touched ground. "Oh, that's too bad. I got four." Her ears flicked as her treasure scope retracted, the bat eyeing her nails. "Looks like I win this round."

"Why you--!" he growled, stomping the ground and approaching her aggressively. "Yeah, yeah, of course you win! You win with your fancy little gadgets, and whatever! You're no treasure hunter, you...you..." 

 _There might as well be steam comin' outta his ears,_  Sonic thought as he watched.  _Wherever they are under all those echidna quill-locks._

"Go on, let it out," Rouge said, unfazed. 

"You just go on, unzip your jacket, and you've won! Damn it, all you need to do is bat your eyes, and everything's done for you! I bet GUN hired you just for that, just for your--"

Her turquoise eyes turned sharp and narrow, and in a flash, she was nose to nose with him. "What did you say?" she asked, her tone a dangerous mutter. Her hands curled into fists at her sides. "Do you really think that's all there is to me?"

Knuckles gulped as he met her gaze, clearly regretting toeing that line. "I--"

"I worked my ass off to get where I am, all right?" she hissed, a sound so venomous that even Shadow looked a bit taken back. "I do my research, I analyze my position, I train, and I hunt. And if you think that...that I give a damn about any of that, then you're sorely mistaken." The silence between her words was tangible. "And if we weren't stuck in this hellhole, you can bet that your precious little Emerald would be in my hands before you could turn around and realize it was gone."

She shoved him backwards, and with a sour look, strut forward into the cave opening, her hips working to keep her balance and speed. She left a very distraught looking Knuckles in her wake, his hands drooping at his sides. "H-hey, hey wait! Wait a sec, come back!" he shouted, getting a running start before gliding off after her. Sonic swore he could hear him muttering under his breath, despite what had just transpired.

"W-wow," Tails whispered, blinking. He looked up at Shadow. "Does she get like that often?"

He shook his head. "It is clearly a sore spot for her," he replied, crossing his arms. "Although, given her somewhat manipulating personality, and the way she keeps that echidna on his toes, I believe she will be fine."

Sonic shrugged. "Well, there's only one way out. Let's see where this place takes us, anyway, and maybe those guys'll sort it out on the way over." He nodded to his companions, already on the move. "Ready?"


	35. XXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 11, 2012.

_Something's under here._

That was Sonic's initial thought as he rushed through the most open section of the volcano, diving around the sparser footholds through the cave. He could just barely see Rouge and Knuckles ahead, the former flying at a steady pace while the latter franticly glided behind. He took a chance and hopped onto the side walls of the cave as he approached them, and with continued speed, the hedgehog kept his gravity until he reached a large, steady platform, where the others had stopped.

"Look, Rouge, I'm sorry," Knuckles apologized, panting from the effort to keep up. "I didn't...wh-what are you starin' at?" 

Her eyes were huge, nearly gleaming straight ahead, and as Sonic heard Shadow and Tails catch up behind him, he followed her gaze up and forward. Hovering like a prize in the air, was the cyan Chaos Emerald, glittering and sparking bright energy amongst the glow of fire.

"You're all so beautiful," she muttered, flapping her wings to give herself air, reaching forward. 

"Don't touch it!" Shadow growled from behind Sonic, and when he looked back, he saw the black hedgehog's teeth were gritted, and his eyes were wide with slight panic. 

"Why not?" she replied in a dreamy tone. The soft, blueish glow could be seen on her face. "We need it to get back, don't we--"

As soon as her fingertips graced the surface of the Emerald, the ground began to shake underneath them. Sonic whipped his head around, instinctively looking for Tails, but not before his eye caught the bubbling in the magma around them.  _This is not good, somethin' tells me it's not gonna be good--_

"W-what's happening?" Tails shouted over the rumbling, finding Sonic's side and hugging close to it.

"If you were right," Shadow said, barely audible in the constant shake, "and that was Mephiles you saw with the Emerald, then this was set up to be a trap. As to what this is--"

The magma glowed brightly in front of them, and in a huge spray of lava, the center of the cave seemed to open up. Emerging from the depths, a beast, far larger than the ones Sonic or Shadow had encountered, sprang out and roared, shaking the walls around them. It was made of the same, magma and rock material that the others were, but it had glowing, green eyes, and a long, thick tongue that was ripe with flame. The smell of sulfur and smoke permeated the cave as it made its spectacular entrance.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Knuckles shouted.

"Iblis," Rouge replied, her treasure scope already out. Her voice was straining to be level, even. "Tails?"

The fox jumped, glued to the blue hedgehog's side. "O-oh, yeah, I'll check too." He whipped out his computer and began computing furiously.

"What are we waitin' for?" Sonic said, bouncing on his toes. "If thing's some kinda monster, we gotta take it down, right?"

"It's more than a monster," Tails interjected. "It's a demi-god. Also known as the Flames of Disaster, apparently it was--"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sonic started stretching his legs back. "I'm ready t'take this thing head on."

"You cannot defeat it alone," Shadow said, stepping forward.  _He's so calm,_ Sonic thought, _like he's done this all before. Seen it all, so he can think about it and know how it all works. Me, I just go._

Sonic toed the edge of the platform they stood on, watching the flaming creature writhe in the lava before him. "Then, c'mon! There are some platforms up ahead, and I think there are more of those weird glowy things too." The hedgehog grinned as he bent into a track start. "Let's do this!" 

He lunged forward, feet barely tapping on the soft footholds ahead, approaching the beast with reckless abandon. "All right, big guy! Let's see what you've got!" 

"Sonic." Shadow said, catching up with him. "It would be wise to take care of it rather than taunt it." He was using his rocket shoes to hover just barely above the ground. 

"Well, what do y'think we should do, Mr. Ultimate?" he grunted in reply, watching the beast roar and spit magma straight up into the air. "He's too far away to try and get at it head on."

Shadow's eyes scanned the area, and finally rested on the orbs of black light sitting on the furthest pillars. "Those," he said, and proceeded to skate ahead himself, deftly leaping from platform to platform. He headed toward the left-most pillar, and when he reached it, he swatted the orb sitting on top of it. It glowed with the same, crackling light, and as if by a switch, Iblis gravitated toward it, roaring and thrashing in the magma. With huge, ragged jaws, it clamped onto the orb, green eyes rolling back into its sockets.  _It's almost like it's sucking all the energy outta that thing. But isn't that powering it up...?_

As Sonic thought this, Shadow jumped up and gave the monster a swift kick in the center of its head, where a weak puddle of magma resided. Iblis screamed, a shriek so loud that the platform directly under his feet cracked, and the monster careened into the sky, flipping upside down before crashing into the lava below. Sonic watched with awe, a hand on his hip.

"So _that's_ how you do it," he remarked, as Shadow skated back toward him with a sense of urgency. 

"Get back," he commanded, flying past him. "Sonic, _get back!"_

As Iblis shrank back into the magma, it also let lose several huge flaming rocks, hurling back toward them with surprising speed. Several crashed into the footholds close-by, and before Sonic could even register Shadow's voice, another, nearly the size of his torso, slammed into his chest. 

The pain was instantaneous. 

Sonic howled in anguish, feeling the lack of gravity as the rock threw him backwards, and then a sudden heaviness as he was flat on his back, with a presence behind him. He blinked up to see Shadow hovering over him, green Chaos Emerald in hand. "Wh-what? Shad...?" He whimpered loudly, the searing fire from the burn persisting.

"You idiot!" Shadow scolded, above the roar of Iblis, still a threat in the distance. "I thought you were faster than that!"

"B-bad luck," he said weakly, with a half smirk and a shrug. Lifting his head up, he managed to see the mark left on his chest. Black bits of burnt fur, as well as pieces of melted skin were around the outsides, shiny and red, while the center, near his sternum, was wet and bubbling, a hot, fresh pink. The puss dripping from the most severe area stung the outer parts, and the mixed smell of burnt fur, skin, and smoke make him gag. "O-ow, th-that smarts..." 

He made a motion to sit up, taking note of the tight, rawness in his chest, as well as the very sides of his arms, but Shadow gently held him back. "No, you cannot go back out there," he said, shaking his head. Sonic dimly noticed that the other also had several burnt patches of fur on his arms as well.  _He must've used Chaos Control t'keep me from falling in the lava. Lucky._

"N-nah, nah I can do it," he insisted, wincing loudly as he stood up, shaking out his legs. "My feet are fine, we can keep on goin'."

"Sonic, _no."_ Shadow tugged his arm and turned back toward the main platform, and it was then that he saw a sizable burn on the black hedgehog's back. The coloring underneath the raw skin was magenta, however _, and it looks like it's healing right before my eyes..._ "You need to rest, that burn is too severe--"

"Lemme go!" With a sharp yank, he broke away from him and raced forward, trying his best to ignore the pain in his chest.  _It just keeps aching, and aching...I've had little burns before, but nothing like this. My chest feels like it's still on fire, but...it's going t'have to wait._ His upper body was stiff as he ran, clocking a bit of his balance and speed off, but he still managed to make it to the pillar sitting in the center with little difficulty. 

"Oy! Flamehead!" he taunted, whistling through his fingers afterward.  _Yeeouch, even that hurts...!_ He bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the pain. "Come and get some! Or is all that size just for show?!" 

With that, he kicked the side of the orb that rested there, and Iblis gave immediate chase, sensing the energy crackling in it. As it made its rumbling, ravaging way over, Sonic pushed his body upwards, despite the protest of his still fresh burn weeping on his chest. As the fire monster latched onto the orb, sucking its energy dry, he curled into a ball and let gravity hurl him at the weak spot on its head. The motion made Sonic whine; tight, raw skin twisting, pain ripping through his senses. It was so present that he nearly didn't register hitting the weak spot to begin with, only taking the cue from the monster's hideous roar that he'd made contact.

Sonic uncurled himself, wobbling as he landed on a platform a few feet back. "Heh, t-take that," he said as Iblis writhed, sinking back into the lava. 

"It is not over yet," Shadow said, appearing beside him. 

"Y'really like usin' that Chaos Control, don't you?" Sonic commented, an ear flicking back.

Shadow chose to ignore him for more pressing matters. "It is not fully submerged; it is going to try and charge for us--"

"Well, bring it!" he replied, wincing as he lowered his body into a defensive stance. "So when it comes at us, we'll give it another kick in that spot?"

"Yes," Shadow said with a nod, just as the pillars that the orbs were formerly resting on crumbled at their bases. "Here it comes...!"

They could see Iblis' green peek out of the lava as it rumbled through, hissing, roaring, and spewing lava everywhere. Sonic dodged left as Shadow dodged right when it approached, and it flailed around, confused at its targets. The two hedgehogs made brief eye contact, a connection in thought. 

Sonic whistled. "Yo! Over here!" 

As soon as it turned its head toward the blue hedgehog, Shadow revved his rocket shoes and slammed into the spot on his head. "Gotcha!" Sonic cried, laughing as he followed suit, although with not as much force as he'd like, given the ache shooting through his nervous system. Iblis reeled its body upward, giving one final, excruciating roar, before it collapsed backwards into the lava, its smoking body crumbling, molding to the magma.

"Hah!" Sonic choked, glancing over at Shadow with a wink. "We took care a' him!" 

Shadow nodded slowly, a dubious look in his eyes. "For now."


	36. XXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 11, 2012.

_"Sonic!"_ Tails cried as soon as the two hedgehogs reached the main platform. The blue hedgehog looked winded, and his brother-in-soul had to stop himself from giving him a huge bear hug. "Sonic, you're hurt!"

"That doesn't look so good, Big Blue," Rouge said, unable to drag her eyes away from the gaping burn on his chest. It was still wet looking, and bits of burnt fur were still flaking off.

Sonic gave a shaky laugh, his shoulders clearly tense from the pain. "N-nah, I'm good!" He pulled out the cyan Chaos Emerald, tossing it up in his palm. "We beat up that thing, and got the Chaos Emerald, so now we can head back home!"

Shadow's eyes flicked back at him. "When did you pick that up?"

"On the way back over, no sweat." He gave the black hedgehog a wink. "It was just lyin' there."

Shadow murmured a small noise of approval as he pulled out his own Emerald, eyes scanning the horizon. _There is no sign of Mephiles. I thought he would show up at some point, after he set this trap to destroy us._ His eye caught Sonic's burn, and it sent a shiver up his spine. _I am lucky that I can heal so quickly, but Sonic..._

"You need to get to a hospital when we get back in town," Tails said, his tails curling around him. He fidgeted with them as he spoke. "You're hurt really bad."

"Like any hospital will heal that thing," Knuckles grunted, looking generally cross. He stole a look at Rouge before staring back at the ground.

"Now, why are you so grumpy, handsome?" the bat purred, strolling up to him. "Did you want to beat up the big bad Iblis monster yourself?"

"No!" he barked, leaning back from her continually close presence. "And I'm glad that he didn't get hurt any worse than that because of it! A-and aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something?"

She chuckled and poked the side of his muzzle. "You're so cute when you're confused," she said.

Shadow cleared his throat, interrupting the two. "Let us get out of here. I do not want to linger in case it regains strength." He held up his Chaos Emerald and nodded to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic."

"Gotcha." He also readied his Emerald, glittering in his palm. "Count a' three sound good? Then we do a, what, a Chaos Control?"

"Yes."

Sonic nodded. "One...two...three!"

The two hedgehogs linked their arms together and thrust the Emeralds upward. _"Chaos Control!"_

In a bright flash of light, a swirling portal emerged in the fire light, a welcoming swirl of blue and white compared to the dim fire that permeated the landscape. "Cool!" Sonic chirped, and jumped up into the space without hesitation.

"Sonic, wait up for me!" Tails cried, and followed after him, using his tails to propel himself forward. 

Knuckles, before leaping through the portal, gave a stern look back at Rouge. "Are you coming?" he asked gruffly.

"Are you going to miss me if I don't go in holding your hand?" she retorted, batting her eyes.

In response, the echidna's lip curled, and his growl faded as he slipped into the time warp, leaving Rouge and Shadow the last ones in the cave. 

_"Shadow..."_  

The black hedgehog's ears flicked, and he jerked around, staring for the source.  _That voice...it is familiar._  As his grip loosened on his green Emerald, it gravitated toward the portal, eventually vanishing into it. 

"It's going to close up if you don't hurry up," Rouge said, floating directly in front of it. "What are you looking for?"

Shadow ignored her, eyes continuing to scan the horizon, until his nose picked up the familiar scent of strong charcoal and rotting. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a violet black smoke, rising up to form a very familiar figure--turned up spines, dark body, reptilian eyes...

"Shadow?"

_Mephiles...!_

He grunted and skated toward the figure in the distance, completely ignoring the bat, even as she called again for him.  _No, I will not let you get away. I desire answers from you, I want to know why you have my form, what your plan is._  His eyes narrowed as the figure vanished into an oil slick on the ground, slipping across the rock face and leaving a faint trail of smoke in his wake.  _Whatever it takes--_  

The light of the portal faded completely behind him.


	37. XXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 12, 2012.

Night was still present as a hedgehog, a fox, an echidna, and a bat emerged in the middle of Soleanna's castle square, seemingly from out of nowhere. As Sonic touched ground, Emerald in hand, he squinted at the bell tower. "It's like we never left at all," he marveled. "Wasn't it around this time we left Eggman's base?"

Out of the group, Rouge looked the most disoriented. "Are you sure? I swear it was daylight," she muttered, looking around. 

"You must have been warped with us," Tails said, standing very close to Sonic. "According to my computer clock, it was right around this time when we left."

"Huh," was all she had to say, as a spark of green caught her eye. "Chaos Emerald," she murmured, picking up the jewel and absently playing with it in her hands. 

"You look like you need some sleep," Knuckles said. Although his arms were crossed, Sonic noticed concern lingering on his face. "Can you make it home all right? Or to GUN, wherever you're going?"

She seemed to come back to herself a bit, ears perking back up, and a wing flicking back. "I'm a big girl, I'll be fine," she said, straightening her posture. "You're going to want to get that checked out though, Sonic."

She pointed to his burn, and upon drawing attention to it, the wound began to throb. Sonic's stomach lurched from the ache. "Yeah, I'll--"

"I'll take care of him," Knuckles interrupted, his tone abrasive.  _What's he got cookin'? Better be somethin' good, 'cause boy, this thing sure smarts--_  

"Wait..." Tails said, just as Rouge began to walk off. "What happened to Shadow?" 

Rouge's mouth opened, her turquoise eyes staring into space, but as she realized how intently the others were looking for an answer, she appeared to think better of it. The bat shook her head and waved her hand. "He can take care of himself," she said, averting their eyes. "Don't worry about him." 

"Well, that's Shadow for ya," Sonic said with a shrug. He tried to grin, but it malformed into a grimace. "Goin' off, tryin' to be the tough guy...probably warped off before we even knew he was here..."

He felt a light pressure on his back, and his vision crossed as he looked down to his friend, who he found was holding him up. He glanced around the group, and they were all giving him the same look--one of worry and concern. Rouge's was far less personal, but it was still there. "Yeah, we're gonna head in," Sonic said. "G'night, Rouge."

"Good night, boys," Rouge replied, giving a single wave before taking off behind them, Chaos Emerald in hand. 

Tails and Knuckles were glued to Sonic's side as they headed toward their temporary home. Mere seconds after Rouge was out of sight, the echidna was already grumbling. "Do you think it was a good idea for her to leave with that Emerald?" he said.

"Eh, not much we can do," Sonic replied. "She gets touchy about jewels anyway, doesn't she? You know her better than we do."

He sighed. "Yeah, she'd throw a hissy fit if we tried to take it away. Least she's not touching _my_ Emerald."

"Knuckles, why aren't we going to the hospital?" Tails asked, persistence in his tone. "It's right over there, and--"

"I'm not takin' him to some damn hospital," he retorted, grabbing hold of Sonic's bicep. 

The hedgehog hissed. "Easy, _easy--"_  

"It's one thing if _you_ don't wanna go to there, but Sonic's hurt really bad! He needs to get that wrapped up--"

"I've got something that'll work better than anything _they_ can do!" He was nearly shouting at this point, and his voice echoed in the empty square. Tails shrunk at Sonic's side, his tails curling around his body.

The hedgehog slowed to a halt. "Okay, okay, calm down," Sonic said, in a more soothing voice than either of them had just exhibited. "All I really wanna do is lie down, and I don't think it's gonna hurt t'see what Knux has got planned." He eyed Knuckles, who was wearing a sneering pout. "And if you get any louder, you're gonna wake up the whole city."

The echidna huffed, resuming a faster pace that had him dragging his other two companions. Sonic struggled to keep his feet straight, to catch his balance and match the other's pace. _To be honest, I just want to keep goin'. I wanna find Elise and get her back to the castle. But, neither of these guys'll want me goin' anywhere, with this gaping hole in my chest. It hurts, and it's makin' me tired and tense..._

_...But, the first chance I get, I'm outta here._


	38. XXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 12, 2012.
> 
> Recommended listening: [The Guardian's Chant](http://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/the-guardians-chant)

Sonic laid flat on his back on the bed, quills splayed on the pillow. It was the most comfortable position for him while his chest was still oozing puss. "So, whatcha got?" he said, resting his hands behind his neck.

"You still got the Emerald?" Knuckles asked, pulling up a chair beside the bed. Tails sat at the table, resting his head in his arms.

The hedgehog brought it out from beside him, tossing the jewel over to the echidna. He fumbled with it in his mitts before grasping it firmly, cyan light flickering against the warm lamp light. "Tails, can you shut off the lights?"

The fox yawned and trotted over to the standing lamp, standing on his toes to pull the chain down. The room flooded with darkness, save for the Chaos Emerald in Knuckles' hands. The echidna took a deep breath and let it slowly out his nose. "I haven't tried this on anything besides minor scrapes and scars, so I don't know how well it's going to work."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you're gonna do, huh?" Sonic asked, impatience creeping in his voice.

"I'm getting to it!" he barked back, and then had to close his eyes to calm himself down again. "I've been exploring in the Mystic Ruins and the island for years, ever since that whole thing with Perfect Chaos. I unearthed a lot of old scripture from my ancestors."

"I didn't know you read," Sonic jabbed, sticking out his tongue. As he could see a vein starting to pulse from the side of his head, he quickly added. "So what'd you find?"

"A lot of things," he replied. Sonic noticed that his friend was breathing very deeply and evenly as he held the Emerald in his hands. "It's written that with the energy from these Emeralds, including the Master, it can turn your thoughts into power. So, the ancient tribes used them for harvest, longevity, and...healing." His violet eyes seemed to glow brighter in the light of the gem. "Among other things."

"So...are you sayin' that thing can heal this baby up?" Sonic asked. 

He nodded. "It should speed up the process, at least. I've used it on myself, even though I'm pretty hardy. I got a bad gash once, and it was like it wasn't even there within the hour. If you can stay _still--"_

Sonic's feet were kicking at the edge of the bed, and he gave them one last stretch before laughing. "All right, I'll be good. I'll try." 

Knuckles made a small huffing sound, then lifted the Emerald up to his face. "You might hear weird things, like chanting noises, but just stay still. That's the important part. And relaxed. In ancient times, a group of old, female echidnas would gather together to heal the warriors. The warrior would lie perfectly still as they surrounded him--"

"I'll do my best, Captain." He made a small saluting gesture, which caused the echidna to roll his eyes. "All right, I'm ready."

Knuckles took a deep breath:

_"The servers are the seven Chaos..."_

Immediately, the energy around the Emerald glimmered brighter, and Knuckles' eyes shut, brow furrowing into an intense focus. His posture shifted as well, shoulders lifting, and Sonic could swear that the cyan colored jewel was floating too. 

_"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart..."_

_What's that...sound?_

It started off as a low hum in the back of his hearing, but as seconds passed, it started to grow in his ears. Sonic scrunched his muzzle, struggling to stay still, but as he listened to the strange humming growing in his ears, he felt his back and shoulders sink into the bed. _It's like there are a bunch of people singing, but there's no real tune...just a wall of sound._

"The controller serves to unify the Chaos..."

Sonic's eyes slipped closed as he felt a strange tingling in his chest. All at once, the pain seemed less obtrusive, less throbbing and overwhelming. _It feels like I'm being wrapped in a cool blanket...but comforting at the same time, like I'm surrounded by...by people I care about._

_Tails, Knux, Ames, Shad..._

_...Elise...are you all right?_

In the back of his mind, he could sense a low rumbling sensation, but a much more organic one than he was usually looking out for. _Is Knux chanting along with them? Am I...? It's really comforting--_

_(we'll take care of you)_

"...Hm?"

Sonic opened his eyes for a brief moment, and found that he was surrounded by the Emerald's glow. His chest was particularly bright, and he found that while the center was still fresh and raw, the sides were already smoothing out and healing. Soft, new fur was even growing in patches around the outside of his wounds, and the less severe burns under his arms were already completely healed.  _Looks like Knux was right...this is a lot better than any hospital could do._

_(sleep child you need your rest)_

_Those voices...they're getting louder..._

His eyelids grew heavy, and his head plopped back down on the pillow behind him.  _I can afford t'sleep for a little bit, at least until daylight. Maybe by then, it'll be good enough so it doesn't ache at all..._

_(we'll take care of you child)_

_I'll be right and ready...for the morning...but...for now...I'll..._

_(sleep)_

Sonic slipped into slumber, and the room fell mostly silent. The only sound was a low, purring hum from the guardian, cross legged and levitating above his seat.


	39. XXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 14, 2012.
> 
> Recommended listening: [Rouge Goes Home](http://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/rouge-goes-home)

_Even at this hour, the city's still alive..._

Rouge flew high over Central City, after an already long trek from Soleanna. It wasn't terribly far, especially if one flew along the coast and headed west, but after all of the warping, the bat was ready for a rest. _I'm not even sure what day it is, since apparently we were winked out of existence from twelve to twenty-four hours._

She flew closer to the ground as she entered the city limits, taking care to stay out of the way of GUN patrol cars. The military headquarters was located at the far end of Central City, with housing for personnel located throughout. _If anyone knows I'm back in town, they're going to want me to report back in,_ she thought, snaking through dark alleys and keeping her ears perked. _I just want to crash on my bed and stare at this beautiful Emerald..._

As she approached her building, avoiding the eyes of passer-bys, she withdrew the glittering, green gem from inside her jacket, a smirk crossing her lips. _So radiant and elegant...and she's all mine. Nothing in the world beats the shine of this--_

"Agent Rouge!"

She slowly closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. _Great._ She leaned against the side of her apartment building and brought her wrist up to her face. "What?" she said. 

"You've been offline for over twelve hours! What's been going on? Have you retrieved the Chaos Emerald from Dr. Eggman's base?" 

"Things came up," she replied, fishing for her keys inside her jacket. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a man watching as she fumbled through the inside pockets, and she looked directly at him, eyelashes batting. Her gaze, however, was sharp, and upon being spotted, he sped off in the opposite direction. "I'll give a full report in the morning."

"If you're flaking off with that Emerald--"

"Relax, the Emerald's fine. I'm not going to keep it." _That long._ She turned her key in the door and stepped through, boots clacking on the floor of the linoleum entryway. Moving like clockwork, she immediately mounted the stairs to the second floor, pushed through the door, a left down the hallway, until she reached number 14. "A lady needs her beauty rest, and I've had none of it."

"Rouge, you remember our deal, here--"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." She jerked her key out of the lock and let the door slam behind her, briskly striding in and throwing her keys on the kitchen table. "But right now, I'm jet lagged from time traveling about two hundred years. I'll contact you in the morning." 

Without waiting for another response, she pressed and held on the "end" button, shutting her communicator off. _Honestly, half the time I can't sleep through the night because of being "on-call" all the time._ Rouge carefully set up the Chaos Emerald on her nightstand beside several pill bottles before plopping down on her soft, down bed. _Not to mention I'm teamed up with tall, dark and grouchy._ She emptied one from each bottle, a total of three, and dry swallowed them with a wince. "I've got to get a refill on this one," she muttered, flipping the bottle labeled "estradiol" upside down. She stood again, massaging her throat as she left for the kitchen. _Sure, he's fine to work with, and I think he knows what he's doing, but.._.

She filled a glass of water at the tap and drank deeply. _I never know what he's thinking. Sonic wears his heart on his sleeve, and Knuxie's like an open book, but Mr. Ultimate never says a word._ Rouge left the glass on the counter as she went back to the bed. She pulled off her gloves and boots, not bothering to hang them up and letting them lie in a heap at her feet, giving a small sigh. _I wish he would at least talk to me._ The bat unzipped her jacket and tossed it to the side, along with a tank top underneath.

She wandered to her dresser and pulled out a thin, oversized t-shirt before peeling off her skin tight pants. "C'mon, c'mon," she muttered as they stuck to her legs. _And now he's off in that terrible future, chasing after whatever...you would've thought he'd get out while he still could. I don't even know what that thing was, that looked just like Shadow._

_Mephiles..._

She unclasped her bra, stuffed it in the dresser drawer, and pulled the t-shirt over her head, wings fluttering to struggle through the holes in the back. _Then again, I'm talking about the hedgehog who stayed fifty years in a stasis tube, beat up a genetic monster, fell into the earth and survived, and then destroyed a comet with aliens on it by himself. He's something, all right. But he sure doesn't know how to make friends._

She wandered to her bed and slipped under the sheets, wrapping her wings around her. _Why would he say Sonic can take care of himself and brush him off one second, and then worry about him and tell him to be careful the next? He says that I've lost my touch, and yet wraps up my wounds and insists that I sleep. He's reckless one second, and careful the next. Yeah, there's that whole "order and chaos" bullshit he was going on about, but...I don't quite buy it._

_He needs to relax._

She yawned and rolled over, a wash of exhaustion flooding her body. _Hope you find what you're looking for._


	40. XXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 15, 2012.

_(It's dark. And we're back at home, as bad as it is._

_It's just like any other day, except things seem quieter. The fire light seems calmer, and I can see her face clearer. Her eyes are clear and bright, so focused on the landscape below her. Her ears twitch at the slightest noise, constantly on alert._

_She looks...beautiful._

_For once, I think I'm going to do something._

_I say her name, and she says, "What, Silver?" It's her standard response, but it feels softer this time. I edge closer to her, and I put my hand on her shoulder. It's the least I can do, and it's the most I can do right now--my heart's starting to pound._

_She glances at me with some surprise, although it's not complete dislike. That's a plus, that's a very good thing. Then again, when has she ever looked at me with disgust? Only when I've done something stupid. So, this can't be stupid. It sure doesn't feel that way._

_I slide my hand along her shoulder so I'm encircling her, and I think she says something, but I can't hear it. I can't hear much of anything anymore, and I slide closer to her. Images are flashing by a little too fast, from the fire, to her face, looking surprised now. It's funny, I can hear a lot of static, like that little green radio we used to have..._

_Something looks off, and I ask her if she's okay. Something in her eyes, they look glazed over. I touch the side of her face, and it feels limp in my hand. I say her name again, and then_

_and then_

_oh oh Iblis no_

_there's blood_

_there's blood coming from her mouth it's hanging open and it's thick and drooling no Blaze no no_

_I can hear a low laugh and a figure rises behind her pushes her into my lap her blood is everywhere and then there's silence there's nothing there's just a void as his silhouette stands in front of me and I know exactly who it is_

_He's laughing at me even though I can't hear it I can see it I can see HIM the blue hedgehog the Iblis trigger, and fire flares up all around him. I want to scream at him I'm scared I'm scared and I'm angry and it feels like I can't breathe I can't BREATHE_

_please please no NO I won't let this happen I won't let you destroy her too you already ruined this world how do you like it now are you satisfied? Are you satisfied?!_

_And then he has his hands wrapped around my neck and he's choking me while my fur is stained dirty red from her blood and it's burning burning because she has the power of the flames and it hurts and I still can't breathe I can't breathe let me go make it stop make it STOP STOP_

_he glows turqouise_

_I have my strength_

_he can't breathe now no I have you now_

_you ruined this world by Iblis I'll ruin you I'm going to ruin you I'm going to make you choke and burn and_

_there is_

_anguish_

_and pain_

_in those eyes_

_pain_

_anguish_

_is it right?_

_I stop short, even though his muzzle is turning as blue as his fur with the loss of air. Is it right? Is it right? Is it right? Is it right? Is it right?_

_Please please someone just WAKE ME UP--)_


	41. XL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 15, 2012.

Rouge woke with a start. "Shit!" she cursed, throwing off the covers and stumbling to the kitchen table, hitting her shin on the dresser in her path. She clambered for her communicator and hastily flicked it on. "This is Agent Rouge, I need a location on E-123 Omega, stat!" 

The line crackled as she ran back into her bedroom, fumbling for a bra in her dresser. "Uh, this is HQ..." replied a sleepy voice, yawning a little. She was both relieved and annoyed--in one respect, it wasn't the commander, but in another... "Agent Rouge, it's quarter past two in the morning--"

"I don't care!" she barked, ripping off her sleep shirt only to get it caught on her wings. They flapped angrily in response as she kept moving to snatch up her pants on the floor. "This is an emergency!" 

"What's an emergency at--"

She groaned in frustration, tossing her communicator on the bed as she hopped on one foot in a valiant attempt to squeeze her legs through her pants. "If you don't give me a report, I swear to Chaos, I will break into the database and get it _myself!"_

There was a brief pause of silence on the line as she stretched her pants over her hips and began clasping her bra, adjusting her ample bosom to fit inside the cups. "Y-yeah...our records have the robot E-123 Omega somewhere in the Soleanna jungle--"

Rouge slapped the communicator off as she stepped into her tanktop, pulling it over her hips and tail so it wouldn't get caught on her wings like earlier. "Thank you," she muttered, still tense as she rushed about, making sure she had all she needed as she slipped on her black overshirt. "Treasure scope, extra gloves, Chaos Emerald..." She snatched up the jewel as her feet were snuggling in her tall, black boots. Giving one last sweep, she dropped her keys inside her cleavage and snapped her communicator back on her wrist.

"Chaos damn it," she said to herself, slamming the door behind her and running down the stairs out of the apartment. "Shadow's out there alone in that wreck of a place, and he doesn't have a Chaos Emerald." She broke into flight immediately as she felt the cool, night breeze against her face. _I don't care if he's the ultimate life form, he's going to get himself killed...!_


	42. XLI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 16, 2012.
> 
> Recommended listening: [The Man Who Sold The World (WLiS cover version)](http://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/the-man-who-sold-the-world)

"So, you decided to void your return ticket, now, did you?" 

Shadow finally caught up with Mephiles in a dead part of the volcano, perhaps the only area where the crusted, cool magma was flat enough and safe enough to walk on. He found Mephiles standing on a pillar high above him, arms hanging limply at his sides. His eyes held a reptilian glow, even in the dull firelight. 

"Why are you here?" Shadow asked curtly. "Did you ruin this world?"

Mephiles chuckled deeply in his throat, unnerving, especially since it didn't show at all on his face. "Questions, questions," he replied. "The answer is both yes...and no."

Shadow grit his teeth, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.  _Although he is frustrating, and clearly up to something, to attack so quickly would be an unwise move._

"Perhaps it would be better to show you."

He gestured to his left, directly opposite Shadow. The hedgehog followed his line of vision over to something he hadn't noticed before--a purple colored capsule, in a vague diamond

_(coffin)_

shape. He stepped closer to it, the translucent glass giving him glare. His focus narrowed, and once he was able to get a better grasp of what was inside, his eyes widened, and he jerked back. _That...that cannot be possible..._

"Yes, that is you." Mephiles' voice was very close to his ear, and Shadow was unpleasantly surprised to see his look-alike standing right beside him, neck jerked forward with those blank eyes. He didn't want to look back at him, nor move at all as he heard the sound of gravel turning from the other's shoes. "After the world was destroyed by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?"

The black hedgehog's heard lobbed in his throat as he felt the other hedgehog's _(is that would you could call him? What even is he?)_ hands skim over his shoulders from behind. _If not for that touch, I would not be able to know he was there. He has no body heat._ "A search for the guilty. 'Who did this?', you may ask." Mephiles ran a hand lazily under his neck, close to his chin. "Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power...

"They feared it."

Shadow turned his head away from the touch, eyes narrowing toward the ground.  _Feared it, feared it. Perhaps that is why the military was after me, besides the fact that I was assumed to have allied with the Black Arms. After all, I was created with their blood. There was a reason I resonated with them, with their craving for destruction._

_...I exhibited that quite prominently._

_("Take that, you monster!")_

Shadow winced faintly. 

"They used this incident to hunt you down," Mephiles continued, making his way around the black hedgehog, staggering unevenly, like someone who is just remembering how to walk. Shadow avoided his gaze, instead staring at his own, encapsulated form.  _I look exactly the same. Of course, since I do not age. In what manner was I captured? What did they do?_

_...And of course, if this is my fate, that concludes that I, indeed, failed my purpose._

He sighed as evenly as he could. _For that, I apologize._

"Come with me, Shadow."

His voice startled him, and he refocused his gaze back on the being in front of him. Each of Mephiles' gestures were jerky and heavy looking, and although his head moved, his eyes never left Shadow's face. "Let us punish this foolish world of humanity." His voice lowered into a near purr, hand reaching out to him. "It is only fair to give back what was intended for you.

"You have every right to want _justice."_

_Justice. Justice. Revenge._

_("Maria, I promise you...revenge!")_

Shadow's lip curled. "That is absurd." He edged away from Mephiles, hands clenched at his sides. "Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone."  _And I am not sure if I want to know what your true goals are, if you lent a hand in destroying this future..._

Mephiles tilted his head until it nearly reached his opposite shoulder, withdrawing his hand and closing it. "You forgive humanity this folly, then?" he asked, some venom in his tone. He waved his hand toward the capsule, the figure inside almost mocking the black hedgehog.  _No. That is not me. And if it is, it is not myself now._

"I determine my own destiny."

Shadow's eyes were fixed on the form in front of him, his stance steady and focused. _I will not play whatever game you are playing. I have already played too many games. I have been the puppet for too long._

_(are you still?)_

Mephiles' head righted itself, and his arms lifted, forearms first, hands limp and zombie like, stretching across his chest, and then finally out to his sides. "Oh, Shadow," he said, his voice shaking, as if with annoyed laughter rather than fear. "That is just a _pity,_ quite a pity." His eyes widened, the first time there had been any emotion at all in them--and in a blinding flash, his appearance shifted. 

His body took on a crystalline look, purple and edging lighter along his faux chest fur, his hands, the marks on his "quills", and his feet. In fact, he appeared to have a definite lack of feet, the ends of his legs ending in crystal stubs. His eyes had turned a brighter, glowing green, but the whites were blood red, still with an expressionless gaze. He was teeming with dark energy, and Shadow could feel it in his body. "I'm afraid you're going to regret that decision." Mephiles said, muzzle still immobile.

The black hedgehog backed up, getting into a defensive stance. "We shall see about that," he replied.

The dark form made what could only be described as a guttural, growling sound, and melted into the ground at his feet. The sound echoed in Shadow's mind's ear as dark energy exploded all around him.

It was soon replaced with a high pitched cackling. 


	43. XLII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 27, 2012.

"Silver, wake up."

Blaze gently shook the white hedgehog's shoulder as he groaned in his sleep. When he didn't respond, she huffed and pinched his ear between two of her fingers. He immediately jerked awake, a little out of breath.

"Oh...j-just a...a dream," he panted, relieved to see the cat's living face. He squinted as he adjusted to the still dark dawn. Blaze looked him over, scanning. _She only looks at me like that after we get done fighting Iblis for the day. She checks me for burns._ His eyes refocused as he blinked at her. _Then again, we do fight Iblis a lot..._

"You've been having a lot of nightmares lately," she stated, scooting up against the tree they were sitting under. "What are they about?"

He looked off. "N-nothing," he replied. "About, y'know, Iblis, and the Iblis trigger." _And you..._

She nodded sagely. "Ever since we met Mephiles, then," she said. "I haven't seen him since we reached the past. Finding you was among my first priorities."

Silver's ears flicked, and the markings on his gloves--a circle, with a line leading to the cuff--glowed a little brighter. "Really? Thanks--"

Blaze looked up into the still dark sky. "I didn't want you to panic, or get yourself into trouble."

_Oh._ His brightness faded. "Right."

She snuck a sideways glance at her companion. "Don't look like that. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She readjusted herself. "Now that you're awake, I'll tell you what I discovered.

"There is a scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman living in the high mountain regions." She scrunched her nose a little. "Such a strange name, but he apparently is involved with many advanced endeavors. His last was on the subject of Iblis and Solaris. The two appear to be related." She stood up and brushed off the back of her coat. "I believe we will find some answers if we go to his base."

Silver nodded. "All righty. Let's go." He stood up a little too quickly and stumbled on his feet, vision blurring in front of him. "Whoa, dizzy..."

As he refocused, he saw a small bag of crackers shoved into his line of sight. Instinctively, he grasped them with his mind and fished out a couple of the starchy slices. "You brought rations with you?" he asked, his mouth full.

"I wasn't sure what to expect," she replied, crossing her arms. "I've learned it never hurts to be prepared."

Silver shuffled his feet in the soft, dewey grass. "But this is a time before anything ever happened. There's grass, and trees, and cities and people and sky..." His face was giddy with joy. "It's a paradise."

_I wish we could stay here forever...but, no, we can't just leave our future behind--our present. We can't just let it rot in fire and let Iblis wreck it completely to ash. And if we find the Iblis trigger and completely destroy him..._

_We won't need to worry about the flames._

He looked back at Blaze, who had an interested smirk on her face. "What?" Silver asked.

She shook her head, her ponytail shaking with it. "You've got this look whenever you talk about that. It's almost childlike." She began to walk past him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, I don't think you grew up at all."

The white hedgehog frowned after her. "Hey! I have, and you know it!" _Not to mention you're not_ that _much older than I am--!_

She mewled with soft laughter under her breath. "Come on, the sooner we get out of the forest, the sooner we find some answers."


	44. XLIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 28, 2012.

_Damn, this jungle is so thick--!_

Luckily for her, Rouge was flying high, high over it, not bothering to sift through the steamy, humid depths of the forest. She kept her treasure scope on, carefully scanning for her subject's wavelength. 

_There's a clearing,_ she thought. _Looks like there used to be an ancient castle here. I wonder if it was the echidnas' as well, like the ruins near Station Square? At any rate, now it's all just crumbled rocks and ruins--_

_...and gems._  

Her scope mocked her, blinking green in areas she soared past. She clenched her hands inside her gloves. _I'll need to remember this area for later...the scope says it's a real treasure trove._  The bat sighed and pouted to herself. _All those beautiful jewels I'll have to pass up--_

A beeping noise went off in her ear, and it snapped her back into focus. _Omega's close...or is that just interfering signals from these other guests?_

Near the center of the ruins, the ground was littered with pinpricks of red light, and silver and orange metal reflections, thanks to the silver of light from the moon in the sky. Sounds of heavy machinery could be heard, and as Rouge swooped lower to the ground, she saw that the robots were excavating the land, heaving rich dirt and stone everywhere. 

"So, you think you can get to my jewels before I can even snatch them up?" she muttered to herself, keeping the beeping of her tracker in the back of her ears. "We'll see about that."

Rouge drew a bomb from her belt and quickly threw it down on to a large cluster of robots. Before their sensors could pick it up, the mechs were reduced to heaps of metal in a brief, pink explosion. She continued to fly low, just above the top layer of ruins, scattering bombs as she went. The center of the jungle was surrounded by large, stone pillars, covered in vines and moss from the passage of time. What was left of the crumbling ruins created a maze-like pathway through to the outermost parts of the jungle's forest edge.

As she flew forward, she came across a moderate sized pillar, with a large, stone ball balanced on top of it. Noting the host of robots below her, she gave a smart kick to the ball, causing it to lose its precarious balance and topple forward. The 'bots were crushed into scrap on impact. It was here that the bat decided to land, as her monitor was nearly screeching in her ears.

_All right, he's around here somewhere,_ she thought, eyes scanning the surroundings, _but where...he's about six feet tall and bright red, it's hard to miss him..._

Striding forward, arriving at a new herd of robots, Rouge prepared herself to fight, wings flapping behind her. The sharp fire of a machine gun up ahead startled her, and she dropped to a low crouch as she watched the mechas in her immediate vicinity spark and jolt, rendering themselves useless. She smirked to herself as she righted herself and sprinted ahead. _There's only one robot I know who has that force of artillery..._

She spotted the familiar red and yellow metal, along with the two "Ω" symbols on his shoulders. She sighed briefly in relief.  _Nice to see him in good condition, compared to that last sight in the future..._ Upon recognizing her figure, the robot's arms fell to his sides, and his red "eyes" focused on her. "ROUGE THE BAT," he said, his huge metal body easily dwarfing her.

"Hi," she greeted, waving and putting her opposite hand on her hip. "Long time, no see."

"YOUR PRESENCE IS UNEXPECTED," he said, in a moderate monotone. "HEIGHTENED BODY TEMPERATURE SUGGESTS YOU HAVE BEEN IN A HURRY."

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied. "What did GUN send you out here for, anyway?"

"EXTERMINATION." Rouge could swear there was glee in his voice under the click of magazines being reloaded. "THESE ARE EGGMAN ROBOTS ON FORBIDDEN PROPERTY. LOOKING FOR TREASURE AND A POSSIBLE CHAOS EMERALD. THE LATTER IS NEGATIVE." He raised his arm and fired several shots at some rogue robots behind the bat. "THEY MUST BE ELIMINATED."

"Right," she said.  _So there is treasure under here. But a Chaos Emerald? I'd ask more questions, but..._  "I've got a little favor to ask you. Actually, a pretty big one. And I need it now."

"I MUST DESTROY ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS," Omega insisted.

"I know, big guy," Rouge replied, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But Shadow's in trouble, and he's going to need this--" She held out the Chaos Emerald, glittering green in the dark. "--and some back up."

Omega straightened himself. "I WILL PROVIDE REINFORCEMENTS," he affirmed. "SCANNING..." He went silent for a few moments. "I CANNOT LOCATE SHADOW. WHERE IS HE?"

"That's the thing. He's in the future. Two _hundred_ years in the future."

"SCANNING..." he said again, before clicking and beeping. "ERROR: NO ACCESSIBLE DATA. TIME TRAVEL IS IMPOSSIBLE."

"Well, it is," she said, tilting her head. "For one, you can do it with two Chaos Emeralds. Something about a dimensional rift. Is GUN keeping that from you?" She waved her hand, dismissing it. _Considering I didn't know either until very recently..._ "And two, our dear friend Dr. Eggman has built a cute little time machine in the White Acropolis. Figured that would be the easiest way to get to him."

Omega nodded stiffly. "VERY WELL. I SHALL BURN IT TO THE GROUND. EGGMAN IS NOT A 'FRIEND'." 

"Nuh-uh, we've got to _use_ it first," she said, patting one of his arms. "Then you can burn it."

"GOOD."

She looked him over. "The only problem is how we're getting up there. I don't want to waste any more time, especially hacking the base." She cocked her head to the other side and flicked her ears. "And you're probably right loaded with ammo."

"SUPPLIES ARE AT 93%," he said. "YOU HAVE A CHAOS EMERALD."

She held it up again. "Yeah, but I can't use it like Shadow can. I'm the best treasure hunter, but I'm no ultimate life form." Her voice indicated quotes around the last statement.

Omega's chest opened up to reveal what looked like a disc drive--a small tray with a hole in the center. "PLACE IT HERE."

She raised an eye ridge. "What, is that some sort of Chaos drive they installed you with?"

"NEW UPGRADES FOR MORE POWER," he replied. "I CAN PREFORM TELEPORTATION TECHNIQUES SIMILAR TO 'CHAOS CONTROL'."

Her eyes widened as she placed the Emerald on the tray. A trace of longing lingered in her eyes as her fingers slowly, slowly slided off the jewel. "Let's see what you can do," she said, her eyes giving a single bat. She decided to keep contact with him by running her hands carefully down his metal frame. 

"WARPING TO: WHITE ACROPOLIS: EGGMAN'S BASE," he said, running the commands through his database. "CHAOS CONTROL."

Rouge squeezed her eyes shut, and the two left the jungle in a blinding flash of light.


	45. XLIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 29, 2012.

Omega's warp led them to just outside the entryway of Eggman's base. Rouge shuddered at the contrast of climate--from lush, humid jungles to the dry, frosty mountains. "Very impressive," she commented, waltzing over to the security keypad fastened beside the gate. "I wish you could've gotten us _inside_ , but considering everything--" She suddenly glanced back. "Omega?"

The robot was motionless in the snow, his red eyes dull and dark. The bat stormed back over, cursing a little under her breath, and gave him a sharp smack on the side of his metal head. Almost immediately, he whirred back to life, gears clicking under his casings. 

"REBOOTING..." he said, straightening his posture. "THE WARP TAKES MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF PROCESSING POWER. IT IS NOT PERFECTED."

"Typical GUN," she snorted, shaking her head. "I bet none of their other robots could even handle it, though. Guess I'm not surprised that it scrambles your system."

Her hands brushed over the keypad, treasure scope lowering itself over one eye. After a moment, numbers cycling on the screen, she clicked several of the keys, and the door opened slowly, hissing at it rose into the mountain face.

"I'm surprised that there isn't more security here," Rouge commented, pressing a red "close" button once they walked inside. "Considering he has a time machine here."

"THERE IS LITTLE LOGIC," Omega replied, every movement he made echoing in the empty hallway; the sounds of his metal feet, his gears, and the whirring of his processors. Instinctively, the bat tensed her body, ears flicking low at the noise. _Normally, this would be devastating if this were a typical stealth mission. Any guard would hear all this racket, let alone mechanical sensors._ She kept her own steps as quiet as possible, crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce at any intruders. 

"DO YOU NEED A MAP OF THE AREA?" Omega inquired, the harsh monotone making her wings tremble.

"No, every base is just like the other with him," she whispered, rounding the next corner of the hallway. "This one's just like the Lava Shelter, which was just like the Pyramid Cave. He's not that creative."

_No, he's not. And because we're invading Eggman's base, it provides some relief as far as the infiltration goes._  She spotted the first security robot in the base, pacing at the end of their current hallway. It was apparently guarding the door into the control room. _When it comes right down to it, all Eggman adds up to is a fat scientist and engineer with one too many toys._ She glided to the robot and latched her hands onto its head, twisting it all the way around and killing its central fuses. 

"THERE WILL BE MORE," Omega informed her, the click of magazines and bullets accompanying it.

"I'm not worried," she said as the ceiling opened up above them and dropped several more rounded robots on to the scene. "All he's got are robots. It's easier to clean up scrap metal than--"

She stopped herself short as she lifted herself into the air, letting Omega unleash dozens of bullets into the metal casings of the other machines. _I'm a spy--a thief at the lowest rung, but not an assassin. And I've been at the top of GUN's leagues ever since Project Shadow was cracked open. Even though it's not as luxurious as some of my prior gigs--_

_("Babe, you all right?" The strike of flint, a billow of smoke, the smell of nicotine._

_"Yeah, yeah." Her mouth felt very, very dry._

_"Well, what're y'waitin' for? Take the jewels. Y'wanted 'em, right?"_

_"I'm not taking them off someone's dead body."_

_"Then you leave 'em. You're not gettin' any of my goods otherwise." He adjusted his hat and slipped his gun back into his belt._

_Rouge stared at the body, an elderly man, eyes still wide, a bullet shot through his chest. Blood pooled on his white dress shirt and soaked through to the rest of his suit. The item in question was a gold pocket watch, encrusted with emeralds on the outside of it, sparkling in the dim light._

_"C'mon, we're gonna get caught if you don't get your ass in gear."_

_She allowed herself to breathe before gingerly removing the watch from the man's hand, smudges of blood staining her long, white gloves. When she caught up with him, he snaked an arm around her waist, sneaking a grab of her tail. "At'ta girl. Don't take nothin', now, don't it?"_

_She flicked a wing at his ear testily. "Who the hell is your 'client', Fang? What do they have on these people?"_

_The weasel gave her a sideways grin, and proceeded to stroke her tail, regardless of her protests. "Does it matter?")_

_\--it's a lot less messy._

"ROUGE," Omega said, interrupting her thoughts. "ALL ROBOTS HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED."

"Great," she replied, turquoise eyes running over the next keypad, locking the door ahead. "Looks like this one needs a retina scan."

"ALLOW ME," the robot said, pushing Rouge aside and aiming his arm at the keypad. He fired several, blistering rounds, reducing the security measure to smithereens. "SECURITY IS WEAK."

"I'll say," she commented, entering the next room. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

The focal point of the room was a large, glass window, leading to an empty, cylinder shaped room below them. There were a series of buttons and and panels around, as well as an exceptionally large swivel chair. The seat cushion was particularly dented. 

"I think this is exactly what we're looking for," Rouge said, making her way to the main panel. "Looks like this has been used recently."

She eyed a sizable red button on the far left side with the label "OPEN". She pressed one finger on it, and with a hissing sound, the glass window opened, a sterile smell coming with it. 

"Do you still have the Emerald?" Rouge asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Omega replied. "MISSION: SHADOW SUPPORT."

"That's it, big guy," she replied with a wink. "You go on down there, find him, and blow up whatever he's dealing with, okay?"

"UNDERSTOOD." He nodded with a squeak of metal. "BLOWING THINGS UP IS A DELIGHT."

The bat giggled and gestured to the room below. "Go on, he needs it now." 

Using his jet boosters, the robot lowered himself to the bottom of the chamber. Once he touched the floor, Rouge sealed the glass. "All right, now just to push these things through here..." The symbol of Soleanna blinked at her--an abstract bird, surrounded by sun rays--along with a series of numbers and commands. What caught her eye two glowing words at the top of the panel: "SOLARIS PROTOTYPE". 

_Solaris prototype? The Solaris project was shut down ten years ago...and even GUN's files on it are classified. What are you up to now, Eggman_? "Just like this...and--"

Upon her last keystroke, the machine whirred to life, casting a purple, electric glow inside the chamber. Surges of energy ricocheted off the walls, and Omega lifted to the top of the chamber, _like a kite in the wind,_ she thought in mild amusement. _A heavy metal kite._

And in a flash, he was gone.

_I hope to Chaos he gets there in time._  


	46. XLV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 4, 2012.

Silver marveled at the light steam coming from his breath as he and Blaze ran through the mountainside tundra. _I never thought I'd ever feel the air this cold. So this is what winter is supposed to be like. Better than a thousand tornadoes..._

He glanced at his companion, easily keeping pacing with his psychokinetic gliding. Her brow was slightly creased as she scanned the immediate foreground and the area ahead. "Blaze?" Silver asked. "Everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, her tone distracted. "For one, it looks like someone has been here before us. Look at all the scrap metal on the ground."

Silver focused his yellowy, amber eyes closer on his surroundings, and realized that she was right--he was gliding over shards and pieces of shredded metal, some finer than others, some more complete. There were even several complete robots, sparking and still radiating heat beneath the hedgehog's feet. 

"Do you think someone else is looking for this guy?" he asked.

Blaze shook her head. "I'm not sure of that. I don't know how sought after he is from the current population."

Silver watched as the cat picked up her pace, her feet pushing through the snow with more aggression, a small lick of fire tracing her gloves. _She's in the dark about what's going on here,_ he thought, pushing his mind to keep up. _And if there's one thing she doesn't like, it's being unaware of something, or being unsure of what's happening around her. She prefers to be on top of things, to have everything under control. When you live with someone for ten years in a world of ruin, you pick up on these things._

"We'll get through it soon enough," Silver assured her brightly, giving her a grin. Unfortunately, he also chose this moment to touch ground, and nearly immediately lost his balance. He tripped over his own feet, landing face first into the powder snow. With a shiver, he shook his face off and spit, rising to his knees. _So much for that._  

Blaze skidded to a halt, turning back to retrieve her friend. Much to Silver's surprise, the look on her face was not her usual one, one of quiet discontent. Rather, it was one of confusion. "Is this...ash?" she asked, cautiously kneeling down to his level. "No, it's cold..."

"No, no," he replied, scooping some of the powder into his hands. "It's snow. I read about it once." He scrunched up his face in thought. "Er, frozen water particles that fall from the sky, I think..."

"Read about it? Where?" 

"You know, that library thing that got buried under a building. It's shielded from the fire, so a lot of the books are still around."

Blaze nodded and looked straight into Silver's eyes, blinking once. His heart stuttered in his chest, but before he could say anything, she had already looked down, trying to gather some snow in her own hands. The instant it touched her gloves, it melted into a puddle of water, spilling onto her legs. Her ears folded back against her head. "My body temperature is too warm to hold it," she said, resigned. She rose to her feet and brushed off her knees. "Come on, Silver."

"Right," he said, lifting himself into the air and floating on his back. "Are you okay? You looked--" 

"I'm fine," she snapped, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "Stop fooling around and get back on your feet." 

It was the hedgehog's ears that flicked back this time, pressing against his skull as he righted himself and glided forward through the dry, mountain air. _She's always so serious, always down to business. She calls me naive, an air head, a dreamer. But, if you don't look forward to the little things like these, what have we got to look forward to?_

_What are we even saving?_

Abruptly, Blaze leaped forward, a small trail of fire at her feet as she bounced through the sides of the canyons, tail trailing behind her. "H-hey, Blaze! Wait!" Silver cried out to her. He surrounded his body in a brighter glow of cyan to gain more speed, and as he did so, he felt the beginnings of a headache prickle at his temples. _I'm going to need a break soon if she keeps up this pace...and she's not going to see the ice caps over the mountains..._

As the canyon grew more narrow, the mountains gained a higher accumulation of ice, caking the dark rocks with a translucent sheen. It glistened in the starlight and brighter hints of dawn peeking at the sky line. _Can you see it, Blaze? Can you?_

Silver was beginning to pant. _"Hey!"_ he hollered, his voice echoing through the canyon. _"Stop!"_

Up ahead, the cat slowed in her tracks, not turning around to look at her companion. INstead, as he caught up, she flicked an hear, listening to his footsteps. "The base appears to be in through that cave," she said, pointing. "The door looks easy to--"

"Hey," Silver said again from behind her, arms spread wide. "Turn around."

With a huff, she turned her head just so she could see him in the corner of her vision. "We don't have ti--oh!" 

At her small gasp, he couldn't help but smirk in triumph. He lifted a significant portion of the snow on the ground, making it glitter in the air, and with a "hah!", he threw it up, showering them with the icy crystals. Blaze turned on her heel fully, mouth gaping open without a word. _Wide eyes, she looks just like a kid. I never see that from her._

_And that look too, that half smile,_ he thought as she started to walk around in the snow, a nearly dazed look on her face. Her hands were held out, awestruck at the sight. Silver's head started to tilt as he studied her. _I don't see that a lot either._

_It's nice._

Blaze caught his eye and nodded, before looking shyly down at the ground. "Thank you," she said. "I like this...snow."

"Yeah," Silver sighed, a dreamy look on his face. He snapped into focus within a second. "I mean, yeah, sure, it's no problem. Ever since I read about it, I've wanted to see it, _really_ see it. Feel it, and everything--"

Blaze cut him off by resting a hand on top of his quills and chuckling. "You're babbling," she remarked. "Let's go."

Silver's face grew hot. "Y-yeah. Okay. Right."


	47. XLVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 5, 2012.

Rouge watched as the light faded out of the chamber, sans the walking arsenal. _There._ _That's settled,_ she thought, stretching her fingers back against her palm. _Hopefully with that, he can do what he has to and get the hell out of there, and I can go back to bed--_

_Oh?_

As she turned to head back through the base and back into town, a glittering flash of blue caught her eye. Sitting on a neat fitting stand emerging from the console, was unmistakably the blue Chaos Emerald, spinning lazily in place. Rouge's turquoise eyes widened as she gravitated toward it, hands ghosting the surface.

"Hello, you beautiful thing," she muttered, wings slowly opening against her back. "So this must be what's powering this machine. I don't think the good doctor will miss you if I take you home." Blue energy glowed on her face, and she let out a small purr. "He did leave you here all alone, after all. It'll be our little secret--"

She was startled out of her brief moment of bliss by an enormous crashing noise, followed by the screaming of alarms and the clatter of footsteps. _Shoot! Who else could possibly want to break in? Surely not GUN, they know I'm out here with their constant tracking, and Omega as well. Sonic's already been in..._

"Hello? Who's there!?" 

A male voice echoed through the halls, _a boy's voice,_ she concluded, already crouched and ready to move. Damn it, I really want to take that Emerald home, but...! She scanned the area around her; there was the obvious exit out where she came, through the halls of shrieking sirens, and then there was a vent above her, wide enough to slip through if dismantled. _I'll never be able to get out the way I came without getting caught, let alone with the Emerald. And if I take the high route--_

"Someone's definitely been here before us. Look at all these robots--nngh..."

"Blaze?"

"The sirens hurt my ears, that's all. The control room's up ahead..." 

Rouge's ears flicked, and she swore she could hear the sound of fire roaring in the background, among the cacophony of noise. _Shit, shit! There's not enough time! Her body began to tense. And they're getting closer...if there's fire out there, there's no way I can get through without--_

"Hey! You!"

With a grunt and a scowl, she skyrocketed upward without a second glance through the air vent, scattering screws and rust particles in her wake. 


	48. XLVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 12, 2012.

Silver rushed into the control room, ignoring the blaring sirens and flashing lights, exposing his psychokinesis across the panel. "Where'd they go? C'mon, get out here!" he cried, his own body glowing brightly. _"C'mon!"_

"Silver, forget it!" Blaze shouted in reply. "Whoever that was is gone, and it doesn't look like they took anything--" Her hands were clenched at her sides, ears completely flattened on the sides of her head.

Silver's grip loosened, but his teeth were still grating together in frustration. He began to pace around the tiny control room. "What if they know something? What if they know about the Iblis trigger? Knows where he is, or--"

"It doesn't matter!" she snapped, flames rising at her fingertips. "They're gone! Look for something else, like some data, or..." Her tail curled around her, and her back arched as the sirens continued to blare. "Something..."

"Okay, okay," Silver replied. His eyes scanned the panel in desperation. _I don't know what half of these buttons do, or what kind of things I'm even supposed to be looking for...! All I've got to go on is a blue hedgehog apparently named Sonic, and these sirens are starting to make my head pound..._

Silver's body began to glow brighter and brighter, and the lights and sounds became dimmer in his mind. _Focus...I've just got to focus. That's been the only way I've been able to get anything done...how I can..._

His eyes slipped shut, and he could only vaguely sense Blaze screaming at him from his left side. _How I can control...control my power..._

_(chaos)_

_What...?_

Sound rushed back to him with a large crackle, followed by the sizzling spark of electricity, and a strange silence. When he opened his eyes, the entire control room--and what appeared to be most of the base--was dark, save for a residual cyan light. The sirens had ceased, and the sound had significantly reduced to the pair's breathing, both a little shallow. 

"You..." Blaze whispered, as if wanting to keep the silence. Her eyes were fixed on the charred, short-circuited panel in front of them. "What did you..."

"I just..." he began, but as the residual glow faded, the only light that remained caught his attention. "Hey, this is...a Chaos Emerald."

He drew himself closer to the deep blue jewel, somewhat mesmerized by the glow. "I had one, but...I think it got left behind when we time traveled."

"Same as what Mephiles had, correct?" she asked, walking closer as well. "We ought to go and find him soon, to see if he has anything for us. Besides, it doesn't look like this system is much use to us anymore..." She gestured to the panel. 

The hedgehog wrung his hands, ears lowering. "Yeah, s-sorry about that..."

"No," she said, her head shaking. Her gaze was distracted, and to Silver's observation, she also appeared to be in awe. "I'm just glad those sirens are off."

Silver nodded in reply, every movement he made feeling like it was in slow motion. "Let's get out of here," he said in a low voice.

"Hey," Blaze picked up the Chaos Emerald and held it out to him. "You should hang on to this. Keep it as a...lucky charm."

_Considering I lost the other one,_ he thought to himself before carefully grasping the jewel. "Maybe it can help us find the Iblis trigger."

Soon after he spoke, the cat's disposition shifted, her fur visibly standing on end. "Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Something's here," she muttered, prowling forward out of the control room. "Something's wrong, I can sense it. We must have tripped something." She rushed past him, heading out the door with large strides. "C'mon!"

Silver quickly floated after her, stuffing his Chaos Emerald inside his quills. He gave it an extra shove, making sure it stayed put. Don't want to go through that mess again. He followed his companion through the winding hallways, out through into the snowy air. The hedgehog blinked at the creeping dawn, made more prominent by the wintry landscape, and at the new visitor to the scene.

Hovering in front of them was a large, yellow hovercraft contraption, spinning lazily in the air. It had several blinking lights on its five sides, and was mounted with several turrets, holes large enough for Silver's larger quills to fit through. It was stamped with a strange logo, reminding Silver of an egg with a mustache, along with the inscription "GENESIS" on one of its sides.  

"Impossible!" Blaze hissed, flame rising from her fingertips. "I thought all the security was disabled!"

"Where...where did that come from?" Silver marveled, hovering up to the robot's level. 

"You buffoons!" crackled a voice from inside the craft. "The last thing I need is another hedgehog and his side kick trashing my base while I'm gone!"

"Are you Dr. Eggman?" Blaze asked, dousing her flames and stepping forward. "We have some--"

"Yes, that's me," the transmission replied. "Now, if you'll _excuse_ me, I have a train to assemble. This prototype Egg Genesis is programmed to destroy pests like you!" The voice on the radio cackled before cutting off in a screech of static. 

"What a jerk," Silver remarked, hovering higher. "No robot's going to stop me from what I have to do!"

"Silver--"

_"Take this!"_ The hedgehog unleashed a full grip of psychokinetic power, attempting to take the entire hovercraft by force. The outside metal shook with energy, but with one swift spin, the ship broke loose, sending Silver buckling to his knees. 

_Ah, my head, my head...everything's dizzy...I think I'm going to be sick...!_

"Damn it!" It was a growl as Blaze leapt to the forefront, charging straight for the Genesis. She slid underneath it, then surrounded herself with bright flames and accelerated skyward into its main body. The impact made an enormous _clang!_ , but the damage she accomplished was minimal, barely leaving a melted dent in its surface. The cat panted as she retreated back to her friend's side. "You can't just do that! It's too big to take on just with your power!"

Silver rubbed his temples. "Yeah, but what about you?"

Her lip curled. "My flames do little damage, I can't-- _look out!"_

In a split second, Blaze grabbed Silver by his arms and pounced to the side, kicking powder snow all around them. In the next moment, Silver's senses were further assaulted by the sound of explosion, and the heat and smell of gun powder. "Those bullets are huge," she huffed, already pulling to her feet as the hedgehog continued to struggle for his sense of gravity. "No matter, I can still block them--!"

Another round was immediately fired, and Blaze was quick on the draw, spreading her arms in front of Silver. Within a second, she was surrounded in fire, creating a shield that disintegrated the bullets into fine powder. As the fire died down, he could hear her panting as she darted in the other direction. "Come on, Silver!"

"Wait, wait a sec," he said, finally regaining his balance as he rose to his feet. _Those bullets...they look pretty heavy duty. Maybe if I can get a grip on those instead..._

"Wait for _what?!"_ she replied, attempting to keep light on her feet. Fatigue was prominent her voice. "It's just going to keep shooting at us--" 

As she said this, the robot craft began to spin, firing bullets in a flurry around them. The cat immediately went into action, casting off bursts of flame to counter the shots.

"No, I've got this," Silver muttered, and lifted himself off the ground. With an extension of his hand, he grasped three bullets in his immediate vicinity, furrowing his brow. I just have to turn them around here... He held his breath as the near rocket-sized bullets flipped over in his psychokinetic grasp. Now.

"Hyah!" he cried. He flung his hand outward, sending the bullets rocketing toward the massive robot. As soon as they made impact, the hovercraft shook, visible holes in its metal coat, sparking and rattling. 

"Hey," Silver remarked with a slow grin. "It worked!" 

"Cover this side!" Blaze shouted, running toward him, then past him. Silver noticed that she kept eye contact with him until he was out of her comfortable vision. "See if you can hit it on this side!"

"Gotcha." Silver floated up and around to the opposite side, taking into account the robot's spin as it struggled to regather its bearings. The hedgehog attempted to whistle through his fingers, but when only a spitting wheeze resulted, he resorted to other measures. "Hey! Metalhead! Over here!"

With a spin of its body, the robot fired several more rounds of rockets directly at the white hedgehog. Before Blaze could even think to try and stop them, Silver already had the bullets in his grasp. With much more ease, he redirected them again, hurling explosives back at the robot. Once again, it shuddered and shook, starting to catch fire among the sparks. "Blaze! Hit it now!" he shouted.

The cat was already ahead of him, surrounding her body in a circle of flames. With her eyes gleaming, she thrust her hands forward, shooting a massive amount of flames from her fingertips onto the robot. They engulfed it with a _bwoof,_ a sound intense, quiet, but full of power. They licked the entire body, infiltrated the insides, and while the outside only warped from the melting, the insides hissed and thrived with fire. 

Until the explosion. 

The top blew off it with a ear splitting bang, the sheet of metal flying high into the air as the bulk of the machine dropped straight down into the snow. Small shards of metal flew out and disintegrated into the fire, rendering the machine melted, broken, and completely unrepairable. Silver sighed in relief, starting to float back to ground level. _Whew. Blaze comes out on top again, blowing that thing to--_

"Silver! _Silver!_ It's coming--!"

The top sheet of metal had decided to make one final curtain call, slinging like a boomerang through the air and headed straight for Silver's head. The hedgehog nearly choked on his own breath, alarmed at its sheer speed. With a yelp, he threw his arm out and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for the familiar heavy feeling in his mind that came with lifting objects with it.

But it didn't come. 

Instead, when he opened his eyes, he found the sheet of metal had been split in two, lying in a heap at his feet. Both edges were glowing with cyan blue light. Silver gaped at them, then looked to his hand, which was still glowing abnormally brightly. _What...what in the name of Iblis did I just do...?_

"Silver!" Blaze ran up to him, right to his side, and examined him closely. "That was..." She seemed to be struggling for words, and avoided his eye contact when she spoke again. "You sliced that right in half."

"I...I did, didn't I?" he replied, scratching the back of his quills. "I thought I was going to catch it, but--"

"It was amazing," she blurted out, looking up at the sky. It had turned a faded blue from the slowly rising sun, and in the new light, Silver saw that her muzzle was a hair pink. "Pure energy, and it just...sliced it. You...you could have been dead, you know."

_I've heard that last part before._ "I know, but I'm not." He flexed his hand in front of his face. "I've never been able to do that before, I don't know what happened..."

Blaze suddenly brought her focus back to sea level, and approached him with a curious look on her face. Her ears flicked, her head tilted, as she drew herself almost nose to nose with him. Suddenly, the ring of chest fur lining the front of his chest to his back seemed much too warm, and his mouth went too dry to speak. _Blaze?_ She reached around his head, and the hedgehog's head began to feel light. _Is this a thank you? I mean, I do...like you, I like you a lot. I like the way you smell, even though it's how fire smells and it's everywhere back home. But with you, it smells different...it smells nice..._

His eyes were almost closed when he felt Blaze's presence draw away from him. He shook his head, feeling the weight of embarrassment heavy on his shoulders, like a building had collapsed on them. In her hands was the Chaos Emerald, however, and this was a thankful distraction from his misconception. "They say it turns your thoughts into power," she muttered, turning the jewel over in her hands. The tips of her gloves were burnt to cinders from the heavy pyrokinetics, but the longer she held the blue gem, the more her gloves seemed to reknit themselves, looking nearly new in a matter of seamless moments. She lifted one of Silver's dangling arms and placed the Emerald in his hand, holding up his arm. "I'm glad you have it."

"Y-yeah," Silver said, dazed. It took him a second to infuse strength into his arm and replace the glowing jewel back into his quills. _That's some awesome power...to do something like that..._

"We should go back into town and find Mephiles," Blaze said, in a quiet voice. Her hand lingered in the air where his arm once was, then drew back as she turned on her heel. "Let's go."


	49. XLVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 12, 2012.

In the early dawn sky, a figure shot over Central City, rocketing past buildings and swooping down into the alleys below. It passed the early morning joggers, the walkers, and the vagrants, causing mere curiosity from those it passed. 

This figure, wings stretched wide, reached a particular building, and flew halfway up it, scanning the windows for one that appeared to be her own. Gingerly, she traced her nail along the left corner of the window, applying light pressure, then pushed on it with her whole body. The glass gave, familiar with the cut, and she landed with a thump on the carpet below. She flew inside, hastily grabbing the window and shoving it back in its place.

"Damn it, _damn it,"_ she muttered to herself. "It could've been mine, I could've had it right now, but _no,_ those intruders had to come and set the whole place in an uproar." She didn't bother to take off her clothes, instead collapsing on her bed, ripping her communicator off and slamming it on the nightstand beside her. "Best I can hope for is that he'll actually _call_ when he gets back in..."

She sighed heavily, wrapping her wings around her body. _Who am I kidding, he probably won't._


	50. XLIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 18, 2012.

Sonic stirred in the early dawn with a groan. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was lying on his stomach, right on where his burn wounds were.  _Guess I must've forgotten that my chest was burnt to a crisp while I was sleeping._ He flipped his body over and stared down--to his great surprise, a majority of the skin was healed over, a baby pink color, with fine, fine soft fur starting to grow back already. He stared at in awe, brushing his hand over it. _Still sensitive, but that's not too bad...even under my arms feels like new._

_The power of Chaos..._

As he shifted, he turned his attention to Knuckles, completely curled up in the tiny wooden chair, fast asleep. It was easy enough to tell the echidna was in a deep slumber, judging by the uneven snoring that flared his nostrils. _You're not the Guardian for nothin',_ Sonic thought with a smirk. He swung his feet around to the front of the bed, and in the process, nearly kicked over the Chaos Emerald resting on the edge of the mattress. With blinding reflexes, Sonic grasped it before it fell, feeling a spark run through his arm. _Better hang on to this, just in case._ He hopped off the bed, quietly skating around Knuckles and walking toward his two-tailed friend.

_I can't wait around while these guys are snoozin',_ he thought, reaching Tails and running a hand over his head. The fox merely shifted in his sleep. _I've gotta find Elise before Eggman starts somethin' worse._ His gaze switched to the glittering jewel in his hand, flickering cyan light on his face. "Can you tell me where she is?" he whispered at the gem.

In the distance, the sound of a train whistle echoed in the distance. "Trains?" he said to himself. With a flick of his ear, Sonic began to dart out the door, but was stopped by the twist of his new skin. Reluctantly, he raced back inside, flipping open suitcases and rummaging.  _It's no fun if this thing slows me down...I've got things to do, people to see, places to go, princesses to save...!_ He finally yanked out a sweatshirt (conveniently hedgehog-sized), mustard yellow, and yanked it over his quills, grumbling as it caught on his back spines. _Not too long, either. Nice. We need to have Amy pack for all our vacations._ With huff, he shook himself a little, acutely aware of the baby fur rubbing against the soft fleece, and raced out the door through the streets of Soleanna. He wandered through the winding streets, keeping his ears open for any chatter. The hedgehog rolled up his sleeves. _I remember the train station being at the other end of town away from the beach..._

As soon as he reached the alley to the terminal, he was met with a slew of Soleanna guards, talking among themselves. "Hey!" Sonic asked, giving a whistle and a wave. He made sure to stuff the Emerald in his quills before he spoke. "What's goin' on here?"

The tallest guard, sporting a large, mossy beard, turned toward the hedgehog. He appeared a little disoriented by his small stature. "Dr. Eggman has hijacked a train for his own schemes," he grunted, crossing his arms. "We've blocked off the station until the matter gets resolved, especially since the Princess is still missing."

So that's it! "If it's Eggman you're worried about, I'm the guy who can show him up," he replied with a grin. "So how's about lettin' me in?"

_"No one_ goes through," he repeated, leaning down. "Not blue hedgehogs, not _anyone."_

Sonic pouted and crossed his arms, then began glancing around the area. Well, he's a grouch. _There's gotta be another way in, there's gotta be!_ His mouth twisted to the side in thought, when suddenly, he spotted a tunnel in the ground, just out of the guard's sight. _Wonder if that's goin' anywhere..._

He side-stepped over to it, and kicked the metal cover to the side. Holding his breath, he jumped into the hole feet first, splashing in a small puddle as he hit bottom. In the darkness, he whipped out his Chaos Emerald again, washing the tunnel with light. "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing throughout. In response, he heard another wailing whistle of the train, this time accompanied by a deep rumble that Sonic could feel in his feet.

I must be under the station somewhere, he thought, running forward through the tunnel, breaking into a sprint. Dingy water kicked up at his heels. _Don't worry, Elise, I'm comin' for ya!_


	51. L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 26, 2012.

_Chaos almighty, they are everywhere...!_

Shadow stared with wide eyes as Mephiles melted into the ground, the ooze slipping forward and transforming into a mocking silhouette. Simultaneously, small monsters began to spawn from the ground like newborns from a spider's egg, screeching and swarming around the hedgehog. They resembled Mephiles in form vaguely, but were largely mindless and deformed. 

As they crowded closer around him, Shadow began to move. 

He darted through and around, keeping his eyes peeled for the true culprit, even though he was well aware that the shadow at his feet was not moving with him. The darkness stood still, and Shadow swore he could see a snide grin in the shifting of the light. "You can't defeat me!" Mephiles mocked, voice grating in Shadow's ear. "I am your shadow, you pitiful hedgehog..."

"Do not pity me," Shadow growled, throwing his leg out to slide into an immediate slew of monsters, kicking them into the lava. At that same instant, he felt searing pain in his shoulder, gripping into his fur and skin. Blood trickled down his arm, magenta against black, and with a grunt, he jabbed his elbow back into his assaulter. The creature howled and released its grip, and the black hedgehog took this opportunity to preform a backwards kick on it, reducing it to greasy ash. 

To his surprise, the phantom at his feet laughed. "It doesn't matter how many of them you defeat," he cackled as Shadow kept pace. "There will always be more. Always more."

"And I _will_ defeat them," he replied, thrusting forward and punching away a monster immediately in front of him. _There needs to be a way to get him out of the shadows...!_

Mephiles chuckled at him from the ground. "Why won't you join with me, Shadow? I can give you everything you desire."

"I don't _want_ it." Shadow grit his teeth.

"I have the power to bring _her_ back."

Shadow's steps fell out of line, leaving just enough space for the monsters to completely encase him in a hissing mass of deep purple. His face contorted as they clawed at his body, and he administered several kicks and punches to keep them away. "I-impossible..."

"I have the power to travel through time," Mephiles said. "I can take you back. Together, we can rebuild a better world. With your power, I can--"

"You can _what?"_ Shadow hissed, ignoring the sharp pains all over his torso. More of the enemy monsters were charging at him in his standstill, and he mustered his strength to keep them away. His arms and legs were in a fury. "You _cannot_ bring back the dead. I will not help you in your destruction!"

"And what for?" he seethed. "Your little world turns into this, and everyone you care about turns their backs on you. They fear you! You are just a tool for their use, a living weapon. They don't care--"

_Shut up._

Shadow felt his body tighten. _What proof do you have of that? I do not have time to deal with the likes of you. I will protect this world, and I will fight, damn it, I will fight--!_

_(Shadow!)_

_It does not matter, in the end, what becomes of me. As long as this world is safe, for it is not mine to live in. It is not mine to enjoy._

_(Shadow!)_

_It is his._

His hands, clenched into fists, suddenly released, and he allowed his body to swarm with Chaos energy, the tips of his fur glowing bright red. The Mephiles clones scattered, voices high pitched and frightened, and Shadow's silhouette ripped itself off the ground, revealing the true culprit in plain view. Although his eyes showed no emotion, reptilian green surrounded by red whites, his voice did. "Shadow--! You...!" he stammered in contempt. 

"I am through with your games," Shadow growled.

He raised his arm high as Chaos energy manifested in it. At the sound of a crackle, he thrust his hand forward, creating a spear of energy that pounded the dark form directly in the chest. Mephiles staggered backwards, keeping his eyes on the hedgehog in front of him. At the sign of weakness, Shadow rushed at Mephiles, allowing the Chaos energy to drive him forward and allow him to throw several kicks at his head. Each impact made a dull thudding noise, thick and somewhat hollow, as if the crystalline demon in vague hedgehog form had nothing inside its skeleton. More monsters aimed to deflect Shadow's blows, but whether the cause was his heightened energy, or Mephiles' slow weakness, they missed each time, falling to the ground and disintegrating into black dust. 

_He makes no sound,_ Shadow thought, breathing evenly into each of his motions. _The only sign that this has any effect is the give in his body, and the stagger that he is showing. Any normal being would be crying in pain at this assault. But, this is no ordinary being. This is a demon in a thin disguise...!_

The red glow started to fade from his body, and with the last of his energy, Shadow brought both hands across his chest and flung them forward at Mephiles. Bolts of green and red Chaos spears shot from his hands and plunged into the dark form, causing him to crumble to his knees, shoulders slouching. The monsters had swarmed to the outsides, and at the fall of Mephiles, they faded, leaving only the dull thud of his own heartbeat in Shadow's ears. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the body below him. "This game is over," he muttered.

Mephiles' muzzle twitched. "So you say."

Without warning, his arm lashed out like a lasso, and a bullet of dark violet light shot from it, striking Shadow directly in the stomach. The hedgehog flew backwards until he hit a pillar of rock, and his body slid down it, limp.  _What? My body feels as if it is paralyzed, yet seared by fire and electricity._ He fell to his knees, then onto his stomach, ears twitching.  _Move, come on, move! There are black lights in my eyes, I can barely see...I can sense him coming toward me. And if I will not join him, I am useless to him. He will shoot that energy into my head and I will die, here in this bleak future, causing a paradox in the past. I cannot let him defeat me..._

"Say hello to Maria for me."

His heart seized.  _No, no I can't, not here! Move, damn it, move! MOVE!_

The sound of gunfire pierced the atmosphere, as well as the slow clunk of machinery, followed by a low growl from Mephiles. Shadow blinked, and his nervous system freed enough for him to turn his head toward the sound.  _Omega?_

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG," the robot said, standing straight and tall. "I SHALL ASSIST."


	52. LI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 25, 2012.

The paralysis broke free, and Shadow managed to lift himself to his feet, Chaos energy surging through him once again. "Omega!" he grunted, eyes flicking from Mephiles to the robot. "How did you get here?"

"ASK QUESTIONS LATER," he replied, lifting off the ground with a clatter and aiming his arm at Mephiles. "WE MUST ANNIHILATE THE TARGET FIRST."

Mephiles raised his arms in the air, summoning the dark creatures and making them swarm around their heads. _There are even more than there were before--!_ Shadow immediately darted to Mephiles' opposite side, using his agility to outrun the monsters. "Do not let him leave your sight!" he hissed at Omega.

"THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY." The robot's arms were already up and firing at Mephiles, huge loads of ammo exploding from his arms. "THE PUPPETS ARE TRANSPARENT. WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS." 

_Right._ Shadow grunted and stayed close to Omega, feeling his inner Chaos energy knit back together into his throbbing back. _Pain is difficult. My body has been fine tuned to experience every ounce of it to the fullest. I will not let it affect me. The burns were bad enough..._

Mephiles continued to cackle, green reptilian eyes glowing in a sea of blood red. Shadow couldn't tell whether it was because of the haze of smoke from the volcano and lava, but it looked like they were bleeding. Omega continued to pummel him, even though it appeared that each bullet was only chipping away at the crystalized "skin" Mephiles had transformed into. 

"Keep moving!" Shadow growled, feeling the grasp of one of the minions on his shoulder. Its claws dug deep, down to the bone of his shoulder, and the black hedgehog was hard pressed to stifle a whine. Warmth oozed down through his chest again, staining the white patch of fur bright magenta. _Focus, Chaos damn it, GUN did not train you for nothing!_ In one movement, he performed a forward somersault, keeping one hand grappling where it had his shoulder, and crushed it underneath him. He ripped the monster off his shoulder and kicked it away from him, toward the outskirts of their battlefield. 

"THESE CREATURES DO NOT EFFECT ME," Omega droned, continuing his attempt to reduce Mephiles to a pile of shrapnel. "I AM NOT AN ORGANIC LIFE FORM. THIS IS CHILD'S PLAY."

As he said this, Mephiles' form glowed in a dark light, creating dark spears in his hands. _That looks like my Chaos Spear...!_ "Watch it!" he yelled. 

Omega aimed both of his arms upward. "COMMENCING FINAL EXTERMINATION." 

There was a dreadful pause, where the only sound that could be heard was the high whine of loading cannons, and the low drone of the dark energy Mephiles was conjuring. Shadow could only watch, body tense, not only from the bleeding in his shoulder.

_("Freeze where you are!"_

_"Maria!")_

The explosion was enormous.

Shadow was forced to shield his eyes from the sheer number of explosives going off at once at the other hedgehog _(Hedgehog? That's not what he really is, is it...?)_. The noise was deafening as well, enough to destroy the hearing of any normal being in the vicinity. When the smoke cleared, Shadow realized that Mephiles' creations were gone, and Mephiles himself was lying in a heap on the charred earth. Although it looked as if no damage was done, the way his eyes were ruddy and unfocused made it clear that he was severely inhibited. 

"TARGET DESTROYED," Omega stated, twisting himself to Shadow. "MISSION COMPLETE." 

The robot took two giant steps over to the hedgehog, and upon reaching him, the drive at the center of his machinery opened up, revealing the brilliant, bright green Chaos Emerald. Alarm flickered across Shadow's face momentarily, but was replaced by relief as he grasped it in his glove. "Thank you," he said. 

"YOU ARE INJURED," Omega pointed out. "YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL ASSISTANCE."

"No, no," Shadow said with a rasp, then cleared his throat. "I will heal on my own accord. My body was created to withstand any amount of injury. Surely you are aware of that." His focus shifted behind the robot, and he sucked in sharply. "Mephiles!"

He was rising into the air, with his head bowed over, creating a crackling mass of dark energy in front of him. Shadow immediately skated over to it. "He's trying to escape," he growled, stuffing the Emerald into his quills. "We need to get back to the others, and if this is the only way--!" 

An instant before he disappeared into the void, Mephiles raised his head, slowly, like a zombie, eyes fixed on Shadow even before his head met him. He had the feeling that if he did have a mouth, he would be smiling at him. Mocking him. _We have not won yet. Not even close._  

"Come on!" Shadow commanded, and once he heard the familiar clatter of metal behind him, he leaped into the stifling orb of energy, leaving the crumbling volcano in his wake.


	53. LII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: November 3, 2012.

"Blaze?"

She was quiet the entire trip back to the central square of Soleanna, and Silver noticed that her jaw was tightly clenched. _It's like she wanted to burst into flames at every second. Every time I tried to talk to her, she'd ignore me and press forward._ His ears flattened against his head. _When she's off, it's obvious to tell, and it puts me on edge._

"...Snow," she muttered, slowing her pace by the clock tower. Her tail flicked back and forth on the ground, restless.

"Y-yeah, it was cool, wasn't it?" he babbled, floating by her side. "Really pretty too, all kind of--"

"It melts," she continued, shivering. The pitch of her voice suddenly cracked. "I'm wet, and I'm cold...I thought if I kept moving I could dry off..."

A flicker of fire licked at the tips of her gloves before she hugged her arms, huffing. The sun was still early on the horizon, the air not having time to warm up to its rays. Silver himself didn't mind the water--he found that his psychokinesis deflected most of the snow before it hit his body in transit. _I hate seeing her like this,_ he thought, his hands glowing brightly as he fidgeted. _I hate it, I hate it, I hate it...!_

After taking a deep breath, he ghosted his arm around her shoulder, and after no response from his companion, he fully wrapped it around her. Her sweater was soaked through, but he could feel her body warmth radiating from underneath. _She must be in overdrive to keep warm._ He kept one eye on her, and the other on the rising sun, visible from the docks across from them.

"Silver, I'm fine," she said sternly. Her voice gave the impression of a mother scolding her child. And yet, despite his instinct to let her go at that tone, he stood firm.

"It's okay." He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "You're soaked right through."

She fussed in Silver's hold, growling low in her chest before leaning a little against him, dropping her head on his shoulder. The motion was awkward--she was only a little shorter than him, only by the illusion of his quills. Still, it didn't stop the hedgehog's heart from jumping in his chest. 

_This is peaceful,_ he thought, a lazy smile creeping up on his muzzle. His head threatened to float away like a balloon for how light it was. _If we could stay like this, just right here, in this quiet morning forever..._

_...but we can't. We have to find Sonic--the Iblis trigger--and we have to...to..._

His eye ridges creased. _It's the only way. If we're going to make the future right, this is the only way. Then we can go home, and have more moments like this._

_Blaze..._

"Hello, love birds."

Silver only barely stifled a yelp at the gravely voice, and Blaze whipped around so fast, that she twisted the hedgehog's arm. Her ears flicked, and her posture immediately straightened, although she still stood close to Silver. "Mephiles, where have you been?"

The dark hedgehog looked worse for wear. His eyes appeared bloodshot, and there were scars that looked like cracks in his fur. They shimmered in the early sunlight. His hands were vaguely misshapen under his gloves, and he walked with an even more pronounced stagger than usual. His eyes were fixed on Silver. "I had some... _business_ to take care of," he said. "Did you find him?"

"Yes," he said immediately, then shrunk back on his words. "W-well, I _did_ find him, but then we got, uh..."

"Separated, yes," Mephiles replied before he could finish. "Normally I would be...disappointed. But, it is not my loss, no. It's yours." He gave a thick chuckle, humorless. "Luckily for you, I know of his whereabouts."

"You do? Where is he?" He stepped forward, sensing Blaze's eyes piercing his back. "Where's Son--the Iblis trigger?"

Mephiles gestured backwards, with an arm full of lead. "He's headed for the train station. I suggest you get moving." He trudged forward, eyes immobile, unblinking. "You wouldn't want to miss your prey again, would you?"

A shiver fell down Silver's spine and settled in the pit of his stomach.  _Prey._ "No," he swallowed. "No. I'll...I'll kill him. For our future." Saying the words were harder this time, thick through his teeth.

"Silver," Blaze interjected. He turned toward her, and while her eyes were sharp there was worry underneath. She captured his gaze, then shifted it to Mephiles, distinctly more venomous. 

"Come on," he replied. "If I...destroy him, that means we'll have a better world to go home to."

Her gaze was even more hardened. "Silver, I think there's something wrong--"

"What's wrong with that?!" he blurted, with more force than he intended. "I want to have this, _all_ of this," He gestured to the sun, the docks, and the square around them, "back in _our_ time." He ignored Blaze's startled look. "I want to save the world! I _can_ be strong! I wanna show you that I can be strong, you know that? I want to save this world for you, and...and..."

_I said too much._

His muzzle twitched, and he turned his back on her, toward Mephiles. "The train station, right?"

He heard her sigh behind him. Mephiles, on the other hand, sounded amused. "Yes, that's where he is. Go on."

He nodded, and in a beam of cyan light, blasted himself up the square, above the buildings, and finally out of sight. _I'm sorry, Blaze,_ he thought, hands clenched. _I have to do this...! This is the only way, right? You said yourself...we have to do what needs to be done. And if killing him is the only way, then I'll do it._

_For our future...!_


	54. LIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: November 3, 2012.

Blaze watched as he disappeared out of sight, deflated. _Silver...do you even know what you're doing? For "our" future...you're too good._ _You're far too good._

_On the other hand..._

The cat caught sight of Mephiles again, still amused, and grabbed the back of his shoulder. She ignored the spark of negative energy that made her fur stand on end. “How do you _really_ know all this?” she hissed. "How do you know about the past, the 'Iblis trigger', and the fact that he has to die in order for our future to be saved? How do you know?"

He slowly turned and stared at her with unblinking, reptilian eyes. “Do you doubt me?” His muzzle twitched.

Her ears lowered, hands clenching into fists at her sides. “He’s young, he doesn’t know any better. He has these big ideas about being a hero, and—”

She was interrupted with a chuckle. “Yes, it’s charming, now isn’t it?” he said. His head dropped to the ground, like a robot switched off. “Endearing.”

Blaze took an angry step forward, despite the knot forming in her stomach. “If you’re sending him off to be killed,” she began, forcing herself to look directly at him. “If you’re up to something else, and I find out about it—”

“What, Blaze?” Now, his head slowly drew up, and Blaze felt the atmosphere around them grow dark.  _There’s something touching me, my legs, my hands, around my neck my throat something’s in my throat—!_  She didn’t dare herself to breathe, to take her focus off Mephiles. In fact, his form was beginning to shift; the lifeless gray of his fur growing crystalline, the irises of his eyes turning blood red—

“I’ll kill _you,”_ she spat. 

Then, it all stopped.

Mephiles held her gaze for several moments longer, then drew backwards, holding his hand out. “We shall see,” he replied. A ball of deep purple energy grew in his hands, consumed his presence, and left Blaze alone in the square. 

Her eyes darted toward the ground, and she allowed herself to hug her arms around herself once again, even though she was completely dry. _What in Iblis’ name was that?_ She forced her feet to move, one after the other, even though they felt like jelly inside her shoes. “Silver,” she said, although it came out like a mewl. She scowled to herself and bit her tongue. “Damn it,  _Silver!”_  

She broke out into a run.


	55. LIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: February 16, 2013

The crisp morning air was a surprising assault to Shadow's nostrils as he and Omega landed in the center of Soleanna's main square. He glanced up at the clock tower--5:30 AM. _It has been hours since we left..._

"THE TARGET HAS CONTROLLED THE TIME LEAP," Omega said. "IT APPEARS HE HAS TRAVELED TO ANOTHER LOCATION."

"Clearly," he muttered. "I need more answers--"

His communicator began beeping wildly, in different tones. _It is almost as if several calls are coming in at once,_ he thought. _I am not necessarily surprised, considering I have been out of this present for a significant time, however..._

With a sigh, he raised his wrist to his lips. "Agent Shadow," he said. He prepared himself for the GUN commander, someone working for him, or even Rouge, ready to give him a lecture or order him on a different mission,

_(puppet)_

but what he heard was silence. His eyes flickered across the square. "Yes?" he retried, his body instinctively crouching lower, ready to move.

"THERE IS A TRANSMISSION SIGNAL," Omega replied, his gears whirring. "SIGNATURE: EGGMAN EMPIRE." 

"What?" He had barely uttered his exclamation when the two were surrounded by the clattering of robots, all bearing the same familiar stamp. _Damn it, what now? Why is he targeting me once again?_

_Unless he knows something..._

"ANNIHILATE ALL EGGMAN ROBOTS," the enormous robot replied, positioning himself behind the black hedgehog and firing off several rounds of flamboyant explosives. Controlling the instinct to wince, Shadow waited for the smoke to clear before he lurched forward, concentrating Chaos energy in his hands.

_"Chaos Spear--!"_ Shadow cried, letting a flash of energy disperse from his hand. It crackled in the air, and upon impact, his target exploded, gears flying everywhere. The bolt was so focused, that several of the robots around short circuited, falling limp like marionettes. Omega, already on alert, picked up his slack and blasted the remnants. _I do not have time for this...!  
_

Omega spun at his torso, blasting off behind them. "THERE ARE MORE INCOMING. THEIR EFFORTS ARE USELESS." 

With a grunt, Shadow turned on his heel and leaped up on top of Omega for leverage. His balance re-calibrated immediately, and he used his rocket shoes to blast forward into the fray of flying robots. _These are child's play--their metal is flimsy, made for mass production. It is a distraction, it has to be._ A combination of careful genetic engineering and heavy military training allowed the hedgehog to lose himself in thought while his body kicked and fought in rotation. _Or, does he honestly plan to wear us down via sheer numbers? The doctor's genius is manic--_

Omega's drone reached him seconds late. "SHADOW. SHADOW." He twisted his neck around to find himself face to face with the muzzle of a heavy duty laser gun. The robot itself was bright red, standing out from the sea of white. _Damn, not here--!_

"Heads up!" Just as suddenly as it appeared, it plummeted to the ground in a flurry of pink smoke. Shadow whipped his head back to the sky to find a familiar silhouette above him. _Rouge!_

"Did you miss me?" she purred, tossing an armful of bombs at the remaining airborne robots. "That takes care of those, and as for any others--" She tapped the side of her ear, revealing a scope over her eye. With another tap and twist, her face lit up in a grin. "--they're good as gone."

The hedgehog and bat descended to the ground, Shadow landing with a heavier weight. "What did you do?" he asked. His eyes flicked over her body, and he saw a peek of bandages underneath her jacket, white and fresh around her stomach. He tried not to linger on it.

"A KILL SIGNAL, DESIGNED FOR DR. EGGMAN'S ROBOTS SPECIFICALLY," Omega replied. 

"That's right, big guy," she said, patting Omega on his metallic side. "I wasn't sure if you two were going to come back in one piece." 

Shadow crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself."

"And I'm so Chaos damn tired of hearing you say that!" Rouge outburst suddenly, her eyes sharp. "Who do you think brought that Emerald to you? Huh?" 

Shadow's eyes widened briefly, but otherwise, his position was stoic. _Of course, it was her. Sonic would not have thought that far ahead. She could have kept the gem for herself, I would have expected that. Did she really think I was in that much danger?_ A shiver went through his spine, reminiscent of skin and fur knitting itself back together. "Thank you," he finally mumbled.

Her lips pursed. "Whatever. What _I_ really want to know is why Eggman's on you all of a sudden." She tilted her hips and drummed her gloved fingers against them. "I know you're used to being public enemy number one, but this is just nuts."

Shadow shook his head. "I am not sure myself." He glided off toward the back of the warehouse area, his companions following suit. "I do think it is time that I paid the good doctor a visit."

"How are you going to do that?" Rouge asked, bringing out her scope again. "He was distributing the signal from some kind of train, way out through the old Soleanna rail line."

The black hedgehog forced the huge, drop down door of the last warehouse garage open, keeping half an ear on Rouge. "Shadow, the next station isn't for miles. You won't be able to catch up with him."

"I am sure I can manage," Shadow replied, a tinge of annoyance in his voice as he walked through. Inside the garage was a plethora of military vehicles, in various states of repair. He wandered through until he saw what he wanted--a motorcycle, jet black and stout enough for a small rider. "I am not merely a hedgehog."

He turned back toward his companions, and was not surprised to see a scowl of aggravation on Rouge's face. "Omega. I want you to locate Mephiles. Try the beach first," he commanded. "Rouge, find whatever information you can on this 'Soleanna Project'. Any records, anything about Mephiles. Specifically on how to seal him."

"WHY NOT DESTROY HIM?" Omega asked, and was only met with a hand-wave.

"And what about you, Mr. Ultimate?" she asked sarcastically. 

Shadow snapped his fingers at the ignition of the bike, a spark of energy releasing from his glove as he did so. At once, the engine revved, and he gave the throttle another twist for good measure. "I am going to find the doctor." 

Rouge shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "Fine, go." She flapped her wings and stepped back. Without a second thought, Shadow flicked the kickstand up with his toe and sped away, rubber screeching and smoking behind him as he departed.

"It's not like we can stop you," Rouge muttered to herself as the smoke dissipated. 

"I SENSE DISPLEASURE," Omega commented.

"It's nothing. He just does what he wants," she replied. "C'mon, let's get to work."


	56. LV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 28, 2014

Silver panted as he ran along the train rails, floating periodically to keep up his speed and rest his legs. _If only I were faster,_ he thought, pausing to catch his breath, _maybe I'd catch up by now._ He looked ahead at the sloping fields, and the seemingly endless line of railroad ahead of him.  _I'm not out of shape, I've just never been fast. Blaze is fast. She's_ always _been fast._ _And boy, can she jump! But..._

He straightened and closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling into an even rhythm. _I can fly. I can use my mind to fly. I need to cover more distance at a time..._

As soon as he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet, his eyes flashed open and he thrust his body forward, embracing the weight of his own body as it soared through the air. _Your brain is an enormous muscle,_ Blaze had said to him once. _I think if you learn to use it properly, you can be even faster than you believe._ The memory of her voice made him rise even higher.

He flew over the fields, a flash of cyan against the brilliant blue sky, and soon his eyes scanned over an old mining yard, filled with cranes, platforms, and robots. _Looks like the train runs right along it,_ he thought, vision wandering ahead. _And there's a train up ahead. Is that...a streak of blue? Is that him? Sonic? I mean, the Iblis--_

Sharp pain in his side broke his concentration, and the sound of his own thoughts was burst by the flurry of bullets. Silver plummeted to the ground, and hit the side of the grassy overhang with a thud. "Shoot," he grunted, dusting off his knees as he stood up. Ahead of him, on a metal platform, robots glared at him with lights for eyes. _These ones have that mustache face on them too, like at the base with the snow. Looks like that guy's everywhere._ "All right, I've about had it with you gu-- _uuuuUUUUAH!"_

He took a step forward, only dipping forward violently, as he tried to stand on thin air. His panic took over and allowed him to hover over the canyon that lie below him. As he floated, more bullets bounced off his fur, feeling like pinches of tiny rocks. Flooded with annoyance, his body glowed brightly.

"That's _enough!"_ he shouted. He burst forward, throwing his hand out, and a scythe of light burst from his hand, slicing the small group of robots into a whirl of gears and metal. They skittered across the platform and fell into the abyss below, just as the hedgehog landed where they stood. His heart pounding in his ears, he stared at his hands. "Whoa," he said, smirking. _Is that the Chaos Emerald again? I wonder what else I can do..._

The wail of the train ahead made him jump, and he stood on his toes. "Right. Gotta do this." The image of Mephiles and Blaze as he left them flashed in his mind, and he bit his lip. _I'll do it. I promise._

He jumped and leaped to the next platform, on to a crane to his right, and then down to a conveyer belt with robots hovering over the tracks. _Maybe if I can get right in the middle..._

Silver let go of his psychokinesis, and instead focused it on the ground ahead of him. "Hah!" he shouted, slamming his hand down on the rail. He felt a shock surge around him, and the crackle of electricity surrounded him. When he looked up, he saw that all the robots, armed to the hilt, were frozen in place. He held his hands up, grabbing them fully with his mind, then waved his arms to the outside. The robots went flying, some into the mountainside, others into the canyon below. "Nice," he muttered, heart racing. _I_ am _getting better. I'm getting stronger._

He kept moving, floating with more speed, repeating his techniques over more and more platforms. As the canyon narrowed, he jumped back over to the tracks, keeping one eye on the robots shooting to his side. With a hand, he managed to stop the bullets in their tracks, and turn them back, leaving an explosion in his wake. The more he destroyed, the lighter he felt, and soon he was high in the air, laughter bubbling in his throat.

"Yeah...!" he said to himself, spreading his arms to the clean, cool wind against his fur. _"Yeah!" I've never felt this...confident before. It's like I can do anything. I've gotten so good! I could beat Iblis in a snap like this. With the Chaos Emerald, I can do anything...! Blaze, look at me!_

_I wonder if she's caught up or not..._

In his thought, he stopped in the air, noticing the lack of tracks ahead of him. "Whoops," he exclaimed, and spun around. Behind him was the station, and the train he was following was no where in sight. _Last I knew, it was way ahead...how did I blow by it? Oh wait..._

Over the crest of the hill, he saw it, still at a steady pace, but it seemed to be spouting black smoke. He slowly eased himself at the top of some scaffolding displayed in the train yard, and sat at the top, hands gripping the rails. _Looks like he's coming to me,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes. _I'll wait for the perfect moment, then I'll pounce._


	57. LVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 31, 2014

"Elise!" Sonic shouted, running alongside the back of the train. The mid-day sun was hanging high above his head; combined with the smog of the train and the tenderness of his chest, the hedgehog's speed was beginning to suffer. "Hang on, I'm comin' for ya!"

A crackle of static pierced the air. "You'll never find her!" cackled Eggman, "And besides, who knows if she's even in this train?"

"Can it, Mustache!" he replied, stifling a cough in the back of his throat. _There's only one way to find out. Man, I've never been up against a train that had so much smoke comin' out of it--!_

He was halfway up along the train when he heard a pounding sound coming from one of the cars. "Sonic! Sonic! I'm in here!" Though muffled, it sounded as if she'd been trying to get his attention for some time.

"Gotcha--whoa!" As he caught pace with the car that seemed to hold Elise, the ground beneath him grew scarce, and crumbled in his speed. In an instant, he hopped against the side of the car and bounced off it to reach a platform above the canyon. _Looks like I ran outta track._ His eyes quickly scanned the horizon. _And by the looks of it, I'm gonna have to take a roundabout wa_ _y to get back in line._ Ahead of him were countless, suspended platforms edging the opposite mountainside, all littered with robots stamped with the Eggman seal of approval. However, he could see hills sloping in the distance--a completely clear path. _But first..._

With a burst of speed, he jumped in the air, curled in a ball, and smashed the first robot in his path. As it crumbled to scrap, he unfolded and scanned for his next target. _Left!_ Smash. _Straight!_ Smash. _Right! And onto that plat_ f _orm!_ Smash, land. However, as soon as he landed, he felt himself slipping backwards. _What, a conveyer belt? What kinda place is this?_ He jumped onto a small, middle section that didn't seem to move and used the opportunity to scan his immediate surroundings a little more clearly. _There are a lot of cranes and levers, Tails would know better on what they do. It looks like a mine or a digging yard, but who in the world would put one on top of a canyon?_

He sped over to the next platform, and kicked a sphere-like robot off into the abyss. Several more around him buzzed with electricity. "I don't have time for you guys," he said, sticking his tongue out and leaping over to the next platform, this being a set of scales that dipped under his weight immediately. His speed thrust him forward, sliding through an army of robots and onto a stable plot of land, and once again, to his right--

"There we go!" The train had reappeared, still chugging at a considerable pace. _Let's do this right this time!_ As soon as he was at pace with it, he jumped on the connection between the last two cars, then up above on top of them, crouching low to keep balance. "Elise! Gimme a signal!" He crawled on the top, making a small hop to get between cars, constantly listening for her voice. _I had to get onto the last car, didn't I? C'mon, c'mon..._

_"Sonic!"_ It was faint, coming from a couple cars ahead, but it was there. His face brightened, and he crawled faster, ignoring the tenderness on his chest from his still healing burn. "Gimme one more! I'm almost there!"

This time, the voice came directly below him. "Here! Here!" It was a simple cargo car, but there seemed to be a hatch to open the roof below him. _That handle looks awful rusty though._ He yanked, twisted, and pulled, gritting his teeth and grunting. _Knux would've already ripped the handle off by now. Yikes, this thing is stuck--!_

_Ka-BOOM!_

An enormous explosion from immediately behind him, blowing hot wind and shrapnel, managed to jump Sonic enough so that he almost lost his balance on top of the car. "Holy _smokes!"_ he yelled, unable to hear his own voice from the noise. He whipped his head around--several cars behind him were now gone, and his eyes followed the side of the train to find someone riding along side in a motorcycle.

"Sonic!" Shadow growled, armed with a machine rifle in his left hand, and the throttle of his bike in the right. "What the _hell_ are you doing up there?"

"More like what are _you_ doing, Shad!" he replied, glove still gripping the rusted handle. "This thing's got precious cargo!"

"Sonic! What was that?" Elise's voice was panicked below, and he chose to ignore it for the time being.

"You are still trying to rescue the princess?" Shadow said, evenly throttling to keep pace. "And the doctor has her as mere cargo?"

"Yeah! Don't try and blow this thing up quite yet--" Sonic rolled up his sweatshirt sleeves and gave a two handed pull, but it still didn't budge. He heard another explosion behind him and groaned. "Shadow, don't--"

Shadow's hand fell on Sonic's shoulder, making him jump. "That was the motorcycle," he said, gun still in hand. Sonic looked back just in time to see what was left of it fall off the side of the cliff. "Stand back." Shadow aimed the gun directly at the hatch.

"Elise! Get out of the way!" Sonic barked, immediately backing up.

"What? Where?!"

Without hesitation, Shadow shot off the handle, creating a hole in the top of of the car, accompanied by a yelp from the cargo below. With one hand, he yanked off the hatch, revealing the princess below, shaking like a leaf.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Thanks, I guess," he said, "couldn't you've given us s'more, I dunno, _warning?"_

Shadow sighed, and held his hand down to Elise. "Take the princess and leave as soon as you can." He lifted Elise up with his one arm, and gently seated her next to Sonic. _He's stronger than I am,_ Sonic thought, puffing out his cheeks. _I've got noodle arms. Then again, he's not as fast._ He saw the other hedgehog lock eyes with the princess momentarily before they flickered to the horizon. "He is after something in this area."

"Really? Like what?"

"Mephiles," he replied. "Avoid him if you can. His form is similar to mine." Shadow curled his lip at the thought. "Besides, I think I can sense another Chaos Emerald in this area as well. Two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." His gaze came back to Sonic and Elise, steady and firm. "Do you still have one?"

"Yup," he brought it out of his quills, holding Elise steady with one arm as she stood up. _Mephiles, huh..._

Shadow only nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but apparently decided against it, instead taking the machine rifle in both of his hands. "Move."

"Gotcha." Sonic looked to the princess and grinned, scooping her in his arms again. "Ready?"

 "Yeah," Elise said with a nod. She felt stiff in his arms, and seemed focused on the other hedgehog. "Um, thank you...?"

"Shadow," the black hedgehog replied simply over his shoulder, already aiming toward the back cars. "Pleasure."

"See ya!" In a single bound, Sonic leaped off the train, letting his pace slide behind the train as it hurried down the tracks. Within seconds of their departure, another blast of fire came from the back.


	58. LVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: July 31, 2014

Sonic slowed to a halt and set Elise on her feet. "You all right to walk?" he asked, rolling up his sweatshirt again.

"I think so," she replied, hugging her arms. "Eggman shoved me in cargo when I wouldn't tell him anything about the Flames of Disaster."

"Huh, figures." He stretched his arms back and winced very slightly. "That's no way to treat royalty!"

Another blast echoed in the distance. "That hedgehog..." she muttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about Shad. He doesn't mess around too much. Bit of a grump. Didn't think he was going to blast the thing to smithereens--"

"No, that's not it," Elise said. "He doesn't seem grumpy, or ill-tempered. Just...serious." Her brow furrowed. "It feels like I've seen him somewhere before, and he looked at me as if he knew me."

"Well, you're the princess of Soleanna!"

She smirked. "You don't need to tell me twice." She glanced down at his sweatshirt. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh, it was at the place I'm staying in town. Kinda hard for runnin', but it's nice and soft."

Elise seemed skeptical. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Well..." he hesitated, "I did get a little run in with a giant fire demigod, in the future...it's a long story--"

"So _that's_ where Dr. Eggman sent you," she said, kneeling down to him. She reached for his sweatshirt, but Sonic flinched away instinctively, like a child being forced to eat his vegetables. After a huff, he took it off himself, revealing the tender, pink skin on his chest. "You got hurt again..."

"Yeah, that's par for the course," he replied, stretching. "Knux helped me heal up t'almost new, though, so no more worryin'."

Her lips pursed up into a half-smile. "I knew you'd come back."

"Always do," he said with a wink. _Her eyes are shining...have I ever seen that before?_ He juggled the sweatshirt between both hands. "Wanna hang on to this? Dunno if it'll fit ya."

She held it up against her chest--the arms seemed passable, but the torso was definitely short, barely reaching her midriff. "I'll hang on to it," Elise said, tying it around her waist. "Perhaps one of the maids can adjust it to fit. It sure would be something more comfortable than this dress..."

Sonic began to walk ahead, gradually picking up his pace, making sure the princess was in his stride. "Y'really have t'wear that every day?"

"Well, almost," she said, beginning to jog to keep up. "I have a more casual version of it, I guess. H-hey, could you slow down? I can't keep up...!"

Sonic grinned wide. "Speed's my game, kiddo, and we've still gotta see what that ol' Egg's scramblin'. We can walk and talk!"

"I-I don't think-- _aah!_ "

He grabbed her hand and hit his comfortable speed, the breeze extra cool against his chest. When he no longer felt the extra traction of Elise's feet, he pulled her in front and adjusted her in his arms, blazing faster toward the train yard.


	59. LVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 3, 2014.

Bullets pounded on the roof of the front car of Eggman's train, and gave way with a smash as Shadow slammed through, landing soundly on his feet. He tossed the gun up through the freshly opened roof, listening to it rattle off and away into the distance.

Eggman did not flinch at any of this, which surprised Shadow, boring his stare into the back of the doctor's bald skull. He merely crossed his legs and gestured with his hand. "Wouldn't the door have been easier?" he said.

Shadow glanced behind him, and indeed, there was a hatch door directly at the back, although it was dead-bolted with several chains. His lip curled. _Smart ass._ The doctor swiveled his chair at him, the amusement that appeared to be in his voice absent from his demeanor. "So, what do you want now?"

"Who is Mephiles?" he asked with force, stepping forward. "And why are you trying to capture him?"

Eggman stood up and paced toward his computer monitor, which spanned the entire front of the train car. "If you want to know, you should go find him yourself," he replied with a smirk. Shadow balled his fists at his side. _I almost forgot how irritating you can be._ "But, here's a hint: it's all linked to the Soleanna disaster ten years ago. And according to some research, it looks like _you_ were a part of it."

Shadow's eyes widened. "The experiment that decimated the old Kingdom Valley area. But why me?" _Ten years ago, I was still in stasis on the Space Colony ARK. It does not make any sense. Unless there is more time traveling in my future..._

"I don't know the specifics. I guess you'll just have to find out."

He glared up at the doctor. "Regardless, that is what you were after when you met us at Kingdom Valley, were you not? You were trying to capture Mephiles for yourself."

"My, aren't you clever."

"Why did you retreat?"

Eggman scoffed, one hand behind his back, the other gesticulating as he spoke. "You saw what it was doing to my robots. I could have lost most of my fleet. Besides, if you're standing here, I think you handled it pretty well."

The hedgehog sighed long and loud through his nose. _If one considers being thrown around in the time line handling the situation, that is. And he still has not been captured._

"If you're also after it, there's no need for me to get my hands dirty," he said, stroking his mustache. "When you capture Mephiles, you must bring him to me. Then, I will tell you the truth about the Solaris project."

He sat back down in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. Shadow turned away, his eyes flaming. _After all that has happened, does he really think that I am still going to be at his beck and call?_ "The last time I asked you for the truth about something," he said, each word he said dripping with contempt, "you told me that it wasn't real. You told me that my past did not exist."

"Are you still going on about that?" Eggman said coarsely. "There were more pressing matters, like those black aliens. This--"

"None the less," he continued, his hands glowing with green Chaos energy, "why should I do favors for you, if you think you can continue to manipulate me?"

Shadow raised his arm and threw a bolt of Chaos Spear into the computer just behind Eggman, taking pride in the fear behind the doctor's goggles as the mainframe fizzled and sparked. It was the only true emotion he had seen during his short visit. "I am no longer your puppet. I exist on my own terms."

He blinked out of the train just as it cruised into the train yard, teleporting to the top of a tunnel just before it. _It was fruitless to ask him for answers after all,_ he thought, as he watched what was left of the train combust into ashes. Several red emergency robots carried the doctor up and just beyond his line of sight. He crossed his arms and scanned the rest of the environment below. _It cannot be helped. The doctor does not seem to be the type to have a change of heart--I will always be his little toy to him._ He huffed, and spotted a flash of blue in his lower vision. _It seems Sonic and_   _the princess have made it out fine._ His gaze shifted upward, and he noticed something else: _there is someone else out there..._

His communicator beeped, and he quickly silenced it, raising it to his mouth. "Agent Shadow," he said.

"Hey, it's Rouge," the voice replied. "Wanna hear what I dug up?"

"In a moment. There might be a situation below where I am. I will get back to you shortly."

"Okay, but--"

He switched it off, narrowing his focus below.


	60. LIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 3, 2014.

Sonic whistled through his teeth, bouncing Elise in his arms. "Nice, did y'see that?!" he hollered, the fire of the explosion in his eyes. "That was tight! Y'know, I never thought that Shad was so explosion happy."

Elise seemed apprehensive, fidgeting in her lap. "Does that mean Eggman's...dead?"

"Nah, ol' Eggy's tougher than that. Just puts him outta commission for a while. See those robots up there? They're-- _yikes!"_

A blast of cyan energy nipped at Sonic's heels, the hedgehog dodging it just in time, but in his dodge, Elise tumbled from his arms. She stood up quickly, dusting off her knees. Sonic glanced at her, then back to his attacker. "Aw man, not you again...!"

Silver stood in front of them, arm outstretched, standing a little taller than before, with a bright gleam in his eye. "This time, there will be no more interruptions!" he growled, throwing his hand out again. Sonic jumped and dodged a slice of energy once again, rolling into the sparse grass around him. The other hedgehog was quick, though, and caught him in a glowing chokehold.

_Not this again!_ "What is your deal, eh, buddy?" Sonic spat, struggling in the grip. _I don't remember him havin' that little boomerang thing before. So he's gotten stronger?_

"So, how was your little walk, princess?"

The voice was an intercom, and Sonic managed to twist his head just enough to see Elise in the arms of two Eggman robots. She thrashed in their grip. _"Sonic!"_

"Elise!" he replied, willing himself free to take two steps toward her, but was restrained further.

"Oh, no you don't!" Silver snarled. "It's time to end this!"

"Look at what you're doing!" Sonic exclaimed, every gesture he attempted to make snaring him further into the other hedgehog's cold, psychic grasp. "I'm just tryin' to get this princess home, and every...time...you show up, you gotta...pull this stunt!" _I can't breathe!_ "Just...let it go...! You're...not...helping...anyone..."

Sonic's vision began to dim at the edges. _Man, he really means business...! Is this it? Tails, Knux, Amy, anyone! I can't breathe, I can't see...I can't give up, why won't this guy listen to me?_

_This is it..._

Silver raised his hand, ready to give the final blast, but he hesitated as a figure jumped down in front of him. Instantly, the hold released, and Sonic collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. _Who...?_

"Mephiles? Why are you getting in my way?"

As his focus sharpened, he watched the figure in front of him straighten, black and red quills curved up, red stripes down his legs, gold rings around rocket powered shoes. _Nah, that ain't what's-his-face. That's--_

"I am Shadow," the hedgehog said, his arms crossed. "Shadow the hedgehog." 

Shadow turned his head toward Sonic, his eyes flickering from him to the path behind him. "Go," he said quietly.

"Thanks, Shad," Sonic replied, giving him a thumbs up before wobbling to his feet. With one last look at the two hedgehogs, he sprinted off in the assumed direction of Elise, eyes searching the skies for her figure.


	61. LX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 3, 2014.

_Shoot!_ Silver lunged forward, eyes narrowed at the blue blur escaping his grasp. _I had him! I totally had him, but then--_

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. "I don't think so," said the deep voice of Shadow, and in one motion, the black hedgehog grasped the scruff of his chest fur and threw him down over his shoulder. Silver skidded several feet back into the dusty earth, spitting out the dust in his mouth. _How did he get behind me so fast?_

"One more thing," Shadow said, his hands glowing with energy. "Do not compare me to that creature you call Mephiles." He raised his hands, a bolt of energy forming in them, but in that time, Silver grasped him with his psychokinesis and threw him against an abandoned train car. He stood up as fast as he could, gathering scrap materials with his mind and getting ready to fire, as the other hedgehog slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm not gonna let you get in my way!" Silver yelled, beginning to hurl his projectiles at his target. Shadow somehow managed to slide between each one, although it was more like he was warping between all of them until he was directly in front of Silver once more.

"In your way of what?" he asked, voice steady. He jabbed Silver in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and zapped him with a bolt of Chaos energy. Silver yelped, hugging his arms against his chest. _That's worse than the fire--!_ "Why are you so hellbent on killing Sonic the hedgehog?"

"He's--he's the Iblis trigger!" Silver barked, managing to hold him still with his psychic power. "He's going to destroy the world! He's the one that makes this place turn into flames!"

If the psychic cage was effecting Shadow, he did not show it. The black hedgehog's eyes narrowed as he looked directly at Silver. "Iblis, the demi-god that turned the world into lava some two hundred years into the future. I have seen it."

"What?!"

Silver's hold lessened, and Shadow burst out of his hold in a flash of red, grabbing the other hedgehog by the neck. He laughed humorlessly. "I can tell you right now that Sonic is not the cause of your troubles," he barked, slamming him against the wall of a car house. "I believe you have been mislead."

"B-but--!" He grasped at Shadow again, as hard as he could, buckling the black hedgehogs limbs against his body. "He promised us! He said this was the only way! What...what were we supposed to do?!" He felt tears in the back of his eyes, but he forced them back, using his resolve to crush Shadow harder.

"Mephiles...is not trying to help you create a better future..." Shadow strained, struggling to speak. "He is...attempting to send us all to oblivion..." _He's trying to break free, and he can't talk, but it doesn't look like he's choking, like Sonic--the Iblis trigger was,_ Silver thought, surveying Shadow carefully. _He can't be invincible, but..._

"He is using you," Shadow rasped, gritting his teeth. "Let...me... _go! Chaos control!"_

With a roar from Shadow, Silver's psychokentic hold broke in a flash of green light, and in an instant, he felt the black hedgehog's presence behind him. Before he could turn, Shadow flipped and kicked him in the head, knocking him face first on the ground. Silver's vision spun in front of him as he struggled to his feet. As Shadow's form stabilized in front of him, he realized-- _he has a Chaos Emerald too--! Is that what he's been using to warp around?_

He stood on his feet pulling his own, sparkling blue Chaos Emerald from his quills and tossed it in his hand. Shadow raised an eye ridge. "You have one as well," he said. "In that case, if you would like to make a truce, I believe I have an idea."

Silver took a step back. "How...how do I know if I can trust you? What if you're trying to use me too?!" He raised his hand to throw a bolt of energy, but Shadow caught him mid stride, almost nose to nose.

"I have been in your shoes," he said, red eyes boring into amber. "I have been manipulated for other people's gain. I have destroyed lives because of it. I would not wish it on anyone else." He eased off his hand, taking a step back. "I am only trying to discover the truth."

Silver's mouth fell open, his hands drooping at his sides. _This guy's even more serious than Blaze is. But, he seems honest, and powerful..._ "All right. So, what did you have in mind?"

He stared out into space, gripping his own, green Chaos Emerald firmly. "It seems most of what is happening now, and in the future, traces back to an incident ten years ago. Apparently, I have been documented as part of this, even though it is impossible that I could have been there, given circumstances you need not concern yourself with." Shadow glanced back at Silver. "The only answer to this, as we stand here with two Chaos Emeralds, is for you and I to travel back in time ten years to the incident itself."

"You can use the Chaos Emeralds to travel through time?" Silver marveled, spinning his Emerald in his hands. It sparked with energy.

"Yes," he replied simply. "Only two Emeralds are needed, as well as a Chaos Control command. I am guessing you have not preformed a Chaos Control."

"No." He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his quills. "I, uh, I don't even know what that is."

"It is what I use to warp between locations, near and far." _That look he's giving me, it reminds me of one Blaze gives me when I start babbling, or get myself into too much trouble. I can't tell if it's scolding or affectionate._ "I can sense your power. I am sure you can use it as Sonic can."

"Yeah?"

Shadow held his Emerald up. "Let us not waste time. On the count of three, we will use Chaos Control. Focus on the past, our destination."

Silver nodded and mimicked Shadow. "Okay."

"One...two...!"

Silver didn't hear Shadow speak the last count, but he felt it through his body, energy surging forward toward the Emerald in his grasp. _This is a different sort of power than mine, something bigger, something older. Yet, it feels so familiar..._

_"Chaos Control!"_

The words seemed to speak themselves as Shadow and Silver linked arms, their Chaos Emeralds crossing paths. An immense flash of light split the atmosphere, and as it faded, a glowing blue warp hole appeared in its stead.

"This leads to the past?" Silver said, staring at the warp.

"If you will it to be, then it will." Shadow tucked his own Emerald in his quills. "Follow me, if you want the truth."

He jumped into the warp and disappeared. Silver looked around him. "B-Blaze?" he called tentatively. _I'd feel better if she were with us, but...it looks like I'm gonna have to trust him. Besides, there's something about him that seems vaguely familiar, but I can't pin it down..._

_Never mind. I_ do _want the truth._

With a deep breath, he followed Shadow through the warp hole, wherever it would take him.


	62. LXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 5, 2014.

Rouge tapped her nails against her desk, glancing over to Omega. "How long has it been since I tried getting a hold of Shadow?" she asked him.

"TWENTY ONE MINUTES, FORTY TWO POINT SIX ONE SIX FIVE SECONDS," the robot replied.

"Good enough." The two were at GUN Headquarters in their collective private office--Rouge insisted that it was hers, especially since Shadow was the one called out on specific missions more often, and Omega wasn't the type to be in it at all. It was small, but functional, as they had access to all of GUN's database on a single, high capacity computer, and as Rouge had mentioned to the group once before, _if we can't find it, I can hack into it._

For the time being, Rouge brought out her scope and tapped the side of her ear. "Shadow," she said simply. _He's the type to want to get things done quickly and cleanly. Hell, even ten minutes is a bit long, but with how fixed he seems to be on Mephiles, we gave him the benefit of the doubt._ She huffed, tapping her nails more rapidly as she was met with static. _Not to mention this whole business on wanting to keep an eye on Sonic. Since when has Sonic needed babysitting? Although, that's not really what he's doing..._

"BY ANALYZING YOUR MOVEMENTS, I CONCLUDE THAT YOU ARE ANNOYED OR DISPLEASED," Omega said.

"Yeah, kinda," she said, taking off her scope and hitting a couple buttons, placing it on the desk in front of them. "Y'know, he asked me to look for information on Mephiles, dig up whatever I could find, and then he brushes me off when I have some stuff for him. It's off."

"AGREED."

She shook her head and spoke at her device. "Shadow, come on. Give us a--"

The communicator squealed and shrieked with static, and Rouge jumped on it to turn down the volume. "What the hell...!"

"SHADOW MUST HAVE GONE OUTSIDE OF COMMUNICATION RANGE. A CONSUMER LEVEL DEVICE CANNOT WITHSTAND DRASTIC SHIFTS IN SPACE."

"So you're saying our hunch is true," she said, redirecting her attention to her computer screen. "That Shadow has traveled back in time to when the events of the Soleanna disaster took place."

"CORRECT." Omega's eyes flickered. "IT IS THE ONLY PLAUSIBLE OPTION, EVEN THOUGH IT DOES NOT SEEM POSSIBLE. ACCORDING TO SHADOW'S HISTORY, HE WAS INCAPACITATED TEN YEARS AGO IN THE CARE OF SPACE COLONY ARK."

"Right," Rouge replied, sighing and leaning back in her chair. "Someone's gotta be with him. It takes two Chaos Emeralds to make a time warp, and he only has one."

"SONIC ALSO HAS A CHAOS EMERALD."

"That's right." Rouge deftly hit a couple buttons on her communicator. "Why don't we give him a call? If we get that same interference, we definitely know where he is." She leaned over the communicator, her large bosom resting on the desk. "Sonic? Can you read me?"

Blank static came over the line, until a child's voice piped up over it. "Hello? Miles Prower speaking..."

Rouge grinned. _How cute, sounding so professional._ "Hi honey, it's Rouge."

"Oh! Hey, Rouge! Sonic's not here right now..."

She glanced at Omega. "Do you know where he might be?"

More static, and the sound of fumbling. "No, that little jerk ran off on us this morning!" _That's Knuckles, all right._ She winced at the sudden increase in volume. "After all I did to fix him up, and he takes off, no warning, no note, and he leaves this little thingy here too!"

She could hear Tails in the background: "Knuckles, that's _mine,_ please don't break it...!"

Rouge lowered her voice, speaking very closely to the communicator. "Knuxie, do you have any idea where Sonic could've gone?"

The echidna groaned over the other line. "Gee whiz, don't talk to me like that!" She heard Tails giggling in the back, spreading a grin on her face. "And, no, not really. Maybe he's going after that girl he met, Princess Elise or whatever. Eggman had her last I knew."

"And Eggman was on a train with the princess earlier today," she finished, in a less sultry voice. _Sonic's been trying to rescue that girl ever since this whole fiasco started. That's how he got sent to the future with the rest of us. I don't think he'd play time travel games with Shadow with Elise in tow. Frankly, Shadow wouldn't play time travel games unless he absolutely had to..._ "Let me ask you something. What do you know about Mephiles?"

"Huh?"

Tails burst through on the line. "Who was that again?"

"Mephiles. Have you guys had any contact with him? Has Sonic ever talked about him since you got into Soleanna?"

A pause. "Uh, nope. I can look it up, if you want--"

"No, that's fine. It's probably best if you kept out of it." _I'll probably regret saying that._ "Are you two still in the city?"

"Yeah, we're still in the Castle Town."

Knuckles grumbled in the background. "Yeah, it's no use chasin' after Speedy."

"C'mon Knux, you know why," Tails retorted, a little hurt, "it's 'cause he wouldn't _actually_ leave us behind. He always comes back, even if he has an itch to run."

"All right you two," Rouge interrupted, standing up from her desk. "We're at GUN, but Omega and I are going to head into town too, see if we can gather some info. The reason we called you is because we can't seem to get a hold of Shadow, and we thought he might be with Sonic."

"Shadow's missing?" Tails exclaimed, worried. "Did he get stuck in the future?"

"Nah, he's way past that. We'll take care of it." She gestured to Omega out the door. "Keep an eye out though. And when Sonic gets back, you three ought to head out of Soleanna, just to be safe."

Knuckles brash tone screeched over the speaker. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

She rolled her eyes. _Right. These guys have dealt with everything under the sun, they're not going to heed_ that _kind of advice._ "Forget it. See you later, handsome."

She clicked her communicator off and turned to Omega, shuffling through the desks of GUN employees. "Well, that solves that. Sonic's around, but Shadow's not."

"YOUR STATEMENTS TO THE ANGRY VOICE APPEARED CONTRADICTORY," Omega said, spinning his hands. "ACCORDING TO RECENT DATA, MEPHILES IS MANIPULATIVE AND DANGEROUS. THEY SHOULD NOT BE IN SOLEANNA IF THE SITUATION ESCALATES."

"Yeah, but they won't listen," she said, stretching her wings. "Frankly, I wouldn't either. None of us would. We've just gotta hope for the best and do our part to keep him away from those guys." _Let Sonic play knight in shining armor with the princess, I suppose. We'll do the dirty work._

_That's why they call us Team Dark, right?_


	63. LXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 6, 2014.

Elise thrashed about in the grip of the robots who held her. "How many robots do you _have?!"_ she exclaimed. The robots had carried them beyond the train yard, to where another carrier vehicle was hovering and waiting. She watched as Eggman was placed comfortably in the open cockpit, and herself plopped in the seat beside him.

"I like to keep a steady influx of backup mechs," he replied, thrusting the engines on and blasting off high over the earth beneath them. He sounded pleased as he stroked his mustache. "There's a reason my heritage carries the 'Robotnik' name."

Elise did not respond, instead searching below. _Sonic, are you still down there? I'm not going to go through this again. I'm tired of being held captive, making you do all the hard work._ She bit her lip as a disheartening thought crept into her mind. _Maybe the only reason he's coming after me is because I'm the princess...?_

_(Don't cry Elise, no matter what happens. You need to be our strong leader. Stand tall. Be a vision for our people.)_

_Is that all I'm good for?_

"Seems like the hedgehogs are all gone," Eggman mused. "No matter. I'll put out a search beam for the next Chaos Emerald--

He looked up from his screen to see Elise at the very edge of the vehicle, staring back at him with narrowed eyes. "Ho ho, do you think you plan to escape?" he asked.

"Yes." She took another step backwards, and her heel skirted the thin air beyond, causing her to wobble.

Eggman straightened up, amused. "Now, stop that. You have no where to go!"

"I-I'd rather die than be your prisoner again!" she said, her voice wavering only slightly. "You do nothing but mock me and my father!"

He scoffed. "I wouldn't call it _mocking._ After all, it's his doing that makes you so useful to me. If it weren't for his foolishness, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

Elise raised her chin, desperately trying to keep a straight face. _Father, why wouldn't you just tell me the truth? I am no longer a child!_

"Hmph!" Eggman grunted, unamused by his captive. "So, what are you going to do, princess? Do you plan to jump? Don't be so _dramatic._ "

She glanced back down at her only option. _It's so far down, even if I did something to try and ease my fall, I'd probably end up paralyzed like Father, or worse..._ In her brief hesitation, her eye caught a streak of blue below. _That's--!_ Elise returned her glance back to Eggman, eyes lit with fire.

"Farewell."

With her heart pounding out of her chest with adrenaline, she fell backwards, crossing her fingers as she plummeted toward the ground. _"What?!"_ Eggman roared above her, but her hearing was dulled by the rushing of air in her ears. _Oh Solaris please please let him be there let him catch me I don't want to die not yet not today Solaris please please_

_(YOU WILL NOT DIE TODAY)_

Her eyes flashed wide open.  _What's that voice? And this burning in my chest--!_

"Gotcha!"

In a split second, she felt the reassuring hold of soft arms and glove leather around her body, and she let out a huge sigh of relief. "It worked!" she cried, hugging against the blue hedgehog for dear life.

"You're darn lucky, kiddo!" Sonic exclaimed, skidding in the dirt and heading backwards, jumping off cliffs and into thicker forests. "That was a gutsy move back there!"

"Well, it's not necessarily fun being held prisoner. I had to do something." she said, still breathing heavily. She gently touched the center of her chest. _The burn is gone._ "I owe you a lot, Sonic. If it weren't for you--"

"Hey, don't mention it." He winked at her, readjusting his grip. "When y'hang with me, trouble finds ya, I guarantee it!"

She giggled as he slowed to a halt and set her on her feet. Sonic whistled and took a look around. "Well, looks like we've lost Eggman. I could'a swore he'd follow us." He shrugged. "Ah, well. Shad wasn't at the train yard either, he probably's wipin' the floor with that Silver guy." He whipped his head up to Elise, eyes bright. "Anyway, whaddya say we finally take ya home?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Elise replied, adjusting her dress. "I think this outfit's had enough adventuring for a while." _If it were up to me, I'd stick with you as long as I could..._

"To be honest, I dunno how you guys wear that stuff," Sonic said, scratching behind his quills. "I mean, yeah, it's your own thing, and y'kinda have to in public, but if I _had_ _to_ wear clothes, that would be such a bummer on my speed." He shook his head and slid a finger under his nose. "No good, man. Hey, y'still got that sweatshirt?"

"Huh?" Her hands were empty. "Oh, shoot! I must have dropped it when Eggman's robots took me away..."

Sonic's ears drooped just slightly, then flicked back up. "Nah, it's no big deal. Figured that might'a happened." He scooped her back up in his arms. "I think the fastest way to the Castle Town is through that jungle up ahead. Ready?"

"Yeah!" She looped her arms around his neck once more. As he took off, she made a point to keep her eyes wide open, even as they watered, to take all the scenery in. _This will probably be our last run..._


	64. LXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 6, 2014.

"Curses!" swore Eggman, slamming his hands down on the console. "You won't get away that easily!" _Of course, that Chaos damn blue hedgehog is there to catch her! Of course!_

His fingers flew over the keyboard panel. "Quickly, send out the Egg Genesis, mark II," he muttered, as he punched in the proper commands.  _It should be sufficient, after I used it against that other hedgehog. Where are all of these hedgehogs with super powers coming from? And why do they keep interrupting my plans for world domination?_

He was moments away from pressing the large enter key on his keyboard, when a beeping sound emitted from his lower monitor. "Wait, what's this?" he said, fumbling for it. On the screen, the silhouette of a Chaos Emerald shined in red, along with a cursor leading back where he came. "A Chaos Emerald, in this train yard?"

He grinned and clapped his hands together. "Change of plans." He quickly erased his previous commands, tapping in new ones. _Today must be my lucky day after all,_ he thought as his robots did an about face, soaring down to the ground to where the signal sparked. _I suppose I can let Sonic have his fun with the princess, while I get a leg up on another Chaos Emerald._

_Then, I can use it to power my ultimate creation, and use it to destroy that hedgehog!_ The scientist began to laugh, his belly shaking. "Ho ho, I truly am a genius!" he cried. "You may have won me over this time, but _next_ time, Sonic, there will be no escape!"


	65. LXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 12, 2014.

As she gazed up at the sun, Blaze was starting to take account the passage of time in a concrete sort of way. In the future, the heavy dust storm would usually mark when it was time to take cover and rest. But here, the sky shone a brilliant blue, and the sun crested the length of the sky in a steady rhythm, giving a more varied and precise mode of time's passage.

Either way, it had been quite a while since she had last seen Silver. She'd followed his path on to the train tracks, but to her surprise, he had somehow out paced her. _He cannot outrun me, but he can fly faster if he puts his mind to it,_ she thought. _Come to think of it, I don't think_ _he's ever led unless I have insisted on it._

She used her quick speed and fire to skate along the train rails, noting the unusual quiet along the way. _There's shrapnel everywhere. Silver most likely has come through, but he's not the only one._ By the time she made it to the end of the tracks, all that was left were some robots fleeing toward a large airship suspended in the sky. The entire train yard had been excavated, filled with enormous holes and piles of earth. _If he's been here, he's already gone. I wonder what happened here. And those robots look similar to the ones we saw in the snowy mountains._

_In any case, there is no use staying here._

As she was about to leave, she heard a familiar, thick voice. Instinctively, she hid herself behind an enormous dirt pile.

"Curses, that doctor has taken that Emerald." A shiver went down her spine. _Mephiles?_ She didn't dare turn. The memories of their last meeting were still very fresh. "And I thought the hedgehog would have killed Sonic by now. I should have known they were useless. All of them. Pathetic."

There was a pause, and Blaze realized she was holding her breath. _What are you really up to, Mephiles? Why are you asking us to do your dirty work?_

"If one wants things done right, one must do such things themselves." Shadows of dark, purple light danced in front of her, and her fur stood up--not necessarily out of fear, but from the energy and electricity in the air. "I need _all_ of them. A visit to the royal family should prove useful."

And in a flash, the light and energy disappeared.

Blaze stood slowly, her tail flicking close to her body. There was no sign that Mephiles was even there, except for a faint discoloration in the ground, like an inversion-- _or is that my imagination?,_ as it faded back to its natural color within moments. She crossed her arms and turned back in the direction she came, beginning a brisk walk. _He spoke of a Chaos Emerald, and then mentioned that he needed all of "them". Is that what he refers to? And the "royal family"...there was a castle in the city where we were dropped._

_Beyond all of this, Silver has one of those Emeralds still...!_

She let her arms free behind her and burst into a run, flames scattering behind her as she picked up speed. _If Mephiles did_ that _to me when I was threatening him, I can't imagine what he'd do if he_ _actually wanted something and met resistance._ She jumped back on the rail and began the winding trek back into town, yellow eyes narrowed toward her destination. _I wonder if I had psychic powers like you, if I could talk to you without speaking. If I could reach you from far away._

_Silver! Maybe you were right about doubting to kill the Iblis Trigger. There's something different at work, and we didn't even realize it. I hope it's not too late._

_Where ever you are..._


	66. LXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 13, 2015.

Ten years earlier, a wide, bright space warp opened its jaws, and spit out two hedgehogs into the Soleanna laboratory base. Shadow stood up immediately, while Silver took a few moments, hands grasping at the cold, metal floor.

"Are we here? Is this the right place?" he asked, shakily rising to his feet.

The only part of Shadow's figure that moved were his eyes. "I believe so. If you focused your will as I did, then we are at the correct place in both time and place."

Silver whirled his head around in awe. "So...this is where Iblis was first created...!"

"I would not say that necessarily. I personally do not know what occurs in this space."

Silver, either intentionally or not, did not hear him. "We can destroy Iblis before it's even born!" he exclaimed, his eyes brightening as he clenched both fists. "Then we won't have this trouble at all!"

Shadow turned on his heel, red eyes serious and narrowed at his companion. "I would not say _that,_ either." His voice was sharp.

"Hey, I'm a _seasoned_ time traveler. I came all the way from...from..." Silver paused, glowing slightly. "Well, at least 200 years ago. I think--"

"And  _still,_ you are incredibly reckless as far as time travel goes!" Shadow interrupted. The two were nose to nose at this point, Silver leaning back just slightly. The gray hedgehog took the pause to note that his counter part was slightly shorter than him. "Considering you were about to _murder_ one of the pinnacle beings in this world at the present, without _any_ hesitation, I believe we need to set some ground rules."

Silver's ears folded. "I wouldn't _now..."_

Shadow sighed, pinching a nerve between his eyebrows. "Regardless. Time travel is terribly delicate; that is one of the many reasons I assume that GUN withheld it from us." At Silver's confusion, he clarified. "Guardian Units of the Nation. It is a military organization that I am a part of."

Silver had begun to float forward on his own down the chrome corridor, and Shadow followed, hands behind his back. "C-can I ask you something?" he said, tapping his fingers together. "Uh, you're not going to...arrest me for attempted murder or anything, are you?"

Shadow raised a single eyeridge. "No. If you were truly a threat, I would have assassinated you on the spot." The hedgehog's hand crackled with energy briefly, causing Silver to flinch in the air. "At any rate, we should not do anything that could potentially effect our current time line. Even the smallest change could leave a drastic effect."

"But..." Silver said, but he hesitated, falling silent.

"What is it?" Shadow's pace slowed, and his tone became softer. Silver spun around in the air to face him, his face drawn to the ground.

"I just thought," he began, then stopped. As Shadow remained still, he managed to continue after a few moments. "I just thought that we could just sorta...fix this whole thing here and now. We could destroy Iblis before it even was created, or whatever, and then..." Silver's voice was increasing in volume and speed, and he began to glow even brighter with cyan light. "And then maybe I'd have a future!"

In a burst of energy, he landed on the ground with his light abruptly fading, thankfully on his feet. His breathing was heavy, and he refused to look at Shadow, although his hands were clenched. Shadow took the time to let him gather himself, the sounds echoing throughout the chamber. In the distance, he could vaguely hear human voices and an increasing hum of some kind of machine.

"It is not that easy," Shadow replied finally, approaching Silver. "If we change too much now, the present we try to revisit may not even exist. If we act accordingly, and do not do anything terribly out of the ordinary, we shall be fine." The black hedgehog kept a steady, even gaze at his counterpart, watching as he slowly raised his head. _He is surely desperate,_ Shadow thought as their eyes met. _Desperation causes a lack of clarity. And he is young, as well._

"Do you think it'll be like...a feeling? Like, 'this is what's supposed to happen'?" Silver asked quietly.

"Perhaps." Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald, examining it. "We should not linger too long. The light of our Emeralds is fading slightly." He began to walk again, gentle energy from his rocket shoes propelling him forward. "It is likely caused by a paradox. These Emeralds are not supposed to be here. They may be completely destroyed if we do not hurry."

Silver started to run beside him, but soon decided that flying would be easier as they turned a corner. "How do you know so much about Chaos Emeralds?"

"They were part of my creation. I am bound together by Chaos energy."

Silver frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you some kind of robot? A secret agent robot?"

Shadow sighed loudly. "No. I am an organic life form." His focus kept straight ahead, and he began to pick up his pace.

"Okaaay," Silver said. "Is that why you have that lightning bolt power? And those, uh," He swung down behind Shadow to look at his shoes. "Booster shoes?"

"Yes, in short." Shadow snapped. "Stop asking questions. We are on a mission."

"C'mon, Da-- _Shadow..."_

The black hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks, cranking his neck over to his floating companion. "What did you call me?"

Silver, on the other hand, looked terrified. "Shadow. Sir." He gulped.

Shadow's eyes lowered, mouth turned down. "Hmph, you do not need to address me as 'sir'," he said, resuming stride. "However, do _not_ call me that other term again." _I am not your father. Not even close._

"Sure. Got it. Right. Yeah." He was wringing his hands. "Didn't mean to. It just happened, and--"

"Quiet." The noise of other voices had grown louder, and as they reached the end of the corridor, a large door, dead-bolted, with the words "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY" etched on the front stood before them. Bursts of white light shone through the cracks.

Shadow flexed his hands inside his gloves. "This must be it." With one hand, he grabbed the lock and crushed it in his gloves, throwing the crumbled pieces aside. "I am surprised this was not under heavier security--"

Silver, meanwhile, gawked and gasped. "Holy--!"

"Please! Quiet!" Shadow whispered, scolding him directly in his face. "We should not draw too much attention."

Silver began whispering too, crouching his head. "Yeah, but you just _crushed_ that lock thing! In your hand!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "I am the ultimate life, I am exceedingly powerful. That is not what is at stake here." He slowly, steadily pushed the door open, ushering Silver through. "Stay to the sides. I shall follow."


	67. LXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 14, 2014.

The two hedgehogs entered the top balcony of a round, laboratory room, mostly dark except for its centerpiece: an enormous, glass vial that seemed to bottle neck in the middle. It stretched nearly to the ceiling, and had a control panel at its base, covered in buttons and dials. The top of the vial was engulfed with writhing flames on the inside, and the bottom half was filled with a dark gas, pooling with a dark substance at the bottom. Surrounding this were several figures in full protective gear--gas masks and rubber suits--as well as a less anonymous figure, a full head of gray hair distinguishing him from the others.

"Is that--" Silver began to say, but Shadow stopped him with an arm across his chest.

"No! The pressure's not dropping!" A voice cried from below. "This thing's gonna blow!"

"Solaris!" the gray haired figure commanded, slamming his hands down on the control panel. "Why won't you listen to my voice? I am of royal blood, born to command the sun god, and wield its power!"

Silver heard Shadow sigh through his teeth.

"Father!"

A small voice came from below, and a little girl emerged from the shadows, approaching the gray haired man. "Elise! What are you doing here?" he asked, kneeling down to her.

"Sire! The machine--!"

In an instant, the glass flashed bright, and a deafening explosion blasted through the lab, scattering glass and fire everywhere. Silver barely had time to blink before he found himself on the ground, shielded by a warm, dark presence. He felt goosebumps under his fur. _This feels so familiar, like this has happened before..._

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked, hovering above him. He rose slowly, and offered a hand to the other hedgehog.

"Yeah," Silver replied, taking it and getting up quickly. Shadow took a step forward to look below, and there Silver saw the black hedgehog's back stabbed with pieces of glass, and small burns along his quills. He swallowed a yelp in his throat, reaching out to brush off his back, but within moments, the glass fell out itself, and he stared as Shadow's fur knit itself back together, healing the wounds as if they never existed. _What kind of hedgehog is he?,_ Silver thought. _Blaze or I can't do that...he said he was created..._

"Look," Shadow said, pointing to the destroyed machine. The flames that were in the top portion had compressed on themselves into a single, small ball of magma, then crumbled into molten ash, scattering on the floor. Meanwhile, the black shadow oozed from the casing, carrying itself out of the lab. "Those must be the two parts of Solaris. Iblis is the flame, and that black shadow must be the original Mephiles."

"That's Mephiles?" Silver asked, hopping off the balcony and to the ground floor. He glanced around, and then spotted the flame rekindled, making way out a separate exit. "It's escaping!"

Shadow jumped down below as well, scanning the perimeter. "So is Mephiles. We need to split up. I shall follow Mephiles."

Silver nodded. "And I'll capture Iblis. Got it."

"Wait..."

A cracked voice startled the two hedgehogs. The gray haired man, who protected the young Elise, was crumpled on the floor over the girl, struggling to rise. Shadow turned toward him, and Silver floated from his spot near the door to stand beside his new companion.

"You...need a Chaos Emerald...to seal them..." he wheezed, his arm slowly moving toward his pocket.

"Do not move," Shadow said. "You are severely injured. I have an Emerald." Although he was offering advice, his voice was emotionless. "I will be back for you later." He looked up at Silver. "Go. We will meet back here."

Silver nodded, then jumped up and soared off behind the still scattering flames.


	68. LXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 28, 2014.

_Pathetic, pathetic!_ Shadow thought as he raced down the laboratory corridor. _One cannot control a god, and take its power for one's own. It will only end in disaster._

He skidded to a hault, as he was confronted by gruesome, fire lizards, roaring with dark purple flames. _These are the same as in the bad future, only this is a different sort of flame..._ He gripped a bolt of Chaos energy and flung it at his foe, causing it to slide back into the wall. To Shadow's surprise, it resurrected itself, growling with anger.

He crouched into position. _These enemies are stronger._ As the flame creature sprung at him, the hedgehog gripped its waist and used its momentum to slam it down behind him, leaving it dazed. With another bolt of Chaos energy, it crumbled into thick, purple ash. _Mephiles must be using residual power from Iblis to create his own monsters._ He wasted no time in resuming his pace, his rocket shoes revving through a set of revolving doors and into a round center room.

The walls seemed to be made of glass, and it was filled with water; an encased aquarium around the center. _Is this supposed to be for research?_ Shadow thought, skating around the perimeter. He fell into a slide as more purple fire monsters burst from out of nowhere. _It might make sense if this were an enormous stasis tube with experiments, but this--_

His thoughts were cut off as a monster sprung a brush from his nose, and he quickly punched it out of the way, its force slamming into the back wall. He scoured the area for the oily trail that was Mephiles, and upon his third scan, he found the thick, black smoke cloud disappear above him, through a door on the next, open floor.

With a grunt, Shadow got a running start toward the door, even as it was at least three times his height. As he jumped up, he was met with more enemies bursting forth--these being the tall, gruesome snakes that looked as if they had claws for heads. _Damn it!_ The hedgehog leaped too late, as his trajectory was thrown, and he skidded against the side of the glass wall. For anyone else, the feat would be a lost cause, but Shadow the Hedgehog had more than enough reaction time to salvage the jump. He twisted his body so that he'd landed feet first against the glass, and he pushed himself off it into one of the purple snakes. Shadow gave it a kick, and flipped upward, then having the true height to reach the second floor. He landed soundly, crossed his arms above his head, and roared as he thrust them forward, engulfed with Chaos energy. The two Iblis monsters crumbled below him, and with that, he spun on his heel through the next door.

The gate opened to an unusual sight--there were several platforms scattered across a huge gap that was black as night. _I can hear macninery below, but it is faint. Falling would waste too much time._ His frown grew deeper, and his eyebrows creased down. _If I die or lose my way, I risk causing a paradox._

After several moments, he crouched into a sprinter's position. _The distance is wide, but if I use the bird in the middle, I can reach the first platform without issue._ His fingers brushed against the steel of the floor

_(is this how Sonic feels?)_

as he tensed his muscles, imagining the jump in his mind. He willed the Chaos in his body to concentrate, heighten his ability, and in one motion, he sprung forward. His height and thrust was enormous, and he reached his first target with ease. He crushed the fire bird beneath his feet, and it screeched as it met its resting place in the abyss below. His momentum, however, wasn't carried through to his next jump, bringing him just short of the edge of the platform--

"Shadow! Look out!"

He managed to grip the ledge, but in a split second, he felt himself lifted by a cool light, an invisible force that surrounded him in cyan. It lifted him to his destination, and soon his rescuer floated around into his vision.

"Silver!" Shadow growled. "What are you doing here?" His mild annoyance dissipated when he saw Silver's ears fold, and his hands slink behind his back. He sighed. "I did not need saving."

"Well..." Silver started, his mood slowly inflating like a balloon. "We're traveling together, right? That means we've got to watch each other's backs, at least for a little while."

"I see." _I feel as if I have heard this before. From Rouge, most likely._

"Back, er, home, Blaze and I look after each other." He grabbed a nearby box with his mind, and hurled it at another fire bird in range. "If it weren't for her, I'd probably be dead."

_He says this so nonchalantly,_ Shadow thought, his eyes wandering. In his peripheral, he caught a glimpse of the black oil slipping through a set of gates beyond their reach. "There have been a lot of times when--"

"Tell me later," Shadow interrupted. "They are escaping."

"Shoot!" Silver jumped up and hovered, grabbing Shadow by under his armpits. "I've already lost sight of Iblis. I know it came through here!"

Before he could protest, Shadow was lifted into the air by a combination of Silver's strength and his psychokinesis. "You do not need to do this," he grumbled.

"Oh, it's no problem!" Silver replied, misconstruing Shadow's tone. "I do this for Blaze all the time. Especially with all the lava around, someone needs to be able to fly. That's why I've strengthened my power so much." He crossed the gap and placed Shadow down gently, hovering onto his back. There was a smug look plastered on his face. "The Chaos Emerald helps a lot too. Watch this--!"

Once again, more enemies had appeared in front of them, all made of fire, of varying shapes and sizes. There were fire lizards, the tripod snakes, spitting flames, and even some larger, troll like monsters, ready to hurl lava encrusted boulders at the pair. Silver zoomed over to the center of the group, and slammed his hand down on the floor. It sent out a shockwave that even Shadow just barely felt sparking through his quills. The lizards and snakes were paralyzed with the electricity, and in their moment of weakness, the silver hedgehog gathered them in his psychokinetic grasp and hurled them at the fire troll that hadn't been affected by the shock. With the impact, all of the monsters were reduced to melted ash on the steel floor.

Silver whirled around to Shadow. "Pretty cool, right?" It was one of the first times Shadow had seen him honestly smile.

"Hmph. Yes," he replied simply. He glided past him through the gate, and bounced off several more platforms without Silver's assistance. _He is definitely impressive for one his age. Although he can be sidetracked, he has an admirable strength of purpose._ He shot a bolt of Chaos energy at another fire bird overhead as the corridor began to widen. There were less of the glass walls throughout this section, and more steel paneling. He could hear Silver behind him panting, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught him alternating between running and flying. _Does he rely on his psychic power that much? Perhaps he makes up for his actual physical strength with his manifested willpower..._

"Dad, look! There's Iblis again! Looks like they're going different--"

Shadow's fists balled, a shot of adrenaline coursing through his spine. "What did I--" he began to scold, but he too spotted the two entities merging, then splitting--the flames of Iblis, and the shadow of Mephiles--down on seperate paths through a split hallway. The one Mephiles had gone through was barred with lasers. "There has to be a switch," he muttered to himself, eyes flickering around the hall.

Silver hesitated at the entrance where Iblis had gone, unbarred. While Shadow was looking around, Silver looked up, and in his search, spotted a control panel on the ceiling above the laser gate. "Up there!" he exclaimed.

Shadow immediately followed Silver's gaze. "Stay back." Without a second to lose, he threw a Chaos Spear into the panel, causing it to fizzle and spark. The laser door immediately powered down, giving way to the winding hall ahead.

"I will find you after I seal Mephiles," he said, making eye contact, red meeting amber. "I can track the Chaos energy from the Emerald you possess."

"What about you?" Silver asked. "What if you--"

"If you finish before me, _stay where you are._ I shall not lose, or linger." Shadow nodded. "Get moving."

"Okay." Silver huffed, glowing gently. "Hey, Shadow?"

"Yes?"

He paused, looking down, before meeting the other hedgehog's eyes, more determined than before. "I-I'll be looking out for your truth."

Shadow's gaze lingered for only a moment, but rewarded Silver with a silver of a smile before bursting forward through the next corridor.


	69. LXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: August 30, 2014.

As Shadow raced down the hallway, he got the distinctive feeling that he was heading lower and lower underground, judging by the slope and the temperature. The current corridor was all steel, and had numerous laser traps laid out for trespassers. These were much easier to avoid than the first entrance, arranged only in certain places, and Shadow was agile enough to dodge them. He slipped under, over, and cross ways through the cat's cradle of beams--some nicked his shoulders and thighs, but thanks to his body's own regeneration, the damage was easily repaired.

 _I need to corner him,_ Shadow thought, grinding his teeth. _This chase cannot go on forever, and neither can this base._ The black cloud of Mephiles seemed to be taunting him, always rushing a pace ahead of his speed. Aggravated, Shadow raised his arm and fired a Chaos Spear at it, but it merely parted itself and avoided the blast altogether. "Damn it!" he cursed aloud, revving himself to increase his pace.

The hallway opened to a wide, yet empty room with a deep floor, the walls now back to the same, glass aquarium that existed previously. The path that Shadow was high above the rest, and the rest bottomed out--except for a door that resumed the path several hundred feet away. Mephiles _(has it lost color and shape?_ he thought absently) easily glided over the gap, while Shadow, losing no time, pounced off the edge and went flying over to the other side. His force was great enough to stick the landing, and he kept his momentum through the gate, fast enough to pass Mephiles for a brief moment.

The gate led through to a small hallway, and then a round room, with locked doors all around. None opened as he entered, and he took the chance to spin out and around, leaving sparks in his stead. The beginnings of Mephiles had kept its current path through to the door, and appeared confused when it hit the dead end, met with the black hedgehog instead.

 _I cannot let it turn around and get away from me,_ Shadow thought, his fists clenched in front of him. _What can I..._

_("Watch this--!_

_Pretty cool, right?")_

_Hm.  
_

He let two bright, green orbs of Chaos energy pool in his hands, and with a jump, he slammed his palms down on the ground. Electricity surrounded the room, arching upward and blasting several electronic panels near the ceiling. The oily smoke that was Mephiles began to crackle and spark, and indeed was shocked into place.

_"What...are you doing..."_

The voice was deep and gravely, but it made Shadow's mouth go dry. _That is most certainly Mephiles. I just need to seal him._ He drew the Chaos Emerald from within his quills, its spark dimmer than usual.  _It is reacting to the paradox of time travel. I need to hurry._

He felt a small seed of panic in the back of his mind. _I...have never "sealed" anything before. All I know is of my research on ancient echidna rituals, and how they handled Chaos energy and the Emeralds._

_"Who...are you...?"_

The voice jolted Shadow out of his thoughts, the Emerald hovering just above his palm. "I am Shadow," he said, forcing his confidence to rise. "Shadow the Hedgehog." He sighed slowly, and closed his eyes. "The servers...are the seven Chaos."

The Emerald's light grew brighter, piercing through the darkness of Mephiles. A low sizzling sound was beginning to emerge from the oily residue.

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart."

Shadow felt a deep heat within his chest, his own body resonating with his chant. _This is true power,_ he thought, arms rising upward. _It is deep, and it is old..._

"Seal this demon," he said slowly, "seal this monster into the depths of hell where it belongs!"

His eyes snapped open, and in a flash, the smoke and oil was beginning to condense, swirling into a solid snake that circled around the Emerald. It entered through it, then burst downward, cracking a hole in the center of the ground and disappearing there.

_"Shadow...your form...I will remember..."_

Upon hearing the voice again, Shadow thrust his hands forward, causing the hissing to increase and the Emerald to glimmer brighter. But it came again:

_"Next time...you...will DIE."_

And within a moment, the Emerald dropped to the ground, and all that remained of Mephiles was the black crater in the center of the room. The sound of his own breathing rang in Shadow's ears. _That is all...?_ He stooped down to pick up the green gem and tucking it back in his quills. _It seems there should be more. But, it is sealed._

_Until next time._

A rumbling crack jolted Shadow out of his introspection. Behind him, the crater had begun to expand outward, crawling slowly on the ceiling. _So this is why the old Soleanna castle fell, because I sealed a demon in its foundation._ He backed away slowly from the source of the crack.  _Silver. I must catch up with him._

With one last look around him, he gripped the green Emerald once again, and cried "Chaos Control!" before vanishing from the scene.


	70. LXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 16, 2014.

"Come on!" Silver huffed, hot on the trail behind Iblis. The ball of flames managed to stay a half stride away from him, running or otherwise. Even when he flung his psychokinesis at it, it only hesitated for a brief moment before continuing its course ahead. _I've never been fast,_ he thought, heart pounding in his chest, _but my feet feel so heavy..._

_Shoot, I can't concentrate. There's so much to think about._

He interrupted his breathing rhythm to swallow, causing him to wheeze. _Why does Shadow look so much like Mephiles? Even more, why does Shadow seem so...familiar? I thought it was just Mephiles at first, with the upturned spikes, the rings on his wrists, the weird shoes--_

_("I don't trust him._

_"Please, Blaze. There's something about it. I can sense it."_

_She rolled her eyes. "You're a psycho_ kinetic, _not a psychic."_

_He grit his teeth. "B-but...it's like I've seen him before. Like, a long time ago, before I met you. I've_ known _him before."_

_Blaze hesitated, chin in hand. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yes! Please!" Silver shouted, exasperated. In the distance, Mephiles turned his head toward them. "Besides, how else are we going to save the world?!")_

_\--but this is even stronger._

As Silver gradually came back to the present, he realized that his surroundings were oddly similar. _Shoot! It's running me in circles. I've got to corner it in a dead end somehow._ He scanned the perimeters, throughout all the steel walls and concrete floors. As he was about the turn the corner into the next loop, he noticed a keypad on his right side. He skidded to a halt, looking up around him. It was barely visible, but a small crack in the shape of a door lined itself on the wall, complete with the Soleanna crest in the center. _A hidden door?_ He started to punch numbers into the keypad, but stopped as soon as he started. _No, this will take too long._ Instead, he drew his hand back with a fistful of bright, mental energy, and punched the keypad square in the center.

"Yeow!" he yelped, as it fizzled and sparked, feeling the shockwave travel through his arm in an instant. Shortly, the door dropped downward into the floor with a solid thud. It revealed itself to be the initial control room that he and Shadow started in.

"Of course," he muttered, whipping his head around in both directions. "Now, where's Iblis..."

The trail of smoke was just barely in the distance ahead of him. _Even if I started forcing myself ahead with my mind, bursting ahead with speed, I still couldn't quite catch up. If only--_

_("Chaos Control!")_

_Wait a sec._ He grinned to himself as he pulled out the bright, blue Chaos Emerald from his quills. _If he can use Chaos Control to warp like that by himself, so can I!_

He gripped the Emerald tightly, the bones of his knuckles making creases in his gloves. _Focus. Focus on where you want to go..._

He took a deep breath. "Chaos...Control!"

His own voice rang in his ears as a brilliant flash of light blinded the room. He felt his feet moving, but he could not feel the floor beneath him, as if he were flying. The air had the consistency of fudge, thick and sticky, and he reached out to swim through it--

_Kathunk!_

Faster than he could realize it, he was face down on the ground, a trickle of blood oozing from his nose. "Ugh," he grunted, easing himself off the ground with his power, but as soon as his head was upright, the hallway immediately began to spin. He stumbled onto his knees and fumbled for the Chaos Emerald, which had fallen about a foot ahead of him. _Never again,_ he thought, wiping his nose with the back of his glove. _That's for seasoned professionals only. I feel like I'm gonna be sick..._

As his vision stabilized, the flame core of Iblis was coming toward him, instead of away. "It worked!" he cried. "I've got you now!" Clearly confused, the flame lobbed itself in the other direction, and turned, as Silver hoped, into the new alley opened up for it.

"Just as planned! Yes!" he said, pumping his fist in the air briefly before running after the the flame, a new spring in his step.

The flame hovered about the control room, clearly disoriented, when Silver skidded in. "Now, there's no escape!" he shouted, putting both his hands forward and willing all his energy toward Iblis. Streams of psychokinetic energy flowed like a river current around the flames, holding them in place. _I've got him!_

However, the triumphant grin plastered on the hedgehog's muzzle faded quickly. _How do I seal it?_

He bit his lip. He had not thought this far ahead. _Maybe I could use the Chaos Emerald? But I don't really know how to use it._ Silver could feel a rumbling beneath his feet. _Has Shadow already sealed Mephiles? Where are you? Blaze? Anyone...!_

"Wait!"

It was a feeble voice, but commanding all the same. Silver turned his head to see the old Duke of Soleanna, stumbling with his daughter in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Silver exclaimed, trying to maintain his focus on keeping Iblis stable. "There's some kind of earthquake happening! You have to leave! Leave this to me...!"

"No, this is my burden to bear," he said, carrying the small Princess Elise on to a bench that was placed near the center of the room. "The flames have been entrusted to the royal family, and there they will stay."

Shaking, he drew a bright, silver Chaos Emerald from his robes, and let it hover in the air. With a sigh, he spread his arms and stared directly at the light given off by the fire.

"Iblis, god of flame." His voice boomed throughout the chamber, even as he struggled to stay standing. "Fire entrusted to the royalty of Soleanna, by my power and the power of this Chaos Emerald, fall into slumber with a royal soul!"

The Emerald, nearly transparent, began to sparkle and rise high into the air, directly over where he had placed the small, young princess. The flames in Silver's grasp brightened, then began to swirl around the Emerald as if they were hypnotized. Silver withdrew himself, mouth gaping in awe as the gem absorbed the flames and reflected them into a singular light down into the body of Elise. _The power of one Emerald can seal Iblis? Why didn't Mephiles tell us that?_

His face furrowed into a scowl. _Shadow was right. Mephiles wasn't looking out for us..._

The dead thud of the man's body jerked him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the Duke panting on the ground, the Chaos Emerald twirling on the floor beside him.

"Are you all right?" Silver asked, rushing to him. The distant rumbling grew louder and persistent, and now just by looking, he could see the large pillars holding up the structure vibrate.

The duke, very unaware, crawled to Princess Elise's side. "My dear daughter," he whispered, grazing a hand over her face. "Be a strong queen for your people. You are strong enough...to bear this burden. Don't--" he coughed and slid back to the ground, swallowing thickly. "--cry...no matter what happens..."

"H-hey! Hang in there!" Silver stuttered. Urgency and panic rose into his throat, draping his body in a cold chill. _This place is going to collapse if we don't hurry, and this man will die...!_

"I've...used my own strength...to reinforce the seal..." he muttered. "It will take...all seven Emeralds, plus the presence of the other half...to release it..."

The man's eyelids fluttered. _I've got to get them both out of here!_ Silver thought frantically.

"Silver!"

The voice of Shadow emerged from the chaos as the black hedgehog skated up to him. "I did not see everything. Has it been sealed?"

"Y-yeah, he sealed it inside the princess," Silver said, relief coming over him at Shadow's presence. "Did you do it too?"

"Yes, but I fear it will cause more damage than I would like," Shadow said, crossing his arms. "We should go."

"Please..." The duke reached out for Silver, causing him to jump. "Could you...take her...to a safe place..."

Silver nodded quickly, and gently scooped Elise up with his psychokinesis and cradled her into his arms. "Do you know the way out?" Silver asked. A large crack resounded throughout the room as the ceiling began to rain fine cement.

"I do not have to," he replied, and gripped Silver's arm. _"Chaos Control!"_

In an instant, they were outside of the castle, the sun lingering in the west. With some distance, the two hedgehogs could see the castle towering before them shaking from the bottom up. Silver eased the small princess at the base of a tree, carefully resting her arms in her lap. She fidgeted in her sleep, then eased back into a steady sleep. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied. He was staring at the castle. "She is alive and well in the present. As far as I know, so is the Duke, although he is bedridden."

Silver nodded slowly, then snapped his fingers. "Shoot! There was a Chaos Emerald in there! We could've--"

"Do not bother," Shadow interrupted, shooting him a stern glance. "It is best we do not disrupt much else here."

"All right. Should we get going?"

"Yes."

Shadow drew out his Chaos Emerald, as did Silver, but the latter hesitated. "Can I ask you something?" Silver asked.

Shadow's arm was raised in the air, but he looked to Silver. "Yes."

"How long did it take you to master Chaos Control? I...tried doing it while chasing Iblis, and...well, it worked, but I didn't feel so good after..."

Shadow smirked. "I was able to do it perfectly upon creation. Bear in mind that I am nearly a living Chaos Emerald. I was built for this purpose." He stared up into the light of his own green Emerald. "If it makes you feel any better, I recall Sonic mentioning that his first encounter with preforming Chaos Control was not pleasant either. I assume it takes a lot of focus."

"Right," Silver replied. A crash behind them caused him to jump and hover a foot in the air. "Let's go."

Shadow nodded. The two hedgehogs raised and crossed their arms once more. _"Chaos Control!"_ they shouted, and the shimmering, bright warp hole appeared once more. Shadow jumped through immediately, though Silver waited, looking back on the sleeping princess once more.

_To think that Iblis in the past lives inside the body of a human girl...I wonder what could have_ really _happened that caused the seal to be broken..._

With a final look, he followed suit, and leaped up into the warp hole, leaving the old Soleanna castle to crumble in their wake.


	71. LXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: ["Minor Thing (WLiS Version)"](http://soundcloud.com/jazzsweetheart/minor-thing)
> 
> Original publish date: September 19, 2014.

"Whew, it's good to be back in the jungle," Sonic said, whistling as his feet trampled against a bed of twigs and leaves beneath him.

"Have you seen a lot of jungles before?" Elise asked. Her grip was loose, yet tense around the hedgehog's neck and shoulders. His pace was still moderate, leaving her suspicious. _It's only a matter of time before he blasts off again._

"Oh yeah, they're one of my favorites!" he replied, skipping a little. "Where I live now is kinda like a jungle, and so is the floating island where Knux lives. There was this one I went to that had all these _giant_ frogs in it, and then the one I had to run through when I was escaping from prison--"

_"What?!"_

"That's a long story," he dismissed, waving one of his hands. "I'll tell ya later, if you _really_ want."

"A-all right," said Elise dubiously.

The two were confronted with a tree as wide as a house, and about as tall as a modest skyscraper. Sonic looked the tree over up and down. "Elise, I've gotta level with you," he said. "Since you've been on board like this, I've been holdin' _way_ back. I don't get passengers too often, so I wanna make sure everyone's gonna be okay."

He looked her directly in the eyes, almost nose to nose, emerald meeting sky blue. Elise's heart skipped a beat. "I need to let loose," he whispered confidentially.

The seriousness and intimacy of the gesture both excited and amused her, and she repressed a giggle. "Okay."

"Promise you won't freak out? Y'gotta stay loose if I have to toss ya around a bit."

Her stomach twisted. _So this is what he meant._ She inhaled deeply. "All right. I just don't want to, I don't know, get eaten by alligators or something." _Or smack into a tree. Or get lost in the forest. Or--_

Sonic chuckled. "That's the last thing you should be worried about!" He grinned wide and lowered his body into a modified sprinter's start. "Ready?"

If she were truly honest with herself, Elise wasn't sure if she was ready or not. "Ready," she said anyway. She kept her eyes focused on their supposed trajectory, around the tree.

"All right! Let's run straight up!"

_"SONIC!"_

Elise's heart dropped to the seat of her dress as, in less than a second, they went from standing to sprinting up the enormous tree. Her exclamation turned into a breathless scream as the wind blew her hair back and pressed her skin against her face. In another instant, the center of gravity was shifted once more as they were airborne, Sonic's fingers barely grazing the hem of her dress.

"Wanna bet I can catch that vine?" he yelled, pushing Elise gently forward, as if she were a boat on the water. "Never mind, don't answer that, I'm there!"

Sonic reached out for the hanging vine in front of them, adorned with a large flower bulb on the bottom. As he grasped it, he simultaneously grabbed Elise by the waist tightly, gravity falling back into her shoes. "I'm really glad you caught that!" she shouted, pitch warbling. They had significant height at this point, almost making her nauseous.

"I do this stuff _all the time,_ " he insisted. "I'm a trained professional."

He shortly sprung from the flower bulb and down into a hollow tree trunk. His feet skidded on the moss growing inside, but he quickly picked up traction on the wood, and soon was greeted by sunlight as they continued to run on the log.

"How can you jump so high? And far?" Elise asked, her knuckles white with anxiety.

"I've...got good legs?"

"That's more than good legs! If I tried to do that, I'd fall like a rooo--aaaAAH!"

Sonic jumped off the present tree and to another upright one, bouncing from one tree to the next, and finally onto a swinging vine with another flower bulb on it. "Woo!" he hooted, springing again toward a network of mossy trees with whirling, thick branches. His grip on Elise was still loose, and she found that his fingers would drum against her legs and backside whenever he picked up a little speed.

_So this is what it's like to be free,_ she thought. For an instant, she felt a fire, deep inside her heart once again, although this time it did not speak. _This feeling again..._

She didn't get to dwell on it, however, for Sonic had lifted her up into the air over his shoulders. "Eek! What are you--"

"You're daydreamin', princess!" he cried. She looked down for him to wink at her, and she noticed that he was using the soft, mossy log to grind against; like a skateboarder would on a guard rail. "Relax and enjoy the view!"

Elise blinked and opened her eyes wider to the sights around her. They were several hundred feet above the ground and sliding through a vast array of lush trees and greenery. The light that shone on them was filtered by the translucent leaves of the canopy; the fact that the trees rose still higher above them boggled her. Bright spaces above twinkled like stars in daylight. The wind roared in her ears and made her eyes water, but even through all of it, she could still make out the sounds of the forest: the creaking of branches, the twittering and squawking of various jungle birds, and the chirping of frogs and crickets. _This is gorgeous,_ she thought, cautiously spreading her arms out. _Sonic probably sees stuff like this every day..._

"Watch your head, we're almost over the canopy," Sonic alerted her, and he tossed her up and back into his arms, tucking her head in as they burst through the last layer of trees. She opened an eye to take in the rich, blue sky, and the entire landscape of Soleanna laid before them.

"You can see everything from up here...!" she said in awe. "That must be the beach over there, how it's connected to the desert--"

"Hey, check out the other side!" Sonic exclaimed, pointing toward the northwest. "Looks like there are some ruins or somethin' over that way!" Huge pillars of stone rose over a swamp, overgrown with more trees, moss, and flowers. "Aw man, I've gotta tell Knux about this. He'd love it!"

"That's where the ancient Soleanna castle used to be, I think," Elise said. "It was abandoned after colonists settled toward the beach. If you keep looking, you can see where it connects to the old Kingdom Valley."

"You guys sure go through a lot of castles."

"Not...not necessarily. The old kingdom was growing to simply be a residence for the royal family, while anything important was done in the Castle Town Hall. When the valley crumbled ten years ago, Father told me that we all simply moved to where the town hall was, and built an addition on to it." Her face darkened. "I...don't remember too much of the old kingdom, and this is my first time seeing the jungle and the ruins. I am not allowed to travel often..."

Sonic frowned, displeased with the direction the conversation had taken. "Well, you should do what I do, take your own field trips! Y'get to see what you want that way."

Elise did not reply.

As they passed the ruins, the forest began to thin out, and Sonic's log abruptly dropped off into the abyss. "Whoa, hang on tight!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping off into the lower canopy. "We're gonna have t'get a little creative, and I might need my hands." He jumped to one tree, adjusting their collective weight so his shoes slid evenly down the trunk. Bark flung everywhere, pieces getting into Elise's auburn bob, before he leaped to the next tree.

Elise tossed her head, attempting to get the tree debris out from her hair and face, when something caught her eye. "Sonic, to your left!" she said. On that side was the last vine, hanging low enough to reach the forest floor.

"Nice get!" Sonic exclaimed. He adjusted his footing on the thin branch they had landed on. "It's a big of a reach for both of us. I might have to toss you."

"Huh?" she said. "But I'm--"

"No buts!" he interrupted, poking her nose with his finger. "You're light as a feather, that's no issue. I guess if you're _really_ scared..."

Their weight cracked on the branch of the tree. "Oh, just do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Grabbing her waist, Sonic wasted no time in flinging the princess with all his strength up and toward the branch. "I'm right behind ya! Just put your arms out to the vine!"

Elise didn't know whether to keep her eyes closed or wide open as she flew through the air, arms outstretched. _Sonic is strong enough to throw me, but am I going to make it? Oh please oh please oh please I just want to feel the vine in my hands oh no oh Solaris please help me_

_(...!!!...)_

"Gotcha!"

She was suddenly in Sonic's grasp again, one hand on the vine, the rest of her body cradled in the hedgehog's arms. "That wasn't so bad was it?" he said, wiggling his feet in the air. "It was like you were hanging in the air waitin' for me!"

She gave a nervous affirmation, frozen in space. _Was I really? I just want to feel the ground._

"Go ahead and let go of the vine. I've got gloves, I'll slide us down."

She managed to wrench her hand from the vine and place it on Sonic's shoulder, and as soon as she did, the two began descending to the forest floor. The trees around them flew past like a blurred flip book as they slid down the vine, gaining speed until touch down with a thud.

"Cool!" he said, already on his feet and running. "I think if we keep heading toward the clearing, we can take the field through and reach Castle Town in no time! How's that sound?"

Elise looked off into the trees. "That sounds good," she said, smiling lightly. It was tentative, prepared.

Sonic frowned, and made a sudden detour, weaving through some thick trees, side stepping to avoid their obtrusive roots. "Sonic?" Elise asked.

"Just one more quick stop," he said, and the blue sky opened up above them.


	72. LXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 20, 2014.

Sonic had wandered them along the edge of a pond, and just when the density of the forest subsided, the field opened up to flowering trees. Gentle, pink petals fluttered down onto soft grass, and onto the surface of the pond beyond it, absorbing the mid-day sun in its warm, spring glory. Elise's mouth gaped open. "Sonic, this is beautiful..."

He grinned and placed her down mid stride, pleased to see her stride toward the trees with arms open, trying to catch the petals. _That's the spirit,_ he thought. _Everyone loves flowers. Lucky I found some, or else I would've had t_ _'send her off all moody lookin' like that._

"Sonic," she began, that tentative look on her face, her hands clasped against her chest. "Dr. Eggman will be back, won't he?"

"I guess so, unless he's distracted with some other scheme," Sonic said, shrugging. "I'm kinda surprised he didn't follow us here."

She pressed on. "Well, after you defeat him...you'll leave, right?"

Sonic looked up at Elise, who immediately turned her head down and away. It was a small struggle to meet her gaze, but he could tell that her eyes were swimming. _Aw, no._ "Yeah," he said eventually, in a quiet tone. His ears flicked up. "I've gotta go back to doin' my thing, got places t'go, people t'see."

There was a moment of silence between them--all that could be heard was the gentle sound of water and the rustle of leaves in the trees. At last, Sonic sighed loudly. "Elise, what's really buggin' you?" he asked, his tone unusually stern.

Elise's shoulders jumped at his tone. "W-well..." she began, looking out into the pond. "It's just that...I'm really glad--" She swallowed, her tone warbling. "--glad that I got to travel with you." She whirled around, smiling weakly. "It made me feel like more th-than just a princess. I got to...be a girl again."

Her face darkened once more. "But now, now I'll have to go back to the castle, back to being Princess Elise again." She sighed. "I mean, it's not _all_ bad. I love my country, I love the people here, but..."

Several seconds passed, and all the while, Sonic was leaning forward, listening intently. "But...?" he prompted.

"There's just so much to take care of," she said finally. "I need to take care of Father, do etiquette classes and study politics, and I need to come out on top of everything. Everything. Th-that's all I can do." She stuttered again, voice rising. "'Be a good girl, Elise,' he says, 'don't cry, no matter what,' he says, I have to do all this for him when he won't even tell me the truth about--about anything!" 

She fell to her knees, and Sonic was immediately there, holding her shoulders. "Take it easy, kiddo," he said, rubbing her back. _I forget that there's a lot she's gotta go back to. I never realized bein' a princess had so much to it, even besides whatever's goin' on with her dad..._

"A-and," she stammered again, tense and shaking, "i-it feels like there's something...something else living inside me, something that feels like fire...! Like the nightmares of the Flames of Disaster...!"

"Fire?" Sonic asked, pulling away to look at her. _I wonder if it has anything to do with what we saw in the future..._ "If y'think that all those things are connected, maybe you should talk to your dad about this stuff when we get back."

She sighed heavily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I'll try..." She suddenly gripped onto Sonic's shoulders. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

His ear flicked, and he flashed her a grin. "Sure ya will!" He winked and rubbed her head, messing up her hair. "I'm travelin' all the time. I'll pay you a visit again, don't sweat it." _Maybe. If I'm ever around here again._

Elise nodded, starting to breath more evenly. "O-okay."

"I just need to ask you one teeny, tiny favor."

"Wh-what is it?"

He poked her cheek. "Smile for me. Not just a little one, a  _big_ one. I know you can do it."

She curled her lips in, almost shy as Sonic looked on intently. "What, do I gotta make some funny faces or somethin'?" He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"No, no!" The princess began to giggle, instinctively covering her mouth.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, gently brushing away her hand. "That's what I wanna see."

Her smile grew broader, and after a moment, she embraced Sonic in a tight hug. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem," he replied. He took a step back and picked up an intact blossom from the grass and handed it up to her. "Whaddya say we head back?"

She took the flower and placed it in her ear, opposite where her feather barrette was in her hair. She nodded and stood up, wobbling slightly. "The first thing I'm going to do after talking to Father is change out of these awful shoes." The delicate heels she was wearing were now dingy and splattered with grass and mud, and her toes were hanging out over the tops, starting a run in her panty hose.

"No kiddin'. Can you walk all right? It's not too too far."

"Yeah, I think so--!" She took a couple of steps forward, then wobbled again.

"Here, I've got you." Sonic took her hand as they made their way away from the blossoming trees, and toward the open fields of the Soleanna mainland.


	73. LXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 21, 2014.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

As soon as they were spotted by the Soleanna military in Castle Town, Princess Elise was ripped away from Sonic without question or second thought. "W-wait!" she cried, struggling briefly as she became surrounded by the deep green glad men. "Can I at least--"

"Orders are orders, princess," said the captain of the guard, ushering her away. "If we were to spot you, you were to be taken to the Duke on sight."

"B-but!" She strained her neck to see the last glimpse of her hedgehog hero, disoriented but still waving.

"Don't worry 'bout me!" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth for projection. "We'll catch up later, 'kay?"

She was fully surrounded before she could reply to him. _Sonic, thank you for everything,_ she thought as she was led into the Soleanna castle, a beacon that towered over the rest of the town with the crest at the top. _At least I'm going to where I wanted to go anyway._

As soon as she got inside, two maids were there to greet her, an older woman, and a girl similar in age to Elise. The girl immediately lit up and ran over to hug her. "Princess! I'm so glad you're safe, miss!" She was stout and pear shaped with dark hair and skin, and bright, hazel eyes.

Elise hugged her back, forced to lean down in order to do so properly. "It's good to see you too, Ana." The older woman cleared her throat obtrusively, and the two broke the embrace. "Hello, Nancy."

The older maid frowned. She, on the other hand, was tall and lanky, with tan skin and a thin face covered in wrinkles and lines. The two maids shared the same hazel eyes. "It's good to see you all in one piece, but goodness, you're filthy!" she exclaimed, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Once you're done talking to your father, you should change out of those clothes immediately. I can't imagine the horrible things you must have been exposed to!"

"I-it was nothing terrible," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"No mumbling!" Nancy snapped, then sighed, resigned. "I do not mean to be harsh on you upon your return, but I am still your caretaker and teacher first and foremost while your father is bedridden." She brushed a gray flyaway out of her face. "Speaking of which, he is expecting you."

"Yes, ma'am." _I forgot I was coming home to this._ She turned on a heel and ascended the stairs without looking back. As she continued up, she heard the two voices arguing mildly to each other:

"You should be nicer to the princess, Mum. She's had a long few days." "It doesn't mean that she should forget all her training. What, did she think she was on a little vacation?" "Mum! Stop!" There was a smacking sound. "Do not back talk me! Go and prepare her room..."

She stopped on the stairs to take a few deep breaths, and to ease the pain throbbing in her feet. _According to Father, Nancy has been here since before my mother passed away, and became my teacher when she did. When he became bedridden, she was assigned all caretaker duties, with him overseeing. She has always been very strict, with both myself and Ana._ She reached her father's door, carefully adjusting her posture. _I can't remember what my mother was like anymore. I wonder if she would have been the same._

She hesitated before knocking. "Father, it's me," she said tentatively, wringing her hands.

"Elise?" an older voice croaked from inside. "Heavens, come in, please!"

She pushed open the door, the waft of stale air filling her lungs immediately. The room was large, but sparse, covered in plush green carpet and simple, white walls. There was no furniture but a dresser, a nightstand, and a bed. The bed was enormous, and somewhere in the middle, Elise's father, the Duke of Soleanna, lay in the middle, nearly swallowed by the sheets. His face was drawn, his hair now more white than gray with age, and his eyes had a transparent quality to them. Still, he smiled faintly upon seeing his daughter, and outstretched his thin arms above the covers. "I am so glad to see you safe," he said as she approached the bed.

She hugged him carefully in an attempt not to squeeze him. "May I open a window?" she asked, turning toward the drawn curtains.

"Er, of course," he replied. She flung them open, letting the sunshine flood the room, and a breeze blew through as soon as she cracked the windows. "Darling, you're covered in dirt and scratches!"

"I had a bit of an adventure while I was kidnapped," she said. "In fact, I was rescued by Sonic the Hedgehog himself!" She felt her spirits lift just by saying it.

"Oh, is that the one you keep collecting those newspaper clippings about?" he said absently. The disinterest in his voice was clear, and it made her heart sink once more. "That's lovely, dear. I am just glad you're safe."

Elise huffed to herself, her fists clenched at her sides. "Father," she began, walking back toward the bed and standing at its edge. "I learned some...things while I was on Dr. Eggman's ship."

"What sorts of things?"

"I learned more about the Solaris Project."

He froze, his eyes immobile and staring forward. Elise's teeth clenched at his persistent silence. "It wasn't just a scientist research project for clean energy that went out of control, was it?" His mouth opened, but no sound came out. "I learned that _you_ were the one who started the project. Something about wanting to control the 'true powers' of Solaris?"

"Elise, I--"

"And then, you did something to me, too! Something terrible happened to destroy the old castle, and now there's something inside of _me_ too!" She pounded at her heart, voice raising. "I've been having nightmares of the Flames of Disaster more and more, and I've felt flames in my heart! _What did you do to me?!"_

"I did what I had to do!" he shouted, immediately coughing. "I...I had to seal Iblis, and I was afraid that it would be for naught if I did it to myself. I was old then, older now. You were the last of the royal line to keep Iblis safe--"

"Apparently, not as safe as you wanted!" she spat, her heart levitating in her throat. _I've never spoke against my father, and I've scarcely raised my voice to anyone. It feels_

_(POWERFUL)_

_powerful._ "Because now Dr. Eggman's after me because he wants to _release_ the Flames of Disaster!"

"You must understand, the Flames cannot be released so easily," he said, struggling to sit up. "I will triple the security so you cannot--"

"So I can't get out, either? You never let me out in the first place! I saw so many wonderful things while I was with Sonic, and now I might never see them again!" Her body was boiling with fresh rage. "You thought it was so important that I be _absolutely perfect,_ so I can be a little doll to present at the head of things while everyone else makes the decisions. Head straight, shoulders back, stand tall, and don't cry! No matter what!" Tears began to flow down her cheeks, her hair sticking to the sides of her face. "Well look! I'm crying right now!"

The Duke looked on his daughter with disheartened eyes. "Please, Elise...it was for your own good. We are doing this for you--"

_"I don't want it!"_ she screamed. "I just want to be a normal girl, go to normal school, and live a normal life without everyone being on my back about it! With-without some _demon fire god_ living inside of me!" She ran to the door, ready to burst out.

"Elise..."

Her father's voice made her hesitate, made her breath hitch and blurred her vision further. "I'm sorry, Father. Let me go."

When there was no reply, she left, running up the two flights of stairs into her small room, and locked the door behind her. She slid down it, and burst into heavy, sobbing tears. _This is all a mess, but why did you lie to me? Why did you do this to me...I don't want any of it! I just want to be free--_

"Elise?"

Ana, the young maid, was frozen in place in front of her bed with a pile of sheets in her arms. "A-ana..." she stammered, furiously trying to wipe her eyes with her hands. "I-I fought w-with...with...with..."

"It's okay, it's okay." The maid dropped her sheets and immediately rushed to Elise's side, embracing her again. "Things not go well with your dad?"

"Y-yeah," she sniffled, kicking off her worn shoes. "Th-there's a lot g-going on..."

"I can imagine, with the whole kidnapping thing." Ana helped Elise stand, and walked her over to the window. "They've bulked up security all around the perimeter. Now no one can get in or out without special permission."

"In OR out?" Her chest heaved as she struggled to calm down. _Now I'll probably never see Sonic again..._

"It's probably only for a little while, 'til this all blows over." Ana rubbed her back. "I got a change of clothes for you and a bath ready. I think that'll do some good."

"Y-yeah. I-I don't want to wear this dress anymore." She held it out, noticing more grass and dirt stains on the front.

Ana chuckled, unzipping the back. "I don't blame you. Mum'll be able to get all the stains out, though she'll be pretty pissed about it."

"W-when...when isn't she?"

The girls giggled, and Elise's shoulders relaxed just slightly. _I can't wait until this is all over. Sonic will defeat Eggman, then Soleanna will be safe again. I'll apologize to Father, and maybe him and Nancy will listen to me now. Life will go back to normal._

She glanced out the window one last time before Ana guided her into the bathroom. _Yet, somehow...I wish it wouldn't._


	74. LXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 22, 2014.

_"Sonic!"_

The voice rang out like a bell as Sonic ran to the center of town. _Looks like everyone found me before I found them,_ he thought, smiling to himself. _I hope Elise has some friends to go home to._

"There you are, you doofus!" _That would be Knux._ The echidna was accompanied by a flying Tails and a dashing Amy Rose. "Why the hell did you just run off like that without telling us?"

Amy reached him first, and caught him in a tight embrace. He could almost feel his lungs collapsing. "Oh, y'know," he wheezed. "Just went out for a morning jog."

"It's the afternoon!" Tails exclaimed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Sonic's ears folded over. "Especially with your injury--"

"You got hurt?!" Amy shouted at this, her green eyes wide with horror. She immediately began scanning him all over, prodding and poking. "Where is it? Does it hurt?"

"Oy, take it easy, Ames," Sonic said, gently pushing her away. "I didn't know you were still in town."

"Well, after scaring that mean Silver guy away, I had to stick around to make sure you were okay." She spun around in the sun, her dress twirling. "Besides, it's so nice out here! And now I can tag along with all of you when you search for Eggman!"

"So long as you can keep up," Knuckles mumbled.

"What was that?" Amy said sweetly, suddenly equipped with her Piko Piko Hammer, equal to the size of her body. Her grin was wider than sincere.

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping back and waving his arms. "Okay! Okay! You can come with us!" The genuine fear in his voice caused Tails to snicker, hiding his face behind his tails.

"C'mon, Knux, I thought you were better than that," Sonic commented, rubbing a finger under his nose. "Don't underestimate Miss Pink!"

"That's right!" Amy squeaked, blowing a kiss. Sonic waved it away.

"So, did you rescue the princess?" Tails asked.

"Sure did!" he replied with a grin. "I ran into Shad and that Silver dude along the way. When I left, it looked like they were ready to go at it."

"Yeah, we got a call from Rouge asking about you, 'cause they were looking for Shadow."

"Really?" Sonic cocked his head. "Huh. Wonder if he really did get into trouble with him? But that doesn't sound like typical Shad..."

"Maybe he went time traveling?" Amy suggested, shrugging. "I remember Silver saying he was from the future..."

"She didn't say," Knuckles said. "She did mention something about heading out of town once we all got together."

"Really now," Sonic pondered. "Sounds like they wanna handle the area." _Probably Shadow's idea in the first place. I do kinda wanna head home--this hasn't been much of a vacation, even though it's been pretty fun..._

_I just wanna make sure Elise will still be okay._

"How about this," Sonic said, after pondering a moment. "I'm _starving._ Why don't we find somethin' to eat in town, hang out, make sure all the excitement's died down, and if nothing blows up by sundown, we'll smoke on outta here."

"What about Eggman?" Tails asked, worry turning his mouth into a small frown and creasing his forehead.

"Well, the Egg stopped following Elise and I as soon as the train blew up, so..." He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. "He might be gearin' up for somethin' bigger, but I'm pretty sure if that happens, we'll know about it."

"Well..." Tails continued, but Sonic grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a noogie before he could finish. "Ow, hey!"

"Relax, kiddo!" Sonic insisted, looking around to the rest of his friends. "It's been a long couple days; a pit stop for lunch won't hurt."

"It's not a bad idea to fuel up," Knuckles sighed. "But can we _please_ go to a place that isn't just a chili dog stand?"

"I've gotta have chili dogs, man!" Sonic pleaded, clasping his hands together and gazing at the sky in reverence. "They are my life blood."

"I saw a cute little diner on one of the side streets over there," Amy said, pointing ahead. "Maybe they can make you a chili dog?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Sonic said. "Lead the way!"

Amy started skipping ahead, while Tails followed suit. Knuckles was about to walk in line with Tails, but Sonic pulled him back in confidentiality. "Huh? What's up?" he asked.

"Check me out." Sonic pointed to his stomach and chest, which at this point had almost completely healed over. There was some slight discoloration in his fur, pink contrasting subtly against the peach fuzz, but it was only visible in the bright sun. "You're a miracle worker, man. Thanks a lot."

Knuckles smirked and jabbed his shoulder. "Don't mention it. You feelin' all right?"

"Fresh as a daisy," he replied, bouncing on his feet. "Still a little tender in the wind, but no more than that."

"I can do another round if it's bothering you, so long as you've still got that Emerald."

"You betcha," he said, briefly pulling out the dazzling cyan Emerald from his quills. "I think I'll be fine--"

"C'mon, guys!" Amy yelled. The others were now several feet ahead of them. "You two are the last ones I'd expect to be falling behind! I thought you were hungry?"

"Oh, so this is a race, huh?" Sonic taunted, picking up speed to blow past Tails and Amy. She frowned as he ran backwards with his hands crossed behind his head. "Huh? Well?"

"You're awful!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

"Stop flirting, you two..." Tails groaned, shaking his head.

"This is _not_ flirting, bud. This is a _challenge._ " Sonic stuck his thumb on his nose and waggled all his fingers playfully. "Race ya!"

He sped down the street, leaving the rest of the troupe to chase him in his wake.


	75. LXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 23, 2014.

In the wake of a mid day sun, Shadow and Silver burst through their warp hole on to the Soleanna streets. Shadow landed flat on his feet, while Silver stumbled forward off balance. As Shadow's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he realized that he was staring at a pair of slim, black military boots with GUN's branding on them. "Rouge," he said simply.

"Well, this is convenient," the bat said, smirking with her chin in her hand. Omega's towering presence behind her cast a tall shadow against the two hedgehogs. "It saves us the trouble of searching for where you turn up." She caught Silver's eye and flicked her ears. "Who's your cute friend?"

Silver stepped out from behind Shadow, a tinge of red in his muzzle. "Er, my name is Silver..." he said shyly.

"These are my colleagues, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega." Shadow introduced. "We are specialized military personnel."

"Ohh," Silver commented, as if a light bulb went off over his head. "I've read about the military--no wonder you're so good at combat!"

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU IN ONE PIECE," Omega said to Shadow, eyes shining brightly.

"Me too, frankly," Rouge said, her lips pursed. "We had to look up where you went, since you didn't get a chance to tell us. How was the past?"

"Fine," Shadow replied, crossing his arms. "We sealed Mephiles and Iblis respectively."

"Iblis is sealed inside Princess Elise," Silver piped up.

"And Mephiles was sealed inside Kingdom Valley, which you broke when we were ambushed by Eggman," Rouge said. "How did you seal it before?"

Shadow stared into space beyond his companions. "I sealed it with a Chaos Emerald and some of my own power. Perhaps if I sealed it with more--"

"Silver! _Silver!"_

The gray hedgehog jumped at his name, and Shadow paused to look behind him at where the voice emerged from. A purple cat, donned in a white and purple coat, ran toward them with considerable speed. Shadow's eyes flicked from Rouge, to Omega, and finally Silver, who was grinning and glowing a bright cyan. "Blaze!"

Blaze stopped just short of the group, then approached Silver cautiously. "I was looking all over for you," she said to him sternly. However, she was rocking on the balls of her feet, her fingers twitching.

"Sorry, things went a _lot_ different than I planned," he explained, poking his index fingers together. "A lot happened with Sonic and--whoa!"

In the midst of his speech, his companion abruptly embraced him tightly as Team Dark looked on. He awkwardly reciprocated, patting her back. "Blaze, I'm okay," he said softly. He was beginning to levitate the two of them just off the ground. "I'm not hurt, or dead, or anything."

"I-I was worried, that's all," Blaze replied, breaking the hug, but still holding his shoulders. "I think we should stick together from now on. Especially after what I heard from Mephiles--"

"You saw Mephiles?" Shadow said sharply. Silver's psychic hold dropped abruptly, and he shuffled and stared at the ground as he took a step away from Blaze. Rouge hid a giggle behind her glove.

Blaze, however, was unphased, and turned to look directly at Shadow. "Yes, some time ago now." As she did so, she froze briefly, holding his gaze in silence as she studied his eyes. Her tail curled up around her body.

"Blaze?"

She blinked and shook her head. "I am sorry, I--"

"I know, he looks like Mephiles, right?" Silver said, although Blaze's ears twitched, slightly confused at his remark. "But that's Shadow. He's a good guy." Silver flashed a smile at the black hedgehog, who only nodded in response.

"Right." Blaze still seemed distracted, but carried on. "Regardless, Mephiles mentioned that he needed all the Chaos Emeralds for something."

"That can't happen," Silver said. "If he does that, and gets a hold of Elise, he'll break the seal on Iblis!"

"Not only that," Rouge commented, "but that means he'll try to fuse with Iblis again and become Solaris, which as they both are now, could create something worse than the bad future."

Silver's eyes grew huge. "W-worse?" he whimpered.

"WHY CAN'T WE SIMPLY DESTROY MEPHILES AND IBLIS," Omega interrupted. His abrupt, metallic tone jumped both Blaze and Silver, the former crouching defensively. "WHY MUST THEY ONLY BE SEALED?"

"They're two halves of a god," Rouge said, flicking on her tracking communicator over her eye, along with the one on her wrist. "I don't think superior firepower is going to work this time."

"You said you had some information before I left," Shadow stated. "I would like to hear about it."

"Right." Rouge scanned though lines of data and notes on her screen. "You sealed Mephiles in the past with a single Emerald. Now that he's gained some power in resurrection, I doubt that's going to work a second time. But, I did dig up some interesting history that could be of use to us.

"Apparently, the two halves of Solaris were sealed separately before, in ancient times, inside their won respective scepters--the Scepter of Flame, and the Scepter of Darkness. The ancient people would draw on their powers in times of need; the Flame was used when physical strength was needed, the Darkness when a strong mind was necessary. Through the modern age, the two were fused into a single, white light, and kept in the lower levels of the old Soleanna castle. Its fusing caused a lot of destruction at the location of the Tropical Jungle." Rouge paused to gesture to Omega. "Where I found you taking care of Eggman robots."

"CORRECT," he affirmed.

"Where are the scepters?" Shadow asked.

"According to these records," she continued, "the Scepter of Flame was destroyed during the fusing. But, the Scepter of Darkness--the one we need most--happens to be located in the High Church of Soleanna."

"That is almost too convenient," Shadow scoffed. "We shall make due. What will you do?" He turned to Silver and Blaze, who were both listening intently to Rouge's findings.

"Ah," Silver began, thinking for a moment. He spoke slowly, as if thinking aloud. "I think...if you are going to search for Mephiles...we should stay and keep an eye on the princess. Or, uh, find her first. Find the princess."

Shadow nodded, while Blaze looked at Silver in awe. "You've grown stronger," she whispered to him.

"Huh? Really?" Silver said.

"That sounds agreeable," Shadow said, before the two could say much more. "I suggest to find Sonic and propose a truce, since you have tried to kill him several times. I am sure he will be more than willing."

"Er, yeah..."

"He will also know where the Princess is, if she is not already with him. You should explain the necessity to keep her in good hands, but nothing else."

"Why?"

"We would like to keep Mephiles away from Sonic at all costs, especially given how involved he appears to be with the princess."

"But, shouldn't he at least know about--"

"We will take care of it." Shadow's voice was stern and unwavering. "I do not want him to be caught in Mephiles' web of deception. It is too dangerous."

"R-right." Silver's ears folded down and he sighed.

After a moment, Shadow continued. "Rouge and myself will search for the Scepter of Darkness." His eyes turned to Rouge. "Have you found a way to track Mephiles?"

"I think I can set something up," she said, her nails making a delicate click on the screen of her wrist communicator. "I can modify my Emerald locator to double as a dark energy tracker. The amount of darkness creates should be enough to register..."

"Good," Shadow said. "Once we get a location on Mephiles, Omega, you will pursue him and attempt to restrain him until we reach you."

"AFFIRMATIVE," Omega replied, whirring his claws. The sound of magazines loading rang in the air. "I WILL NOT LET HIM ESCAPE UNSCATHED."

Shadow nodded, then once more addressed the two time travelers. "I assume the two of you will be off."

"Yeah, let's--" Silver said, pausing to look around the group. "Let's try to catch up later, yeah? After this is all over." His eyes were bright.

Before Shadow could open his mouth, Rouge cut in. "Sure thing, sugar." She winked at him. "Go on, Sonic should still be in the city. You don't want to miss him."

"R-right." Silver began to levitate, and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "C'mon, Blaze!"

Blaze took one last look at Shadow. "Yes," she replied, before sprinting off after her companion.


	76. LXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 23, 2014.

"He seems like a good kid," Rouge commented after Silver and Blaze had taken off. "And it looks like he's taken a liking to you."

"Perhaps," Shadow replied, seeped in thought. _The cat though...Blaze, was it? She kept staring at me as if she recognized me. It was...unsettling._

Rouge rolled her eyes. "I swear to Chaos, it really is always business with y--" She paused as her eyes widened. "Shit! He's here!"

"What?"

"Mephiles! He's literally right here!" she barked, frantically jabbing at her screen. "The Castle. We've got to move!"

"BOOSTERS ON."

The three blasted from their spot in the center of town and maneuvered through the city at break neck speed. Castle Town was full of side streets and winding, one way roads that made it nearly impossible to travel directly. Shadow lead the way, skidding and sliding around corners to reach the castle that towered over the east side of town.  _The old Duke had a Chaos Emerald in the past,_ he thought, gritting his teeth as he used his hand to lie low and wrap around a tight corner.  _It is likely that he is still acquainted with it now, despite all the times Sonic has used them. It would be our luck._

"Left, Shadow! I see the plaza!"

Shadow followed Rouge's direction and swung around a tall fountain, spraying him with water as he turned and skidded to a halt at the foot of the stairs. "What is this?"

The entire perimeter of the castle was surrounded by guards, in some places three rows thick. All were clad in the same identical, dark green uniform with tall, green hats to accompany them. "Security reinforcement?" Shadow reasoned dubiously.

"Maybe, but this is overkill," Rouge said. "I've never seen this many soldiers on GUN soil at once since BASIC, let alone here in Soleanna. I thought they were only for ceremonial purposes."

"That is clearly not the case," Shadow said, skating toward the first row of guards at the door.

"BE ON GUARD," Omega said. "THIS IS VERY SUSPICIOUS."

"I agree," Rouge concurred. "It doesn't look like there will be much sneaking in, there are too many eyes around. Let me do the talking. Neither of you are very diplomatic."

"Thanks," Shadow grumbled.

As they approached the tallest guard in the line up, Rouge cleared her throat and adjusted her jacket. "Excuse me," she said, her voice pleasant and smooth. "We would like to enter the castle. We need to speak to..." Her eyes shifted to Shadow minutely.

"The Duke of Soleanna," he completed with barely a break in her sentence. He leaned into her ear. "He has a Chaos Emerald that Mephiles is after," he whispered. She nodded in reply.

"I'm going to need to see some identification," the guard replied. His tone was slow and drawling, as if his speech were dripping with molasses.

Rouge pulled an ID card out of her pocket, along with flashing her sleeve, which has a patch embroidered with GUN's logo. Her voice sharpened. "Special Agent Rouge, under command of the Guardian Units of the Nation, United Federation territory."

"United Federation, eh? You folks are a little out of your way, aren't you?"

"Our mission involves some pretty high priority information, so yes, we are." Rouge retorted, drumming her fingers on the card.

"Right." It was almost as if the guard didn't hear her. "And what about your friends?"

"I AM ALSO OF GUN BRANDING," Omega said, attempting to point to the GUN logo on his chest with his large, claw like hands.

"Wow, a talking robot! That's not something you see every day. Then again, I don't see talking...animals all the time either, not around here," the guard said with a chuckle. Rouge nearly snarled at the comment, but disguised it with a sigh. The guard pointed at Shadow. "I don't see anything on this guy," he drawled.

"Damn it, Shadow, this is why you should always be in uniform," Rouge hissed through her teeth, jamming her hands on her hips. "It'd make this a lot easier--"

"It is not mandatory, and it can hinder my speed," Shadow replied, frowning. "It is not--"

"You--!" she groaned, her frustration thinly contained as Shadow took a step back. "You think you can skimp all the rules just because you're the ultimate life form, huh? Apparently, you didn't grow up where people would point and call you a 'creepy furry'." She put her head in her hands and took a deep breath. "Sorry. It isn't the the time. Do you at least have your ID?"

_Rouge..._ Without a word, he reached into his quills and flashed his GUN ID to the guard, who had been watching the exchange silently. "Special Agent Shadow," he said quietly.

"Now, can we _please_ go in and speak to the Duke?" Rouge pleaded. "We don't--"

"All right folks, do you have special permission from your commanding officer to enter the premises?" He spoke as if automated, looking for cues.

"We're GUN's elite surgical strike force, equipped for specific, high security missions. We are assumed any special permission!"

The guard sighed. "Ma'am, I need _written_ permission from your commander--"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Rouge cried, throwing her hands in the air. Shadow shifted from her exasperation to the rows and rows of guards in front of them. _It almost seems like a mirage, there are so many._ "There are people's lives at stake! We'll pay to get in if we have to, just--"

"LET US THROUGH." Omega suddenly raised his loaded arms and converted his hands into five bullet guns. "WE SHALL NOT TAKE 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER."

"Omega!" Shadow barked, holding his arm out as a signal, pushing him back.

"At ease!" Rouge commanded at the same time, following Shadow's gesture.

"Whoa, whoa," the guard said, the first instance of emotion crossing his face. "You folks sure look dangerous..."

"Well, yes, we are!" Rouge spat, standing on her toes. Shadow could feel the angry heat emitting from her body. "But there's something _more_ dangerous than us after the Duke, and we--"

"Sorry, can't help you there. You need written, special permission to enter."

"Damn it!" Rouge stomped her foot, eyes blazing. "What do I have to say to get this through your skull? If you don't let us up there, someone is going to get _killed!"_


	77. LXXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 23, 2014.

Upstairs in the castle, it had grown dark and cold.

In his room, the Duke struggled to force himself under the blankets, but only managed to get them around his shoulders. _The day looked so bright a moment ago,_ he thought. _When Elise was here._

_Elise..._

He sighed. "Elise, dear..." he said to himself. "It was for your own good. I am sorry..."

A low laughter rumbled from the floor boards, sending his heart shooting up into his throat. "Wh-what? Who's there?"

The curtains drew themselves closed, and out of the darkness, a creature made out of black and lavender crystal rose from the floor. It vaguely resembled a hedgehog _(One from ten years ago?_ he mused), but was heavily distorted and jagged, with reptilian eyes and bloodshot, red whites. "I think it's to late for sorry, old friend," it said.

The Duke's eyes widened in horror. "No...it can't be...you aren't Iblis...? Where is Elise?"

"Don't worry, your precious daughter is safe in her room, for now," he said, stretching out his crystalline arms. "I am its other half, Mephiles."

"Why are you here?" the Duke demanded. His voice still had presence, but was distorted with fatigue and age. "What do you want? You were sealed--"

"The seal was broken, old man," Mephiles sneered. "I am now free. And now, I'm taking back what was _mine."_

"Do not..." He coughed and sputtered, the air somehow becoming stifling and stale. "Don't hurt Elise--"

Mephiles chuckled, approaching the bedside. "Is that all you're concerned with? Seems you've changed your tune from ten years ago." He ran a clawed finger down the Duke's cheek, all the way down his body over the covers. It left a burn in the sheets. "You thought you could control us, wield our power at your command." Mephiles stared at the Duke with unblinking eyes. "How could a pathetic excuse for a human control the power of a god?"

The Duke continued to struggle for air, paralyzed. "N-no...!"

"It's been tried once before, long ago. You humans always want more power, hungry and tireless. This time will be the last. Iblis and I will be one again soon, once again the almighty Solaris. We will turn this world into ash and dust, and nothing, not even time will exist." He paused. "In order to do that, however--" His head turned all the way around, without his body, to the dresser behind him, and the bottom drawer slid open under his gaze. After a moment, the shining, silver Chaos Emerald floated out from the drawer and into Mephiles' clutches. "--I need to collect these first."

"The...Chaos..."

His head turned around proper, and his eyes rolled back into his head in rapture. "Ah, I can feel the power welling up inside me..." His clawed hands made a metallic screech as he gripped the Emerald harder. "Imagine what this will feel like when I have _more,_ and then Iblis..." He sighed lustfully, then regained his composure to address the petrified Duke. "I almost forgot. I am afraid I can't let you live."

The Emerald disappeared into himself, and shortly, his arms transfigured into shadowy tentacles, multiplying from his body as he surrounded the Duke in his bed. He tried to scream, but it only came out as a wheezing breath. The shadows infiltrated his mouth, his nose, his eyes, pulsing and expanding like ice in his body. _No! N-no, how can it...end like this?! If our sun god has forsaken us, who will protect this world from destruction?_

_Elise...please be safe...please...!_

"Say hello to your wife for me. You so desperately wanted to see her again, right?" Mephiles was holding back laughter in his voice. "Now's your chance. Your daughter will be with you soon enough."

His screams were futile as his last breath left him, the sound of Mephiles' cackle ringing in his ears.


	78. LXXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 25, 2014

"I can't believe this!" Rouge exclaimed to Shadow and Omega. They had stepped aside after more tedious arguing with the guard. "I've never run into this before."

"HE IS AN OBSTINATE MEATBAG," Omega said.

Shadow was silent, his eyes continuously scanning the rows of soldiers in front of the castle, as well as the other surroundings. People walked by with out a second glance, taking no notice of the heightened security. _Something is not right,_ he thought. _There has not been any movement since we first got here, and no one has taken_ _notice of us or the presence of the guards._

"What do we do?" Rouge asked, rubbing her temples. "We can't negotiate, we can't sneak in, and we're wasting so much time--"

"Wait." Shadow slowly drew closer to Rouge and muttered in her ear, nodding forward. "Look at the very back row of guards."

Rouge squinted her eyes. "They look like all the other ones," she huffed.

"Look closer."

She leaned her head forward. The back row of guards, unlike the others, were slumped against the castle walls, their heads lolling back on their shoulders. "They're handcuffed...?" Rouge said, her eyes widening. "This was a trap. Omega, stand by!"

"FINALLY," he said, reloading his arms.

Rouge ran back up to the tall guard, who appeared to be grinning. "You bastard!" she shouted, swinging her arm back for a punch. When she did, it phased through him, as if he were made of smoke.

"Well done," he said, his voice deeper and more gravelly than before. "It certainly took you long enough." Rouge shook her hand off and took a step back. The guards eyes turned black, and his mouth stretched out past the limits of his cheeks. "I'm afraid you are too late."

"Mephiles! Up there!" Shadow barked, immediately readying a Chaos Spear to the sky.

Above them, the crystalline form of Mephiles levitated in the air, holding both the silver and the purple Chaos Emeralds in his clawed hands. "I thought you were better than that, considering you call yourself the ultimate life form!" he gloated.

"Damn you!" Shadow cursed, and hurled a spear in his direction. It disintegrated as soon as it entered Mephiles' space, absorbed by a seemingly invisible forcefield.

Mephiles turned his eyes on Shadow. "There's still time," he said, floating away from the castle. "For now, I'll let you play with my little toys."

With a wave of his hand, the rows of guards split and burst open, like crabs molting their old shells, revealing black fire monsters, spitting orange and purple flames. The sticky, bloody residue of their hosts lie limp on the ground.

"Omega! Chase Mephiles!" Shadow commanded. "Rouge and I will take care of these and find the Scepter of Darkness."

"THERE ARE TOO MANY. I SHALL ASSIST," Omega replied, firing off several rounds into the crowd of monsters beginning to surround them.

"If we do not pursue Mephiles now, we might be too late," Shadow insisted, gritting his teeth as he roundhouse kicked a fire lizard aside. "You have enough power and ammunition to hold him down. _Go!"_

"Really, we've got this, big guy," Rouge said, tossing a bomb into the center of a large group of fire worms.

"FINE. I SHALL REPORT LATER. MAIM AND DESTROY." Omega, disappointed, levitated high up into the air, then jetted after the black shadow trail Mephiles had left behind, firing into the distance.

"Well, this is great," Rouge grumbled. She crouched low and then sprung up, hovering as she threw more bombs into the fray.

_Mephiles has gained power, and is as devious as ever,_ Shadow thought as he slid into a group of fire monsters, burning the edges of his quills in the process. _This is a major setback. We need to focus more..._

"Shadow, stay back!" Rouge planted a bomb a foot behind him, and swooped down to grab him under his arms and fly him above the blast radius. The bomb neatly exploded, knocking several fire worms back into dust. She dropped him below and patted herself down, still in mid air as she became surrounded by flaming lizards. "Shoot, I'm out of ammo." She made eye contact with Shadow. "Cover me?"

He nodded as she landed flat footed and laid a punch squarely in the face of a fire lizard. Her movements were swift and fluid, even as she shifted her attacks from upper to lower body; always in motion, always staying steady. He moved in her shadow, although it was an effort not to get mesmerized by her fluidity. A straggling lizard leaped into her blind spot, and Shadow caught it with a swift kick of his own. Rouge spun onto the toe of her boot, panting and crouched, still ready to fight. "Anymore?"

Shadow looked all around, above him, and below--"Watch out!" He aimed a spear at her feet, where the ground exploded open. A fire worm roared out of it, blasting its radius with flames. The spear knocked it over, confused, and Rouge kicked it in mid air--once, twice, and the third time using all her weight to crush it into ash.

"Nice get," she said, putting her fist out. Reluctantly, he did the same, bumping it as Rouge wiped the sweat off her brow with the other hand. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

"Please do not say that," Shadow sighed. "Let us continue. We do not have time to waste."


	79. LXXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 25, 2014.

"Shadow said Sonic was still in the city, right?" Silver said, looking all around him as he ran. "This place is so confusing..."

Blaze followed shortly behind him, seeped in thought. _Silver's become more confident since we last were together. Since he's been with that black hedgehog. Shadow._ _.._

_I've seen those eyes before..._

"Hey, Blaze?" Silver stopped abruptly. "Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

"Yes, I'm..." she began, then paused and shook her head. "I'm fine. But...Shadow, was it?"

"Yeah, Shadow."

"Does he...seem familiar to you?"

Silver's head cocked, then he snapped his fingers. "Yeah, he does! Why, does he to you?"

Blaze looked away, her ear flicking. _Should I tell him? He probably doesn't even remember, he was so young._ She felt his attentive stare weigh on her shoulders as she looked back up. _I can't deny those bright eyes._ "Do you remember when I found you? When we first met."

"Uh, kind of?" he said, beginning to glow gently in thought. "I remember you took care of a burn I had, the one that left a scar on my back--"

"Do you remember anything before that?" Blaze inquired. His furrowed brow and confusion allowed her to press forward. "Because...I think I saw who was taking care of you before, when we were leaving. I couldn't see them properly, but...they had deep, red eyes."

Silver blinked, and his mouth fell open. "Red eyes...like...like Shadow's!" The light bulb shattered as soon as it went off, and he frowned. "But that's impossible. This is 200 years in the past..."

"Yes, I know. It was just a thought," she said. "Even if all the pieces fit, there was hardly anyone left who could survive the flames."

Silver's ears turned down, and he scuffed the ground with his foot. "Still, he was really powerful, and--"

The piercing screech of a megaphone split the air, causing the two to cover their ears in pain. "What is that?!" Blaze shouted over the feedback.

In a moment, the sound ceased, only to be replaced with an omnipresent, booming voice that echoed over the town. _"Citizens of Soleanna--this is your future overlord, Dr. Eggman speaking."_

"Oh, not that guy again," Silver groaned, beginning to resume his stride.

_"This is a message for Princess Elise: Surrender yourself, and I will leave your people unharmed. Refuse, and I shall destroy this town where it stands! You have one hour to respond. I shall be waiting with my reconstructed fleet under the Kingdom Valley--although I shall be so kind as to pick you up myself, if you should prefer!"_

A howling laughter resounded just before the megaphone cut off with another screech. People had flooded the streets in various states of alarm, crowding the already narrow path. "C'mon, let's hurry," Blaze said, speaking to Silver through the crook of his shoulder. "We need to make sure that man doesn't release Iblis by his own will!"


	80. LXXIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 29, 2014.

Elise stared out from her bedroom window into the sky. She had redressed into more comfortable clothing--jean shorts, a loose fitting, white t-shirt, and simple red tennis shoes over her bandaged feet. While her body felt at ease, her mind was spinning.

"What are you going to do?" Ana asked, a heap of dirty clothes, including the princess' dress in her arms.

"I...I need to go," Elise said, her voice wavering. "I don't want Eggman blowing up the city for my sake--"

"You won't be going anywhere." It was Nancy, standing in the doorway of her room. Her voice, although firm, had a heaviness to it, and Elise had never seen her look older. "Not right now, at any rate. Your father...your father is dead."

Elise's throat went dry, and her heart sank into her feet. "W-what?!" She immediately fled past Nancy, down several sets of stairs, nearly tripping down one, before she reached her father's door, surrounded by guards.

"My lady, this is a restricted area," one said. "We're still investigating--"

_"Let me through!_ He's my dad!" she shouted, and pushed away the guards, stumbling into the bedroom.

Her father was as she left him before, lying on his bed, but his condition much more severe than before. His eyes were wide open, unblinking, and some of the veins on his neck protruded out, discolored and thick. She crouched next to him and touched his face; it was cold, pale, and stiff. "No, no, no....Father, _no!"_

She collapsed in a heap, gripping the sheets, and began to dry sob, stuffing her face into his chest against the bed. _He's so cold, he was fine just a minute ago, or was it longer? I didn't get to tell him "I love you", or did I? I can't remember...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

"Do you suspect any foul play, doctor?" There were voices behind her that were beginning to come into focus. "It's hard to tell. The Duke's health has been in limbo for the last several weeks, and he has needed assistance to leave the bed. There are marks on the bedspread, and the open dresser drawer that suggest someone else was here, but there are no obvious injuries on him. In fact, it almost seems..."

She squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears now flooding her cheeks. _No...Father was murdered? But who, who would want to...who would want to do such a thing?_

_Who..._

She slowly lifted her face up from the sheets, her hair matted against her face, and she balled her fists. _Eggman. There is no one else._ She stood shakily and walked out of the room, with one last look at her deceased father. She headed up the stairs, eyes focused, briefly stopping into her room to rummage a blue sweatshirt from her dresser. Ana watched, stutter stepping with her feet, torn between stillness and action. "E-elise?" she asked.

"I'm going to Eggman," she said firmly. "There's no one else who could g-gain from _murdering_ my f-father..."

"What? He was--" Before she could finish, Elise was already out of her room, mounting the twisting staircase into the open balcony at the highest floor.

"Elise, wait!" Nancy had followed her up, panting as she tried to keep up. She bent over at the last stair as Elise's back stood before her. "You cannot make these decisions on your own! Who knows--"

" _No!_ I'm not letting other people dictate my choices anymore!" Elise shouted. Nancy stood up straight, her eyes widening. Elise's body surged with adrenaline. "This is _my_ decision! If Eggman killed my father, I want to confront him myself, and no one is going to stop me!

"I just want to be free!"  
 _(I JUST WANT TO BE FREE!)_

Her last statement echoed through the hall, and she felt the familiar surge of fire in her heart, pulsing more prominently now. As the old maid looked on in fear, Elise stormed forward to the overlook without a second glance. Waiting for her was none other than Dr. Eggman himself, on a smaller hovercraft that was round with robotic arms, and had enough room to seat two people.

"I see you've taken the wiser of my two options," he said, holding a hand out. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to take you by force. Shall we go?"

Elise scowled and slapped his hand away, jumping from the edge of the balcony to the seat of the cockpit in a single bound. "Hmph, we can play that way," he grumbled. "Off to my newly built fleet. I'm sure you will be impressed."

Elise stayed silent as she watched the castle disappear behind her. _Don't worry, Father. Your death will not be in vain._


	81. LXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: September 29, 2014.

"Aw, I knew he was still out there!" Tails groaned, putting down his veggie sub, half eaten, back on his plate. The group had found an outdoor restaurant (that met Sonic's requirements) to take a break, but the megaphone announcement had dampened spirits around the table.

"What's with him giving away his hideout info?" Knuckles said with a mouthful of braided hogey roll. "It's not his style. This is the second time!"

"It's like he wants us to go after him," Amy concurred, staring at her uneaten pizza crusts.

Everyone looked over to Sonic, who was stuffing his third chili dog down his throat, and clearly intending to continue eating. _Of course he'd come back,_ he thought, chewing slowly. _And of course he'd come back after Elise. Poor kid can't_ _get a break, can she?_

"Uh, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Are we gonna go?"

He held up one finger as he took another bite of chili dog, and immediately started on another. _I wanna just chill out for once. Not have to worry about world domination or destruction. They're still workin' on rebuilding Westopolis after the Black Arms thing, and this city's had t'have work on it too. And after seein' that future..._ He sighed as he looked down at the half eaten chili dog, drooling mustard and beans. _Besides, Rouge made it sound like they had this area covered, so--_

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Amy jumping up, nearly knocking the table over. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she pointed with one hand and gripped her hammer in the other. "You! It's _you_ again!"

"H-hey, Amy, it's okay! We...we come in peace!"

"Silver, do you know her...?"

"Er, yeah, she was the first person I met here, and uh, then some things happened and--"

_"_ 'Some things'? You tried to _kill Sonic!"_

The voices' echoed down the street, and Sonic looked up to see Silver and a purple cat come into view, approaching their table with caution. _Amy must've given him a piece of her mind when I left, he looks terrified...!_ "Take it easy, Ames," Sonic said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let's see what they've got to say."

All eyes rested on the white hedgehog, and his ears bent down as he wrung his hands. "Well, um," he began, shrinking under everyone's intent gaze. "We would, ah, we'd like to--"

"We would like to propose a truce," the cat finished, placing a hand on Silver's shoulder. "The fate of Princess Elise is now dependent on our future. We would like to ask for your assistance. You are familiar with this Eggman, correct?"

"Are we," Knuckles sighed. "Seems like the old man's coming up with something new every other week."

"Well, I appreciate that you're not tryin' to beat me up anymore," Sonic said, holding out his hand. "I think we can work somethin' out."

Silver stared at it, before giving a relieved smile and shaking it firmly. "Yeah!"

"Do you guys have a plan?" Tails asked, his computer already in hand. "Eggman said that he was launching from Kingdom Valley. It's roughly south from here, once you go through the forest. That looks to be the easiest route."

"Well, let's roll!" Sonic said, bouncing on his toes. "We're not doin' anything by standin' here!"

"Wait," Silver said. He was staring behind the group, squinting and tilting his head. His companion also stared in the same direction, confused. "I think...I think that we should...split...up? Me, Blaze...and Sonic...while everyone else...stays. Yeah." He readjusted his focus, though his eyes flicked occasionally back.

"Huh? Why not all of us?" Amy questioned, immediately suspicious. "You're not trying to trick us, are you? What are you looking at back there?!"

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles turned in unison, but saw nothing but more customers eating behind them. A breeze rustled through, and when Sonic turned to look at the other two, they were exchanging baffled looks between each other. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Blaze, the cat, said. "Sometimes Silver can be unsure when concocting a strategy."

"What? Ow, hey!" he yelped, rubbing his tail. "I'm fine! I can strategize!"

"Well..." Tails interrupted, scratching behind his ear. "I guess we can stay behind and track Eggman from here. Maybe if we can find another route to the Valley, we can catch up and corner him!"

"Nice thinkin', kiddo!" Sonic replied, patting him on the shoulder. "Does the team agree?"

"I don't know," Knuckles said, folding his arms. "You tend to get all caught up in something or other when you go off by yourself."

"Hey, I do not! And besides, I won't be alone, I'll--"

"You'll be with the people who tried to kill you!" Amy exclaimed, glaring at the guilty party.

Silver glided over to Amy. "Listen, Amy, I'm really sorry about what happened," he said, hesitating before touching her hands. "We, ah, we got involved with someone who was using us, and we want to make things right." His look was earnest, and a flush grew in her cheeks when his touch turned psychic. "Please?"

"F-fine," Amy squeaked, stepping back out of his hold, "but if you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll smash you!" She fumbled for her hammer and held it over her head.

"So, are we all set?" Sonic chimed, clapping his hands together and glancing to his new companions. "Silver, and Blaze, was it?"

"Yes," she said simply, her tail flicking. "It's a pleasure."

"Cool! Let's rip!" In a split second, Sonic blasted off beyond the group, rattling the chairs and the table in his wake.

Silver looked around the group and nodded. "Thanks, everyone," he said, then immediately took off after Sonic, Blaze at his side. "Sonic, wait! The forest is the other way!"


	82. LXXXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 1, 2014.

Shadow walked over to Rouge, seated on a park bench, with a bottle of water. "Thanks," she said, taking a long drink. "Want some?"

He simply reached for it as she offered it, taking a couple of sips for himself. "Hey, looks like your friend caught up with Big Blue," she commented, blotting the sweat off her chest.

Shadow whipped his head around to a side street, and saw a streak of blue zoom by, followed by the slower forms of Silver and Blaze. _Good. Even if Eggman has taken the princess again, with those three after him, things shall be settled soon enough. Especially if it keeps them away from Mephiles._ "That is fine. Where is this church we need to go to?"

"See that statue fountain?" she said, pointing ahead of her. It was the generic image of a war hero on horseback; the horse reeling back in triumph. Beyond it, a towering cathedral stood, its windows covered in green and orange stained glass. "That's where we're heading."

He nodded and offered Rouge a hand, which she shooed away. "I'm fine. A little high intensity combat never hurt anyone." She winked and flew ahead of him, straight for the church.

Its enormous, wooden doors were guarded only by a single soldier, who waved at them as they went in. Despite its size, the inside was rather narrow, only room for some short pews and a podium surrounded by candles. The wooden pews and floors were worn everywhere, and the floorboards creaked with every step. The stained glass depicted eagles and crude phoenixes, as well as simple, decorative art.

The two walked slowly down the aisle. "I haven't been inside a church since I came out," Rouge whispered to Shadow.

His ear flicked and froze. _That is right. I have only ever heard Rouge speak of her transitioning when we are alone, and we are drinking. "Drunk history", she calls it. She tells me that I am "all business" constantly, but her own past is a secret to most others. I doubt even Knuckles knows._ "And how do you feel?" he asked, after careful consideration.

She paused, looked around the pews, then to Shadow with a thin lipped smile. "I feel okay," she replied.

"Good afternoon." An elderly man's voice echoed through the near empty church. He appeared to be the only person present, wearing traditional, flowing robes and a tall hat with an image of a flame upon it. He placed what appeared to be a bible of some kind on the podium before continuing. "Have you come to take pictures? We advise against flash photography."

"This is a church, right?" Rouge asked. "Doesn't anyone come here to worship?"

The pastor smiled. "Not here, not often. The Modern Church of Solaris is across the town, and is much bigger and more comfortable. They even have padded pews!" He chuckled. "No, since they've built that one a couple decades ago, this is more of a museum than a church."

"I see," Shadow replied. _This man seems friendly, however he will not look at us directly...granted, we are somewhat out of place in a human populated area, but nonetheless._ "We are GUN agents hoping to gather information on the Scepter of Darkness. We were told it was stored here, and it is a pressing matter--"

"Oh, the Scepter of Darkness?" he interrupted. "No one has asked about that in years. I suppose if you're...government officials--" He stopped to squint at the ID badge Rouge manifested from her person. "--I'll have to let you investigate for yourselves."

He shuffled to the back of the church, where a small door opened to a set of stairs leading downwards. "We keep most of our archives and artifacts down here," he said, gesturing down. "I would follow, but my poor knees aren't what they used to be."

"You give us consent to search, then?" Rouge asked.

"Of course! Feel free!" He grinned with yellowing teeth, but his smile did not quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you," Shadow said, side-eying Rouge. He descended first, followed by her, who pulled a small flashlight from her belt.

"Chaos, it's dark going down," she muttered, flicking the light on. "Maybe there's no electricity, but I'm surprised we didn't even get a torch, or--"

The undeniable latch and slam of a door reverberated above them. Rouge hustled up the few stairs they had traversed and fussed with the handle. "Damn it, the old bastard locked us down here!" She pounded on the door, some panic entering her voice. "Come on!"

"Rouge." She whipped her head back to see Shadow snap his fingers, creating a spark of Chaos energy that ignited, then fizzled into darkness. "Besides, I am sure you could break that door down. You are no longer a child." _Has this happened to her before...?_

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Right. You're right." She shined the flashlight ahead. "Still, it's rude. I hope Solaris or whatever eats him alive."

Shadow snorted, making his way down into the church's basement. The stairs were concrete, but had a strong spiral to them, and were also narrow, making the descent slow and precarious.

"There is some light ahead," Shadow commented. "Someone else--"

"Oy, who is it?" A strong, unfamiliar accent rose from the bottom. "Father, is that you?"

"We're government officials," Rouge stated as they came around the final bend. "We need to--oh!"

The bottom of the stairs opened up to a wide room lit by several torches. There were tables and desks everywhere, covered with paper and stacks of books. In the center of the room sat a skunk with bright blue eyes and an enormous, bushy tail, thumbing through one of the many books with a gloved hand.

"'Ello," he said upon seeing the bat and the hedgehog. "Don't usually have visitors, let alone anthro ones." A cigarette was smoking in the ashtray beside him, and he took a long drag from it.

"I didn't even know there _were_ any anthros living here," Rouge said. "It's nice to see a, er..." She coughed as he blew out the smoke from his nose. "Friendly face."

"'Suppose," he huffed. "Guessin' the old pastor locked you down here? Bloody asshole, that one. It's good that the latch on it's shot to hell. Y'can break it pretty easy."

"Well, that's a relief," Rouge said. "Anyway, I'm Rouge, and this is Shadow. We're GUN agents looking for information on the Scepter of Darkness."

He choked on his cigarette, spitting it back into the ashtray and hacking a few times. "Scepter of Darkness? Cripes, haven't-- _hack!--_ 'eard 'bout that one...from anyone 'round here." He wheezed and waved the smoke away. "But you're in the right place. I've been studying these books and scriptures, it's all here." He began shuffling through the stacks of papers before peering back up at them. "Oh, right. Geoffery St. John. Charmed."

Shadow crossed his arms. "What brought you to this place?" he asked, beginning to pace around.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've been after the Scepter myself. It's no good, though," he said. "See that altar in the back, there?"

They turned to the very back of the room, where a stone podium was built, crumbling with age. It was inscribed with words and symbols neither Shadow nor Rouge could understand. There were two unlit torches on either side of it.

"What does this say?" Rouge asked, running her fingers over the writing. "Do you know?"

"I've only got the basic translation, and it's taken a while to even get there," Geoffery said, continuing to pour through books. "Something like 'Only the fire from the artificial god may light this dark fire, one who can burn time and space.'" He shook his head. "Trust me, I've been trying to figure it out for a while now, and nothing I've tried works. You can't even light it with normal fire, it goes out in a snap." He sighed and went to retrieve his cigarette. "You'd be better off taking as much as you can from here and just leaving."

"We can't leave here without it," Rouge insisted. "It's the only way seal Mephiles--"

"Mephiles?" he said. "You mean the dark half of Solaris? But it was sealed in the old Valley, right? How did it break?"

"It's a long story."

Shadow approached the altar. _Artificial god._ "You said nothing could light these?" he muttered.

"What's that, mate? Oh yeah, nothing. I've even tried some of my own magic, guess I'm not qualified." He barked a laugh that lacked humor. "And according to these, the only way to summon the Scepter of Darkness is to light them."

"Summon?" Rouge said.

Shadow stared from the two torches down to his hands. _Artificial god. Is that not what I was made to be?_ With a grunt, he sparked his hand and shot a small beam of Chaos energy at the torch. It lit a bright green, then faded to a deep purple.

"Bloody hell!" Geoff yelped. "How did you--"

Shadow lit the other, and once the fire faded to purple, the basement began to rumble. "Shit, now look at what you've done!" Geoff moaned, shimmying under a desk and curling his tail around him. "Don't just stand there, take cover!"

While Rouge followed suit, ducking under a desk on the other side, Shadow stood in the middle of the room, shielding only his eyes as fine concrete and dust rained from the ceiling. _I may be the ultimate life, but by no means am I a god. As long as I have the power to protect this earth and those_

_(I love)_

_who dwell on it, that is all the power I need._

When the dust cleared, the purple flames remained lit at the alter, as well as a peculiar object that hovered just above the podium. It was a rod, black and purple, entwined with snakes, with a black, translucent crystal at the head. In the flickering light, it looked like a blank, unseeing eye. "Is that...?" Rouge questioned, crawling out from under the desk.

"Is it over?" Geoffery's voice was muffled by his tail.

"Yes." Shadow reached for the Scepter of Darkness, ignoring the crawling sensation in the back of his skull. He picked it up and held it

_("N-no! Stop!"_

_"Death to all who oppose me!"_

_"Those worthless humans don't stand a chance against you and our army..."_

_"Join me, Shadow...")_

in both of his hands. "It is heavier than it looks," he commented.

"I'll be damned, you actually summoned it," Geoffery said in awe. Shadow could feel his breath on his shoulder, strong of smoke, and he rolled his shoulder to back him up. "D'you mind if I take a look?"

"Be brief," Shadow replied. "Our mission is time sensitive, and we will need that for--"

"Sure," Geoffery dismissed, grabbing it from his hands. He fondled it in his own, examining it carefully. "It is heavier than it looks," he mused, rolling it over. "It has a lot of power to it, I can feel it..."

A few moments passed as he rolled it around, carefully looking it over. "Er, Geoffery?" Rouge said, reaching for him. "We need to go..."

"Sorry, love, but I can't let you take this," he said, jerking back. "I need more time to research this, and perhaps test it. The ancients used it for broadening intellect, and it would be--"

"If we do not use it, the fate of the world will be at stake," Shadow said, his eyes narrowing. "You out of anyone should know how dangerous this could be."

"If you're an 'artificial god', why don't you solve it yourself?" he snapped, not looking at Shadow. 

"I have already tried," Shadow growled, clenching his fists. "This is the only way to seal it. Please."

The electricity in the air was palpable as the skunk and the hedgehog stared each other down, with Rouge in between them. "C'mon, boys, we don't have all day," she said, attempting to be casual.

Geoffery's face contorted into a pout, then he sighed deeply. "Fine. Take it." He relinquished it with his head down. "Just another thing that's being taken away from me..."

"Hmph," Shadow replied, taking the Scepter of Darkness back into his hands. "If this were not time sensitive, the circumstances may be different." _Although I would also like to know how this was used, judging by the memories that arise, I do not suspect it would be pleasant..._

"How about this," Rouge said. "Once we're done, and if it's stable, we'll bring it back. Will that work?"

"How will I know you'll bring it back?" he countered, scowling. "For all I know, you bloody government types will have it confiscated--"

"We can make a deal," Rouge said. " _I_ can make a deal." She turned her attention to the Scepter. "My, this is a work of art..."

"Fine. One favor," Geoffery said, pointing up the stairs. "Please get rid of that fucking door on the way out."

"Yes," Shadow said. "Thank you for your cooperation." Rouge was running her finger down the edge of the crystal, interrupted by Shadow stuffing the Scepter of Darkness into his quills.

"Yeah, yeah." Geoffery sat back down at his desk and lit another cigarette. "I'll be here." He sank back and sulked into a puff of smoke.

Rouge and Shadow exchanged a look. "If you want to be somewhere else besides a dingy church basement," she said, "I can hook you up with GUN intelligence. They could use some more bulk in their research department. And they're a bit nicer to anthros."

Geoffery's posture rose, as if lifted by puppet strings. "Really?" he said. "I dunno 'bout the government though..."

"Trust me, we've all got shady pasts," she said. "They'll take anybody."

"Well, thanks, love," he said, easing back with a smirk on his face. "Y'all can call me Geoff if you'd like."

"Right." She winked at him, and in response, buried his head in a book. She linked her arm to Shadow's. "What do you say, we see how are metal friend is doing?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling the Chaos Emerald from his quills. "Thank you for the Scepter." He said to Geoff. _We have wasted a lot of time here. Although if it were not for Rouge, there might have been a fight. I hope Omega is holding Mephiles all right..._ _"Chaos Control!"_

As they disappeared in a flash, an explosion could be heard from above. Geoff looked up as splinters of wood skittered down the stairs. "Shit," he mused to himself. "Artificial god, huh?"


	83. LXXXII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 7, 2014.

Shadow and Rouge dropped down on the sandy shores of Soleanna's ocean side, the tide gently rolling in the afternoon sun. Rouge blinked hard, adjusting her eyes to the harsh sunlight. "Do you think Mephiles is still here?" Rouge asked.

Shadow scanned the seaboard. "I have a decent idea. Even if Omega cannot defeat Mephiles on his own, he can certainly slow him down."

"Mmm," Rouge mused, then sniffed the air. "Can you smell gunpowder?"

Shadow followed suit, then caught sight of Omega's red exterior shining against the sea of sand. "There he is!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rouge by the arm, breaking out into a full sprint.

As he drew closer to Omega, he could barely make out a dark figure beside him. _Good going, Omega,_ he thought. _I can only hope that Mephiles has not harmed his processor. Although he has a "soul" of sorts, there is a slim chance that he could become corrupted.  
_

As they drew closer, the ringing of gun shots grew stronger, and the scene sharpened into focus. Omega was pumping Mephiles full of bullets, and the demigod simply stopped them with his hands and body. Shells scattered to the ground as Mephiles appeared to speak, then cackled with menace as he melted into the sand. By the time Rouge and Shadow arrived, the only traces of Mephiles that were left were the discarded gunshot shells lying on the ground. Omega did not greet them, instead turned toward the ocean.

"What just happened?" Rouge asked. "What did he say to you? Where did he go?"

He was silent for a moment. _Too many questions, Rouge,_ Shadow mused. "I DO NOT ENJOY WHAT YOU MEATBAGS CALL 'EMOTIONS'. I AM EXPERIENCING MANY AT THE PRESENT."

"Well, let's take it one at a time," Rouge comforted, patting his arm, still in the shape of a machine gun.

"FIRST: REGRET. I COULD NOT HOLD AND PROPERLY ANNIHILATE THE TARGET."

"That is fine, we shall catch up to him," Shadow said. "Mephiles has gained both power and Chaos Emeralds since we last confronted him. You did well."

Upon hearing Shadow speak, Omega's arms resumed their neutral position, and he pointed at the hedgehog. Shadow tilted his head. "What is it?"

"SHADOW," Omega began. Shadow felt his jaw tense. _I have never heard him hesitate like this..._ "THE ONE THAT DEFEATS AND SEALS YOU IN THE FUTURE--" His large, clawed hand stretched to his own chest. "--IS ME."

The feeling of a fist clenching his stomach gripped Shadow, his eyes widening. _How..._

"What?" Rouge snapped, glancing back and forth between the two. "This is some kind of set up, right? What is he talking about? Shadow?"

He sighed heavily, his hand rising to hold his temple. "In the future, Mephiles showed me myself--the future me--locked and sealed in some kind of imprisonment."

"B-but," Rouge stammered. "That doesn't make any sense. It could have just been an illusion, something Mephiles said and used to trick--"

"I SAW IT AS WELL," Omega interrupted. "THE COFFIN WAS REAL. THIS 'FUTURE' SHADOW WAS IN A COMA-LIKE STATE, ALL VITALS STABLE."

Silence sank between the group as Shadow stepped out and turned toward the sea. _Omega...would not simply attack me and subdue me of his own will. There is no way that such animosity should arise...unless so much changes over 200 years. Unless...he were reprogrammed. And to think I thought the image was an illusion as well...damn it. Damn it!_

_Is there no one I can trust?_

"It's...it's not fair!" Rouge burst suddenly. "Shadow's always here to defend the world!"

Shadow scoffed. "It seems you have forgotten my past too quickly," he snarled, tone seeped in bitterness. "Have you not?"

"Cut it out, that's different," she insisted. Shadow felt her presence directly behind him, but did not face her. "That wasn't your fault. GUN even cleared you on that for your changed memories _twice."_ Rouge turned to Omega, her fists clenched. "And despite that...?"

"EVENTUALLY," Omega said, his words growing heavier with each syllable. "WHEN SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS SEEN AS TOO POWERFUL...IT IS SEEN AS A THREAT."

Shadow squeezed his eyes shut. _A threat. Is that all I am? I was put here to protect humanity, and yet_

_(Shadow...)_

_Will I ever fulfill my true purpose?_

"AND THEN THE WORLD BECOMES ITS ENEMY."

_Of course._

Shadow felt the gaze of both his teammates on his back as he took a step to the side, the wet sand of the beach crunching under his feet. He took another, stepping toward where the treeline started. _If I have to travel alone, I will. An artificial god, one with too much power. I will protect this earth even if I stand alone. Even if I have to._

_Rouge, Sonic...Maria..._

"Shadow."

He stopped his slow pace as he heard Rouge's voice. He turned his head so he could see her out of the corner of his eye. Her own head was raised, her jaw protruding, and she bit her lip before she spoke. "Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you...know that I'll always remain by your side."

She turned away from him as he went to face her. _Rouge...why? After all that you know, all that you and I have been through--_

_("What will you do now? Now that all this mess is all over?"_

_"I plan to join GUN. It is the least I can do."_

_"Really? After all they did to the Robotniks, to the ARK, and--"_

_"Their message aligns most with my own. Besides, if I did not come to them, they would come for me."_

_"Ah." She paused as they looked out onto the ruined Central City. "I will too."_

_"What?"_

_"I'll join GUN full-time. They've had me on a few free-agent gigs, pretty sure they'll take me in a snap. Probably some nice benefits too."_

_"Even with your history?"_

_"Trust me, if they'll take you, they'll take me. Besides, government money is a cushy way to live. Maybe they'll even make us a team, given our track record together." She winked at him. "It's not so bad once you think about it, when you've got the Ultimate Lifeform on your side.")_

_\--you will still...do this for me, won't you?_

"Remember that," she finished.

Shadow looked up at Omega, then back to Rouge. _We are all fighting for the same goal. The future is not absolute. And if we destroy Mephiles, that future...may not even exist. There is still time._ He nodded at Omega, then addressed the bat's wings. "I will," he said, and took a stride toward her. He waited a few moments until she finally faced him again, her turquoise eyes meeting his red.

"I trust you," he said, slowly, deliberately.

A smirk traced her lips, and he nodded, looking away. _Perhaps having a team is not such a burden after all. Perhaps...there are those that can be trusted._

Suddenly, Rouge began to chuckle. "Oh, c'mon, you're like a stone troll, it wouldn't kill you to smile." She grabbed at his sides, and as he easily flinched away, his muzzle did widen ever so slightly, pleasing Rouge enough to step back with her hands on her hips.

"WHAT NOW?" Omega asked, not joining in the festivities. "MY CONFLICTING EMOTIONS HAVE RESOLVED. I DESIRE TO SET SOMETHING ON FIRE."

"Of course you do," Rouge said, nudging him.

"There is another Emerald nearby, I can feel it," Shadow said. "Do you have a location, Rouge?"

She flipped open her tracker over her eye. "Looks like Mephiles is heading for the desert."

"Well then," Shadow said, looking between his comrades. "Let us get moving."

"All right," Rouge concurred with a grin. She flew ahead as the others followed suit, straight for the treeline. "Let's kick some ass!"


	84. LXXXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 8, 2014.

"Sonic!" Silver cried. They were running down the grassy slopes of the Soleanna outskirts, passing around the forest. The old Kingdom Valley loomed ahead of them, its broken fortress a historic ruin in the landscape. Sonic led the pack, followed shortly by Blaze and then Silver. "Sonic, can you slow down?"

"What?!" he shouted, running backwards. "I didn't catch that, bud!"

_"Slow down!"_ Silver panted.

"It's like you're speakin' another language, dude!" He stuck his tongue out, but nonetheless, Sonic slowed his pace and even waited for him to catch up. When Silver reached them, he was panting and bent over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" Blaze asked. Silver was disappointed to see that she had hardly broken a sweat, although her breathing was more pronounced.

"I'm fine," he replied, waving his hand, and he coughed. "I've just...gotten a real workout since I've been here..."

"I thought you could fly?" Sonic asked. They had reached the edge of a cliff, overlooking the crumbling castle. "This is gonna be _awesome._ Check out all that junk you can jump off! Rescuing princesses has _some_ perks..."

"Yeah, I can," Silver said, standing up to hold his head. "But it makes my mind hurt."

"Oh yeah, you've got psychic powers." Sonic wiggled his fingers in the air. "Anyway, you guys ready? We've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Right," Blaze said, her arms crossed. "What is our plan of action?" Silver was having a hard time figuring out what she thought of their new companion--he couldn't tell whether she was annoyed or amused.

"Well, we're gonna jump, of course," Sonic said, bouncing on his toes.

"Okayyy..." She looked over the cliff, her tail flicking. "Do you have anything more specific in mind?"

"Well, we'll just go that way, then that way..." Sonic pointed in a couple of vague directions. "Y'know what? Just follow my lead, okay?" He winked at her, then jumped--no, _flew--_ into the depths of the valley. With one look back at Silver, Blaze sighed and nodded, then followed suit.

"What? C'mon, I am _not_ jumping!" Silver huffed, but still ran over the edge of the cliff, using his psychokinesis to hold him in mid air. A burst of cold air filled his nostrils as he flew over the desecrated kingdom. _It was sunny just a little while ago,_ he thought, _but it's clouded over completely_ _here, and getting darker..._

_Is this a sign of what's to come?_

"Yo, Silver!" Sonic shouted from below. He was balancing on a stone pillar half submerged in water. "Looks like we've got some company. Keep your eyes open!"

As he looked ahead, he noticed that Blaze had leaped ahead of Sonic, and was melting down a robot with a flaming kick. "Are those Eggman robots?" Silver called, zooming down to the action. He grabbed the robot Blaze was working on with his mind, and flung it into the moat.

"Pretty sure." Sonic bounced over to meet them. "You've played with these guys before?"

"Yes. We ran into them at Eggman's base." Blaze replied, dusting her hands.

"They're not too bad, just annoying," Sonic said, leading the group forward, although he kept Blaze beside him. "I've gotta say, you've got some moves, champ!" He jabbed her shoulder playfully.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking away. "We need to hurry. It's likely that Eggman set this up to slow us down."

"Gotcha!"

Sonic blasted ahead, using his speed to skim across the water and to a fallen platform. He then jumped to a shelter, ran up the fragile pillars that held it upright, curled into a ball, and smashed a robot ready to fire on top of it. Blaze was right behind--instead of running up, she twirled like a ballerina up to the top, flames flying from her feet. As she landed on one toe, the additional weight made the structure rumble, and begin to collapse into the murky water below. Silver, watching carefully and therefore quick on the draw, caught them in midair before they fell, surrounding them in a gentle glow. While Blaze only glanced back at him with a familiar look of relief, Sonic began to thrash, flailing his body and only stopping when Silver released his old on solid ground.

"Y'gotta let somebody know when ya do that sorta thing!" Sonic snapped, shaking his whole body like a dog trying to dry themselves.

"It wasn't even that tight!" Silver retorted.

"Yeah, well, y'tried to kill me doing that before, it makes my skin crawl!"

"Take it easy, you two." Blaze stepped between them as they were beginning to snarl at each other. She addressed Sonic first. "Silver's power is essential, and has saved my own life plenty of times."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said dismissively. "Just holler or something beforehand."

"Sure," Silver said with a huff. "We've still got to get over all this water--"

"Look out!" Blaze shouted as the sound of gunshots filled the air. A group of several Eggman robots had surrounded them, all firing bullets at once.

"You take one side, I'll take the other!" Sonic shouted, already tightly curled up and spinning into the closet robot to him. Shells flew off his spines and rained over the marsh. Silver stood in the middle, and after a brief moment of panic, thrust his arms out and began accumulating bullets with his psychokinesis. Blaze cast fire on the other side of him, spinning up and melting robots with her flames.

"Heads up, I'm gonna let these loose!" Silver cried. With a deep breath, he turned all the bullets outwards and sent them flying around him, bursting the few remaining robots into smithereens and shrapnel on the water.

"Nice," Sonic said, giving Silver a thumbs up. He looked out on the horizon. "I wanna check out that castle that's still standing over there."

Without another thought, he skipped across the water to a set of stairs that spiraled out from the depths of the water. He charged up them until they stopped abruptly in mid air. Not far across was the castle he spoke of, a stained glass window cracked and fragile the only thing standing in their way. He stopped to let Blaze and Silver catch up, but not for long. "I'm gonna clear the path," he said.

"What do you--" Silver began, but before he could finish, Sonic had already leaped from the stairs and smashed through the delicate stained glass.

Blaze immediately went after him, followed by Silver, floating from above. As he descended, he saw Blaze checking Sonic all over for possible wounds. _She only does that for me,_ he thought with a pout.

"Hey, I'm fine. I've been running and jumping for quite a while, through a bunch of things. It's no problem!" Sonic insisted.

She shook her head. "Honestly, you're worse than Silver," Blaze sighed.

"Hey!" Silver protested.

Blaze turned up to him with a scowl that pushed him further up into the ceiling instead of down. "Remember when you found that library? You were covered in soot and burns when you came back, and you couldn't leave the shelter for a long while."

"Aw, c'mon! That library was full of important information!" he argued. "Besides, I was just a kid then."

"You _still_ are now!" she said, frowning. She folded her arms, and discontinued the subject. "Is there anything up there?"

He looked around--the ceiling was marvelously still intact, covered with paintings of angels and eagles. A metal chandelier, caked in wax, hung by a chain as well. "Nope, just some artwork."

"This is smaller than I thought," Sonic mused, pacing around the perimeter. "Ah well. How're we gettin' out of here?"

"Well, it seems the only way ahead is through that door," Blaze said, pointing ahead. The door in question was coated in rust, nearly fused to the arch of the castle.

"Lemme try bustin' through," Sonic said. He revved into a ball, smoke trailing behind him, and he rammed into the door. It rattled, but did not give. "No dice."

Silver touched down on the ground. "I can give it a go." He grabbed the whole door, making it glow brightly, and pulled with all his might. It creaked and shook, but with a huff, Silver dropped it, rubbing his temples with one hand. "Damn, nothing..."

"My fire may make it worse," Blaze said, her chin in her hands. "Unless you would rather scale the castle and go back up the way we came." As she said this, she looked back up. Sonic did not make a clean break, and there was shattered glass all around the sides, as well as the floor directly below.

"Nah, we can do it!" Sonic said. "Silv, you and me. Push instead of pull though, I ain't got much for arm strength."

Sonic wiggled his arms like noodles, making Silver giggle. "Okay. Let's do this," he said. "One...two... _three!"_

At Silver's count, Sonic blasted into the door, and Silver ignited his psychic power once more. The door jiggled more prominently, beginning to dent where Sonic's body repeatedly rammed into it, shaking on all its hinges.

"Sonic, try forcing it again," Blaze suggested. "Or, whatever it is you do--"

"Spin dash," Sonic corrected, revving once again. "Ya spin...then you _dash!"_

With another burst of speed, the door finally gave, sending Sonic flying down the bridge ahead. As soon as it gave way, Silver released his own hold on the door, and it too went soaring ahead, smashing and crashing into the water.

Lined up on the bridge path in front of them were Eggman robots, but like bowling pins, Sonic rolled forward and obliterated them for a perfect strike. He unfurled at the edge of the bridge, dusting off his knees and hands. "Too easy! Piece of cake!" he whooped, winking at Blaze. It was subtle, but she turned away to hide a smirk. Silver, however caught it immediately.

"H-hey!" Silver stammered, his muzzle flush. "I helped too!"

"What? You want some?" Sonic replied, fluffing his quills. "Come and get some!"

Ahead of them were ropes strung across stone remains, what appeared to be a futile effort to keep the castle together. Sonic bounded forward, bouncing on the rope and onto the precipice of an enormous, sloped ruin. Blaze followed, still restraining herself to keep a neutral face.

"Hey! No! Not you too!" Silver groaned, following directly behind Blaze. She burned away the ropes as she jumped on them, leaving his only option to fly up and across. "I can tell that he's, that he's--"

"Relax," she said, smoothing back the quills on his head. Her hand was hot to the touch, even under her gloves. As his muzzle grew bright red, she granted him a smile and hurried ahead to Sonic. Silver covered his cheeks with his hands. _Blaze...!_

"Whoo, check this out!" Sonic shouted. His voice echoed through the valley. "You can see everything from here!"

The precipice sloped down into shallow water, giving way to a smooth, straight path to another crumbling castle. There was another cliff jutting out just behind it, and in the distance--

"There's Eggman's ship," Blaze said, pointing ahead. "We can cut it off at that other cliff over there."

"Say..." Sonic crooned, nudging Blaze. "How's about a little race? It's a straight shot."

"Really?" Silver said, ears drooping.

"I wouldn't mind," Blaze replied, crossing her arms. "I find the wind clean and...exhilarating."

"But what about me?" Silver whined. "You're going to leave me in the dust! That's not fair!"

"Man, you are such a party pooper," Sonic groaned. His foot began to tap. "Here I am, with the first cat who can keep up with me since Ultimate the Lifeform, and you just want to float around at a leisurely pace. We've got an egg to fry and precious cargo to rescue!"

"If you could just slow down a little, just a _little--"_

"Listen, buddy," Sonic said, approaching Silver until they were nose to nose. "I've only got one speed." He narrowed his emerald green eyes. "And that's _fast."_

Sonic turned his head to Blaze, who was watching the two in thinly veiled amusement. "Ready?"


	85. LXXXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 20, 2014.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Silver said.

"Just count us off!" Sonic barked. He and Blaze were both in a track start position, overlooking the near vertical drop into the valley. Silver stood between them, the reluctant officiator, an arm raised into the air.

"We'll see who's fastest," Sonic taunted, wiggling his rear in the air. "The hot cat from the future, or the coolest, bluest, fastest thing alive!"

"Let's go, Silver," Blaze sighed. Her eyes were focused ahead, her body perfectly still compared to the slightly bouncing hedgehog beside her.

"On your marks," Silver began, glancing between them. "Get set...

_"Go!"_

The force from both of their starts was enough to stagger Silver backwards. The two racers bolted down the drop, sloping down into a stone path in the valley just barely submerged in water. By the time Silver regained his balance, the two were already out of sight.

"Aw, man," Silver whined, jumping off the edge and soaring as fast as he could push himself. "Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

 

Silver's cries were far in the distance to Sonic's ears, and he grinned as the water kicked up behind him. _Running over this half water bridge thingy is just right,_ he thought. _There's no fear of tripping and sinking, but there's that cool, refreshing mist with the wind._ He could feel heat lick at his heels, and soon enough, Blaze was directly beside him. He noticed that they had similar running technique, even with her small, heeled shoes. Her arms were splayed behind her, and her gaze was focused ahead without a split distraction.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sonic jeered. "You're doin' pretty good! I might have to crank up the heat!"

"That's _my_ specialty," she commented, side-eying him for the first time.

Sonic crowed with laughter, then boosted forward, picking up his pace to edge in front of Blaze. Several stone pillars aligned themselves along the bridge, and Sonic skimmed past them all. _This is nothin', easy peasy,_ he thought, shaking his quills from the spray. _Just faster than my usual pace--_

Within moments, Blaze was at his side once more, although she was clearly pushing herself at the current speed. Her mouth was barely open, and her fists were clenched tight. Dark smoke erupted from beneath her shoes where fire would normally be against the water.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he shouted, pressing even faster. The sights ahead were blurring, and whatever was on his sides became unrecognizable. "We can play like that, too!"

Once more, he zoomed ahead, following the curve of the road until it took them nearly sideways. "Sonic! This is a waterfall!"

"Huh?" The familiar, skating feeling returned to his feet as he rushed over the crashing water. "Just keep moving!" he cried, his focus tightening. "Don't slow down, and keep looking ahead!"

Beyond him, Sonic could just barely see the road sloping back horizontal, as well as the castle they were aiming for. _If I can get a little closer, I should be able to just use my momentum to aim for the road..._

He took several more blazing paces, eyes ahead, when suddenly, there was nothing beneath him. Like taking a step down one too many stairs, his heart plunged, and panic surged through him.

_Shoot!_

Below him, as he felt, there was nothing except the steadily approaching moat, behind him was the waterfall receding, along with some pillars that he could have used to jump off, onto the road. The castle was ahead, but the road was too far away to land on, even if he jumped, but without a foothold--

" _Silver!"_ he screamed, surprised there was any air in his lungs at all. _"Blaze! Help me!"_

His heels skimmed the water, soaking his socks, and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. Instead, he was engulfed by a cool embrace of light that lifted his whole body above the moat. It was definitely more gentle than him and Silver were fighting, that was for certain, but there was an underlying desperation that accompanied the hold. Sonic swore he could hear

_("I've got you! I've got you!")_

the other hedgehog's voice in a very intimate way, as if he were whispering in his ear, although he was no where in sight. Silver was behind several paces, with a soaked Blaze in his grasp, his eyes wide with fear. And although Sonic's chest was still clenched with the very thought of

_(drowning)_

sinking into the moat, he gave him a thumbs up and a wink for his efforts.

The soared past the castle and directly to the cliff, where Silver set them all down on the grass immediately. Blaze tried to shake herself off to dry, but eventually resigned herself to holding her entire body, shivering.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked as Sonic stood. "I heard you all the way back when I was getting Blaze o-out of the w-waterfall..."

His tone wavered, and he was anxiously wringing his hands. "No sweat, bud. You saved my bacon," Sonic assured, patting his shoulder. He glanced over to Blaze. "What happened back there?"

"Th-the steam...fr-from my fire..." she sputtered. "I-I couldn't s-see, and I fell." She looked past Sonic, and her eyes grew wide. "Sonic, the airsh-ship!"

The three turned to look over the cliff, where the airship was looming in the distance. It, however, had taken a downward turn into the sloping valley ahead. Sonic's arms dropped to his sides as he ran to the cliff's edge, but as soon as he was there, the airship crashed and exploded into the valley, billowing fire, smoke, and debris.

"No, no," Sonic muttered, his mouth dry. The hot wind from the explosion blew on his face and lit his features in a dim, orange light. "Elise... _Elise!"_ _This wasn't supposed to happen..._ He fell to his knees, still staring out into the wreckage. _Damn it...damn it! If we were only a little faster, we could've caught up and took it down ourselves, but now...now it's all over. Did the others get to the airship? Did they...did they make it?_

_Elise..._

The group was quiet, and Sonic could feel the heavy silence. The emptiness of shock whited out any possible sound, save for the flickering sound of flames in the distance. _Now what? I almost wanna go down to ground zero, just to...to see what's left..._

"Wait."

Sonic turned to look back at Silver and Blaze. "What?" he spat, his voice lacking color. "There's nothin' to do. Elise is--"

"No, no, there _is,"_ Silver insisted, his brow furrowed in thought. He hand one hand forward, glowing slightly, and the other lightly brushing Blaze's back. As his hand glowed, a Chaos Emerald, brilliant blue, floated out from behind him and landed in his outstretched hand. "You still have one, right?"

Sonic stood, as if on autopilot, and slowly reached for his own Emerald, its gentle light warming his hand. "Yeah, what about it?" He rolled it around in his palm.

"We can go back," Silver said. "Travel back in time to before the ship took off. There's another way into the valley. Through the Soleanna labs." He began to levitate, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Another way into the valley?" Sonic began tossing the Emerald up, juggling it with one hand. "Why didn't y'say so earlier?"

Silver's ears flattened against his head. "I, ah, I forgot. It was underground, and when Shadow warped us out, we were back in the Kingdom Valley. I didn't put two and two together..."

"A secret base, huh," he said. "But, you're right. _I_ forgot that we have time travel power with these puppies." He spun the Emerald, his reflection spinning back at him.

"It's the only way," Blaze said. "I don't think it would be useful to stay here for long."

Over the cliff, the fire from the wreckage seemed to be growing larger, and taking some sort of shape. Upon seeing it, Sonic stepped back from the edge of the cliff. "Yeeeah, that doesn't look good." He held his Emerald up and approached Silver. "Let's do this."

"Yeah." Silver jumped forward and matched Sonic. "On the count of three."

Sonic nodded, and they chanted together. "One, two, three!

_"Chaos control!"_

A flash of brilliant light, and the familiar blue portal opened up between them. "Nice, nice!" Sonic said, and spun around. "Heads up!"

He tossed his Chaos Emerald behind his back, and although it missed Silver, Blaze caught it in both of her hands. "Don't you need this?" she asked.

"Nah, not really," he said. "'Sides, don't you two have someplace else to be? That whole bad future thing?"

"Well, yeah. We have to go back to see if we can seal Iblis..." Silver replied, staring at the ground.

"Yeah!" Sonic chirped. "Don't worry about Elise. I've got this all under control. I'll even get the gang in the past t'go with me!" He winked at the two. "Don't worry, 'kay?"

"But--!" Silver insisted.

"Nuh-uh, no buts! You've got a world t'save too! I'll catch ya later!" Without a second look back, Sonic vanished into the warp hole without a trace, leaving the Chaos Emeralds and his new companions behind.

Silver stared at his own Emerald, then back to Blaze. "I...wish we knew for sure," he said.

"I know," she replied, approaching him. "We have to trust him. And we shouldn't wait here long."

Silver hesitated, looking back onto the valley, where the flames continued to rise. "Yeah, let's get going."


	86. LXXXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original publish date: October 22, 2014.  
> Final edit: May 20, 2016.

"All right," Sonic muttered to himself, peering around the square. "I can work with this. Just gotta find the gang and head for that base thing Silver was talking about."

Soleanna Castle Town was just as bright as he left it, the wind gently brushing against his fur. With a quick turn of his shoe, he jogged through the city, keeping an eye out for the rows of tables that he and his friends ate lunch before. _Or, are eating now,_ he corrected, shaking his head. After wandering over a couple bridges, he saw the familiar colors--pink, orange, and red--as well as himself, Blaze, and Silver.

He stopped short as he watched himself talk and gesture. _This is eerie,_ he thought. _Probably shouldn't go over while "I'm" still there. Jeez, this is complicated._

"I appreciate that you're not tryin' to beat me up anymore," Sonic heard himself say. He twisted a finger in his ear. _Is that really how I sound?_ "I think we can work somethin' out."

Sonic tapped his foot, looking up into the sky. _Yeah, yeah. This'll only take a sec. They'll take off and split up. Right? Wait..._

Sonic glanced back down to see Blaze staring at him from afar, her tail swishing. _Shoot, I've been spotted!_ He froze, then started to sneak into the nearby alley. _As long as the others don't see me, the seasoned time travelers won't mind, right? Right._

"Well, let's roll! We're not doin' anything by standing here!"

Sonic stopped in his tracks. _Hang on, hang on. I wanted everyone to come with me. But then, it was Silver's idea to..._

_...split up._

After a moment of hesitation, Sonic began flailing his arms in the air, trying to catch Silver's attention. "Wait..." he heard the hedgehog stammer, and then pause. _Okay. Let's do this._ He started by making a huge circle with his hands, wiggling his fingers around, then placed both of his arms together and spread them wide apart. "I think we should...split...up?"

Sonic grinned and nodded enthusiastically. _Silver, you're a genius! A charades mastermind!_ Then, he pointed to Silver, then Blaze, then himself. "Me, Blaze...and Sonic..." Sonic then made a big circle around the rest of his friends, then waved both of his hands downward, pointing to the ground. "...While everyone else stays here."

"Yes!" Sonic whispered, pumping his fist in the air. _That way, the four of us definitely go to the underground base and catch the airship!_ He briefly moonwalked in glee. _Plan's all in motion. I can't wait to tell Tails and Knux about this--_

"What are you looking at back there?!"

_Oh yeah, Amy--!_

The group seemed to turn in slow motion as he froze mid stride. He made use of his former getaway--the alley just to the side, and bolted down it, using all the speed he could muster. He pressed his back and spines flat against one of the buildings, heart racing. _Please don't notice please don't notice please don't notice..._

"Sometimes, Silver can be unsure when concocting a strategy."

_Whew. Thanks, guys._

He slid down the wall and sat down, staring at his shoes and tapping his toes together. The steady rhythm eased his pounding chest. _I am_ never _time traveling_ ever _again. Not to mention it's not_ nearly _as cool as just running really fast to turn the world around. Nothing's coole_ _r than running really fast._

"Well, Sonic's gone _again._ Saving the world without us..."

The enormous pouting quality of Amy's voice perked Sonic's ears up. _That's my cue!_ He sprung up and spun around the building, maintaining a delicate balance of speed and stealth as he approached the group.

* * *

Amy sipped on a straw with her chin in her hands. Her eyes moved around to her remaining companions. "Well, now what do we do? Should we catch up to them?" she asked.

"Looks like that's our only choice," Tails said with a sigh, flicking through his computer. His ears were drooped, eyes glazed over. Knuckles stared silent at the table.

"Y'know," said a voice behind them. "I heard there was another way into the valley." Tails, Amy, and Knuckles were suddenly surrounded by peach arms and white gloves. "A bird told me. Well, a hedgehog actually. Somewhere _underground."_

"Wha?" Tails squeaked, spinning around. His eyes glowed as he was met with the ubiquitous grin of none other than Sonic himself, despite him dashing off moments before.

"Long time no see," Sonic said, jumping over the table into the only available seat. "So, what's the scoop?"

"Didn't you just leave?" Amy questioned.

"Yup!" Sonic chirped.

"But...now you're here." Knuckles said.

"Yup."

"So...did you let the other guys go off on their own?"

"Nope!"

Amy squinted at him. "Are you a hologram?"

"Nope, I'm all here." He demonstrated this by kicking his feet up on the table, rattling the plates.

Tails, Amy, and Knuckles all exchanged a puzzled look. "Then...how are you here?" Tails asked finally.

Sonic kicked his legs around back under the table and spun his hands up and slammed them on top of it. "Time travel!" he revealed. "Now there are two of me! One here, one over there!"

"Two of you?" Knuckles said, raising an eyebrow. "That can't be good--"

Amy appeared to be glowing. Levitating, even. " _Two_ of you?" she swooned, leaning across the table towards Sonic. Her elbows slid onto the plates, nearly sending them crashing to the floor, save for Knuckles' reflexes.

"Easy, cowgirl," Sonic said, pushing her back with one finger on her cheek. "Yeah, Silver and I used the Chaos Emeralds so I could come back. We, er, ran into a little trouble."

Tails cocked his head. "Trouble? What kind of--"

"Just some, ah, missed connections," Sonic dismissed quickly, waving his hands. "Anyway, there's supposed to be another way to get to where Eggman's launching. I think he said underground?"

"Yeah, there's gotta be," Tails mused, already tapping on his computer, his tails flicking. "There's a signal coming from somewhere in the ocean, but like, _in_ the ocean."

"Let's walk and talk," Sonic said, rising to his feet. "We don't exactly have a ton of time. We've gotta get there before Eggman takes off."

The others followed suit as Sonic galloped along the streets, looking in every direction he possibly could. "How do you know that?" Knuckles asked from behind.

"Reasons," he replied nonchalantly. His stride hitched, then smoothed. "I'm from the future remember?"

"Only like, what, two hours into the future, maybe?" Knuckles scoffed. "Not like it's that much different."

"Didn't you guys time travel before?" Amy asked, running so close behind Sonic that she was constantly stepping on his heels. "What was that like?"

"That wasn't a lot of fun," Tails said, flying ahead. His eyes were constantly flicking from his computer to the road. "Where could the entrance be?"

"Yeah, that was like, _way_ way into the future," Sonic said. "Like, the world was on fire. Hopefully that won't _actually_ happen." He spun around and began to ran backwards, staggering Amy back. "Y'know, if you're gonna just step on me, why don't you run beside me?"

She grinned. "Okay." She then proceeded to run into him, squished to the side and running him off the street.

"Guys, cut it out!" Tails insisted. "We've gotta find where the entrance to the base is!"

"What about that big gazebo over the water?" Knuckles said, pointing. There were five bridges that crossed over the inlet that met at a point in the middle, creating a pillar that sank down into the ground, as well as a circular point in the middle. “Might be something...”

Tails brought out his computer, flashing a bright green light right where the gazebo stood. “Whoa, that’s it!” he exclaimed. It was gated off, but he flew over it without hesitation, examining the inside. “Yeah, there’s a panel inside here. Looks like an elevator!”

“Nice!” Sonic said, giving Tails a thumbs up. “So, you gonna let us in, or what?”

“Oh, right.” He examined the panel, ears folded over in concentration, then pressed a series of buttons. The gate shook and rattled, the bars whirring down into the ground to open the entrance. 

Amy bounded in first, swinging her hammer around (just barely missing Knuckles’ nose), and set it upside down, using the mallet as a seat. “Let’s go!” she said, swinging her legs. “I can’t _wait_ to use this hammer to scramble some eggs.”

Sonic barked out a laugh. “Hey, hey, now you’re talkin’!” He handwaved Knuckles alongside him, and with another button command from Tails, descended deep into Soleanna’s underground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of backed up chapters. This work may go on hiatus in order to accumulate more.


	87. LXXXVI

When they reached the underground, Tails floated up above the group in awe. “Whoa!” he exclaimed, eyes huge. “This is incredible! We must be  _ way  _ far underground for ceilings this tall…and an aquarium at that!” 

“Look, a whale!” Amy said, jumping on her toes and pointing with her hammer. A huge orca whale floated past the glass ceilings, unaware of the building below it. The room lit up in a wavering blueish hue, even with the florescent lighting all around them and at their feet. 

“This must reach out beyond the shore and into the ocean,” Tails said, nearly at the ceiling. “There’s no way they could keep this beneath the city proper…”

“Yo, c’mon down,” Sonic said, whistling between his teeth. He was already at the other edge of the domed room they had stepped in, at the edge of another tunnel. “We don’t have a ton of time.”

“Look at you,” Knuckles teased, running up to him and punching his shoulder. “Down to business now, huh?” 

“No, he’s just always in a rush,” Amy sighed. 

“Hey, I stop to smell the flowers,” Sonic insisted, waving his hands. Although he walked backwards into the tunnel, he waited until Tails touched ground before taking off running. “But there ain’t any flowers ‘round here, and I wanna catch Eggman’s ship before it takes off…”  _ Before it takes off, so it doesn’t crash land and take Elise with it… _

“Roger that,” Tails hovered at Sonic’s side as they rushed down the tunnel, arcing downward with only red emergency lights at their feet. “But after this, we’ve  _ gotta  _ come back down here. Maybe with a proper tour guide…” 

Knuckles ran between them, eyes set straight ahead. “Robots, dead ahead,” he said. Indeed, a formation of robots with Eggman’s insignia had gathered at the opposite exit of the tunnel. “Want me to take care of it?” 

“Move aside,” Amy replied with a grin. With a hop, she flipped her hammer to give her leverage, and soared above all of the robots. “Take  _ this!”  _

She swung the hammer down with a heavy slam, scattering the robots to the side. Two of them smashed to smithereens, and she followed up on the others with a strong spin attack, sending scrap and gears all around them. Sonic shielded his face with one hand, then chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” he said. “You’ve been practicing with that thing, huh?”

“Of course!” She tipped the handle on her shoulder and grinned brightly, inadvertently kicking one foot up in the process. “I’ve got to be ready for adventure at any time!” 

“Sure, only if it’s with Sonic,” Tails muttered. It was barely under his breath, but just loud enough for her to hear.

“Hey!” she chirped, her muzzle glowing pink. “I can like adventure for adventure’s sake! Besides, there was that time with Silver in the desert…”

She trailed off, twisting her mouth and staring off into space. “Y’know…maybe he wasn’t such a bad guy, after all.”

“He wasn’t, promise,” Sonic reassured, patting her on the shoulder. “He had his heart in the right place, just…y’know, the whole part about destroying me was a  _ liiiiiittle  _ misplaced.” 

They swarmed out of the tunnel and into another dome shaped room with huge ceilings. Schools of colorful fish scattered about the ceiling, glittering in the sunlight trying to filter down into the sea. “I hope he’s okay,” Amy said with a frown. “You said you time traveled, where were him and Blaze going?” 

_ Y’know, I think I should’ve just said that I did everything really fast instead of introduce that time travel stuff,  _ Sonic thought to himself. “I think they were going back to their time,” he replied, scratching the top of his head. “I left the Chaos Emerald with them so they could go fix things up.”  _ Hopefully they’re having some good luck out there… _

_ To seal Iblis… _

The next tunnel was gated by a laser gate. “Oh!” Tails said, whipping out his pocket computer. “I’ve got this--” 

But before he could even tap two buttons, Knuckles wound up and punched the power supply beside the door, sending sparks everywhere. “I thought we were in a hurry?” he said. Shortly, the white lights above them turned to red. “Oh…”

_ “Emergency. Emergency. Level 4 gateway breached…”  _

“Well, we sure are now,” Sonic said, grabbing him by the arm. “Nice going, buddy.”

Knuckles gnashed his teeth and ripped his arm away from Sonic. “What was I supposed to do?! You  _ said--!”  _

“Oh, brother,” Amy huffed, rolling her eyes. 

The group ran four wide down the hallway, and it seemed like doors were slamming right at their heels at every step. “Well, someone’s after us,” Sonic sighed, one ear folding down. “That’s nothing new.” 

“Left! Hang a left!” Tails called from the back as soon as they entered the next room. This room was swarming with flying robots, red “eyes” trained on them. “I downloaded a map of the base--the docking area is down here--”

“Sweet!” Sonic cut to his left so hard he could feel Tails’ tails swish at his ears, nicking at the tips. When he glanced behind to see if the others were there, Knuckles was skidding into the side of the door, and Amy held onto him to keep her balance.  _ C’mon, gang, get with the program,  _ he thought, grinning to himself.  _ I’m about ready to be rid of this egg, I’m telling you what-- _

_ “Sonic! Wait!”  _

“Huh?” He whipped his head forward, then threw his legs out to skid to a stop. His skidding burned his heels through his shoes, and by the time he halted, he found himself looming over an enormous pit. “Whoa…”

“What the hell is this?!” Knuckles exclaimed, panting as he reached the edge. 

“Language,” Amy scolded.

“Sorry, what the  _ heck  _ is this?!” He waved his mitt at her and peered down the hallway. “And what’s with these floating metal marbles?” 

“We’re in the R&D section--research and development,” Tails answered, dropping to the floor. “These must be some experiments on anti-gravity…or, something…”

“That’s pretty cool,” Sonic muttered, brow furrowing. “But, can we get across?”

Hovering over the endless pits were large, metallic balls, shiny enough for him to see his blue reflection like a mirror. One of them floated over to the edge, and gently bonked on the cement edge. He stretched out one leg and tapped his shoe against it.  _ There’s a little give,  _ he thought.  _ Will it float on its own, or will I have to push it? Get someone else to push it? _

_ Only one way to find out.  _

Breathing deep, he jumped into the air and onto the silvery ball, ignoring the chorus of  _ “Sonic, WAIT!”  _ behind him. He got to savor their disdain for only a moment, however, for when his feet touched the surface, they immediately threatened to slip from under him. “Whoa, whoa,  _ whoa!”  _ he shouted, flailing his arms in the air. 

Instinct told him to keep his feet moving, and even though there was no visible distinction on the ball, it appeared to be moving forward thanks to his own momentum. “Wait, I  _ got it!”  _ he called back, trying to adjust his center of gravity forward instead of back. With some effort, he managed to right himself and walk at a sensible pace, moving the curious ball through the long hallway.  _ “Everything is under control!”  _

“That’s just great, genius,” Knuckles huffed. Over Sonic’s head flew Tails and Knuckles, carrying Amy in one arm each. “I’ll sign you up for the Carnival Night near Mystic Ruin next year if you keep this up.”

“Aw, c’mon, dude, I’ve done  _ way  _ worse than this,” Sonic retorted. He twirled on one foot and walked the ball backwards with his arms crossed. “Remember that time, like, a day and a half ago when I was skip-hopping across lava?” 

“You  _ what?!”  _ Amy yelped. “Wasn’t this supposed to be your  _ vacation?!”  _

“No rest for the wicked, Ames,” Sonic quipped with a wink. “Or the speedy…”

“Sonic! To your right!” Tails called. 

Sonic glanced over his shoulder, but still hit the corner of the hallway before managing to spin around on the orb and attempted to reorient himself. Still, down the corridor the ball began to pick up speed, zig-zagging against each wall and forcing Sonic to keep his feet moving. “Whooo _ oooaaah--!”  _ he said, attempting to keep his arms out steady for balance. “Uhh, maybe a little help, here? Maybe?” 

Ahead of him, Tails and Knuckles dropped Amy off at the next gate, and Knuckles touched ground beside her. “You got yourself into that mess, you’re getting yourself out,” he grumbled, arms crossed.

Sonic did catch a twitch of a smirk on his lip, however. “Cold, dude!” he said. 

Soon, he felt hands beneath his arms, and the familiar fluff of Tails’ chest fur brushing the top of his spines. “I’ve got you,” Tails said, slightly exasperated. “You’re lucky we can fly…” 

“Thanks, bro,” Sonic replied. The journey was short, and as soon as he was on solid ground, he squinted back down the hallway. “Y’know, I could’ve just run up the walls and jumped across instead of using that stupid ball. Would’ve saved some time.” He nudged Amy in excitement. “Ooh! Or, I could’ve just gripped the ball, and you could’ve sent me across with your hammer!” 

Amy gripped her hammer with both hands and jumped up with excitement. “Like mini-golf!” 

“You guys…” Tails groaned. 

Sonic and Amy giggled at each other, but the moment was short-lived. A rumbling began to quiver their feet, and while it sounded distant, it was still enough to flicker the lights. “Is that Eggman’s ship?” Amy asked, immediately peering over Tails’ computer. 

“Sure sounds like it,” Sonic replied, already dashing off down the next hall. “Let’s go, gang, let’s move!” 

“Do you know where you’re even going?!” Tails called, tails whirling a mile a minute to catch back up with him. He held his computer out at arm’s length in front of Sonic to give him a good view, as well as slow him down. “If we take this right at the fork here, we can get to the back of the loading dock. That way, we can cut off the energy supply, and stop it before it even starts!” 

“Yeah…” Sonic’s eyes darted from the map to the road ahead of him at lightning speed. “Where do you think he’s holding Elise? Besides, I want to give Eggman a good sock in the mustache, and this way looks like it’ll get us right there. And faster.” 

He pointed to the left fork on the map, just as they reached it in the hallway. “Sonic’s got a point,” Knuckles said. “He might get away if we go all roundabout.”

“But he might get away if we don’t cut off the power to the ship!” Tails insisted. “C’mon…”

Amy stepped between Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic.  _ “I’ve  _ got an idea,” she said, taking measured steps and twirling her hammer in her hands. “Why don’t we split up? Sonic and I can go up to Eggman, and Knuckles and Tails head to the loading dock.”

“I should go with Sonic,” Knuckles grunted, crossing his arms. “What if there are more of those weird pits, and there’s no one to fly across?”

Amy’s smile wavered. “M-mini-golf?” 

“Y’know, bro,” Sonic said, wrapping his arm around Knuckles with a snide grin. “I think if it weren’t for Tails, your best idea would be to just toss me across.”

“I’m thinking about it  _ right now,”  _ Knuckles replied between grit teeth. 

Another rumble reverberated through the floor. “Hooookay, it’s time, let’s go--!” Sonic jumped on his toes, slapping Knuckles’ back once before dashing down the left fork. “Rock ‘n roll, let’s slam ‘em, Red!” He gave a salute to Tails and Amy. “Catch you on the other side!” 

The metal grated floors squeaked beneath the speed of Sonic’s shoes, and he appreciated the artificial wind at his face in the enclosed, stale environment.  _ Almost there, almost there,  _ he chanted to himself. His arms flew back, and he could sense Knuckles right at his heels just by the weight of his footsteps.  _ With this two pronged attack, Eggman won’t know what hit him.  _

_ It’s time to put this final show on the road!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no see! Sonic Forces has given me some inspiration to dust off this project.
> 
> And with fresh chapters, comes chapter notes commentary! God, this crew is really fun to write. I think I still kinda want to do the feel where Sonic's just having his regular, hyped up adventure (i.e. a fun time), while poor Silver and Shadow are like "the fate of the _world_ is at stake here" with mountains of stress. 
> 
> We're going to stick with Sonic until his "main story" is done, I believe, so we'll battle Eggman's trump card robot next chapter!


End file.
